Solo Contigo
by LuzAngie
Summary: El un hombre acostumbrado a disfrutar sin ningun reparo de los placeres carnales, ella una mujer que sufrio un brutal asalto que la dejo marcada, que pasara cuando se encuentren? él dejara la vida que lleva y ella sera capaz de superar su verguenza? (Adaptación)
1. Argumento y Capitulo Uno

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

 **Argumento:**

A Naruto Namikaze le gusta disfrutar sin preocupaciones con mujeres anónimas que no significan nada para él. Pero tras una existencia jalonada de cortesanas y buen whisky escocés se le ha acabado el tiempo. Su abuelo le ha lanzado un ultimátum: debe casarse y concebir un heredero lo antes posible.

La encantadora Hinata Hyuga parece la respuesta perfecta a su problema. Le intriga y atrae como ninguna otra mujer hasta ese momento y por ella se siente dispuesto a renunciar a los juegos sexuales que tanto le gustan. Sin embargo, Hinata fue víctima en el pasado de un brutal asalto que la ha dejado marcada psicológicamente. Algo que él no sospecha y contra lo que tendrá que luchar con todas sus fuerzas, en especial si quiere conseguir que sea ella la que ponga fin a su eterna soltería.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 _« Un libertino, canto maravillosamente.  
Mi verso es la verdadera imagen de mi mente,  
que, siempre en movimiento, sigue deseando un cambio_» .

MICHAEL DRAYTON, _Idea_

 _Septiembre 1837  
_

 _Londres_

Un revolcón siempre era agradable. « _Condenadamente caliente_ », pensó Naruto. Y lo había necesitado con urgencia, como de costumbre. El sexo había resultado el desahogo físico que tanto le gustaba: insinuante, absoluto y salvaje.

Siempre había sentido inclinación por el sexo duro y, por suerte, existían profesionales con suficiente conocimiento de las artes carnales como para satisfacer sus extraños gustos. Obtener lo que quería jamás había sido un problema; en Londres había una amplia variedad de prostíbulos y burdeles. Si un hombre no podía encontrar lo que quería en esa ciudad, es que no era su día de suerte.

Naruto Namikaze se apoyó en el cabecero y se permitió el descanso de un hombre saciado y exhausto, al menos por el momento. Sabía que aquella sensación no duraría. Nunca lo hacía. Ese era el inconveniente de pagar a la persona con la que se acostaba, no significaba nada y se olvidaba de ella en el mismo segundo en que su miembro estaba oculto tras la bragueta de los pantalones.

Miró a su alrededor e intentó ver el lugar como lo que era, una estancia decorada con buen gusto, empapelada de seda color verde oscuro y con paneles de madera de roble de buena calidad…, y bastante limpia. Suficiente para él, ¿verdad? Pero, dejando a un lado los detalles decorativos, no era más que un lugar; una habitación para follar. Solo un cuarto con una cama en la que llevar a cabo intercambios carnales entre personas que se utilizaban las unas a las otras.

La utilización era algo que se daba por supuesto. Si meditaba sobre ello, Llegaba a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, no era más que un simple trueque. Un negocio en el que se canjeaban monedas por el uso de un cuerpo. Y eso era, en su opinión, un hecho inapelable que le obligaba a tomar precauciones. Con las cortesanas se aseguraba de utilizar siempre un condón, nada de sífilis, gonorrea u otras sorpresas. No necesitaba preocuparse por ninguna de esas cuestiones.

Y, una vez que ya se había acostado con una mujer, no solía repetir. Repetir un revolcón era una rareza. Solo buscaba gratificación física; lo asumía y respetaba. Evitaba cualquier otro tipo de contacto, lo cual, por otra parte, no le suponía ningún esfuerzo. Era imposible que dos personas establecieran una relación si una de ellas no tenía intención de ver a la otra una vez que el rudo retozo entre las sábanas llegara a su fin. Y así quería que siguiera siendo.

Incluso se preguntaba si sería capaz de amar a una mujer. Sin duda, ninguna había despertado nunca en él nada semejante a una inclinación romántica, y había poseído a muchas. Le gustaban las hembras, admiraba sus cuerpos, disfrutaba de ellos por completo…, y eso era lo más lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar.

En el fondo, sabía que aquel duro acoplamiento no era en realidad satisfactorio. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, se dijo, incluso estaría dispuesto a reconocer que se había convertido en algo impersonal y mecánico para él.

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? De pronto se sintió incómodo.

 _« Levántate. ¡Vete! Sal de aquí y no regreses nunca. Lo que buscas no lo encontrarás en este lugar, no quieres ser como… él_ » .

Se había dirigido a su burdel favorito para desfogar parte de su tensión. Quería olvidarse de otra ineludible reunión con su abuelo en la que se había sentido como una absoluta mierda, y para ello nada mejor que un poco de liberación.

Suspiró hondo, se vistió y agradeció a su femenina compañía el deber cumplido antes de salir en busca de un alivio muy diferente.

Si follando no podía expulsar a los demonios de su cabeza, quizá pudiera conseguirlo con un método distinto. Ahogarse en whisky sería la solución al problema, pensó, abriéndose paso en la suave noche otoñal.

Una vez en el interior de "La Cabra Malvada", se sentó en compañía de una botella del mejor escocés y se perdió en sus meditaciones. Quería demostrar a su abuelo que se tomaba muy en serio las responsabilidades. No pretendía hacerse el holgazán, pero a los treinta años se le estaba acabando el tiempo de demostrar sus buenas intenciones a la hora de cumplir con su deber para con la familia.

Escurrir el bulto con bonitas palabras ya no era una opción. El tiempo estaba en contra y él lo sabía, pero la mera idea de atarse a una persona le repelía. Quería que ella fuera la correcta. Aunque… ¿qué demonios quería decir eso? ¿Correcta para qué? ¿Para él o para el papel que ella debía representar? Se sentía perdido en esa búsqueda. Bueno, realmente no se había convertido todavía en una búsqueda porque aún no se había tomado la molestia de iniciarla.

Cambió de posición en la silla, sentándose otra vez en el borde mientras recordaba la conversación…

 _« ¡Debes asegurar la línea sucesoria, hijo! Es tu deber de nacimiento. Busca una buena esposa y ten un hijo con ella. Y hazlo rápido. Yo no voy a durar eternamente_ ».

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esos consejos? Sonrió burlonamente para sus adentros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en lo contento que se pondría su abuelo si realmente se casara y lo hiciera con una mujer de buena cuna. ¡Santo Dios!, entonces estarían eufóricos sus dos abuelos. Quería que estuvieran orgullosos de él, sí, pero lo cierto era que no conocía a mujeres así. Es decir, mujeres de linaje perfecto.

¿Dónde encontrar esposa? ¿Por dónde empezar? Las mujeres con las que solía tratar no poseían ese pedigrí de libro. Para empezar necesitaba a una virgen y esa mera idea le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

« _Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué haría él con una virgen?_ ». Exacto. Acostarse con una inocente no le atraía lo más mínimo; no podría practicar el sexo de la manera que le gustaba. Duro y rápido era su única regla. No podía imaginarse haciéndolo así con una virginal doncella… Lo más seguro era que la pobre se llevara un susto de muerte.

Nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada que disfrutaba de todos los privilegios, recibiría algún día el rango de baronet. Ese futuro se hacía más tangible a cada año que pasaba. La persistente presión para cumplir con su deber y asegurar la línea sucesoria no podía ser ignorada durante más tiempo. Imaginaba los sacrificios que iba a tener que hacer, pero poner mala cara no serviría de nada. Ojalá diera con alguien adecuado; una mujer que pudiera llevar a sus propiedades en el campo, en cuyo vientre pudiera poner un par de bebés y continuar con sus libertinas andanzas sin que ello supusiera una molestia para ninguno de los dos. Después de reproducirse, su señora esposa podía hacer lo que más le agradara. Tendría un buen estatus social y suficiente dinero para compensar su falta de atenciones. No era un monstruo, solo un hombre.

En cuanto recordó lo mucho que despreciaba a la sociedad londinense, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño de tal manera que su expresión se volvió amenazadora. En esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para soportar las normas sociales. Asistir a los pocos eventos que honraba con su presencia cada temporada y a suponía un enorme esfuerzo, por lo que pensar en que tendría que multiplicarlos se le hacía insoportable. Las empalagosas apariencias, las crueles murmuraciones y tener que adular con habilidad a quienes ostentaban el poder…

Todo eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Sin olvidar que, además, se vería obligado a esquivar a las ansiosas matronas que pretendían que pidiera la mano de su caprichosa descendencia… Llevaba años evitándolas. Se dijo que ahora, para encontrar una novia, tendría que tolerarlas, echar un buen vistazo a las debutantes, es decir, obligarse a asistir a bailes y veladas. Notó que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—¡Namikaze! ¿Cuál es la razón de esa cara tan larga? —Su amigo Neji Hyuga se inclinó sobre él. Su imagen era la de cualquier optimista caballero entregado a las previsibles rutinas de beber, jugar y andar detrás de las faldas, y no necesariamente en ese orden.

—¿La mía? —repuso él tomando un sorbo de licor.

—¡Claro que sí, hombre! Es como si irradiaras oleadas de mal humor.

\- Hyuga tomó asiento—. Espero que no sea contagioso —añadió, mirándolo con aprensión.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hyuga era una de esas personas capaces de convertir cualquier situación en algo divertido.

—No sabía que estabas por aquí. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Vertió whisky en otro vaso y se lo ofreció a Neji.

—Me sorprende verte en este lugar a estas horas de la noche. Es pronto para ti. —Su amigo miró la botella con suspicacia—. ¿No prefieres disfrutar de otros placeres esta velada?

—Ya lo he hecho. —Lo miró por encima del vaso y se encogió de hombros

Mientras pensaba que, realmente, tampoco había sido algo tan placentero.

—Pues si ya has tenido tu dosis de carne, podías parecer un poco más contento, ¿no crees? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Oh, nada que no curen una esposa adecuada y un heredero —comentó con sequedad.

—¿Sir Jiraya está apretando ese nudo? ¿Te ha dado un ultimátum?

—Mucho me temo que sí, Hyuga. Tengo que casarme y preñar a mi esposa. Y cuanto antes, mejor. Esa es la esencia del asunto.

—Ya veo —repuso su amigo pensativamente—. Pues ni se te ocurra contarle nada a mi padre —le advirtió—, o te colocará a Hinata antes de que te des cuenta.

Aquellas palabras captaron su atención.

—¿Hinata? ¿Tu hermana pequeña?

—Sí. Ya no es precisamente una cría, Namikaze.

—¿Se ha presentado ya en sociedad?

Neji resopló como primera respuesta.

—¿Tú qué crees? Cumplirá veintiuno en enero.

Namikaze rebuscó en sus recuerdos mientras su amigo seguía hablando.

—Sin embargo, mi hermana jamás ha mostrado ningún interés en casarse. Se resiste a todos los empujones que mi padre intenta darle hacia el altar. Él está decidido a casarla; dice que es una pequeña salvaje descontrolada que se dedica a vagar por el campo como una potrilla desbocada. No aprueba sus aficiones deportivas y piensa que un marido y algunos bebés la sosegarían. —Vio que Neji se encogía de hombros—. Aunque a veces me parece que lo único que quiere es librarse de ella para no tener que recordar… —Su amigo frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—¿Para no tener que recordar?

—Sí, eso creo. Ahora que ya es mujer, Hinata se parece mucho a nuestra madre. Supone para él un constante recordatorio de lo que perdió —explicó

Naruto con una mirada ensimismada.

—Bien, que se parezca a tu madre no es precisamente un defecto, ¿verdad?

¿Y qué tiene de malo que le guste hacer deporte? —preguntó, repentinamente interesado en la conversación.

Recordaba a Hinata Hyuga como una jovencita omnipresente cada vez que visitaba Oakfield; una niña a la que le gustaba montar a caballo y tirar al blanco, cosa que hacía muy bien. También sabía que sentía inclinación por el dibujo. En su memoria aparecía con un bloc de bocetos en la mano,

observándolo todo antes de plasmar la naturaleza al carboncillo con mucho acierto. Una hermosa pelinegra inconformista, tranquila, aunque feroz cuando era necesario. No era una cabeza hueca llena de ínfulas, como la mayoría de las debutantes, sino una muchacha inteligente. Hacía años que no la veía y reconocía que le intrigaba lo suficiente como para querer saber el aspecto que tendría ahora.

—Que le guste hacer deporte no tiene nada de malo. Por lo menos eso pienso

yo. Hina es adorable… Un espíritu libre que no está dispuesta a bordar cojines durante todo el día. Nuestra madre murió cuando mi hermana era aún una niña y desde entonces mi padre jamás ha prestado demasiada atención a nada, nisiquiera a sus hijos. Así que está decidido a casar a Hina para olvidar de una vez todas sus responsabilidades, le guste a ella o no.

—¿Tiene algún pretendiente?

—Uno, pero es odioso. ¿Conoces a lord Hamura Otsutsuki?

—¡Dios mío! ¡No me fastidies! —No disimuló la repugnancia que le provocaba aquel sujeto—. Es un sucio degenerado, un tipo mucho mayor que ella. —Pensar en que aquel depravado serpenteara sobre el virginal cuerpo de Hinata Hyuga le puso enfermo. ¡Qué desperdicio sería! Se estremeció ante la imagen que apareció en su cabeza.

Neji Hyuga se rio entre dientes.

—Ella lo ha rechazado, por supuesto. Su decisión provocó un enorme alboroto en la familia y, desde entonces, Hina está prácticamente recluida en casa.

Nuestro padre y Otsutsuki fueron juntos a la facultad. Mi padre piensa que ella debería sentirse honrada de recibir tal propuesta; no hace más que intentar convencerla de que acceda al matrimonio. Le ha dicho que, si no acepta a Otsutsuki, deberá cumplir con su deber y buscar a otro todavía más adecuado, porque él tiene intención de casarla en cuanto sea posible.

—Bueno, tu hermana ha demostrado mucho sentido común al rechazar a Ese hombre. Es un auténtico cabrón.

—Cierto, Namikaze. — Neji se acarició la barbilla pensativamente antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran con súbita inspiración—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te casas con ella? Así seríamos hermanos. —Arqueó las cejas, mirándolo, y luego bajó la vista por debajo de la cintura—. Aunque tendrías que guardar esas perversiones tuyas bajo llave, a fin de cuentas se trata de mi hermana. No sé qué tal se tomaría tus inclinaciones…

Debió de quedarse boquiabierto mirando a su amigo y su cara tenía que ser un poema a causa de la sorpresa, porque Neji se interrumpió para esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Era evidente que estaba encantado con aquella idea brillante.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, pero sopesando la sugerencia. Aunque, eso sí, tenía muy claro que no iba a privarse de nada de lo que le gustaba hacer, ni ahora ni en el futuro.

Su amigo siguió parloteando felizmente.

—Tú cumplirías con tu deber para con tu familia, mi padre conseguiría lo que quiere y Hina sería feliz contigo, ¡estoy seguro! —Le dio una fuerte palmada entre los omóplatos—. ¿Qué te parece, amigo mío? ¡He solucionado todos los problemas!

El impacto le hizo derramar la bebida por el borde del vaso. El aroma del whisky añejo flotó en el aire hasta inundar sus fosas nasales.

—Jamás te había tenido por un casamentero, Hyuga. Sin duda tu ingenio excede al de la mayoría de la gente, pero sueles actuar como un idiota.

—Amigo mío, no puedo negar esas acusaciones, pero en mi defensa diré que me agrada ser así. Me resulta muy divertido comportarme de este modo, y no me importa lo que piensen de mí los demás, a pesar de que soy más listo de lo que la gente cree. — Neji alzó el vaso en un brindis silencioso y lo vació de un trago.

Durante la partida de cartas, Naruto decidió aceptar la invitación de Neji para acudir a Oakfield a una cacería. O al menos la tomó como una oportunidad. La proposición de su amigo le había intrigado bastante y ahora, una vez plantada la semilla, quería comprobar si era acertada.

Cuanto más pensaba en Hinata Hyuga, más la imaginaba como la candidata perfecta para el matrimonio. Provenía de una buena familia y aportaría una dote respetable; no era demasiado joven ni demasiado vieja. La consideraba atractiva, le caía bien y, por lo que Neji aseguraba, seguía siendo una amante del aire libre, así que seguramente no tendría ningún interés en aterrizar en el campo de batalla que era la alta sociedad londinense. Este último hecho la hacía subir algunos escalones en su estima. Le parecía casi la perla que estaba buscando.

Debía acudir a Oakfield para evaluar la situación, volver a verla y procurar conocerla mejor. La verdad era que se había sentido atraído por ella cuando la muchacha solo tenía dieciséis años. Recordaba haberla encontrado muy hermosa incluso antes de que hubiera madurado. ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Qué pensaría de él?

Se preguntó si podría llegar a gustarle.

Sí, aquello comenzaba a mostrar mejor aspecto. Hinata Hyuga… Por primera vez percibió una tenue luz de esperanza.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

 _«Conocí a una dama en los aguamieles,  
Hermosa como una pequeña hada,  
pelo largo, ligeros sus pies y salvaje mirada en sus ojos»._

 _JOHN KEATS,_ _La bella dama sin piedad: una balada_

Hinata aspiró el aire puro, percibiendo el perfume sensual de la lluvia que se concentraba en las nubes. Se sentía aliviada por estar fuera de la casa. La sombría tristeza del interior de Oakfield solía resultar opresiva por sí misma, pero, además, verse obligada a estar recluida y recordar su vergüenza era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento.

Su padre jamás le permitía olvidarla. Casarla con el primer hombre que había pedido su mano era su manera de reparar aquel mal. Sin embargo, ella no se lo tomaba así, sino como un castigo por algo que no fue culpa suya, que le había caído encima como una maldición. Sí, se sentía maldita. Era la única explicación. ¿Por qué, si no, le habría ocurrido aquello?

Le horrorizaba haberlo padecido. Todavía podía sentir aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo a tientas, la fetidez de su aliento jadeante, el sonido que produjo el vestido al ser desgarrado por esos dedos, el peso del hombre y el sabor del terror que le paralizaba la garganta. Pero lo peor habían sido las palabras, lo que él había dicho cuando…

Se abrazó y se estremeció. Por lo menos cuando estaba al aire libre se sentía… limpia. El riachuelo corría caudaloso ante ella. La fresca corriente burbujeaba y saltaba suavemente sobre los guijarros y las rocas formando innumerables pequeñas cascadas. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que cruzar el río.

El pesado aire parecía formar remolinos premonitorios de la lluvia inminente cuando se sentó para quitarse las medias y los escarpines. Se preguntó si lograría regresar antes de que comenzaran a caer las primeras gotas. Le daba la impresión de que no sería posible.

« _¡Maldición! No es mi día de suerte_ ».

Su padre se disgustaría todavía más con ella si volvía a casa mojada y llena

de barro, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no había manera de evitarlo. No quedaba otra alternativa. Se movió con rapidez, se recogió las faldas y vadeó la revoltosa corriente, alcanzando el otro lado sin contratiempo. Subió a la orilla y se sentó con idea de ponerse de nuevo las medias y las botas.

* * *

Naruto miró en medio de un anonadado silencio entre los árboles. Habría dado a conocer su presencia si ella no se hubiera alzado las faldas y expuesto sus torneadas piernas justo en ese momento. No se consideraba un intelectual, pero sin duda poseía la inteligencia suficiente como para saber que si Hinata supiera que él estaba allí no mostraría toda aquella piel, y no quería perderse ese maravilloso despliegue por nada del mundo. De hecho, no podría apartar los ojos de la imagen ni aunque lo intentara; su erección recién despertada gruñiría si bajara la vista.

La escena era demasiado agradable: largo pelo negro oscuro combinado con una figura voluptuosa que cualquier hombre ambicionaría. El color de sus ojos, sin embargo, no era visible. Desde aquella distancia no podía percibirlo y eso le molestaba. De repente sintió la necesidad de conocer el color de aquellas pupilas.

Sin duda, Hinata había crecido y los años habían sido muy amables con ella. Poseía las curvas perfectas en los lugares adecuados. Curvas de las que él podría hacer buen uso; curvas que podría adorar. Se fijó en los pechos, generosos para lo esbelta que era. Resultaba alta para ser mujer, pero estaba elegantemente formada.

Aspiró cuando la vio alzar la pálida pierna para ponerse una media. Contuvo el aliento mientras la joven la aseguraba con una liga de color rosa, que colocó por encima de la rodilla. Por fin sucumbió a la necesidad de aire, pero respiró muy despacio para no perderse la función cuando ella repitió los movimientos con la otra pierna.

« ¡Oh, Dios, sí!» . Hinata Hyuga había crecido y se había convertido en un manjar. Ciertamente, tener un heredero con ella sería un trabajo agradable.

Esperaba que fuese una labor que requiriese mucho tiempo.

Se sentía muy atraído por ella, cosa que evidenciaba la dureza de su miembro. Se cambió de posición para aliviar la incómoda tensión que suponía mantener el control de su cuerpo. La fría lluvia de otoño comenzó a caer lentamente. El resonar de las gotas acompañó al trote de su caballo. Siguió adelante y esperó a que ella le saliera al paso en algún punto del camino.

El chubasco creció en intensidad durante los minutos siguientes. Pudo distinguir perfectamente el momento en el que la muchacha lo vio. Hinata aminoró el paso como si se preguntara si debía continuar acercándose a él.

Detuvo el caballo y se bajó de la silla.

—Creo que es usted la señorita Hinata Hyuga. —La saludó con la cabeza

inclinada—. ¿Me recuerda? Soy…

—Lo recuerdo, señor —lo interrumpió mientras le dirigía una mirada glacial.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi nombre? —El deseo de aflojar la tensión lo impulsó a hacer esta pregunta.

—Es usted el señor Namikaze, el amigo de mi hermano. —Clavó los ojos en él antes de bajar la vista, pero ese instante fue suficiente para que Naruto descubriera el color de sus pupilas. Eran un color como perlas resplandeciente, como la luna.

—Muy bien, señorita Hinata. Me dirijo a su casa. Me han invitado para…

—Para la cacería —lo interrumpió ella, volviendo a sostenerle la mirada con la misma solemnidad de antes. Era la segunda vez que le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Aquella chica se le adelantaba, resultaba casi agresiva. Si no supiera que era imposible, diría que estaba asustada, que tenía miedo de él. Sin duda, ella se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente de la que él recordaba; estaba muy cambiada. Había crecido y madurado, y además su carácter también se había visto alterado.

—Por favor, permítame llevarla a casa en mi caballo. Sansón es tan fuerte que ni siquiera notará que somos dos los que montamos en su grupa.

—Alargó la mano para dar al enorme animal una palmadita cariñosa en el cuello—. Cuando hay damas presentes, es tan manso como un corderito.

—No, señor. —Meneó la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo que la fría lluvia goteara por su nariz respingona.

—Debo insistir. Esta lluvia tan jod… —Se aclaró la voz y volvió a intentarlo, maldiciéndose por ser tan malhablado—. Es decir, la lluvia es muy intensa en este momento. Supongo que se dará cuenta de que no debería someterse a esta humedad más tiempo del necesario. Piense en su salud.

La joven pareció ahora un poco indecisa. Se balanceó un poco allí, de pie,

mientras evaluaba su oferta. Seguramente también estaba sopesando los riesgos de aceptar.

El hombre sintió la incontrolable urgencia de convencerla.

—Tengo intención de resguardarme de la lluvia, señorita Hinata, y no puedo hacerlo si no viene conmigo. No pienso abandonarla en medio del camino bajo un aguacero —aseguró resueltamente—. Venga conmigo.

—Le tendió la mano — Sabe quién soy, todo está bien, no hay nada que temer.

La joven clavó en él los ojos, pero apartó la mirada con rapidez, como si estuviera dudando entre confiar en él o salir corriendo de vuelta al bosque, igual que una potrilla nerviosa. La vio morderse el labio inferior, presa de la indecisión; estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de lo encantadora que resultaba su actitud.

Sus labios eran rosados y exuberantes y se fruncían en el punto donde los dientes habían apresado la carne. Era un gesto precioso. ¿Cómo sabrían esos labios?

¿Llegaría a probarlos alguna vez? Sin duda, quería saberlo…

Sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió otra vez la mano.

—Conmigo está a salvo, de verdad.

Al parecer, aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas.

La joven dio un paso adelante.

Buena chica. Cuando puso la temblorosa palma sobre la de él, sintió que el calor de su mano atravesaba el guante de cuero. Se recreó en la manera en que aquellos elegantes huesos se amoldaban a los de su mano.

—Voy a ayudarla a subir —la avisó, antes de tomarla por la cintura. Notó que se estremecía levemente cuando la agarró para alzarla. Conociéndola, y sabiendo, por tanto, que era una amazona consumada, asumió que se sentaría adecuadamente; sin embargo, ella se aproximó al borrén delantero y se sentó al estilo de las damas, con las dos piernas a un lado.

—Me temo que no voy a ir demasiado segura —se quejó ella.

—No se preocupe, yo la sujetaré. —Montó y se sentó detrás de ella, fuera de la silla, aproximándola a su cuerpo para equilibrar la carga del caballo. La chica se puso tensa cuando rozó su cuerpo. Por fin, sostuvo las riendas colocando ambos brazos alrededor de la joven, rozándole los pechos. Chasqueó la lengua y Sansón se puso en marcha. No parecía molesto por el pasajero adicional.

Aspiró profundamente por la nariz, percibiendo el olor a rosas silvestres que flotaba en el ambiente, procedente del cuello de Hinata. El suave perfume fue directo a su cerebro y, desde allí, a su pene.

 _«¡No, ahora no, idiota! Notar la erección presionando sus nalgas no te hará merecedor de ningún favor»_.

¡Ay, Dios santo! Su mente decidió perderse en fantasías sobre el precioso culo que ocultaban las faldas y su miembro alcanzó mayor tamaño, como si estuviera ansioso por abandonar su prisión.

¡Que Dios lo ayudara!

Tuvo que contenerse para no poner los labios en aquella deliciosa nuca; y fue más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Oh, cómo la deseaba. La imagen de ella, sentada, poniéndose las medias, todavía bailoteaba en su mente. Recordó las largas y bien formadas piernas. Quería volver a verlas. Quería que aquellas piernas le rodearan las caderas mientras enterraba su pene en…

 _« ¡Piensa en otra cosa, en lo que sea, menos en eso!»._

—Qué extraño me resulta encontrarla sin su caballo, señorita

—Realmente necesitaba buscar acomodo para su entrepierna.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señor Namikaze?

—La recuerdo como una amazona ávida de aventuras. ¿Acaso me equivoco al pensar que no le gustaba ir andando allá donde podía ir a caballo?

—Su memoria no le engaña, señor. —Notó que suspiraba antes de continuar

—. Lo cierto es que, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo, hoy habría salido con una montura.

—¿Su caballo no estaba disponible?

—No, no se trata de eso. Mi yegua está en los establos preguntándose por qué no la ensillo.

Parecía nerviosa. Sabía muy bien que no debía seguir presionándola. Esperó a que fuera ella la que se explicara.

—Mi padre me ha privado de la equitación. Trata de retirarme las actividades que aprecio con la esperanza de doblegarme. Quiere que acceda a algo en lo que ni siquiera puedo soportar pensar… Conque imagínese consentirlo…

—Ah, se trata de una disputa doméstica. He aprendido en carne propia que resulta mucho más conveniente no enredarse en tales preocupaciones con la familia, en especial cuando se trata de algún ultimátum. —Pero esa era precisamente la razón por la que estaba allí, ¿no? Su abuelo le había dado un ultimátum.

—Es usted inusualmente sabio, señor Namikaze, se lo aseguro. —Ahora hablaba con cierto retintín—. De hecho, debo pedirle un favor que será de gran interés para usted también.

—Me intriga, señorita Hinata. —Se inclinó hacia delante para hablarle al oído y tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que estuvo seguro de que ella lo había oído—¿De qué favor se trata?

—Debe dejar que desmonte antes de llegar a la casa. Mi padre se enfadará muchísimo cuando sepa que me he escapado para dar un paseo, y todavía le parecerá peor saber que me pilló una tormenta. Créame si le digo que no le gustaría verse envuelto en este asunto, señor Namikaze.

 _« Claro que me gustaría»,_ se dijo el caballero. Decidió negociar.

—Podría dejarme convencer para concederle ese favor, si me da algo a cambio.

—¿Qué quiere?

 _«Tenerla desnuda en una cama bajo mi cuerpo»._

—Por ahora me conformaré con la promesa de que me deberá un favor.

Pero, cuando le reclame el pago, deberá concedérmelo sin dilación

—respondió con voz alegre.

—Siempre y cuando sea una prenda que se encuentre dentro de lo razonable, señor Namikaze —susurró ella, poniéndose rígida.

—Por supuesto, señorita Hinata. Procuro comportarme como un caballero cuando estoy en presencia de una dama. No se preocupe por eso. —Se dijo a sí mismo que era sincero al asegurar que procuraría esforzarse en ser un caballero.

Al menos sincero en parte, porque en ese momento saboreaba la idea de las posibles prendas que podría obtener de ella.

—Ese es un buen lugar para bajarme. —Le señaló una pequeña arboleda con la cabeza—. Iré a pie desde aquí y, si me da algo de tiempo para llegar, se lo agradeceré eternamente. —Notó que ella se tensaba otra vez, desasosegada,

mientras esperaba que hiciera lo que le pedía.

Tiró de las riendas de Sansón para detenerle.

—Déjeme ayudarla. —Se bajó del caballo y le tendió los brazos. Ella vaciló, bajando la perlada mirada antes de apoyarse en sus manos firmes. Le envolvió firmemente la cintura con los dedos para dejarla en el suelo. Odió tener que soltarla. Le hubiera gustado poder bajar las palmas hasta las caderas y acercarla hasta sentirla contra su cuerpo. Pero, si lo hiciera, ella percibiría mucho más de lo que sería conveniente para una joven inocente. Y atentar contra la sensibilidad propia de una virgen tampoco le haría ganarse su favor.

Sabía que tenía que aprender mucho sobre vírgenes y sería mejor que empezara ya. Pensó con ironía que nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que serían necesarias tales lecciones.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella, deseando que lo mirara para poder leer en sus ojos lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo la vista baja, con las largas pestañas curvándose discretamente sobre los pómulos mojados por las gotas de lluvia.

 _« Sin duda, encantadora»._

En el pómulo izquierdo tenía una pequeña cicatriz que trazaba una leve curva hasta el ojo. No era muy marcada ni resultaba horrible, pero se veía con claridad; casi servía para hacer más humana aquella piel perfecta. Algo le había hecho daño y había sangrado como el resto de los mortales; y, cuando la piel sanó, quedó una huella como recuerdo. Era una deliciosa marca que indicaba a todo el mundo que era de carne y hueso como los demás.

Alzó la mano, preso de la repentina necesidad de tocar el punto donde había padecido aquel dolor, para secar la lluvia que mojaba su piel. ¿Qué sentiría si lo hiciera? Se contuvo justo a tiempo, conmocionado al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de acariciarla.

—Será mejor que se apresure. No me gustaría que cayera enferma a causa de la lluvia. —Le costó trabajo pronunciar esas palabras. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente—. Nos veremos más tarde, señorita Hinata. —Esperaba que ese «más tarde» no se demorara demasiado.

Ella le hizo una elegante reverencia antes de mirarlo.

—Señor Namikaze, gracias por su ayuda y por el favor. —La vio mirar a Sansón y alargar la mano hacia él. Cuando el animal aceptó las caricias, ella pasó los dedos por el aterciopelado hocico gris—. Y gracias a ti también, noble Sansón, por traerme a casa.

Cuando por fin clavó en él aquellos preciosos ojos, él se perdió. Lo supo en ese mismo momento. Fue incapaz de hablar; solo pudo permanecer allí, viéndola hablar con su caballo, atrapado en aquellos maravillosos estanques perlados brillantes.

—Estoy en deuda… —Se dio la vuelta repentinamente y huyó entre los árboles, directa hacia la entrada trasera de la casa.

Naruto no sabía si esa última frase era para él o para Sansón, pero no le importaba. Su voz también era fascinante. Tenía un leve tono ronco y una sensualidad pura, inocente. Su musicalidad lo encandilaba. En aquel momento hubiera querido sentarse y escucharla hablar durante horas. No quería perderla de vista todavía.

Contuvo la respiración como si le clavaran un puñal mientras la veía alejarse.

En el aire mojado que ocupaba el lugar donde ella acababa de estar, todavía se podía oler el aroma a flores silvestres.

Hinata era preciosa, atractiva, perfecta. Se había sentido encandilado por ella, pero había algo que no parecía encajar en aquella situación. Tenía claro que Hinata Hyuga no era como él la recordaba. Ya no tenía aquel espíritu libre del que hacía gala cuando era adolescente. Ahora parecía cargar con algún peso. Si tuviera que describirla en ese momento, diría que le había parecido que estaba angustiada; sí, era una belleza angustiada, estaba seguro. Alguna sombra se cernía sobre ella. No se trataba de imaginaciones suyas.

—Tendremos que enterarnos de qué es lo que molesta a esta señorita tan guapa, ¿verdad, Sansón? —le dijo a su caballo.

El animal pareció mostrar su conformidad empujándole el hombro con el hocico.

* * *

segundo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, tratare de subirla por completo muy pronto

saluditos


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

 _«Cuando pensamos que somos los que dirigimos,  
en realidad nos están dirigiendo» ._

 _LORD BYRON,_ _Los dos Foscari_

Hinata se estremeció. Tenía el vestido mojado y pegado a la piel. Todo su Cuerpo hormigueaba y notó que respiraba más rápido de lo que debiera. Lo había reconocido en el mismo momento en que lo vio en el camino. Era Naruto Namikaze. Estaba, pues, en Oakfield. ¿Por qué había acudido allí? Hacía años que no los visitaba. Notó una opresión extraña en el pecho y contuvo la respiración durante un segundo antes de soltar el aire.

Era un hombre tan fascinante como lo recordaba, e igual de guapo. Pero la Suya no era una belleza según los estándares de la moda; parecía demasiado rudo para que le cuadrara tal distinción. Era recio desde la intensidad de su mirada a la sombra de la barba incipiente. Sus ojos azul claro mostraban que, bajo una fachada de afabilidad masculina, se escondía un hombre misterioso, oscuro, algo salvaje y, sin duda, de profundas pasiones. Llevaba el pelo, rubio como el sol, más largo de lo que solía llevarlo antaño, y caía despeinado sobre su frente, complementando a la perfección el maravilloso cuadro de aquellos ojos claros.

En cuanto a modales y ropa, tenía cierto aire de vividor, que surgía con naturalidad en cada uno de sus gestos. El poder y la fuerza masculina que emanaban por cada uno de sus poros iban acompañados por una gran estatura, anchos hombros y músculos marcados.

¡Y cómo hablaba! Su voz tenía un tono viril y algo irreverente que delataba una evidente actitud temeraria. Pero lograba refrenarla de alguna manera, para que no resultara irrespetuosa. Encontraba su tono agradable, seductor. Seguramente, demasiado fascinante para el bien de ella.

Hizo sonar la campanilla para pedir un baño y estudió con atención los vestidos que tenía en el armario. Los acarició y detuvo los dedos sobre un tembloroso tafetán de seda verdemar. No se lo había puesto todavía. Lo había encargado antes de que ocurriera _aquello,_ aunque se lo trajeron después: lo recordaba perfectamente. Ahora lo clasificaba todo en si había ocurrido _«antes de»_ o _«después de»_. Parecía como si cada acontecimiento de su vida se midiera por la escala de aquella única experiencia.

Depositó el vestido sobre la cama. El color era precioso, acuoso, tranquilizador, como la lluvia que ese mismo día les había empapado a los dos.

Sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la inquietante imagen de su mente, para no volver a pensar en Naruto Namikaze. Tenía que combatir el deseo de hacerlo constantemente. No quería evocar su indudable encanto.

Pero no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Pensándolo bien, ese hombre no necesitaba desplegar su encanto. Sin él también despertaba la admiración femenina. No, ese tipo no necesitaba utilizar el encanto. Tendría a una mirada de colmadas admiradoras desmayándose a su paso sin que siquiera tuviera que abrir la boca, porque Naruto Namikaze era un regalo para la vista. Había pensado que a esas alturas ya tendría que estar casado, debido a su riqueza y al título que heredaría. Seguro que tenía que apartar a las mujeres con una vara.

Montar con él había supuesto una dura lucha. El ensordecedor silencio sobre la silla, el repique de las pezuñas de Sansón, el suave susurro de la lluvia…

Había sentido que cada una de sus emociones se intensificaba al estar tan cerca de él. Su cuerpo era duro como el mármol, pero ardiente. Y olía muy bien.

Sin embargo, sentada en la silla de montar junto a Naruto Namikaze, se había sentido segura; como si estando allí, con él, no pudiera ocurrirle nada malo.

* * *

—Su abrigo está hecho un desastre, señor. —El ayuda de cámara tomó la prenda al tiempo que hacía una mueca.

—Por favor, Sarutobi, no sigas quejándote —rogó Naruto—. Los dos sabemos que vives para la felicidad que te supone mantener mi ropa impoluta. —Se desabrochó el chaleco y la camisa blanca, quitándose ambas prendas a la vez para dejarlas caer al suelo—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? No tuvo en consideración el suspiro que Sarutobi soltó mientras rescataba la ropa del suelo.

—Satisfactorio, señor. Si nos hubiera acompañado en el carruaje, no habría padecido las consecuencias de la lluvia.

—Ah, es posible, pero me siento muy feliz de no haber ido en el coche — aseguró con aire satisfecho.

—¿Cómo dice, señor? —preguntó Sarutobi, concentrado en aquellas prendas que tan necesitadas parecían de sus atenciones y, aun así, respondiéndole con la lealtad acostumbrada.

—Nada, Sarutobi, no te preocupes. Ocúpate de que me preparen un baño caliente y ten mi ropa a punto para esta noche. Hay aquí una dama a la que tengo deseos de impresionar.

Sarutobi lo ignoró. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había escuchado sus palabras. No importaba. Su ayuda de cámara conseguiría que su aspecto fuera impecable, incluso bajo una lluvia de barro en el país de los brezales.

* * *

—¡Hina, ven a ver quién ha venido a visitarnos! —Neji Hyuga llamó a Hinata para que se acercara a ellos—. Sin duda te acordarás de mi amigo Naruto Namikaze, de Hallborough Park —le recordó su hermano—. Ha acudido a la cacería. —Neji miró a Naruto—. Namikaze, mi hermana Hinata. Como observarás, ya ha crecido. Naruto se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia.

—Señorita Hinata, ¿cómo se encuentra? —Incapaz de contener cierto tono Provocativo en la voz, prosiguió—: Debo añadir que no la había reconocido, está muy diferente de la última vez que nos vimos.

Si había pensado que estaba preciosa cubierta de brillantes gotas de lluvia, con aquel vestido verde le dejaba sin respiración. El corpiño se ceñía a sus pechos de la misma manera que querían hacerlo sus manos. El perfume de rosas flotó hasta su nariz, relajante y seductor a la vez.

—Señor Namikaze… —Ella hizo también una reverencia—. Bienvenido a Oakfield. —Alzó la cara hacia él, agradeciéndole con una elocuente mirada que mantuviera silencio sobre el encuentro de aquella tarde.

Él le guiñó un ojo para que supiera que su secreto estaba a salvo. Notó una oleada de felicidad… Le encantaba la idea de tener secretos con ella, y le gustó aún más la hermosa sonrisa que Hinata le devolvió.

—Gracias por la bienvenida. Espero que el aire del campo sea reconstituyente. Londres tiene muchas cualidades, pero creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que el aire vivificante no es una de ellas.

—¿Vive ahora en Londres, señor Namikaze?

—Reparto mi tiempo entre la ciudad y mi hacienda, Hallborough, en la costa oeste de Somerset.

—¿Se ve el mar desde su casa?

—Claro. La vista es realmente impresionante, algunas veces incluso se atisba la costa galesa, al otro lado del canal, si el día está claro. Está bastante cerca. Los artistas locales consideran esa estampa como una de sus favoritas, siempre la plasman en sus cuadros.

Le agradó que Hinata pareciera tan interesada en su hogar. De pronto, una imagen de ella en el balcón del segundo piso, mirando fijamente al mar, estalló en su cabeza. Ella tenía el vestido pegado a sus piernas y su larga cabellera se ondulaba al compás de la brisa del océano. Resultaba absolutamente natural en el balcón en aquella escena imaginaria, como si fuera su ámbito habitual. Tomó un sorbo de vino, más que nada para hacer algo, pues, de repente, sintió que sus palabras y sus movimientos carecían de naturalidad.

—Bien, suena muy bien, señor Namikaze. Mi imaginación esboza una estampa muy hermosa de su casa.

—¿Todavía dibuja, señorita Hinata? Recuerdo que le gustaba mucho pintar.

Ella sonrió. No fue una sonrisa exagerada, pero sí cálida y genuina. De hecho emitía tanto calor que incluso lo sintió. Aquella sonrisa le calentó por completo.

—Tiene usted una buena memoria, señor. Sí, todavía lo hago.

El precioso calor del que disfrutaba se disipó con rapidez una vez que anunciaron la cena.

Uno de los invitados se adelantó y reclamó el honor de escoltar a Hinata a la mesa. A ella no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar.

Lord Hamura Otsutsuki, barón de algún lugar perdido de Avon, era otro de los invitados que olisqueaba el rastro de la señorita Hinata Hyuga, esperando que se convirtiera en su próxima baronesa. Era un hombre rico, con un título que necesitaba un heredero. Había estado casado con anterioridad, pero perdió a su esposa en el parto, junto con el bebé, una niña. Se decía que otsutsuki no lloró la pérdida de su esposa ni siquiera un día; enfurecido porque no le hubiera dado un varón, regresó de inmediato a sus notorias costumbres y volvió a participar en las orgiásticas reuniones de los seguidores de Baco. En su opinión, un comportamiento ridículo en un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta años.

Poco después de llegar había descubierto que lord Otsutsuki también participaba en la cacería.

 _«¡Maldito libidinoso!»._

Observó que Otsutsuki se acercaba a grandes zancadas a Hinata, reventando casi los botones del chaleco con la prominente barriga. Sus vulgares rasgos mostraban una expresión bien definida, como la de una rata a punto de asaltar una despensa, con la intención de colarse en un lugar que no le correspondía para tomar algo que no merecía. Otsutsuki, sin duda alguna, no se merecía a una mujer tan hermosa como Hinata Hyuga. Querría gritarlo desde las cimas de las montañas sin temor a equivocarse. Estuvo seguro de detectar un estremecimiento de repugnancia en Hinata cuando Otsutsuki le ofreció su brazo. No alcanzaba a imaginar cómo el padre de la joven se planteaba condenarla a una existencia compartida con semejante bestia. También estaba más allá de su entendimiento cómo era posible que esos dos hombres llevaran tantos años siendo amigos.

Se estiró los puños de la camisa y apretó los dientes mientras unos incómodos celos se enroscaban en su interior. Ni siquiera se relajó cuando se sentaron para cenar, a pesar del tiempo que había dedicado a prepararse para el evento y los redoblados esfuerzos de Suratobi con el excelente traje que llevaba puesto.

Verse sentado junto a Hinata resultó un pequeño premio de consolación.

Admiró las manos de la joven, exquisitas y gráciles, y recordó la sensación que le produjo sostener una entre las suyas. Cuando ella se adelantó un paso y le agradeció que la dejara cerca de la casa, había reconocido una sorprendente fortaleza en aquellas manos de dama elegante.

—Confío en que no se haya resentido tras el húmedo paseo de esta tarde. Sin duda no lo parece —aseguró él con tono de admiración—. ¿Pudo ponerse a salvo sin que la descubrieran?

—Pasé desapercibida, señor Namikaze, así que, al menos…, logré evitar… un problema…, de momento. —Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado, todavía abatida, al invitado que era su compañero de cena y que no era otro que lord Otsutsuki, quien, en ese preciso momento, clavaba sus espeluznantes ojos de una manera calenturienta en el corpiño del precioso vestido de seda verde.

Encontró tan ofensiva la forma en que ese hombre la miraba que pensó que sería un milagro que lograra pasar las dos semanas que duraba la reunión para la cacería sin darle una patada en el culo a aquel idiota.

—Señorita Hinata, me alegro mucho de haberle sido de ayuda hoy — comentó, deseando que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando por fin lo hizo, bajó el tono de voz—. Algo que, por otra parte, me sentiré honrado de volver a hacer cuando surja la ocasión.

Ella le respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de bajar de nuevo aquellos ojos perlados.

—Gracias. Es usted un caballero muy amable. —Se quedó callada antes de continuar—. Su caballo, Sansón, es una hermosa criatura.

 _«Tú también»_.

—La próxima vez que lo vea, le contaré lo que usted ha dicho —repuso.

—¿Habla usted con su caballo, señor Namikaze?

—Todo el tiempo, señorita Hinata. Lo considero el ser más sensato de todos cuantos conozco.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir. —La joven le dirigió la más breve de sus sonrisas antes de volver a callarse.

Naruto pensó que parecía muy triste mientras decía aquellas palabras y se preguntó qué le habría sucedido para que se sintiera de esa manera. Admitía que encontraba a Hinata Hyuga muy atractiva y estaba más que dispuesto a acostarse con ella, pero por extraño que resultara quería algo más que un revolcón. De repente se moría por hacerla sonreír, por ver cómo sus ojos perlados ardían a fuego lento, provocándole. Quería que ella fuera feliz. Quería ser quien la hiciera feliz, y eso era sorprendente, porque jamás se había preocupado antes por nadie. En cualquier caso, había algo de lo que estaba seguro: Hinata Hyuga no albergaba felicidad en su corazón.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

 _«Es tan bella que podría conquistar  
el corazón de los dioses si así lo quisiera»  
_

 _JOHN MILTON,_ _El paraíso perdido_

Dorados y amarillos, con un leve matiz de vibrante rojo anaranjado, los rayos de sol bailaban sobre su cabeza. Una débil brisa se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles haciendo que estos comenzaran a revelar sus colores otoñales.

Era una hermosa vista, pero Hinata no era capaz de apreciar nada. Ni la maravillosa tarde de finales de septiembre ni el glorioso abanico de colores que flotaba entre las ramas. Se sentía horriblemente mal y no encontraba la manera de escapar de sus problemas. La discusión que había mantenido con su padre esa mañana la había dejado muy preocupada. Al parecer, él no renunciaba a convencerla de que aceptara la oferta de matrimonio del repulsivo lord Otsutsuki.

 _«Un par del reino te está pidiendo matrimonio, Hinata. Eso supone ostentar un título, un estatus, y disfrutar de seguridad. Sin embargo, estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso y quedarte para vestir santos en el campo. ¿Por qué? ¡No pienso permitirlo, hija mía! Esta casa no será origen de escandalosos chismorreos. ¡Jamás!»_.

Su padre se avergonzaba de ella y apenas era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Por supuesto…, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Había llevado la vergüenza a su familia.

Casarla era la manera más sencilla de deshacerse de ella. Si con un buen matrimonio pudiera barrer bajo la alfombra lo ocurrido, el nombre de Hyuga seguiría ostentando toda su antigua dignidad.

Pero casarse con lord Otsutsuki no era la solución. Para ella sería, en todo caso, una pesadilla.

Su padre le había dicho esa misma mañana que Otsutsuki comenzaba a hastiarse, que estaba harto de sus reticencias y seguramente retiraría su oferta si ella no le daba algún aliciente. Ella repuso que retirarse sería lo más inteligente que él podía hacer. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a animarlo ni en esa vida ni en otra.

Como castigo por no doblegarse a sus dictados, su padre le había vuelto a prohibir que montara a caballo, así que tenía que conformarse con pasear por los senderos.

Hinata no pretendía ser una joven difícil ni crear problemas, pero no podía ceder ante aquello. Lord Otsutsuki era un sátiro. Odiaba la manera en que la miraba, como si estuviera imaginándola desnuda… y vulnerable. Estaba segura de que no sería un marido amable, ni mucho menos.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sabía que el sátiro imaginaba todas las maneras en que podría poseerla. Ella tendría que someterse: él necesitaba un heredero y ejercer sus derechos carnales era la manera de conseguirlo. Estaba segura de que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se quedase embarazada. Solo pensar en vivir con él y en que tendría que llamarlo marido hacía que quisiera agredirlo físicamente.

Si era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que el tipo la asustaba. Había algo en él que le hacía acordarse del _otro_ y la llevaba de vuelta a un horror que no recordaba del todo, pero que tampoco lograba olvidar plenamente, aunque eso, borrarlo de su memoria, era lo único que deseaba hacer.

Lord Otsutsuki no la veía como una persona. Era evidente por la manera en que la trataba y la miraba. Para él solo era un objeto que usaría hasta que le proporcionase lo que necesitaba. ¡No podía hacerlo! Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y, de todas maneras, ya estaba arruinada. No era tonta y se conocía muy bien a sí misma: si consentía en casarse con un hombre como Otsutsuki…, se mataría.

No escuchó el sonido de unas botas en el camino… hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba ensimismada en aquellos turbios pensamientos, ideas angustiosas que no se aligeraban por mucho que discutiese consigo misma.

¡Santo Dios! Naruto la vio de espaldas y supo que tenía problemas. Es más, si seguía en ese estado, acabaría convirtiéndose en un pelele. Hinata estaba sentada en el columpio que parecía llevar largos años colgando de las ramas de aquel enorme roble. La bella joven se mecía distraídamente de un lado a otro, usando un pie como ancla.

Había querido domar su pelo negro oscuro en un apretado moño, pero algunos rizos rebeldes habían escapado de cualquier intento de contención. Quiso despojarla de las horquillas que retenían sus cabellos; deseaba ver cómo caían sobre su espalda, cómo le enmarcaban el rostro.

Entonces podría tomar un rizo y llevárselo a la nariz para embriagarse con el suave aroma de rosas salvajes. Después enroscaría el mechón en torno a su mano y lo acercaría a sus labios, utilizando ese gesto para hacerla caer en sus brazos. En ese momento se apoderaría de aquella boca exuberante y usaría la lengua para saborear y reclamar sus dulces profundidades. Al representarse esa imagen en su mente, se excitó. Ahora veía su miembro rodeado por aquellos suaves labios. Fantaseó imaginando cómo se acercaban a su glande y cómo los separaba para deslizar su erección hasta el fondo de la suave garganta y cómo empezaba a succionar…

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Señor Namikaze? ¡Me ha asustado! No sabía que estaba ahí.

La indignada reprimenda de Hinata hizo desaparecer la excitante fantasía erótica y lo arrastró bruscamente a la helada realidad.

 _«¡Te ha pillado in fraganti, estúpido idiota! Venga, ahora es cuando te conviertes en un pelele»_.

—Esto… Regresaba de la cacería cuando la vi —improvisaba—. Parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se balanceaba en el columpio. — Carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. No quise… No quise molestarla. —

 _«Justo como estás haciendo ahora, ¡imbécil!»_. Ella lo miró fijamente sin decir nada—.Señorita Hinata —se inclinó para hacer una reverencia—, me disculpo ante usted por haberla asustado. Por favor, perdóneme.

Sacudió la cabeza brevemente, esperando que de esa manera pudiera deshacerse de todos aquellos lujuriosos pensamientos, pero el truco no funcionó.

Aquellas pícaras fantasías no eran tan fáciles de olvidar.

—Es un mal menor, señor. Considérese perdonado. —Ella volvió a adoptar la posición que tenía antes, dándole la espalda.

Sí… Aquel adorable trasero suyo, aposentado de manera deliciosa sobre el asiento del columpio, era perfecto para ser acariciado por sus manos. Estas se apoderarían de las nalgas y la alzaría para…

—Señor Namikaze… —Se dirigió a él con voz admonitoria—. ¿Sigue usted ahí?

Su desenfrenada imaginación fue interrumpida por segunda vez e hizo una mueca para sus adentros.

 _«¡Santo Dios, hombre, contente un poco!»._

—Sí…, ya… Estaba a punto de preguntarle si puedo escoltarla de regreso a la casa, señorita Hinata. No es demasiado seguro que esté vagando por aquí fuera mientras se hacen prácticas de tiro. ¿Me acompaña? Por favor…, permítame. —Se colocó ante el columpio y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo miró fijamente. Probablemente estaría preguntándose qué le ponía tan nervioso y por qué tartamudeaba como si fuera estúpido. ¡Oh, Dios!, si supiera la verdad, no lo consideraría un igual ni un caballero. Seguramente, le propinaría una bofetada de las buenas. La idea de que ella intentara golpearlo le produjo una sonrisa y más fantasías eróticas…, imaginando ahora cómo la atraparía de espaldas entre sus brazos y cómo la doblegaría para poder tomarla desde atrás…

 _«¡Basta! Eres un auténtico bastardo»._

Gracias a Dios, la dulce Hinata no pudo leer sus lujuriosos pensamientos, lo que estaba claro porque le brindó una sonrisa. Aunque no fue realmente una sonrisa en condiciones, sino una especie de expresión de pesar. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que eso era un rasgo distintivo en aquella nueva Hinata. Cada vez que lo honraba curvando los labios, lo que esbozaba era en realidad una sonrisa a medias, que por lo demás resultaba condenadamente excitante.

De hecho, todo lo que concernía a Hinata le excitaba. Esa mujer le turbaba profundamente. Su cuerpo se ponía en tensión al verla, se endurecía; su lengua se volvía de trapo y resultaba muy molesta para desgranar un discurso coherente.

Pero no podía mantenerse alejado de ella ni siquiera sabiendo que en su presencia parecía un tonto. Era como una abeja revoloteando en torno a una dulce flor.

—Bien, señor. Ya he disfrutado de este rato y no puedo esperar más para recibir el castigo que mi padre tendrá pensado aplicarme por haberme escapado.

—Se bajó del columpio y aceptó el brazo del caballero.

Él tragó saliva y se aclaró de nuevo la voz.

—Bueno, no creo que sea su intención castigarla, señorita Hinata. Es probable que su padre solo quiera evitar que le ocurra algo, ¿no le parece?

Adoró sentirla a su lado, tan suave. Además, se vio envuelto en su aroma, y una vez más aquel perfume lo afectó de una manera visceral, provocando que su miembro erecto se revolviera con inquietud en el estrecho espacio que le dejaba la bragueta.

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, señor Namikaze —fue la cáustica respuesta de ella—. Recuérdelo.

—Esas palabras han sonado muy inquietantes, señorita Hinata.

—Lo son. Tiene razón, señor. Pero, aun así, debería tenerlas en cuenta por su propio bien.

—Entonces me considero debidamente advertido. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja con descaro—. ¿Sabe qué creo? Que está tratando de ahuyentarme, pero debo avisarla de que no me asusto con facilidad, en especial cuando mi mente está alerta.

—Lo que usted diga, señor Namikaze. —Le hizo una venia—. Gracias por haberme escoltado. —Se dio la vuelta y se alejó deprisa.

Él la observó mientras se marchaba, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su figura. La ancestral cadencia que adoptaron sus espléndidas caderas bajo el vestido hizo que su miembro palpitara como si quisiera salir en su persecución. Lo que era cierto, por supuesto. Mientras se acomodaba para poder caminar sin quedar en evidencia, pensó en lo que ella había dicho.

 _«Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen»._

Sin duda era la frase más apropiada para ese día.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

 _«Dadme mi ardiente arco de oro,  
dadme mis doradas flechas de deseo»._

 _WILLIAM BLAKE,_ _Milton_

El clima lluvioso era el adecuado para cazar pájaros, pero también un obstáculo para recorrer los senderos que atravesaban los campos, montar a caballo o realizar cualesquiera otras actividades que una señorita podía preferir antes que bordar o tejer piezas de encaje. Hinata necesitaba salir y respirar aire puro.

Tres días encerrada en el interior de su casa habían hecho que su estado de ánimo fuera todavía más pesaroso y, aunque era capaz de disfrutar de la costura, había alcanzado un punto en el que se aburría profundamente.

Se desplazó resuelta hasta el claro y vio el blanco que el guardabosque, había colocado allí, tal y como ella le había pedido. Los arcos y el resto del equipo estaban preparados también, esperándola. El rudo hombre siempre había sido amable con ella; cuando era pequeña, le había hecho bastantes favores y sabía cuánto le gustaba aquella actividad. Apreció sus esfuerzos, pues sabía lo atareado que estaba con los preparativos de la cacería.

En más de una ocasión había alejado de ella a lord Otsutsuki cuando aquel individuo la perseguía en reuniones como esa. Tomó nota de todo ello y se propuso comprar un poco de aquel tabaco especial que a él tanto le gustaba fumar en su pipa.

Alzó la mano para protegerse de un ave que apareció volando desde la maleza, frente a ella, y su corazón se aceleró. Esperaba que los hombres no se aventuraran a cazar en esa dirección. Estaba segura de que aquel pequeño claro entre los árboles estaba lo bastante alejado de la zona en que disparaban a los pájaros y que no la molestarían. Rodeado por viejos arboles, en la zona menos profunda del bosque, aquel era uno de sus lugares favoritos para practicar el tiro con arco. Pero ¿y si las aves habían huido a aquel tranquilo santuario y los cazadores decidían seguirlas? Entonces aquella zona ya no sería tan segura.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino; el Sr. guardabosque se acordaría de que ella había hecho preparativos para acudir allí y advertiría a los tiradores si veía que se encaminaban en esa dirección.

Un destello dorado brilló en el aire, seguido de un movimiento, en el punto al que se dirigía. Escuchó el silbido de una flecha surcando el aire y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, su corazón se detuvo antes de acelerarse bruscamente. Sintió cada latido golpeando profundamente en el interior de su pecho y odió que cada sonido perdido, que cada movimiento inesperado, la hiciera saltar como un ratón asustado. ¿Sería así el resto de su vida? Alguien la había precedido en su camino al claro. Frenó su enérgico avance y caminó con cautela, mirando a su alrededor.

Era un hombre y estaba usando su propio arco para disparar al blanco que el sr. guardabosque había dispuesto para ella. O al menos estaba intentándolo. La trayectoria de las flechas daba fe de que el individuo era un pésimo tirador.

Hinata se aproximó para descubrir quién había acudido allí sin ser invitado:

Naruto Namikaze. Con aquella chaqueta color castaño, que tenía el cuello de brillante tela verde, y el pelo despeinado, destacaba como un faro en el oscuro paisaje que lo rodeaba. Se detuvo para poder observarlo en plena actividad.

Cuando el señor Namikaze alzó el arco, pensó que jamás había visto a nadie hacer aquello con tan poca gracia. Era tal el desastre que dudó del motivo por el que estaba allí. Debería encontrarse muy lejos, disparando con los demás hombres, ¿no?

—No es así como se coge un arco —dijo ella en voz alta.

Él giró bruscamente la cabeza y la luz que se filtraba entre las copas iluminó sus ojos azules.

—Lo hace de manera incorrecta —insistió. Notó que él se había ruborizado cuando se acercó.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, así es. Un arco inglés tan largo como ese debe apoyarse contra el hombro perpendicularmente. Además, debería usar una muñequera para estabilizar el brazo que lo sostiene.

—No soy un experto, desde luego. —Él hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza

—. Señorita Hinata, deduzco que todo esto ha sido preparado para sus ejercicios de hoy y yo me he entrometido donde nadie me llama. —Le brindó una tímida sonrisa—. Le ruego que me perdone. Sin embargo, el tiro con arco siempre me ha parecido una actividad fascinante, aunque jamás he podido practicarlo ni aprender sus rudimentos… —Su voz se interrumpió y siguió un embarazoso silencio.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, presidiendo la escena.

El señor Namikaze debió de verse obligado a cubrir el silencio porque, tras un momento, comenzó a justificar por qué estaba allí en lugar de encontrarse disparando a las aves con el resto de los hombres.

—Se me atascó la escopeta, así que tuve que renunciar a perseguir pájaros y, cuando regresaba, me topé con este claro donde estaban preparados el arco y el blanco. No pude evitar la tentación de probar. Antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, me encontré…

Hinata terminó la frase por él.

—¿Alzando mi arco? ¿Probando su puntería? —Sentía una extraña inclinación por rescatar al señor Namikaze de su azoramiento. ¿Por qué razón le importaba que él se sintiera avergonzado? Daba lo mismo. No importaba la razón; simplemente, le molestaba verlo luchar consigo mismo para aclarar la situación en que se encontraba.

—Sí. Y así es como me ha pillado, señorita Hinata.

Contuvo el impulso de reírse de él. El señor Namikaze estaba en mitad del claro con las flechas esparcidas por todas partes, menos clavadas en las circunferencias de la diana, que era donde tendrían que haber estado; con la ropa algo arrugada, en perfecta armonía con aquella escena caótica. Le recordaba a un niño que tratara de esconder un dulce robado, con la prueba de la travesura plasmada en su cara. La idea fue demasiado graciosa y no pudo contener la sonrisa, primero, ni una risita después. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para no perder el control. No quería resultar grosera.

—Ah, se ríe de mí.

—En este caso, señor, mucho me temo que sí. —Se mordió el interior del labio inferior para contener una carcajada.

El señor Namikaze le respondió con una amplia sonrisa acompañada de una pícara mirada que decía que no le molestaba en absoluto que ella se divirtiera a su costa.

—Supongo que me lo merezco. Después de todo, tengo una puntería atroz, y las pruebas de ello se desparraman a mi alrededor. —Abrió los brazos—. Mi talento con el arco es nulo. Le aseguro que lo hago mucho mejor con un arma de fuego. —Meneó la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Le ruego que tenga misericordia, señorita Hinata.

—Y misericordia tendré, señor Namikaze. Jamás revelaré nada sobre sus habilidades como…, ejem…, arquero. —Alzó una ceja—. Pero quizá sea mejor que tome una breve lección sobre los rudimentos básicos para disparar de manera correcta. Tenga en cuenta que su curiosidad podría volver a vencerlo otra vez en alguna reunión campestre a la que asista en el futuro.

—Señorita Hinata, de buena gana acepto su oferta. ¿Cómo comenzamos?

—preguntó, hablando ya de manera más fluida.

—¿Quiere que lo instruya yo, señor Namikaze? ¿Quién le dice que tiro con el arco mejor que usted?

—Me sentiré honrado de recibir cualquier retazo de sabiduría que quiera compartir, señorita Hinata. Y sé que es usted una experta porque recuerdo que disparaba con arco cuando todavía era una cría. Su puntería era envidiable ya entonces, y ha tenido años y años para perfeccionar su talento. Apuesto mi caballo a que es una tiradora de primera. Como mínimo, un lady Paramount, con estatus de maestra. —Le guiñó un ojo.

El señor Namikaze tenía, sin duda, una vena muy pícara. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Podía un hombre de su clase ser tan inepto en aquel deporte? Lo dudaba, puesto que poseía conocimientos suficientes como para saber que «lady Paramount» era un título que se otorgaba a una mujer con categoría para presidir torneos y tener la última palabra. Parecía, en todo caso, un tanto ansioso por conocer su opinión. Lo vio esperar su respuesta con una sonrisa tan amable como la que le había dirigido antes de que ella conociera su oferta. Observó su mano tendida ante ella mientras la brisa sacudía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles por encima de sus cabezas.

—No es necesario que apueste su magnífico Sansón, señor Namikaze. Le enseñaré.

Cruzó las manos en la espalda a propósito, decidiendo en ese instante que los dos podían participar del juego, sin importar de qué se tratara en el fondo. Por otra parte, disfrutar de su compañía no sería malo. Incluso consideró que era un cambio agradable disponer de un compañero mientras tiraba; Naruto Namikaze era _seguro_.

—Antes de empezar, debemos recoger todo esto —le dijo, mirando todas las flechas que se desparramaban a su alrededor.

Naruto captó otra amplia sonrisa de diversión en los labios de Hinata.

¡Santo Dios! Esa mujer era un deleite para sus ojos. Con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, sus exuberantes pechos se veían impulsados hacia delante como si dieran la bienvenida a su admiración. Esa mañana se había puesto un vestido de color tostado que se ceñía a cada una de sus curvas como chocolate derretido. Apostaría lo que fuera a que, si tuviera la oportunidad de deslizar la lengua por cualquier punto de su piel, ella sabría tan dulce como ese exquisito postre. El mero pensamiento de saborear un centímetro de su cuerpo conseguía que su miembro comenzara a palpitar detrás de la bragueta.

Ciertamente, se sentía muy atraído por aquella mujer. La deseaba. Pero el deseo no era el único sentimiento que le inspiraba.

—Señor Namikaze, ha dejado vacío el carcaj… y la diana —bromeó ella,

inclinándose para recoger las flechas.

 _«Lo que me gustaría es vaciar tu mente de cualquier cosa que no fuera yo»._

—¿De veras? ¿Cuántas flechas contiene un carcaj? —Se mantuvo serio mientras hacía la pregunta, aunque conocía la respuesta. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquel inocente juego con Hinata como para confesarle que su habilidad en el tiro con arco no era tan desastrosa como parecía. No estaba siendo demasiado sincero, pero ¿qué mal hacía? Su arma se había atascado de verdad y había dado con aquel campo de tiro con arco por casualidad. Eso sí, enseguida se percató de quién iba a usarlo. ¿De qué otra manera podría conseguir conocer mejor a esa mujer que permitiendo que le enseñara a mejorar su técnica del tiro con arco?

Así que había esperado en aquel claro hasta que ella llegó. Podría haberse sentado en la hierba mientras la aguardaba, pero había decidido disparar las flechas para pasar el tiempo mientras ella aparecía. El blanco era muy pequeño y hacía mucho que no practicaba. Al no acertar con la primera flecha se le ocurrió que podía fallar los demás tiros adrede y esperar a que Hinata lo ayudara, colocándose muy cerca, dándole la oportunidad de aspirar su incomparable perfume otra vez. Quizá así pudiera recuperar con rapidez sus habilidades como arquero.

Todo iba bien. Ese era el primer día que veía a Hinata alegre y feliz. Nada más darse cuenta, decidió con rapidez que una Hinata sonriente y contenta valía cualquier esfuerzo por su parte.

—¿No sabe cuántas flechas hay en un carcaj? Dos docenas, ni una más ni una menos —canturreó ella.

La risa que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento se escapó con un evidente gozo, y flotó en el aire otoñal que inundaba el claro del bosque. Supo que ella había estado conteniendo la carcajada para no reírse de él, pues era algo impropio de una dama, pero el feliz sonido era tan hermoso que se sintió agradecido por haber sido el responsable de que se produjera. De repente se sintió encantado por la certeza de que aquella risa era un regalo. Fue un momento único y extraño. Tras disfrutarlo unos instantes, se dispuso a recuperar las flechas.

—Señorita Hinata, creo que mi falta de puntería es para usted una gran fuente de júbilo. Y le aseguro que yo disparé bien, han sido las flechas las que no han tenido la amabilidad de clavarse en el blanco… y han preferido quedarse desparramadas por el suelo.

—Ah, bueno, hay un nombre para ese fenómeno. Se llama…

—¡Déjeme adivinarlo! —la interrumpió con la mano en alto para detenerla

—. Se llama «flecha resbalada».

—No, no es una flecha resbalada. —Ella meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Cruzada, entonces.

—Inténtelo otra vez, señor Namikaze. —Otra vez estaba al borde de la carcajada.

—¿Escurrida? Por favor, señorita, dígame que es una flecha escurrida. —Estaba disfrutando demasiado para detenerse ahora.

—Bueno, sin duda es usted un hombre lleno de ideas creativas. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, señor Namikaze, porque mucho me temo que se equivoca. El término correcto es « flecha rebotada».

—Ah, rebotada… En efecto. Se llama _rebotado_ cuando el disparo se hace en la dirección debida pero la flecha da en el blanco sin clavarse. De acuerdo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que solo podía ser descrita como paciente.

—Entonces, si evaluamos su trayectoria hasta este momento, podríamos decir que ha conseguido unas cuantas flechas rebotadas y ningún acierto.

 _«Estoy aquí, a solas contigo, así que diría que he acertado de pleno»._

—Pero no se lo dirá a nadie, ¿verdad? —Estaba seguro de que aquel sería otro secreto que compartirían.

—No. Como ya le he dicho, no lo delataré —aseguró ella mirando la hierba.

—¿Por qué no lo hará? —No sabía por qué le preguntaba tal cosa, pero sí que quería algo de ella, una palabra esperanzadora, una frase amable, tal vez. Ella se sonrojó antes de contestar, y a Naruto le pareció incluso más hermosa.

—Porque creo que usted… Hinata hizo una pausa y alzó los ojos buscando su mirada. Él se puso tenso mientras esperaba que terminara la frase. El chasquido de una rama quebrada entre las copas mecidas por el viento llenó el silencio.

—Creo que necesita mi ayuda desesperadamente, señor Namikaze.

Y entonces, la hermosa Hinata se rio. No fue de un modo estridente ni jactancioso, sino suave, dulce y tierno, y él sintió aquella risa como si fuera una caricia en el cuello que se deslizara directamente a su corazón, para calentarlo y hacer que de inmediato diera un vuelco.

 _«Tienes razón, Hinata Hyuga, necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda»_.

Él se inclinó con una ceremoniosa reverencia antes de adelantarse un paso para recoger la última flecha.

—Esta es la última. Ya estoy preparado para mi lección.

Se aseguró de rozar su mano cuando le tendió la flecha. El lugar donde sus dedos se tocaron hormigueó bajo el guante de cuero. Cuando se entregó a las delicias del tiro con arco, se sintió realmente sorprendido; estaba disfrutando, como si hubiera sido alcanzado por una explosión de felicidad, un deleite infinito —o algo así— que resultaba inmensamente agradable. Se sintió maravillado por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	6. Capitulo Seis

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

«Si no buscamos consuelo en la esperanza,  
nos hallaremos a merced de la desesperación».

JOHN MILTON, _El paraíso perdido_

Una semana e innumerables fantasías sensuales después, la habilidad con las cartas de Naruto era la principal víctima de su estado de ánimo, francamente disperso. Su capacidad para dormir cada noche no había corrido mejor suerte en los días transcurridos, más que nada porque miles de lujuriosas imágenes ocupaban su mente cuando estaba solo en la cama, en la oscuridad nocturna.

Por supuesto, la causa de todo ello era la preciosa mujer que estaba en el otro extremo de la estancia, a la que llevaba observando media hora. Durante ese tiempo había notado que parecía que el padre de la bella mujer no era consciente de lo lascivo que resultaba Otsutsuki.

Aquella misma mañana había sido testigo de un gesto muy reprobable por parte del barón. Cuando salía de su habitación, vio que una joven doncella abandonaba la de Otsutsuki. La chica llevaba la ropa arrugada y lanzaba furtivas miradas a su alrededor mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo para alisarlo; pruebas irrefutables de lo que aquel lascivo había hecho con ella esa noche. En su opinión, aquel era un comportamiento de lo más reprobable. Servirse de las jóvenes criadas, sobre todo de las que trabajaban en casa de un anfitrión, era algo que sencillamente no se hacía. Y si además ese invitado estaba haciéndole la corte a la hija del anfitrión en cuestión, aparte de un claro gesto de infidelidad, era una atroz falta de educación.

Otsutsuki siempre pedía a Hinata que lo acompañara a pasear por el jardín o que fuera su pareja en los juegos de cartas. Él se había esmerado en rescatarla de esas situaciones porque cada vez que veía a aquel hombre cerca de ella notaba la ira bullendo en el interior de la joven. El día anterior había estado, al parecer, especialmente oportuno durante una visita a la biblioteca, a la que había acudido en busca de algo que leer, lo que era muy inusual en él. Acababa de entrar en la biblioteca cuando…

Naruto sabía que esa noche necesitaría algún tipo de distracción si quería dormir algo. No podía seguir fantaseando con lo que le gustaría hacer con Hinata en su cama.

También sabía que la biblioteca de Oakfield estaba bien provista, por lo que confió en que podría encontrar algo que le interesara entre aquella vasta selección de volúmenes; pero, cuando entró, la sorpresa hizo que la idea de buscar un buen libro desapareciera de su mente. Hinata estaba allí, leyendo.

Le daba la espalda desde un sillón, donde se había acomodado con una pierna apoyada sobre el reposabrazos. Un escarpín rosado se mecía a poca distancia del suelo, dejando a la vista un tobillo precioso, y el borde de las enaguas.

—Gracias, Natsu, puedes dejarlo en la mesa —dijo Hinata sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—Me han llamado de muchas maneras a lo largo de los años, pero nunca así —repuso, incapaz de reprimir la broma.

Ella asomó la cabeza desde detrás del respaldo del sillón y bajó la pierna del reposa brazos con tanta rapidez que el libro cayó de su regazo con un ruido seco.

—¡Señor Namikaze! Perdone. Pensé… Pensé que era mi doncella, con el té.

—Se inclinó para recoger el libro del suelo.

—Es evidente. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. No es necesario que se disculpe,

Señorita Hinata. Lamento no traerle el té. —Le mostró las manos vacías—. He venido a ver si encuentro un libro que me interese.

—Es evidente. —Solo acertó a repetir las palabras de Namikaze, mientras le sonreía con un atisbo de picardía iluminando su mirada.

Bromeaban otra vez. Con ella era fácil. Le gustaba su compañía, hablar, compartir una comida, pasear al aire libre… Lo que fuera. Con ella todo era más fácil, no requería ningún esfuerzo. Debía obligarse a decir algo o se quedaría allí, de pie, mirándola como el idiota embobado que era en ese momento.

—Siento haberla interrumpido. Estaba tan absorta en su lectura… Por favor, continúe, señorita Hinata, no permita que mi presencia la distraiga. Voy a buscar en aquellas estanterías de allí. —Señaló un punto de la sala.

—De acuerdo, señor Namikaze. —Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro.

Ahora, por desgracia para él, mantuvo la pierna en la posición correcta, con el pie apoyado en el suelo, así que Naruto desapareció entre dos librerías y comenzó a buscar algo que leer. Unos minutos después, escuchó que llegaba la criada con el té que esperaba Hinata. La joven empleada dejó el refrigerio y cerró la puerta cuando se marchó.

Naruto tomó un grueso volumen y lo abrió: _El último mohicano_ , del escritor americano James Fenimore Cooper. Había oído hablar de esa obra. Leyó el año de publicación en la cubierta: una novela que transcurre en 1757. La historia había causado un gran revuelo en Europa desde que se imprimió por primera vez. Sabía que la trama se desarrollaba durante la Guerra de los Siete Años, cuando Francia e Inglaterra luchaban por hacerse con el control de las colonias del norte de América y los franceses habían reclutado hombres entre las tribus nativas para enfrentarse a los ingleses. La novela estaba narrada desde la perspectiva de un héroe indio, y esa técnica narrativa era lo que había causado gran conmoción entre los firmes defensores del orden establecido. Repasó las páginas hasta que llegó a una ilustración, que estudió con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mostraba a un hombre y a una mujer, al fondo, observando a un guerrero indio que forcejeaba con un enorme oso que se erguía sobre sus patas traseras. Aquel era el libro indicado para él. Su poco convencional mente se interesaba siempre por cualquier tema inusitado. Supo que esa novela la satisfaría plenamente.

Con la elección hecha, se puso el volumen bajo el brazo y se dispuso a salir.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Ajá. He estado buscándote por todas partes, querida. Cuando vi salir a la doncella, me imaginé que podías estar aquí —dijo el recién llegado.

La voz era como un siseo, repulsiva. Supo a quién pertenecía en cuanto la oyó. Otsutsuki, _el buitre_.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, querida Hinata? —preguntó el barón.

—Poemas. Leo poesía, milord —replicó ella con la voz seca.

Naruto se mantuvo detrás de una alta estantería, escuchando atentamente.

Percibió que Otsutsuki se sentaba.

—Léeme uno de los poemas de tu libro. Me encanta oír tu voz, querida

—Señor, no debería hablarme de una manera tan familiar.

—Pero ¿por qué no voy a hablarte así? Voy a casarme contigo, y cuanto antes aceptes ese hecho, mejor.

—No, señor. Ya he respondido y ha sido…

—Tu rechazo no me preocupa demasiado —aseguró Otsutsuki—. Sé que acabaremos llegando a un acuerdo. Hasta donde sé, mi preciosa Hinata, no tienes otros pretendientes. No hay nadie aparte de mí. Y tu padre quiere que te cases conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¡No!

—Sí, claro que sí. De hecho, parece que está muy ansioso por perderte de vista. Sé que no me equivoco. Solo hay algo que haría que esta experiencia resultara más gratificante: que tu querida madre estuviera aquí para verte convertida en mi esposa.

—¡No la mencione! Lord Otsutsuki, si mi madre estuviera viva, yo no estaría ahora en esta situación; ella jamás me habría obligado a casarme contra mi voluntad, cualesquiera que fueran las circunstancias en que me encontrara. — Hinata estaba casi fuera de sí.

—Oh, las circunstancias… Sí, las circunstancias son las que lo cambian todo, ¿verdad? Te pareces tanto a tu madre, Hinata… —susurró Hamura, con la voz casi inaudible.

Naruto seguía al acecho. De pronto, unos agudos susurros resonaron en el aire. El ruido lo alertó y lo impulsó a asomar la cabeza para observar qué ofensa había perpetrado ahora el barón.

—Suélteme de inmediato, señor. —Hinata, estaba intentando zafarse de la mano con que él la retenía.

—¿Algún problema? —Su voz resonó con fuerza cuando apareció de pronto en medio de la estancia.

Tanto Otsutsuki como Hinata volvieron la cabeza hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz. No estaba seguro de que ella recordara que se encontraba en la biblioteca, pero sí tuvo muy claro que Otsutsuki se quedó muy sorprendido al verlo.

Namikaze clavó los ojos en el punto por el que el hombre la sujetaba con firmeza. Hamura, al darse cuenta de la dirección de su mirada, hizo una mueca de desdén, como la comadreja que era. Hinata aprovechó para tirar bruscamente de su mano y liberarse al tiempo que lanzaba a su agresor una mirada llena de furia.— ¿Pregunta usted si hay algún problema? Sí, tengo un problema; de repente me siento enferma. ¡Discúlpenme! —Sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.

Miró al desagradable individuo con las cejas levantadas.

—Menuda hazaña, Otsutsuki. Ha conseguido que la señorita Hyuga se sienta enferma.

El barón lo miró de reojo y soltó un viperino comentario, muy propio de él.

—Oh, vete al infierno, Namikaze. ¡Valiente santurrón! —Dicho esto, salió de la biblioteca.

La estancia volvió a recuperar la paz.

Él se dirigió al lugar donde había estado sentada Hinata. El libro reposaba sobre una mesita, todavía abierto en la página que la joven leía antes de la interrupción. Lo cogió y leyó el pasaje…

Aquel incidente había provocado que la irritación de Naruto creciera como la espuma, lo cual no era demasiado difícil cuando Hamura Otsutsuki estaba involucrado. Pero esta vez el enfado iba más lejos, le molestaba incluso que aquel ridículo sapo respirara, sobre todo cuando perseguía a Hinata de la manera en que lo hacía. Y la escena que en esos momentos tenía lugar ante sus ojos parecía una repetición exacta de la que había presenciado la tarde anterior en la biblioteca.

Otsutsuki acorralaba a Hinata en el diván donde ella trataba de leer otro libro. Observó que ella daba la espalda a aquel zoquete, expresándole así, sin palabras, su parecer después de que él hubiera tratado de comprometerla de nuevo, comenzando, sin duda, una conversación inapropiada.

 _«Bien hecho»,_ pensó cuando la vio rechazarlo. La línea que dibujaba el cuello de la joven le pareció muy elegante allí, de perfil, manteniéndose lejos de su acosador. Pero esta vez Naruto no había sido el único testigo de lo sucedido.

El señor Hyuga también estaba observando a su hija, y la reprendió por lo que estaba haciendo.

Su padre le dijo que lo acompañara y la arrinconó en una esquina, donde comenzó a recriminarla por insultar a un invitado.

En la distancia, Naruto notó que la expresión de Hinata se volvía más afligida por el desagrado de su progenitor. Tras unos momentos, la vio llevarse la mano a la boca y huir de la estancia hecha un mar de lágrimas. El señor Hyuga parecía a punto de sufrir una apoplejía, pero se calmó y se recuperó sirviéndose un whisky doble. Quien parecía más feliz era Otsutsuki, que esbozaba una afectada sonrisa, llena de un rencor visible, en su rostro de serpiente.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El sufrimiento de Hinata era notorio, tanto como la depravación de aquel sátiro. ¿Por qué demonios querría un padre casar a su única hija con aquel monstruo? Otsutsuki la maltrataría. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de los rumores sobre sus depravadas inclinaciones. Quizá el señor Hyuga no las conociera; sabía que Hiashi Hyuga prefería participar en cacerías o fiestas en sus propiedades rurales, antes que en actividades sociales en Londres. Especuló con esa posibilidad y llegó a la conclusión de que era muy posible que el padre de Hinata no conociera las ofensivas predilecciones de Otsutsuki.

Jugó cinco minutos más a las cartas antes de excusarse. Y pasaron otros diez hasta que pudo encontrarla.

Hinata estaba sentada en el invernadero, en un banco escondido entre las hojas de unas plantas tropicales que jamás podrían sobrevivir sometidas al clima inglés si se vieran expuestas a los elementos de la naturaleza. Había dejado de llorar, aunque parecía triste y derrotada. Pero, incluso sumida en el sufrimiento, seguía siendo la más hermosa para él. Esa noche lucía un vestido azul plateado y el brillo de la tela resplandecía bajo la luz de la lámpara.

—¿No está disfrutando esta noche, señorita Hinata? —Habló bajito, para no sobresaltarla—. La vi salir. —Se acercó—. Parecía estar muy afligida. —Tomó asiento junto a ella en el banco.

La joven guardó silencio al principio. Permanecieron sentados uno junto a otro, perdidos cada cual en sus pensamientos y envueltos en la tranquilidad que transmitían las exóticas plantas que los rodeaban, con su olor intenso y fresco.

Le pareció que pasaba un siglo antes de que ella respondiera.

—¿No lo estaría usted también…? —Sus ojos perlados mostraban una triste mirada cuando se alzaron hacia los del joven, brillando con intensidad. Él ladeó la cabeza, vacilante—. ¿No lo estaría si se viera a merced del cazador, como un pájaro, presto a recibir un acertado disparo? Pues en este caso el «acertado disparo» me resulta repulsivo. ¡Lo odio!

—¿Qué es lo que odia? ¿Verse expuesta o la calidad del individuo al que llama « acertado disparo» ?

—Solo hay un candidato y mi padre no tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos al respecto.

—¿Ha accedido usted a algo?

—No, y no entra en mis planes hacerlo, pero mucho me temo que mi padre acabará encontrando la manera de forzarme. —En ese momento perdió por completo la compostura y volvió a llorar—. No podré soportar que me entregue en matrimonio a lord Otsutsuki…

No lo dudó más y al fin la rodeó con sus brazos. La estrechó con fuerza hasta sentir a través de la ropa los estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo, que se transmitieron directamente a su corazón. ¡Santo Dios, ella era perfecta! En ese instante lo constataba.

 _«Ella es perfecta»._

Todo lo que concernía a Hinata era perfecto para él y quería que fuera suya. Ansiaba besarla, acariciarla por todas partes. Necesitaba tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo y sentir su piel cálida y suave. Quería que gimiera pronunciando su nombre cuando hiciera el amor con ella. Sí, quería todas esas cosas… y aún más; necesitaba protegerla y consolarla. Le dolía el corazón al verla tan perturbada.

—No lo hará, no la entregará —le murmuró al oído.

Hinata se puso rígida por la sorpresa que le produjo verse envuelta por los brazos de aquel hombre apuesto, pero se relajó casi al momento, y enseguida decidió disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación que suponía perderse en el abrazo de Naruto Namikaze. Allí se sentía segura y a salvo, era un grato momento, un instante irrepetible que parecía suspendido en el tiempo.

Se quedó quieta y permitió que la estrechara. Naruto olía maravillosamente.

El suyo era un aroma levemente dulce, de clavo y jabón de afeitar. Le gustaba la manera en que apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza, cómo deslizaba la mano de arriba abajo por su espalda. Notó que comenzaba a sentir una cálida emoción en el pecho y, por primera vez desde hacía años, se sintió realmente apreciada por otra persona.

Le llevó algunos momentos darse cuenta cabal de dónde estaban y lo que hacían, y de lo impropio que resultaba todo ello. Se apartó e inmediatamente echó de menos el calor de sus brazos. No obstante, la fuerza de Naruto parecía flotar en el aire nocturno, donde se combinaba con el exótico aroma de las plantas.

—¿Se siente un poco mejor? Por favor, dígame que sí. No soporto verla triste.

—Sacó el pañuelo y se lo pasó por la cara—. ¿Me permite?

Aquel amable gesto desató nuevas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas como silenciosos riachuelos.

Sin decir nada más, él comenzó a secárselas. Primero una mejilla y luego la otra. Cuando terminó, le puso el pañuelo en las manos al tiempo que apretaba los labios contra su frente.

—Así… —susurró.

Los labios del señor Namikaze eran suaves. Notó la excitante caricia de la barba incipiente cuando le rozó la piel. La besó con una devoción tan tierna que ella temió derretirse en aquel mismo instante.

 _«Es más de lo que mereces»._

Se dijo entonces que no debía permitirle hacer eso, que todo se complicaría

aún más si se lo permitía… Se alejó y lo miró. Los ojos de él ardían mientras la observaba con una voracidad abrasadora, evidente incluso en la tenue luz del invernadero. Estaban clavados en su boca.

Notó una inquietante llamarada en el vientre. No podía continuar por aquel camino, tenía que marcharse. Las atenciones del señor Namikaze eran demasiado intensas para enfrentarse a ellas en ese momento. Sin duda era bueno y sincero, no le cabía duda, pero sentía que de todas formas aquel hombre arrebatador estaba conteniéndose de alguna manera. Percibía cierto peligro.

Tenía que huir, ¡ya!

—Por favor, señor Namikaze, discúlpeme. Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias a usted. Jamás olvidaré la bondad que ha mostrado esta noche. —Se puso en pie bruscamente—. Pero ahora debo marcharme.

—¡No se vaya! ¿Por qué no se queda? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo? — murmuró él, tomándola de la mano.

—Debo marcharme porque estoy muy cansada y no soy buena compañía.

—Clavó la mirada en la mano masculina que sujetaba la de ella. Ardía.

—Sí que lo es. La suya es siempre la mejor compañía. —Pese a estas palabras, la soltó y pareció un poco culpable cuando se puso en pie y le hizo una reverencia—. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señorita Hinata, pero quiero que acceda a reunirse mañana conmigo… en el columpio del roble. ¿Le parece bien a las dos? Me gustaría hablar con usted otra vez. ¿Acudirá?

A la joven le resultó imposible negarse a tan cortés petición. De todas formas, aunque algo le decía que estaba en peligro, confiaba en él… A pesar de la tensión que vibraba ahora entre ellos, sabía que estaría a salvo en su compañía.

—Muy bien. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Buenas noches, señor Namikaze.

Se alejó dejándolo solo en el invernadero y cerró la mano que él había sujetado con fuerza. Le hormigueaba, de la misma manera que le hormigueaba la frente, justo en el lugar en él que la había besado.

No recordó sus palabras hasta que estuvo en la cama. _«No lo hará»,_ había dicho el señor Namikaze, refiriéndose al empecinamiento de su padre con respecto a casarla con lord Otsutsuki. Pero ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro?.

Desvelada, mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, penso con cuidado una y otra vez la misteriosa frase pronunciada por Naruto Namikaze Recordó lo fácil que le había parecido todo cuando estaba envuelta en su aroma, cuando sentía sus duros músculos sosteniéndola, cuando le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Para su sorpresa, la cercanía de ese hombre no la asustaba, sino todo lo contrario. La sensación de paz, comodidad y seguridad que ofrecía se mezclaba con algo más tentador que no entendía demasiado bien, pero que resultaba muy agradable. Y se aferró a esa sensación sin saber siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Todavía conservaba su pañuelo, que olía a él —su perfume, su intenso aroma viril—. Esa fragancia flotó en su cabeza hasta que la reclamó el sueño. Un último pensamiento dio vueltas en su mente antes de quedarse dormida: ¿de qué deseaba hablar Naruto Namikaze con ella?


	7. Capitulo Siete

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

 _«No es el ruido mundano más que un soplo de viento,  
ahora de un lado, ahora del otro, muda el nombre como cambia el rumbo»._

 _DANTE ALIGHIERI,_ _Divina comedia_

* * *

El columpio había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de su madre. Uno de los primeros recuerdos de Hinata era estar en su regazo en aquel mismo asiento.

El lugar era, de hecho, muy especial. Su familia acostumbraba a utilizarlo para celebrar comidas campestres. Neji solía subirse a los árboles mientras su padre leía poesías a su madre, que tejía flores silvestres en el pelo de ella. Una vez incluso le había hecho una corona de hada. Aquel día todos le habían jurado lealtad durante su coronación.

 _«¡A los pies de la reina de las hadas de Oakfield!»._

No podía recordar ninguna otra merienda familiar después de aquella; debía de haber sido la última.

Agarro la cuerda y empujó el columpio. Observó cómo la tabla iba y venía hasta que se quedó quieta. Entonces volvió a darle impulso. Eran recuerdos preciosos de hacía mucho tiempo. De otra época, de otra vida. Ahora todo era diferente. Muy diferente. Y recrearse en la poetica memoria de su infancia no servía de mucho ante la cruda realidad que envolvía ahora su vida, se dijo.

Había llegado hasta el roble bastante antes de la cita. Sabía que aquel era un buen lugar para pensar. Además, se había propuesto mantener la serenidad a toda costa, y no descomponerse como las demás veces que había estado en compañía del señor Namikaze.

Él era un hombre misterioso, que poseía cualidades que la tranquilizaban por un lado e inquietaban por otro. Sí, era profundo y misterioso, lo cual no impedía que ella disfrutara de su compañía. La noche anterior, cuando la había consolado, Hinata había tenido la impresión de que podría estar siempre entre sus brazos.

Aquella certeza la sorprendió. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su presencia física jamás resultaba inoportuna.

No había reaccionado con nadie como con él. Recordó la manera en que la había mirado en el invernadero, después de besarla en la frente y enjugar sus lágrimas. Entonces había notado en él cierta hambre, evidente como el día, que la puso nerviosa.

Lo había admirado durante años como el encantador amigo de su hermano mayor. Había sido bondadoso y halagador con ella cuando era una adolescente, celebrando sus logros de manera educada y contenida.

Pero de eso hacía muchos años, ahora la miraba de una forma algo diferente. Su corrección nunca estuvo en duda, aunque era evidente que ya no la observaba como a una niña. La miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer y, por extraño que le resultara, no la irritaba que la mirara así. De hecho, todo lo concerniente a Naruto Namikaze, incluida su reacción ante él, era diferente…

—¡Oh, aquí estás! —Unas manos como garras y un aliento caliente y fétido la asaltó desde atrás—. He estado buscándote. —El intruso la obligó a girarse.

—¡Lord Otsutsuki! ¡Suélteme, milord! —Intentó zafarse de aquellos dedos agresivos.

—Me tientas sin piedad, mi pequeño capullo de rosa. —Susurraba en su oído.

Su mano era firme a pesar de la edad, y la empujó con facilidad contra el tronco del árbol.

Ella sintió la áspera textura de la madera en la espalda y se dejó dominar por el pánico al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Otsutsuki la inmovilizó entre su cuerpo y el enorme árbol. Sus movimientos desesperados para liberarse solo sirvieron para que los cuerpos se rozaran con más fuerza; justo lo último que quería.

«¡Oh, santo Dios!».

Horrorizada, observó cómo él inclinaba la cabeza para enterrar la cara en el atrevido escote de su vestido. Se revolvió frenéticamente cuando empezó a babear sobre ella. Mascullaba con brusquedad contra sus pechos.

—Ya me he cansado de tu resistencia, querida —dijo el viejo sátiro, deslizando las manos por su piel—. Vas a pertenecerme y necesitas aprender cuál es tu sitio. Una pequeña demostración de cómo serán las cosas no te vendrá mal. Te enseñará a comportarte.

—¡No! ¡Milord, por favor, suélteme! ¡Basta! ¡Esto es muy impropio!

¡Noooo! —Tiró de sus cabellos en un esfuerzo por apartarlo.

—Que luches contra mí solo hará que sea más placentera tu derrota — canturreó él con fingida dulzura, mientras le cubría un pecho con la mano y apretaba—. Eres una gata salvaje, querida mía.

Sus palabras, el olor pestilente que desprendía, el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella… Todo ello se unió e hizo que el terror le nublara la razón. Recordó unas palabras que le habían dicho antes…

 _«Voy a follarte ahora, gatita salvaje. Sigue luchando. Así. Lucha contra mí mientras te follo»_.

Definitivamente aterrorizada, ya no supo qué o quién la atacaba. Solo sabía que debía luchar para escapar. Luchar o morir.

Peleó, pateó y arañó, golpeando y mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de pensar ni un solo instante que era imposible que estuviera ocurriéndole otra vez.

—¡Apártese de ella, maldito bastardo! —Las palabras de Naruto Namikaze detuvieron sus frenéticos movimientos. El trueno de su voz detuvo a Otsutsuki, pero fue la escopeta con la que Naruto apuntaba amenazadoramente a su asaltante lo que hizo que el barón acatara la orden de inmediato.

Otsutsuki se quedó paralizado contra ella, jadeante contra el árbol. Ella giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo. El apestoso aliento del asaltante le producía nauseas.

—Es mi prometida, Namikaze. —Se volvió para enfrentarse a Naruto, que los miraba fijamente—. Soy merecedor de sus virtudes. ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazarme con un arma!

—Claro que me atrevo. —Naruto sostenía la escopeta con firmeza—.Señorita Hinata, ¿ha accedido a casarse con este primate?

—¡No!

—¿Está usted recibiendo sus atenciones con agrado?

—¡Por Dios, no! —Se alejó del árbol para buscar protección detrás de Naruto.

—Pues entonces, ya conoce el camino de vuelta, Otsutsuki. No puede ir por ahí asaltando a las damas. Es intolerable en un caballero y más en uno con título de nobleza. Parece haber perdido cualquier atisbo de moralidad.

Hamura se puso rojo.

—¿Una dama, dice? ¡No es una dama!

 _«Oh, por favor, ¡no!»._

Hinata quiso que la tragara la tierra en ese mismo minuto, aterrorizada al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación entre aquellos dos hombres.

Lord Otsutsuki debía de haber escuchado algún tipo de murmuraciones. Su mente daba vueltas sin parar, intentando hacerse cargo de lo que iba a suceder.

 _«¡Lo sabe! Se ha enterado de alguna manera»._

—¿Está atacando también a su fama, además de su persona? ¡Por Dios, Otsutsuki! ¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted? Debería abandonar la propiedad en este momento si sabe lo que es bueno para usted. —Naruto le apuntó con la escopeta—. Ahora mismo.

—¡Se arrepentirá de esto, Namikaze! —farfulló Hamura con voz aguda.

—No, no lo haré. —Alzó la cabeza manteniendo el arma apuntada hacia aquel hombre—. Estoy harto de observar cómo la mira lascivamente y… ¿ahora esto? ¡Estoy a punto de vomitar!

—¿Sabe por qué, Namikaze? Porque también a usted ella le pone duro como una piedra. ¡Lo veo en sus ojos! No puede pensar en nada porque también quiere tirársela…

Naruto silenció las apestosas palabras presionando el cañón del fusil contra la nariz del barón.

—Comience a andar, Otsutsuki. Un pie y luego el otro, ¡rápido! No quiero oír otra palabra más. No sé cuánto tiempo más lograré contener mi dedo, que se tensa por momentos. Los accidentes de caza ocurren todos los días, las armas de fuego son imprevisibles.

Hamura jadeó detrás del cañón con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—De hecho, esta misma escopeta suele atascarse. Tuve problemas con ella la semana pasada. ¿Quiere arriesgarse y seguir hablando, Otsutsuki?

—Naruto parecía agigantarse por momentos—. ¿O no? Usted decide, milord.

Ella ahogó un sollozo, rogando a Dios que ese hombre se marchara y cesara aquel sufrimiento. No alzó la mirada, no soportaba ver qué ocurría entre ambos hombres.

Lord Otsutsuki debió de pensar que Naruto no amenazaba en vano, porque no pronunció ni una palabra más.

Naruto observó cómo se alejaba lord Hamura sin apartar de él la mirada ni un instante, hasta que desapareció por completo. Se tomó un momento para que su acelerado corazón recuperara el ritmo normal dentro de su pecho. Al cabo de unos instantes escuchó el llanto de Hinata en el suelo, a sus pies, y eso fue como una cuchillada en las entrañas.

—Silencio, ya ha pasado todo. Se ha ido, no volverá a hacerte daño. —Se arrodilló a su lado para tomarla en sus brazos—. Estoy aquí. Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo. Siempre.

La joven se aferró a él, temblando presa del pánico, y enterró la cara en su pecho sujetando la chaqueta entre los puños. Se estremecía con tanta fuerza que las convulsiones los sacudían a los dos.

—No dejaré que te ocurra nada. —Le frotó los hombros y la parte superior de los brazos y la sostuvo con firmeza, deseando poder hacer algo más. Hubo de pasar muchos minutos abrazándola antes de que dejara de llorar y temblar. Era evidente que Otsutsuki la había aterrorizado. Aquel cerdo había estado mancillándole los pechos con las manos y la boca. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla! La idea de que otro hombre le pusiera las zarpas encima hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó con tanta suavidad como pudo, odiando que estuviera asustada.

—¡Ya lo ha hecho! Me salvó y consiguió que ese monstruo se fuera. No sé qué me habría hecho si no… —Ella alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Estaba tan asustada… Gracias, mil veces gracias. Es usted un héroe por haber…

—Déjame llevarte a casa y hablaremos con tu padre. Le contaremos lo ocurrido con Otsutsuki. —La soltó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¡No! ¡No podemos! —Le imploró ella, agitando la cabeza y clavando los talones en el suelo, resistiéndose a moverse cuando él la instó a caminar.

La miró fijamente.

—Pero debemos informar a tu padre de la calaña de este tipo. Tiene que enterarse de lo que ha intentado hacerte.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Es usted el que pagará las consecuencias si sigue adelante con eso. ¿No se da cuenta? Será su objetivo.

—¿Su objetivo?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No lo sabe?

Él no respondió, pero sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—Lo considerarán el marido adecuado para mí. No me puedo creer que Neji no le haya dicho nada al respecto. Lo siento, señor Namikaze, no es culpa mía.

—La mujer entrecerró los ojos—. Mi padre quiere que me case y me vaya de su casa. Es evidente que no le importa con quién me despose. Ahora se enfadará al ver que lord Otsutsuki se ha marchado. —Ella le puso la mano en el brazo—.Pero puede marcharse usted también. Debería hacerlo, señor Namikaze.

Márchese y aléjese de este maldito lugar todo lo que pueda. Nadie sabrá lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Yo no diré nada a nadie.

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada durante todo el discurso, más seguro de lo que debía hacer a cada minuto que pasaba. Bajó los ojos al lugar donde ella había posado la mano, sobre su brazo, y luego los subió otra vez, lentamente, hasta su cara, todavía veteada por las lágrimas y sonrojada por el sofoco. Algunos mechones de pelo se habían soltado del moño y se movían con la suave y apacible brisa. Quiso volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y sentir aquellas suaves curvas contra su cuerpo. De pronto lo tuvo todo muy claro: la quería. Una verdad tan simple como emocionante. Quería a una persona. Quería a Hinata y no sería de ningún otro.

—Todavía deseo hablar contigo, pero me doy cuenta de que estás afectada y no es el mejor momento. Quiero que, cuando te tranquilices, pienses en una cuestión: ¿te gustaría que optara a tu mano?

—¿Usted? —Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

—¿Quieres o no? —repuso él con otro susurro.

—Señor Namikaze, sin tener en cuenta lo que a mí me gustaría, le aseguro que usted no quiere casarse conmigo, créame.

 _«Claro que quiero»._ Estaba decidido y tal determinación le dio alas.

—Procedo en este instante al cobro inmediato del favor que me debes desde que llegué. Esta noche debes reunirte conmigo en la biblioteca a medianoche.

Estaré esperándote.

Hinata comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Naruto tomó sus manos y repitió su petición muy despacio, pero con una firmeza arrebatadora.

—Es importante. Reúnete conmigo, Hinata. Mis intenciones son honorables. No tienes nada que temer de mí, te doy mi palabra. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

Alzó las manos de ambos, entrelazadas, y estudió los finos dedos antes de besar la palma de cada mano. Entonces transmitió su ruego con la mirada, capturando la suya con la intensidad de sus pupilas.

—Como quiera. —La vio inclinar la cabeza con elegancia antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, dejándolo solo bajo las hojas del antiguo roble.

Él estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, solo era capaz de seguir con la mirada a Hinata. Y eso fue lo que hizo hasta que ella se perdió de vista entre los árboles.

Estaba loco de preocupación por ella. Sí, y también muy enfadado. Y se sentía protector, pero no como un padre, ni mucho menos. El deseo de seguirla a corta distancia fue muy difícil de reprimir. Pero lo consiguió, quizá porque lo que realmente deseaba era desollar a Otsutsuki y despedazar a cualquiera que mirara a su Hinata de una manera impropia.

Cuando volviera a estar a su alcance, la tomaría con dulzura entre sus brazos y la besaría hasta dejarla sin respiración. O hasta que él se quedara sin respiración. ¡Maldición, ya estaba jadeante!

 _«Sí, será mi Hinata»._

¿Iba a hacerlo de verdad?

Sí, lo haría.

Ahora mismo necesitaba un whisky, o un par de ellos. Se sentía sorprendentemente seguro de sí mismo, considerando lo que iba a hacer a medianoche. ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! Al parecer, cortejar a una joven era una especie de tortura.


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

 _«Su amor fue la esencia de la pasión y como el árbol por un rayo incendiado,  
con una llama eterna inflamó su corazón, que por último terminó estallando»._

 _LORD BYRON, Las peregrinaciones de Childe Harold_

No le quedaba otro camino que el de la honradez. Hinata sabía que tendría que rechazar a Naruto, por muy difícil que le resultara. También sabía que no podría traicionarlo, era demasiado digno y bueno. Debía contarle toda la horrible verdad antes de que hiciera _la pregunta_. Y entonces ya no la querría. Se sentiría asqueado y avergonzado. Odiaba hacerle eso, pero no tenía otra salida.

La vida era muy injusta. Al final, no resultaba en absoluto como se la imaginó cuando era una niña inocente, cuando soñaba con cuentos de hadas.

Entonces creía que un caballero de brillante armadura, capaz de enfrentarse a dragones y enemigos terribles, la mantendría a salvo.

 _«Bueno, es cierto que lord Otsutsuki bien podría interpretar el papel de dragón…»_ , se dijo.

En las ensoñaciones infantiles, el caballero se casaba con ella y la llevaba a su castillo, donde la amaba durante el resto de su vida.

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca con el corazón en un puño, segura de adivinar lo que el honorable señor Naruto Namikaze iba a preguntarle; y también sabía lo que debía responderle.

Entró en silencio en la biblioteca y se encontró a Naruto paseándose de un lado para otro, lleno de impaciencia. Lo vio mirar el reloj; las agujas estaban cada vez más cerca de la medianoche. Al oír el clic del picaporte de la puerta al cerrarse, el hombre se giró bruscamente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hinata al toparse con su mirada. Los ojos azules del caballero se clavaron en los suyos y se suavizaron. Naruto no se había cambiado de ropa, estaba despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado la mano por el pelo una y otra vez, meditando desesperadamente. Algunos mechones color rubio habían caído sobre su frente. Tenía los labios apretados y destacaban entre la barba incipiente que los rodeaba. Eran los mismos que le habían besado la frente y las palmas de las manos.

 _«¡Qué guapo eres, Naruto Namikaze!»._

Él se mantuvo sereno durante un momento, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con la mirada, antes de fijar los ojos en su cara. Ella se había soltado el pelo, pero se lo había recogido en una trenza antes de ponerse una bata de brocado azul marino sobre un camisón de encaje.

Sospechó que al despeinado galán le gustaba lo que veía, porque tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Gracias por reunirte conmigo, Hinata. ¿Me harías el favor de sentarte?

—Le señaló una silla.

Al verlo tragar y ser consciente de la admiración que leía en sus ojos, sintió todavía más pesar por lo que debía decir. Se sentó y lo miró a la cara.

—Señor Namikaze… —Empezó casi en susurros. Quería que siguiera admirándola, pero sabía que no sería así una vez que ella le explicara por qué no podía aceptar su oferta de matrimonio.

Él se aclaró la voz y le quitó la palabra.

—Hoy me has dicho que tu padre quiere verte casada. Confieso que ya conocía sus intenciones, tu hermano me puso al tanto cuando me lo encontré en Londres. La idea me intrigó. Hace años que siento una profunda admiración por ti, pero eras demasiado joven y no estaba todavía dispuesto a sentar cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora mis aspiraciones han cambiado. —Su voz vaciló mientras volvía a recorrerla con la vista.

Hinata lo miró. Todavía seguía de pie ante ella, tan fuerte y alto que pensó que era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto nunca. Sintió una dolorosa punzada al recordar que seguramente no volvería a verlo después de esa noche.

Él se sentó frente a ella en una silla.

—Tenía que volver a verte, para aprender más sobre ti. Estar contigo no ha sido precisamente una decepción. Al contrario, ha resultado una experiencia increíble. Hinata, creo que eres perfecta para mí. —Extendió la mano y cogió la de ella—. Fueron mis abuelos los que me criaron, y mi abuelo, sir Jiraya, me legará el título de baronet cuando fallezca. Está envejeciendo y desea ver su linaje asegurado, así que me ha urgido a casarme y tener un heredero para Hallborough Park, nuestra propiedad en Somerset. Por tanto, como puedes comprobar, yo también tengo necesidad de casarme.

Ella sintió el absurdo deseo de reírse de las vueltas del destino. Naruto quería casarse con objeto de tener un heredero, igual que lord Otsutsuki, pero él no era precisamente como aquel anciano repulsivo. ¿Cómo podían dos hombres querer lo mismo de ella y ser tan diferente su reacción ante ese hecho? La respuesta era muy fácil: uno era bueno y el otro malo. Naruto la veía como una persona mientras que Otsutsuki la consideraba un objeto que podía usar para sus fines.

Naruto representaba bondad y bienestar; Otsutsuki, lujuria y terror.

Él tomó su otra mano, de manera que ahora sostuvo las dos.

—Si pudiera conseguir ese fin contigo, no sería un sacrificio. En absoluto, sería un privilegio. Me sentiría muy honrado de que fueras mi esposa. —Se enderezó en su asiento y tragó saliva—. Hinata, ¿quieres…?

—Naruto —lo interrumpió—. No sigas. —Inclinó la cabeza—. No hagas esa pregunta. —El pesar que impregnaba su voz resultaba lastimoso incluso a sus oídos. Arrancó las manos de las de él.

Naruto se resistió durante un instante antes de dejarlas ir.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo casarme contigo porque no soy adecuada para ser la esposa de ningún hombre —susurró, rezando para ser capaz de relatar el resto de la historia cuando él se lo exigiera.

—¿Por lo que ha ocurrido hoy con Lord Otsutsuki? Eso no me importa nada, además lo detuve antes de que él… pudiera hacerte daño. —Él le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos—. Nadie te hará daño nunca. Yo te protegeré de…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos giraron la cabeza hacia allí para ver al padre de Hinata atravesar la estancia a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡Namikaze! ¿Qué hace un joven como tú… perdiendo el tiempo con mi hija en la oscuridad de la noche? ¡Cómo te atreves! —Su padre lanzó una mirada furibunda a Naruto, pero ella pudo detectar una leve expresión de triunfo en sus ojos.

Naruto se levantó e hizo una reverencia, conteniéndose como deferencia a la edad de su padre.

—Mis disculpas, señor Hyuga, pero le aseguro que mis intenciones con respecto a su hija son honorables.

—Menos mal, Namikaze, porque la has comprometido y solo aceptaré una oferta por ella.

—Algo que estoy muy dispuesto a hacer. De hecho, me he reunido esta noche aquí con la señorita Hyuga para preguntárselo a ella directamente. Luego pensaba hablar con usted. —Naruto se giró, sonriente, y le tendió la mano.

A ella se le empañó la vista con las lágrimas. Agitó la cabeza y miró con ansiedad al hombre que quería, pero que jamás podría tener. No estaba escrito en su destino. El azar había intervenido y exigido su pago.

—No puedo casarme con usted, señor Namikaze. Es imposible. —En presencia de su padre, volvió a utilizar un trato formal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, perplejo ante su negativa, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

¡Oh, Dios! Le dolía el corazón. Aquel debía de ser el sufrimiento más intenso que había en la vida.

—Se lo he dicho antes, no soy adecuada…

—¡Hinata! ¡Controla esa lengua, joven! —advirtió amenazadoramente su progenitor.

—¡Papá! No pienso engañarle. No lo haré. A él, no. —Se sentía más angustiada a cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía la impresión de que había abandonado su cuerpo y en la distancia se menospreciaba a sí misma, mientras pronunciaba las horribles palabras que echarían a perder la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me rechazas, Hinata? —La voz de Naruto sonaba ahora diferente, la duda había penetrado en su corazón.

—Soy…, soy yo…

—¡Maldita sea, cállate ya! —explotó su padre, con el rostro encendido por la ira.

—¡No, papá! ¡No puedo! Él merece saber lo que supondría casarse conmigo.

—Se enfrentó a su padre con valentía, sabiendo que pagaría más tarde por aquel desafío.

Naruto parecía ahora realmente preocupado.

—¿Qué supondría, Hinata? —Lo vio tragar saliva, haciendo que la nuez oscilara en su garganta.

Lo miró a los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Apenas puedo mirarlo y decir las palabras. Tan grande es mi vergüenza… Merece algo mejor que yo. Mucho mejor.

—¿Qué supondría que me casara contigo, Hinata? —Repitió la pregunta, ahora con voz agudamente dolorida.

Ella tragó de nuevo.

—Que tendría una novia, una mujer arruinada —dijo con rapidez, antes de perder el valor—. Una novia que ya no es casta y pura… Incapaz… Incapaz de soportar el acto carnal… De cumplir con su deber matrimonial. No puedo hacerlo. Como le dije antes, no soy adecuada, he sido deshonrada.

Ella vio que la ira brillaba en los ojos de Naruto y que hacía una mueca de desagrado al comprender las implicaciones de tan espantosa confesión. Sintió la necesidad de abrir la boca en un mudo grito; el dolor que padecía no era comparable a nada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Su corazón se estremeció, oprimido, como si estuviera fuera de su sitio.

Se le ocurrió la enloquecida idea de arrojarse a sus pies y rogarle que se casara con ella de todas maneras. A pesar de la gravedad de sus revelaciones, se aferró por un segundo a esa posibilidad, pero enseguida la descartó, era solamente una reacción de pánico; jamás podría hacerle eso a Naruto. Él se merecía una verdadera esposa, una mujer que pudiera darle los herederos que necesitaba.

Aquello dolía. Dolía mucho. La angustia la aterró: era demasiado intensa; pero tanto dolor debía de significar que era un sacrificio digno, que hacía lo correcto. Sí, así tenía que ser; sacrificaría su felicidad para asegurar la de él.

Haber perdido a Naruto Namikaze supondría siempre un hondo pesar, pero sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que, esa noche, había hecho lo correcto, al dejarlo marchar.

* * *

y ahora? como creen que reaccione Naruto... aunque... la verdad que sabe no es completa... Oo


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

 _«Cuando nos separamos, entre lágrimas y callados,  
el corazón destrozamos para, por años, quedar alejados».  
_

 _LORD BYRON, Cuando nos separamos_

Naruto sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Le costaba respirar. El dolor que provocaba en lo más profundo de su ser aquella pérdida era insoportable.

Los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de tristeza de Hinata brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad. Nunca olvidaría su mirada. Ni su aspecto. Era como una princesa; tan suave y atractiva con aquella bata, con el pelo trenzado sobre los hombros… Una princesa trágica, pero exquisita ante sus ojos.

Antes de que ella dijera las palabras que le rompieron definitivamente el corazón, ya había sentido un gélido temor que amenazó con detenerle el pulso.

Notó que se volvía frágil y, cuando ella pronunció aquellas terribles frases, el dolor lo desgarró del todo; el corazón se le hizo pedazos y fue como si nunca, en ningún momento, hubiera sido de una sola pieza.

Le dolía el pecho. Estaba seguro de que allí dentro todavía continuaba alojada la cuchilla que le había destrozado lentamente las entrañas provocándole un sufrimiento indecible. Sintió la necesidad de emprenderla a latigazos con lo primero que pillara por delante.

Hinata fue la primera en huir de la estancia.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Naruto. Perdóname. —Fue un susurro que solo escuchó él, antes de salir, pronunciado en un intento de conservar una pizca de dignidad. Luego se dio la vuelta y corrió.

El señor Hyuga siguió a su hija. Tuvo la discreción de parecer avergonzado por su actitud anterior mientras se alejaba.

El clic de la puerta de la biblioteca fue como un grito en el silencio que envolvía la gélida estancia. Pero la frialdad del lugar no podía compararse con la que envolvía su corazón.

Estar a punto de conseguir lo que quería y que se lo arrebataran de aquella forma de las manos era de una crueldad insoportable.

 _«No puedo casarme con ella. Jamás será mía. Nunca la abrazaré ni me acostaré a su lado, no estaré dentro de su cuerpo. No la acariciaré, no la besaré ni engendraré niños con ella»._

Tragó saliva y aire antes de dejarse caer, derrotado, en una silla. Parecía que las piernas ya no podían sostenerlo. Apenas podía creerlo. Se suponía que Hinata era la chica perfecta para un libertino empedernido como él; que había encontrado un aliciente en el desolado paisaje matrimonial que jamás había esperado, que nunca se le ocurrió soñar. Ella era buena, hermosa, suave, pero no débil. Hinata lo hubiera domado, le hubiera hecho madurar, lo habría obligado a convertirse en un ciudadano honrado y cabal. Hubiera sido su milagro perfecto.

¡No! Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Su imagen había sido perfecta, pero ella no. Hinata había resultado tan decepcionante como todas las demás. Ahora sabía por qué la chica que recordaba de antaño estaba tan cambiada.

 _«No es pura»._

¿Por qué había dicho que no podía soportar que la tocaran?

 _«Está deshonrada»._

Eso significaba que alguien la había tocado de pies a cabeza. ¿Con quién demonios se había acostado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su amante no se había ofrecido a casarse con ella? Quizá el hombre que la había tocado estuviera ya casado o fuera de una clase inferior. Se estaba poniendo enfermo. Si seguía así, acabaría vomitando allí mismo, en la alfombra turca que cubría el suelo de la elegante biblioteca de Oakfield, ante todos aquellos volúmenes de tapas de cuero.

 _«¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?»._

Había estado muy seguro de que todo saldría según sus planes. De que ella sería suya. De que la poseería…

El dolor era demasiado profundo y lo incapacitaba para mantener una línea de pensamientos coherentes; se limitaba a repetir una y otra vez las mismas certezas en su cabeza, deseando que su mente aceptara lo que su corazón no era capaz de admitir.

No perdió el tiempo. Subió a su habitación e hizo el equipaje con rapidez, decidido a partir en cuando amaneciera. Sarutobi podría seguirle más tarde, en el carruaje de postas. Se marcharía a Londres en cuanto fuera posible. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, como dirigirse a la habitación de Hinata para seducirla. Forzarla a aceptar sus caricias y ver si seguía negándose a valorar su oferta. Podía ir a su cuarto en ese mismo momento y provocar una conmoción en la casa. Bastaba con que los encontraran a solas en su dormitorio para que la sociedad los obligara a casarse. Sin duda no sería una carga casarse con ella. Quizá así se desharía de toda esa jadeante ansiedad que había estado reprimiendo.

Podía obligar a Hinata a casarse con él, ciertamente. Podría hacerlo en ese mismo instante, ya su padre no parecían importarle demasiado las cualidades de un hombre con tal de que ofreciera matrimonio a su hija.

Se dejó caer con estrépito sobre la cama, sintiéndose como un niño de cinco años al que hubieran arrebatado su mejor juguete. No, no pensaba ir a la habitación de Hinata, sería una soberana estupidez.

 _«Ella no te desea»._

En la oscuridad, una fría tristeza inundó la antes confortable cama de invitados. La certeza de la pérdida cayó sobre él como un mazazo y se obligó a enfrentarse a la cruda realidad. No podía aprovecharse de Hinata de esa manera. Recordó la derrotada mirada con la que le había hablado. Jamás podría hacerla sufrir; eso le pondría a la altura de Otsutsuki. Ella había afirmado que era incapaz de llevar a cabo lo único —realmente lo único— que cualquier mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa debía hacer: aceptarlo en su cama.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de aquel lugar tenía una última misión. Por eso, poco antes del amanecer, golpeó una puerta vigorosamente con el puño.

Cuando Neji Hyuga abrió, somnoliento, vestido con ropa de cama, y lo miró, Naruto le largó un gancho de derecha que impactó contra la mandíbula de su amigo. La mano comenzó a hormiguearle por la fuerza del puñetazo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Neji no salía de su asombro, frotándose la contusión.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Hyuga! ¡Sabías lo que le ocurría a Hinata! Lo sabías y, aun así, me animaste a venir. ¡Vete al inferno, bastardo! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Namikaze? ¡Cuéntamelo!

—Esta noche le he pedido a tu hermana que se casara conmigo y me ha rechazado. Afirma que no es virgen y que no puede cumplir con los deberes matrimoniales. ¡Quiero que me lo expliques! ¿Me dirás la verdad, Hyuga? No quiero escuchar mentiras ni falsedades. ¡Solo la verdad! ¿Serás capaz de decírmela?

Neji, derrotado, bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Lo hice porque te tengo en alta estima y sé que siempre has sentido un profundo afecto por mi hermana. Creía que tú podrías pasar por alto su… vergüenza. ¡Ella no tuvo la culpa, Namikaze! No es culpable, sino más bien una víctima.

Naruto se quedó helado. La frialdad lo envolvió como si le hubieran cubierto la espalda con un gélido manto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Alguien la agravió?

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace casi cinco meses. Hinata salió a montar y se detuvo para que el caballo bebiera. No recuerda bien lo que ocurrió, y estoy seguro de que eso es una bendición divina, porque así sufre menos. Un hombre que no conocía la adelantó con un amable saludo, pero la esperó en una curva del camino y la pilló desprevenida. Le cubrió la cabeza con algo, pero Hinata recuerda que llevaba una casaca roja; está segura de ello. Cuando su caballo regresó a casa solo, salí a buscarla y la encontré. —Neji parecía destrozado al recordar los detalles—. La violó. Se comportó con una vileza y una crueldad… —Su amigo se interrumpió un momento—. Mi hermana debió de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas, porque para someterla tuvo que golpearla de una manera brutal. Apenas la reconocí después de lo que ese desalmado…

—¡Basta! No quiero… ¡No quiero escuchar más! —Hundió la cara entre las manos y se la frotó una y otra vez.

 _«¡Me duele saberlo! ¡No soporto oírlo!»._

Sin embargo, las imágenes inundaban salvajemente su mente. Hinata luchando… Peleando contra un hombre más fuerte que ella. Golpeada y aterrada…

—¡Un momento! ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién la atacó? Dime que has atrapado al cabrón que le hizo daño.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Lo buscamos sin resultado. Siempre hemos pensado que la casaca roja podría indicar que era un militar de permiso o un desertor, pero jamás hemos encontrado ni un indicio de ese bastardo. Tuve que hacer las averiguaciones con la mayor discreción porque mi padre no quiere que el ataque sea de dominio público, está preocupadísimo de que nuestro apellido acabe manchado.

Por eso quiere casarla y mandarla lejos de aquí. Cree que así la protege…Que un marido respetable y unos hijos taparán lo ocurrido. Solo lo sabes tú, Namikaze.

—Creo que Otsutsuki lo sabe.

—No —afirmó Neji, categórico—. Es imposible. Solo ha venido porque necesita a una esposa joven para tener un heredero, igual que tú. Mi padre conoce al barón desde hace años y piensa que mi hermana se ha vuelto loca al rechazarle…, a él y al título de baronesa. Hina, sin embargo, no dará su brazo a torcer. Creo que es lo mejor; él la trataría duramente —adoptó un aire más sereno—. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que a ti sí te aceptaría. Le gustas. ¡Lo sé! A lo largo de los años siempre ha hablado de ti con admiración, ¿lo sabías, Namikaze?

—No. No lo sabía y lamento profundamente lo que ha sufrido tu hermana. Se merece lo mejor.

 _«Un hombre mucho mejor que yo»._

—¿Quieres que intente hacerla cambiar de idea? —Neji pareció esperanzado por un instante—. Puedo hablar con ella ahora mismo. Lograré hacerle comprender que casándose contigo sería…

Naruto lo detuvo alzando una mano.

—Ahora ya no puedo casarme con ella, Hyuga. Sin duda eres consciente de ello.

—Entiendo —aceptó Neji con aire triste—. Quieres que tu mujer sea virgen…

Miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

—No es por eso, idiota.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es?

—¿Es que eres estúpido además de insensible, Hyuga? De lo que no cabe duda es de que tu padre sí lo es. Quiere casarla con un hombre que la maltratará y ella ya ha sido tan brutalmente tratada que no puede soportar el contacto físico de un hombre. ¡Me lo ha dicho ella misma!

Neji seguía pareciendo confundido, y por eso Naruto sintió el profundo deseo de volver a pegarle.

—Mi único propósito al casarme es tener un heredero, ¿recuerdas? Tu hermana me rechazó asegurando que no podría cumplir con los deberes maritales. Fue muy clara al respecto. Me aseguró que no podría asumir el deber principal de una esposa. Y, si no puede realizar las tareas propias de una mujer casada, no habrá niño. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro, imbécil?

—Sí —repuso Neji, abatido—. Entiendo tu postura y me disculpo por haberte traído aquí. Estuvo mal por mi parte. Sin embargo, deposité en ti todas mis esperanzas por y para ella, Namikaze, y pensé que podrías llegar a…

—Se interrumpió y extendió la mano hacia él—. Lo siento mucho, amigo mío.

* * *

.

.

Que triste verdad?, pobre Hina lo que le paso fue horrible...  
hoy subire otro capitulo en la noche no les hare esperar mucho...

Nos leemos en la noche  
.

.

gracias por seguir esta bonita historia


	10. Capitulo Diez

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

 _«Desconozco si mi espíritu podría acomodarse, ni qué placer me reportaría vivir aquí…  
si tu recuerdo no pesara tanto sobre mí».  
_

 _JOHN KEATS,_ _Carta a Fanny Brawne_

—¿Señor?

Naruto contempló la afectada cara de su administrador con la mente en blanco. Se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado ni una palabra, pero ni siquiera se avergonzaba por su falta de modales. Últimamente lo hacía con frecuencia.

—Sí, Shimura.

—Le decía… Acabo de recordarle que a partir de mañana me ausentaré durante varios días —repitió el hombre con vacilación.

—¿Se ausenta?

—Sí, señor. La señora Shimura tiene cita con los médicos, con los especialistas. Debo acompañarla.

Al recordar aquello se sintió avergonzado hasta lo más profundo. La mirada de Danzo era de honda preocupación.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, Shimura. Recuerdo que me lo comunicó en su momento. Por supuesto, marchese. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, apoyando sus palabras.

Danzo dio un paso atrás sin decir nada, aunque parecía dudar de todo. Le pareció lógico; en realidad, sabía que no había sido el mismo últimamente y su administrador no era tonto, a pesar de que fuera demasiado educado como para preguntar por qué su jefe se había convertido en un muerto viviente.

El hombre era muy trabajador e inteligente; el mejor llevando los libros de contabilidad. No quería imaginar dónde estarían sus negocios si Shimura no se dedicara a tener al día todos sus asuntos en sus oficinas de Londres. El hombre llevaba una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, tanto en su trabajo como en su vida personal. Su administrador tenía una esposa preciosa que, por desgracia, estaba enferma; era asmática, vivía a merced del estado de sus pulmones. Y todo indicaba que el mal se había agravado.

—Vaya con su esposa, hombre, y no piense en esto. El trabajo seguirá esperándole cuando regrese, ya lo sabe —le aseguró.

—Sí. Gracias, señor. Agradezco que me conceda ese tiempo. —Danzo bajó la vista y el silencio se volvió embarazoso. Lo vio cambiar la posición de sus pies antes de hablar de nuevo—. Estaré de regreso el fin de semana —añadió finalmente, alzando la mirada.

La preocupación de aquel buen hombre era clara como el agua. Aquel era el pesar de un hombre que veía a su mujer consumirse ante sus ojos y se encontraba indefenso para detener el proceso. Todos sus gestos reflejaban el dolor y el miedo de perder a su esposa.

 _«El amor es a veces demasiado cruel»_ , pensó.

Se levantó bruscamente de su escritorio y se dirigió a la percha donde colgaba su abrigo. Tomó el de su administrador, junto con el sombrero, y se los tendió.

—Tómese el tiempo que necesite.

Shimura recogió sus prendas y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

—Venga, por favor, váyase a casa de inmediato. La señora Shimura lo espera. Transmítale mis mejores deseos para que este viaje tenga un resultado esperanzador —añadió con amabilidad.

—Se lo diré, señor. Mi señora no ha olvidado lo bondadoso que fue usted con nosotros la última vez. —Shimura todavía vaciló un poco antes de salir y se detuvo en la puerta, quizá para decir algo más, pero recapacitó. Hundió la cabeza, se puso el sombrero y se marchó.

La tristeza se apoderó entonces de Naruto, justo en el mismo momento en el que Shimura cerró la puerta. Volvió junto al escritorio y se sentó. Permaneció allí mucho tiempo. No era demasiado consuelo, pero sabía que sus problemas eran menores comparados con los de su administrador, y sentir tanta compasión por uno mismo era, sin duda, patético.

Finalmente, se levantó con decisión, tomó su abrigo y salió de allí. Cenar en el club era un buen punto de partida. ¿Qué haría después? Esperaría a ver cómo se sentía.

El estado de ánimo de Naruto era parejo a la fría llovizna que estaba cayendo.

Londres resultaba casi reconfortante por su familiaridad y esperó que las actividades nocturnas pudieran ayudarlo a dejar de pensar en ella.

El último mes había sido un absoluto infierno. No lograba olvidarse de ella; su cara, sus ojos, su perfume… Incluso la imagen de lo ocurrido con ella volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Aquellos recuerdos eran lo peor de todo. Imaginar que alguna bestia la violaba para abandonarla herida entre el bosque, como un despojo no deseado, manchado y arruinado…

 _«¡Arruinada para que no sea mía!»._

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese instante? ¿Pensaría en él en algún momento? Él sí pensaba en ella. De hecho, Hinata Hyuga ocupaba su mente durante todos sus ratos libres y la mayor parte del tiempo que debería dedicar al trabajo o los negocios. Neji le había dicho que Hinata siempre había hablado de él con cariño y que estaba encandilada con él. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ahora ya no le gustaba tanto.

La mirada de la joven cuando le dijo lo que le había ocurrido no se le iba a olvidar mientras viviera. Tan hermosa y tan avergonzada. Tan emocionante y trágica.

 _«Pero tú la dejaste y ella no te desea»._

Y a pesar de su sufrimiento, y por atroz que resultara, seguía siendo un hombre; todavía necesitaba satisfacer sus impulsos más bajos. Una necesidad que tenía intención de saciar esa noche con una mujer de carne y hueso. Había llegado el momento de continuar con su vida, sin ella. Y ese era el primer paso.

Su imaginación y su mano eran el único consuelo que había buscado hasta ese momento y resultaban tan gratificantes como una papilla de avena para un hombre desnutrido.

"El Cisne de Terciopelo" —un burdel para aristócratas situado en Covent Garden— sería su salvación. No acudía allí a menudo, pero esa noche, tras abandonar su club después de la cena, había facilitado la dirección del local al cochero. Sin que supiera muy bien por qué, le parecía el único lugar al que podía ir.

La _madame_ del establecimiento lo recibió calurosamente en cuanto atravesó la puerta roja. El pesado aroma a perfume y a humo de pipa se mezclaba con los olores carnales de los coitos. Coitos, revolcones, fornicaciones… No importaba cómo lo llamara, todo significaba lo mismo: follar. Muchas almas se concentraban en aquel lugar para fornicar, y él solo era una de tantas.

La _madame,_ Mei Terumi, era una mujer digna de admirar, tanto por su belleza como por su habilidad para el negocio. A él siempre lo había tratado con un cierto afecto que iba más allá de la típica relación con un cliente y nunca había sabido por qué. No se consideraba diferente de ninguno de los otros mil que cambiaban monedas por carne.

Cuando la siguió al salón, le pareció más pálida y delgada que otras veces.

Una pena, porque, siendo francesa, Mei poseía ese cutis oscuro que favorecía a muchas mujeres europeas y una figura estilizada para su edad.

Después de servirle una bebida, la _madame_ se acercó a él.

—Señor Namikaze, me siento encantada de su visita. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

Él ladeó la cabeza, agradeciendo sus palabras en silencio. Se sentía muerto por dentro y no disponía de la confianza y optimismo necesarios para charlar sobre banalidades con la _madame_ esa noche; daba igual la admiración que le rindiera.

La mujer pareció percibir sus reticencias y fue al grano con rapidez.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre un tema privado que, según creo, le interesará. Si fuera tan amable de llamarme una vez que haya disfrutado de la compañía de la chica, se lo agradeceré, señor.

Él arqueó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza. La _madame_ había captado su interés, y resolvió que, fuera lo que fuera lo que ella quería decirle, no sería una ridiculez. Después de todo, parecía una mujer inteligente.

—Como guste, _madame._

Mei pareció aliviada y un poco de color apareció en sus pálidas mejillas al ver que él se mostraba de acuerdo. Se lo agradeció con una leve reverencia y salió de la estancia.

Después de que la mujer desapareciera, él miró la mercancía con pragmatismo. Eligió la que más le satisfizo por su aspecto: ojos lila a juego con el pelo rubio.

 _«¡Condenadamente perfecta…!»._

Siguió escaleras arriba a su atractiva pareja, que le indicó que se llamaba Shion y que hablaba inglés con marcado acento francés.

Al llegar al piso superior, le sorprendió ver una cara conocida, aunque era un rostro que no había esperado volver a ver. A su derecha y dándole la espalda estaba lord Otsutsuki, con otro hombre más joven, con el que compartía cierto parecido físico. Negociaban con Mei Terumi.

Él aprovechó el intercambio para pasar desapercibido.

Al final del pasillo había un guardián de gran tamaño que tenía los brazos, gruesos y musculosos, cruzados sobre un ancho pecho del grosor del tronco de un árbol. Un árbol viejo. Los burdeles tenían que recurrir a tipos expertos en armas y peleas, como aquel, para que no hubiera incidentes. La mercancía era valiosa y necesitaba protección cuando la clientela perdía el rumbo; algo frecuente, habida cuenta de que allí, dado el cariz del local, el alcohol corría en abundancia.

El vigilante lo miró sin disimulo, quizá con más descaro del que requería su trabajo. Él lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza y el gigante respondió del mismo modo.

Shion entró en la habitación y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvieron en el interior. Ella se detuvo y lo miró con una lenta sonrisa al tiempo que se abría la bata para revelar una piel suave y desnuda, dispuesta para su placer. Los pezones eran como oscuros botones que se endurecieron cuando Naruto los miró. Pechos erguidos, largas piernas, un sexo atractivo que solo parecía esperar el contacto de sus manos y su boca, de su miembro viril. Que lo tomara. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba a punto de hacerlo y que se sentiría mejor cuando terminara.

Cerró los ojos cuando la abrazó, rezando para que fuera como siempre.

Pero no consiguió olvidar…

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Naruto apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos.

—No puedo hacerlo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

—¿Es por mí? ¿Le gustaría que viniera una chica diferente?

 _«Sí, una muy diferente, llamada Hinata»._

—No, no es por ti. Tú estás bien, cariño. Soy yo. No debería estar aquí, esto no es lo que deseo en realidad.

 _«Y por lo que parece ya solo puedo excitarme con ella»._

—¿Está enamorado de otra?

Naruto suspiró.

 _«¡Sí!»._

—Intentar olvidar es más difícil de lo que pensaba. —Meneó la cabeza sin poder creer que estaba abriéndole su corazón a una prostituta. Dejó el dinero en la mesilla antes de dirigirle una sonrisa burlona—. No se lo contarás a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No, señor. —Shion se puso la bata y lo miró con sorpresa—. Ella es una mujer afortunada por tenerlo. ¿Puedo pedirle que se quede durante algunos minutos más?

—¿Por qué?

—Por los hombres que vimos en el pasillo… No me gustaría tener que estar con ellos otra vez. Y solo puedo evitarlo si estoy ocupada con otro cliente.

—Conozco al de más edad. ¿Suelen venir por aquí a menudo?

—Solo vinieron ayer. El que usted conoce es tío del otro. A _madame_ Mei no le gusta tenerlos por aquí. Provocan problemas; hacen daño a las chicas.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Siempre quieren a una chica para hacer un _ménage(trio)_ con ella. Son brutales y les gusta golpear. Ninguna de nosotras quiere ir con ellos, pero lo consiguen pagando mucho más que los demás. Sin embargo, siempre se sienten estafados y su trato se vuelve todavía más rudo.

—¿Y anoche te tocó a ti? —Sentía sincera simpatía por la pobre mujer.

Shion asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy ahorrando para poder volver a Francia, a Calais. Allí vive mi hermana… Solo accedí a sus exigencias por dinero. Vale la pena.

—Te hicieron daño, he visto las marcas que tienes en la piel. —De pronto, se mareó al pensar en el trato que sufriría Hinata a manos de Otsutsuki si acabara siendo su marido.

—Sobreviví y, además, todo indica que no seguirán viniendo. El más anciano se jactó de que pronto no tendrán que pagar por sus placeres; tiene intención de casarse y, una vez que lo haga, harán con su esposa lo que me hicieron a mí, y ella no podrá evitarlo. Su sobrino incluso presumió de que ya la había catado y dijo que había encontrado la experiencia más que satisfactoria, puesto que ella luchaba contra él y eso le gustaba. No puedo entender que una dama de buena familia esté de acuerdo en emparentar con ellos. —Shion negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando cuidadosamente los misterios del comportamiento y la forma de pensar de las clases más acaudaladas.

Naruto sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. ¡Fue el sobrino de Hamura Otsutsuki quien la violó! Por eso sabía aquel sátiro que ella no era virgen…

—Shion, ¿parecía muy seguro el anciano de que iba a casarse con la chica?

—Parecía estar muy seguro de ello. Ya le digo que incluso alardeó de que, cuando estuviera casado con ella, ya no tendría que pagar por realizar los _ménages_ (trios)

Un frío terror lo paralizó. Rezó para poseer el raciocinio suficiente como para superar la repentina necesidad de venganza que surcaba sus venas.

—Gracias. —Pensó que acababa de adquirir una gran deuda con Shion.

—. Ahora ya sé por qué he venido aquí esta noche.

Buscó la bolsa donde llevaba el dinero y sacó algunas monedas más y una tarjeta, que le entregó.

—Toma esto, Shion. Ve a esta dirección y pide hablar con el señor Shimura cuando estés preparada para marcharte. Dile tu nombre… Perdona, ¿cómo te apellidas?

—LeSavior. Shion LeSavior.

—De acuerdo. —Pensó que la vida estaba llena de ironías. Sin duda ella era una salvadora, tal y como decía su apellido—. Cuando gustes, podrás disponer de un confortable pasaje para partir rumbo a Calais. Ve con tu hermana y rehaz tu vida, te mereces algo mejor que esto.

—¿Por qué es tan bondadoso conmigo, señor?

—Porque poseo los medios para ello, porque no me cuesta hacerlo y, sobre todo, porque me has ayudado más de lo que nunca podrás suponer, señorita Shion LeSavior. —Inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia—. Gracias. —Se despidió desde la puerta, pensando que si algún día llegaba a tener una hija solo podría ponerle ese nombre: Shion. Al menos ese sería uno de sus nombres.

Cuando salió, vio a Otsutsuki al fondo del pasillo, seguido por una cortesana.

Ambos entraron en una estancia con su sobrino pisándoles los talones. Clavó los ojos en él y se percató de que el sobrino de Otsutsuki llevaba un abrigo de un profundo color rojo oscuro.

Giró la cabeza y notó que el enorme guarda observaba también a los dos hombres. Su mirada era, a falta de un término más benévolo, absolutamente cruel. Shion tenía razón al decir que no querían a Otsutsuki y a su sobrino por allí.

Una vez que los intrusos hubieran cerrado la puerta a su espalda, el hombre posó sobre él sus penetrantes ojos y arqueó una ceja, intrigado, como si le preguntara por qué había sido tan rápido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas veces no está en nuestro destino hacer algo.

El tipo ladeó la cabeza y gruñó con simpatía. Era la perfecta comprensión entre dos hombres.

Decidió que podía confiar en él.

—¿Ha visto a los caballeros que han entrado en esa habitación? Estaba preguntándome si sabría usted el nombre del tipo más joven. —Señaló con la cabeza la estancia donde acababan de entrar Otsutsuki y su sobrino.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —preguntó el guarda con la voz ronca y un marcado acento.

—Él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente —masculló.

—¿Qué tipo de asunto? —preguntó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto lo observó fijamente, sosteniendo su mirada con firmeza. Se sentía muy furioso y por ello contarle sus razones requería un considerable esfuerzo.

Sus emociones amenazaban con tomar el control, venciendo su agudo y calculador juicio.

—Me robó algo. Arrebató algo con brutal violencia e hirió a una persona a la que amo. —Levantó la cabeza alzando la barbilla

—.Quiero que pague por lo que hizo. Una amplia y serena sonrisa inundó la cara del guardián.

—Un hombre debe hacer lo que le exige su conciencia. —Pensativo, hizo una pausa antes de tenderle la mano.

—Soy Lee, estaré encantado de ayudarlo, señor.

* * *

El sobrino de Hamura Otsutsuki fue el desgraciado infeliz que la violo... ¬¬ que hara ahora Naruto? Permitira que se case con semejante satiro?...

.

.

aqui el otro capitulo de hoy, pero como es domingo de relax, subire otro mas tarde... :D


	11. Capitulo Once

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

«Es el final quien nos corona, no la batalla».

ROBERT HERRICK, _El final_

Cuando fue llamada al estudio de su padre, Hinata pensó que no era una buena señal. Una vez más se vio dominada por la ansiedad. Con o sin llamada de su padre, era su estado natural: las últimas semanas habían sido horribles.

Después de que Naruto abandonara Oakfield tras su desastrosa visita, ella se sintió como si lo hubiera perdido todo. Neji le había contado lo ocurrido, así que Naruto sabía cuál era la razón de su deshonra.

Además, la voluntad de resistir ante las maquinaciones de su padre comenzaba a desmoronarse. El viejo continuaba decidido a casarla y el hecho de que ella solo deseara hacerlo con un hombre fuera de su alcance no era lo más adecuado. Naruto era un hombre maravilloso que la había hecho sentirse una mujer de verdad, deseada y apreciada, al menos durante un breve tiempo.

Había entrevisto una pequeña luz de esperanza de que Naruto pudiera quererla igual cuando supo que su amado conoció toda la horrible verdad de labios de su hermano, pero no había sido así. No hubo reacción ninguna. De hecho, él se había ido con tanta rapidez como si intentara esquivar una bala.

Todavía podía recordar el destello de repugnancia que vio en sus ojos cuando compartió con él su vergüenza. Parecía que estuviera lanzándole estiércol.

No, el futuro baronet sir Naruto Namikaze, de Hallborough Park, en Somerset, no quería una novia manchada, deshonrada, y eso era lo que ella supondría precisamente para él.

Para su desgracia, pensó pragmáticamente, ante ella se extendía un futuro desolador. Sin embargo, ahora ya no le importaba. No tenía nada que esperar, nada que perder. Contaba con poder abandonar Oakfield sin que nadie la viera, en silencio. Nadie la quería, a excepción de Neji, así que nadie la echaría de menos cuando se fuera, algo que haría en cuanto encontrara la forma adecuada. Se iría de Oakfield, de Inglaterra y de la vida que había conocido.

Llamó a la puerta y recordó otras veces que había hecho lo mismo en los últimos tiempos. Esas entrevistas eran la causa de que ahora se sintiera tan renuente a reunirse con su padre en aquel despacho.

La humillación y, más todavía, el miedo a que aquel monstruo la hubiera fecundado habían paralizado a su padre. Después de su desgracia él no parecía pensar en otra cosa, por lo que continuó interrogándola, de manera casi obsesiva, para informarse de si experimentaba alguna señal de embarazo.

En cada nueva entrevista ella se había sentido muy avergonzada, abochornándose hasta el límite siempre que él le hacía la misma pregunta.

Al final recibió una pequeña bendición, una buena noticia en un mar de opresivo horror; llegó la menstruación y por fin pudo responder a su padre de manera definitiva. Eso detuvo aquellos aterradores interrogatorios de una vez por todas. ¡Qué alivio supuso! Para los dos.

—Adelante.

Entró.

—Papá, ¿deseaba verme?

Su padre la saludó solemnemente con la cabeza y la miró de aquella manera tan propia de él, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un acertijo. Finalmente meneó la cabeza, como si fuera a abordar una causa perdida.

—No sé cómo te las has arreglado, niña, en especial teniendo en cuenta la manera en que lo trataste cuando estaba invitado aquí, pero parece ser que la suerte te favorece; él todavía te quiere.

Un gélido terror le recorrió la columna.

—¿De qué habla, papá?

—Está aquí otra vez, dispuesto a olvidar lo que le dijiste la última vez que lo viste. Ha vuelto a pedir tu mano en matrimonio. Y esta vez aceptarás.

 _«¡Oh, santo Dios! Lord Otsutsuki había regresado»._

La joven retrocedió un paso.

—No. No, por favor, papá. ¡No me hagas esto!

—Hinata, basta de dramatismos —repuso su progenitor en tono hastiado

—. Ha llegado el momento de que madures y cumplas con tu deber. Es una oferta respetable. La única manera de obtener un lugar en la sociedad y un título. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Es más de lo que tu madre consiguió. Serás una dama.

—¡Oh, papá!

—Se cubrió la boca con la mano y se alejó de él.

Las paredes se cernían sobre ella. Se sentía pequeña e impotente, completamente a merced de otros, sin una voz propia

—¿Cómo podré hacerlo? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Puedes y lo harás. Eres una Hyuga y debes cumplir con tu deber para con tu familia, y después obedecerás a tu marido, como es obligación de todas las esposas.

Su única respuesta fue una catarata de incontenibles sollozos silenciosos.

Quería suplicar que su existencia terrenal fuera lo más breve posible. Si accedía a los deseos de su padre, su vida había acabado para siempre.

La voz del señor Hyuga se suavizó al acercarse a su hija.

—Sé lo que has soportado, hija, pero creo que esto es lo más conveniente: tener tu propia vida y, más tarde, unos niños a los que criar. De esa manera podrás olvidarte de…, de esa pasada indignidad. Este hombre necesita un heredero y tú perteneces a una familia buena y noble. Él te respeta. No es una vergüenza ser esposa y madre, Hinata.

Ella se sentía realmente rota y exhausta. La voluntad de resistirse a ser aplastada ya había desaparecido. La primera esposa de lord Otsutsuki había muerto en el parto, quizá también a ella le ocurriera lo mismo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le reservara el destino, ¿qué más daba? Ya no importaba nada, ¡nada! Se sentía muerta por dentro. Asintió con la cabeza, sin expresión en la cara.

—¡Por fin! —musitó el señor Hyuga

—.Has tomado la decisión correcta. Iré a comunicar al afortunado la feliz noticia y le invitaré a hablar contigo en privado.

—Le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó.

—¿Está…? ¿Está aquí ahora?

—Sí. Llegó hace una hora con una licencia especial en la mano. Dice que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no piensa esperar más. La ceremonia será en la salita, mañana por la mañana, y después del desayuno nupcial lo acompañarás a tu nueva casa. Podemos decir que el compromiso se formalizó cuando estuvo aquí la última vez y que habéis estado prometidos en secreto estas últimas semanas. Las criadas empaquetarán tus cosas de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que dispondrás de otra doncella cuando llegues a tu nuevo hogar.

Su padre parecía casi mareado por el alivio y charlaba apresuradamente sobre lo que debía hacerse de inmediato. Ella apenas prestó atención, sumida en su desolada tristeza.

Un repentino pensamiento brotó en su mente; allí mismo, en ese mismo instante, vivía su última vez. Aquel momento era la última vez que podía considerarse una persona libre, que poseía voluntad propia. Muy pronto lord Otsutsuki atravesaría esa puerta y la reclamaría. A partir de ese instante le pertenecería y tendría que servirlo. Su existencia ya no sería la misma.

 _«Será una muerte en vida»_ , pensó.

Fijó su atención en el cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Era un paisaje marino, un litoral escarpado; unas olas levantadas por la tempestad al atardecer, mientras el sol anaranjado parecía sumergirse tras el horizonte. Siempre le había gustado aquella pintura, tanto los colores como el tema. Aquel cuadro era una metáfora de su propia y breve vida… El momento que ahora transcurría, como el que se reflejaba en el cuadro, era el fin.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos.

Estaba absolutamente paralizada, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente la puesta de sol del cuadro, incapaz de moverse.

Oyó sus pasos mientras caminaba resueltamente hacia ella; sus pasos seguían la dura cadencia de su corazón y estaban cada vez más cerca. Podía escuchar su intensa respiración. Cuando recorrió la distancia que los separaba, se detuvo a su espalda. Un sorprendente aroma inundó sus fosas nasales… ¿Esencia de clavo?

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Ella solo conocía a una persona que oliera a clavo. Enderezó la espalda, temiendo incluso pensar en él.

 _«¿Naruto?»._

—¿Ni siquiera puedes mirarme, Hinata? Quiero ver tu cara. Es lo único que he visto en mis sueños durante todas estas semanas que hemos estado separados.

Lo miró al fin, sintiéndose repentinamente insensata y pensando de pronto que, después de todo, la pintura no era un ocaso, sino un amanecer. Sí, definitivamente. ¡Un glorioso amanecer!

* * *

.

.

que tal eh? cuando yo lei esta parte, meti un grito de feliciadad, tenia miedo que hubiese sido ese Otsutsuki... fue tan emocionante...

mañana dos nuevos capitulos, estoy editando lo mas rapido que puedo para tenerla completa y terminar pronto y que la lean mas rapido.

gracias por seguir esta bonita historia

saluditos :3


	12. Capitulo Doce

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

 _«Brinda por mí con tus ojos,  
y te responderé con los míos…».  
_

 _BEN JOHNSON,_ _A Celia_

A Hinata le fallaron las piernas y Naruto tendió los brazos instintivamente. La tomó en ellos antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella yacía inerte entre sus brazos, supo que se había desmayado.

Cargó con ella hasta el diván y la depositó allí con cuidado, colocándole bien el cuello. Mojó su pañuelo con un poco de agua de la jarra y apretó la tela contra sus mejillas y su frente. Hinata estaba muy pálida y parecía más delgada que antes. No pesaba casi nada cuando la tomó en brazos.

 _«Que no esté enferma —rezó para sus adentros, comenzando a sudar—. Nunca debí aceptar su rechazo. Tenía que haber estado con ella durante estas semanas»._

Un errante pensamiento se abrió paso de pronto en su mente: parecía la Bella Durmiente del famoso cuento.

—Despierta, Bella Durmiente —le pidió, acariciándole la cara.

—.¡Hinata, por favor, despierta! —Intentó tranquilizarse y que dejara de temblarle la voz antes de continuar. Le tomó las mejillas entre las manos y se inclinó hacia su boca. La rozó con suavidad; sus labios tocaron los de ella. Eran aterciopelados y dulces, maravillosamente tibios.

El tiempo se detuvo. O quizá se había muerto y ya estaba en el cielo. Estaba besando a un ángel. Aspiraba su aroma a rosas silvestres, que era una fragancia sobrenatural. Los alientos se mezclaban, su sabor se filtró en su sangre suscitando una increíble necesidad de amor. La acunó y la besó una y otra vez. Durante un bello instante el mundo fue un lugar perfecto. Y Hinata, quién sabe si inspirada por el cielo mismo, eligió ese momento para abrir los ojos y hablarle.

—¿Eres tú de verdad? —Su voz sonaba entrecortada y ronca.

—Te has desmayado —explicó un poco tontamente—. Te he besado y has despertado. ¿Estás bien? —No estaba seguro de que no fuera a desmayarse él mismo.

—Yo… pensaba que serías… —Ella se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar las ideas—. Jamás creí que regresarías, que volvería a verte…

—No puedo hacer otra cosa. No me importa nada… lo que te haya ocurrido en el pasado, salvo lamentar lo mucho que te ha dolido. Te quiero. Te deseo, Hinata. Cásate conmigo. Vive a mi lado.

Él se retiró levemente sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, como si así pudiera convencerla. Notó que sus pupilas perladas lo observaban empañadas por las lágrimas.

Tuvo que contenerse para no implorar. La había hecho llorar.

—¿Aceptas? —Inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la de ella mientras la rodeaba con los brazos para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —Ella intentó sentarse y él la ayudó.

—No quiero oír ningún pero. No quiero hablar de esas… Hinata lo interrumpió apretándole los labios con los dedos.

—Naruto, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Alguna mujer que pueda ser realmente tu esposa, que te ame de una manera que yo no puedo.

Naruto le besó las yemas de los dedos antes de responder.

—¿Mejor? ¿Mejor que tú? ¡No hay nadie mejor! Ni siquiera tienes que amarme, solo aguantarme. No creo ser un tipo especialmente maravilloso, pero te trataré muy bien.

 _—«Bien, Namikaze, bien, eso es lo mejor que puedes decir a la chica de tus sueños. ¡Eres tonto!»._

Le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su mejilla.

—Soy un idiota por decir tales cosas. Te pido que te cases conmigo y luego añado que no soy un tipo maravilloso; como si así fuera a conseguir que me aceptaras. Dios, no creo que diciendo esas cosas contribuya a ello, ¿verdad? Parezco un absoluto imbécil. Es algo habitual cada vez que hablo contigo.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No eres idiota, Naruto. —Meneó la cabeza con lentitud, todavía mirándolo con tristeza.

—¿Por qué piensas que no eres maravilloso?

—Bueno, porque soy egoísta e incontrolable. No he tenido demasiada contención en mi vida, y antes o después siempre cometo un desliz, pero estoy dispuesto a controlarme si eso ayuda, Hinata. Estoy seguro de que podré llegar a ser un hombre mejor si me esmero lo suficiente.

—Lo que dices es interesante. Sobre todo porque jamás te he visto comportarte de manera egoísta ni actuar de forma irresponsable.

En lo que respecta a si puedo o no amarte, estoy convencida de que en eso también te equivocas, Naruto —aseguró, apartando la mirada con timidez. —Me encantará equivocarme a ese respecto —se apresuró a decir.

—Así que has vuelto… —No podía ocultar que estaba maravillada.

Hinata le pasó la yema de los dedos muy despacio por la mandíbula, por lo que el hombre tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para guardar la calma y no devorarla a besos. Quería besarla otra vez. La quería en su cama, donde pudiera besarla hasta perder el sentido. Anhelaba hacerle el amor durante horas.

—Como si hubiera tenido otra posibilidad, Hinata. Me has dejado sin respiración; mi mente está tan llena de pensamientos sobre ti que no podría deshacerme de ellos aunque lo deseara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te marchaste?

—Ella dejó caer la mano y cambió el tono de su voz. La vio alzar la barbilla y mirarlo con ojos centelleantes.

—Neji te contó lo que me ocurrió y te marchaste igual. No me quisiste.

Se avergonzaba de haberse comportado así. Hinata no era tímida ni vergonzosa y tenía muy buena memoria. No se le había olvidado la manera en que él salió huyendo la noche que le contó lo que le había ocurrido.

—Lamento profundamente haberme marchado, tomé la peor decisión posible… Fui un estúpido, lo sé, pero, te equivocas, no es verdad que no te quisiera. Siempre te quise; siempre te he querido. Lo que siento por ti jamás estuvo en duda. —Tragó saliva—. Tenía miedo…

—Se detuvo y meneó la cabeza una vez—. No, No diré una palabra más hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo. — dijo antes de apretar los dientes.

—¿Miedo de qué, Naruto?

—Podrías no aceptarme si supieras la razón. Has sufrido un trauma por culpa del daño que te han hecho. —Se inclinó hacia ella y pasó la punta del dedo por la cicatriz que tenía junto al ojo—Ese hombre te hizo esto.

—Era una afirmación, no necesitaba que ella lo confirmara. Sabía que aquella cicatriz era consecuencia del ataque.

Hinata apartó la mirada otra vez, pero asintió con la cabeza temblorosamente. Notó que tragaba saliva y se dio cuenta de otra cosa más sobre ella; se avergonzaba de lo que le había ocurrido.

 _«No fue culpa tuya, mi dulce Hinata»._

No podía soportar que ella siguiera sufriendo y lo único que quería era borrarlo de su mente.

—Y cada vez que veas esa marca te acordarás de lo que me hizo —aseguró con la voz temblorosa—. No puedo soportarlo, Naruto.

—No, Hinata. —Apretó los labios contra la cicatriz—. Eso no ocurrirá.

Cada vez que la vea me acordaré de tu valentía y me sentiré agradecido de que hayas sobrevivido a ello. No te avergüences, dulce Hinata, no fue culpa tuya.

—Naruto, esa cicatriz es muy visible, pero mucho me temo que tengo otras mucho peores aquí dentro… —Se llevó la mano al pecho—. Y también aquí. — La subió a la cabeza.

—Déjame que te ayude a superarlo. Permíteme ser tu consuelo y tu protección. Te quiero. Nada de lo que te ha ocurrido altera el afecto que suscitas en mí. Quiero que lo sepas, Hinata; mi amor por ti no ha variado por esa confidencia, solo quiero protegerte de cualquier daño.

—No lo entiendo… Entonces, ¿por qué te marchaste? —insistió ella.

Hinata no iba a dejar de pedirle una explicación. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba exigiéndole que expresara las razones de su apresurada partida un mes antes. Iba a tener que revelarle el verdadero porqué.

¡Maldita suerte!

—Antes tienes que prometerme que te casarás conmigo.

¡Yo también puedo ser muy testarudo!

—Naruto se dijo que, al fin y al cabo, ya lo tenía.

Apretó los dientes y se inclinó hacia ella con rapidez. Si tenía que presionarla, usaría cada recurso a su favor. Volvió a apresar aquellos dulces labios y no con demasiada suavidad. En esa ocasión formuló la pregunta con su beso.

Sintió un puro éxtasis. En el momento en que rozó su boca, notó una ardiente sacudida en la ingle que irradió al resto de su cuerpo. Movió los labios sobre los de ella con suavidad y los tocó con la punta de la lengua, conteniéndose para no saborear el néctar de su interior, sino tomando solo una pequeña muestra.

Sin embargo, ella los abrió para dejarle entrar y, cuando percibió la lengua de la mujer en sus labios, dudó si sería capaz de detenerse. A partir de ese instante, la firme exploración erótica fue larga y concienzuda, pues él era incapaz de parar. Ella se derritió contra él, aceptando su intrusión e imitando todos sus movimientos, permitiendo que la poseyera por completo.

Hinata estaba hecha para besar, para amar. Si conseguía que lo aceptara, podría despertar en ella el deseo. Sabía que lo lograría.

Naruto había pensado en eso repetidas veces. Sí, había obstáculos que salvar, pero tenía que lograr salvarlos, no había otra alternativa. Quería a Hinata y tenía que conseguirla. Además, si pretendía protegerla de Otsutsuki y su sobrino, no cabían más opciones. Hinata iba a casarse con él aunque solo fuera para que pudiera protegerla de esos monstruos depravados. Jamás volverían a acercarse a ella si sabían que era su esposa. Él se encargaría de que así fuese.

Siguió diciéndose a sí mismo que debía tener paciencia con ella. Tenía que ser tan cortés y cuidadoso como para que se mostrara dispuesta a tener un heredero.

Tendría que intentarlo de muchas maneras. Resultaría difícil, pues, aunque era un amante diestro, en la lentitud amatoria no tenía especial destreza. Pero merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Sería un amante muy suave con ella. Sí, sería el hombre que ella necesitaba.

Mantuvo la boca sobre sus labios.

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿no pensarás negar los sentimientos que hay entre nosotros? Sé que tú también los tienes porque, si no fuera así, no permitirías que te besara de esta manera. Y no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida lamentándome; eres la mujer con la que quiero casarme. Hónrame. Sé mi mujer, pertenéceme.

Déjame cuidarte. Eso es todo lo que quiero, encargarme de ti. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos… Nuestros hijos serán deseados y hermosos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato. Su expresión era solemne mientras pensaba en sus palabras, como si estuviera al tanto de todas las antiguas sabidurías y secretos femeninos. Como si estuviera viendo el futuro.

—Tienes que confiar en mí —la persuadió—. Te quiero, Hinata. El pasado es…, es agua que no mueve molino. Podemos empezar una nueva vida y olvidarnos de lo que pasó antes. No tengas miedo, confía en mí.

Ella parpadeó lentamente antes de decir las palabras que él quería escuchar.

—Está bien, Naruto, me casaré contigo.

Volvió a besarla para celebrar su aceptación… Otro beso para sellar su acuerdo. Y en esta ocasión fue un poco más exigente con ella.

Ella abrió la boca y aceptó su lengua. Él dibujó remolinos sobre la perfecta suavidad del interior de los labios; le mordisqueó el inferior con un leve pellizco de sus dientes mientras pensaba que podría besarla durante horas. Si se mostraba tan dócil como en ese momento, podría hacerlo. Hinata le dejó acceder al interior de su boca con tanta dulzura, y su aroma lo excitó de una manera tan notable, que no comprendía cómo era capaz de controlarse para no abandonarse a lo que ella, quizá sin saberlo, estaba demandando.

Cuando Hinata se apartó, estaba sonrojada por completo. La vio respirar hondo.

—Ahora tienes que decírmelo —le ordenó ella—. Me diste tu palabra. ¿Por qué te marchaste? Háblame de ese miedo al que te referiste antes. Tengo que saber la razón. —Su respiración era entrecortada y su voz lo excitaba con aquel tono ronco y sensual que él adoraba.

En su mirada vio un retazo de aquel fogoso espíritu que tanto le gustaba. Le complacía verla llena de vida; amaba su fuerza y su independencia.

—Hinata, temí que no fueras capaz de soportar mi contacto, el de cualquier hombre, por lo que te había sucedido… Si te reclamaba, te verías obligada a aceptar mis caricias —añadió en un amable susurro—. Debo tener un heredero. El nuestro deberá ser un matrimonio auténtico… en todos los aspectos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró fijamente con sus ojos color perla.

—Ya sabes… Cuando estemos en la cama, juntos como un hombre y una mujer… —la apremió, sabiendo que ella debía saber a qué se atenía.

—Entiendo… Sé lo que quieres decir. La verdad es que todavía me da miedo.

—Se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada.

Él vio que sus ojos perlados centelleaban otra vez. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Era tan valiente! Debía de ser muy duro hablar de eso con él, pero lo hacía con una genuina dignidad que hacía que Naruto se sintiera humilde.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo y le dio un suave beso bajo el ojo izquierdo, en la cicatriz. Mantuvo allí los labios mientras hablaba.

—Me sentí muy mal al marcharme, no tenía esperanzas con respecto a ti.

Conseguiré… Conseguiré que te guste. Seré muy suave contigo cuando estemos juntos. Sé que todo irá bien. Entre nosotros todo estará bien.

—La besó también en el pómulo derecho—. Si nos guiamos por los besos que nos damos, creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada.

—¿Qué pasará si no puedo…? —Hinata le tocó los labios una segunda vez, seguramente para que se concentrara en sus palabras, pero no necesitaba hacer tal cosa, él bebía cada una de ellas, devoraba hasta sus gestos. No tenía suficiente, no parecía saciarse de ella y, posiblemente, jamás se saciaría. Se regocijaba con estar cerca de ella, saber que podría protegerla y cobijarla.

—Shhh… Calla. Claro que podrás. —Incapaz de detenerse, le besó las yemas de los dedos, que acto seguido mordisqueó y lamió. Era sagrada para él

—Sé que podrás.

—¿Por qué lo sabes? ¿Y si me pasara algo malo?

—A ti no te pasa ni te pasará nada. —Acarició un sedoso mechón de su pelo.

—. Sé que puedes enfrentarte a esto porque eres valiente. —Le encerró la cara entre las manos y la sostuvo con suavidad—. Hinata, jamás te haré daño, confía en mí. Te cuidaré. Solo quiero que sonrías y seas feliz. El resto vendrá por sí solo.

—¿Todavía me quieres de la misma manera? ¿A pesar de saber lo que ocurrió cuando…? —Sin duda no quería que ella recordara, así que la acalló con un beso, recreándose en sus dulces labios. Le sostuvo la cabeza con firmeza mientras aplicaba una presión suave pero implacable.

La joven se lo permitió. Incluso abrió la boca para dar acceso a su lengua, y dejó que la saboreara, dulce y suave como una pera madura.

—¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? Estoy loco por ti y lo ocurrido en el pasado no cambia ese sentimiento.

—Si lo dices así, imagino que no me queda más remedio que creerte.

—Sí, debes creer lo que digo. Y te recuerdo que ya has aceptado casarte conmigo… —Le guiñó un ojo—. Solo queda que confíes en mí. Hinata, cariño, ¿confías en mí? —Alejó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, rogándole que tuviera fe en él.

—¿Lo harás?

Ella buscó su mirada antes de bajar la vista.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza.

Naruto no pudo contener la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara, de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora estoy realmente seguro de que acabas de aceptarme.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

—Llévame lejos de aquí —susurró.

—Mañana. Mañana por la mañana nos iremos.

Ella se introdujo entre sus brazos y él recibió con agrado la dulce presión de su cuerpo contra su torso. Sintió sus suaves pechos y no pudo reprimirse: se le escapó un enorme jadeo. Una repentina sensación de dicha lo atravesó de pies a cabeza y supo que por fin esa noche podría dormir tras semanas de dolorido desvelo.

—Sé que Neji no estará aquí para presenciar nuestros votos, pero podemos invitarlo a visitarnos en Hallborough si tú quieres. Creo que le encantará la idea, tu hermano quiere verte feliz. Y no tendrás que llevarte nada… Pediremos un guardarropa nuevo para ti en Somerset. Compraremos lo que quieras. Le diré a mi ama de llaves, Yuuhi, que busque una doncella para ti y cualquier otra cosa que requieras.

Sabía que estaba balbuceando, atropellándose al hablar como si las palabras fueran incontenibles. Se calló y la miró profundamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que quiero volver a casa tan rápido como sea posible? ¿Te importa?

—No me importa en absoluto —aseguró ella, observándolo con aquellas suaves pupilas perladas como si se sintiera excitada y tímida a la vez. Aquello le pareció muy provocativo.

Él respondió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan amplia que amenazó con romperle la cara. En su corazón empezaba a tomar cuerpo una maravillosa certeza.

 _«Será mía. La poseeré por completo. La dulce Hinata será mía»._

* * *

.

.

mas rato un nuevo capitulo

saluditos :3


	13. Capitulo Trece

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

«¡Cuán agradable suena de mi amada el acento  
en la dulce noche que protege a los amantes!  
Es música melodiosa en el oído atento».

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Romeo y Julieta_

 _«Mañana me caso con él»._

Hinata se repetía aquella frase para sus adentros mientras empaquetaba sus últimos efectos personales, como si así pudiera creérselo de una vez. Por difícil que resultara aceptarlo, Naruto parecía decidido a convertirla en su esposa. No tenía ninguna duda de que él resultaría un buen marido, era ella la que suponía toda una incógnita. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando quisiera acostarse con ella?.

Sintió un peso en el estómago, como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. ¿Cómo sería hacer aquello con Naruto ? ¿Qué sentiría al tenerlo dentro de ella? Se abrazó a sí misma.

Naruto le había dicho que debía confiar en él, que jamás le haría daño. Y eso tenía que hacer, confiar en el hombre que había vuelto a buscarla. El que aseguraba que la quería y que no le importaba el pasado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que todo saldría bien?

Un suave golpe en la puerta reclamó su atención.

Miró la hora en el reloj; pasaban de las once. ¿Se atrevería Naruto a acudir a su dormitorio? Sin duda, sí.

Se puso una bata y cerró los bordes dorados de la prenda antes de acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Yo —repuso él.

Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que Naruto se hallaba detrás de esa puerta.

Sabía que no debería estar allí, que no debería permitir que entrara, pero le dio igual. Corrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de todas maneras. Y lo vio. Tan guapo como siempre, su descarado prometido la miró con una expresión imperturbable, como si pretender entrar en su dormitorio a altas horas de la noche fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—He visto luz por debajo de la puerta y he pensado que estabas despierta.

¿Todavía estás guardando tus pertenencias?

—Sí, estaba ultimando los detalles…

—Déjame ayudarte —susurró Naruto.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, por favor.

Hinata dio un paso atrás para abrir la puerta en su totalidad y le franqueó el paso. Él no perdió el tiempo: cerró con llave una vez que estuvo en el interior, dejándolos a solas dentro del dormitorio. Luego se recostó en la puerta y la miró.

—Tenía que venir a verte. —Parecía muy solemne.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas a salvo y de que no habías cambiado de idea respecto a casarte conmigo por la mañana. Hoy hemos estado los dos muy ocupados. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la ventana—. He llegado a pensar que tendría que ponerme a hacer guardia debajo de tu ventana para evitar que te escaparas por la noche.

—Aunque bromeaba, lo hacía con cara seria.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se sintiera mejor al instante.

—Naruto, espero que no se te ocurriera pensar que podría dejarte plantado en el altar.

El enamorado clavó los ojos en ella con un brillo pícaro.

—Necesitaba convencerme de que no lo harías —repuso, tendiéndole los brazos.

Ella no se resistió. Naruto todavía llevaba el traje oscuro que había usado aquel día, pero se había abierto el cuello de la camisa y estaba despeinado, de tanto pasarse la mano por la cabeza, de modo que tenía el encantador aire descuidado que tanto le gustaba. Lo de alisarse el pelo era una de las costumbres de Naruto y lo hacía con mucha frecuencia; un gesto que le resultaba sumamente seductor. Por si eso fuera poco, los brazos de Naruto eran el lugar más agradable en el que ella hubiera estado jamás.

Cuando la rodeó con ellos, estrechándola contra su pecho, pudo sentir la fuerza de aquel hombre al que pronto llamaría _«marido»._

Apoyó la frente en su ancho torso, aspirando su aroma a clavo y jabón, al que en ese momento se unía también un leve toque de olor a whisky escocés.

Encontró la mezcla tranquilizadora, por no decir embriagadora. Era un perfume único que ya le resultaba familiar. Le llamó la atención el hecho significativo de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella: aspiraba su esencia.

Naruto reposó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, envolviéndola con los brazos hasta poner las manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

Permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Ya te sientes más seguro? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

—Un par de besos harían que lo estuviera todavía más.

Ella se rio mientras lo miraba. En los ojos azul claro de Naruto asomaba también la risa.

—No sé si esto es una buena señal —ironizó él—. Te pido besos y tú te ríes de mí. —Ella le brindó una amplia sonrisa—. Sin embargo —continuó Naruto

— me encanta escuchar el sonido de tu risa. Ahora sonríes también, así que no debo de estar haciéndolo demasiado mal.

Ella se puso de puntillas y acercó su boca a la de él al tiempo que contemplaba los firmes labios entreabiertos de Naruto. Quería besarlo. Se acercó todavía más, ofreciéndosela.

Por supuesto, Naruto aceptó la oferta e hizo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba, sin titubear. En esta ocasión el beso fue tierno. Lento. Cuidadoso. Él dibujó el borde de sus labios antes de cubrirlos con los suyos. Mantuvo sus bocas unidas en una tierna caricia. Ella, en lugar de limitarse a dejar que su aroma lo envolviera, supo que podía saborearlo y decidió que le gustaba su sabor.

Fue él quien se alejó primero. Alzó la mano y le abrió el labio inferior con el pulgar, muy despacio.

—Eres muy dulce… Es la primera vez que me besas y quiero que te guste, que jamás te olvides de esto.

De pronto, ella notó que estaba a punto de llorar. La manera en que él la miraba, cómo la tranquilizaba, le llegó al corazón. La hacía sentirse especial de una forma que jamás había imaginado. Y ya solo quiso complacerle.

—¿Por qué has venido a mi cuarto? —le preguntó.

—Para verte. Para estar un poco de tiempo juntos. Para que supieras lo mucho que deseo esto. —Lo vio pasarse las manos por el pelo una vez más—. En cuanto amanezca nos casaremos y mañana por la noche estaremos en casa. Es apresurado, lo sé, y no quiero que tengas miedo de mí. He pensado que esta sería una buena manera de lograr que no estuvieras preocupada.

—Oh. —A pesar de la sorpresa que supuso lo que él acababa de decirle, se sentía muy tranquila. ¿Esperaba reclamar en ese momento sus derechos maritales? ¿Esa noche?—. ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? ¿Conmigo? —Lo miraba directamente otra vez, pero sintiéndose ahora más torpe e incómoda entre sus brazos. No sabía qué hacer.

—Sí, si eso es lo que quieres. He pensado que podíamos estar juntos y que, cuando tengas sueño, podrías dormirte. Yo estaré contigo. Solo quiero que te acostumbres a mí. —Él se inclinó para volver a besarla, buscando su boca.

Recorrió sus labios con lentitud, acompañando la caricia con un suave gemido de placer que era una declaración de amor. Por fin, tomó su cara entre las manos y la obligó a mirarlo—. Esa es la verdadera razón, cariño. Así, mañana por la noche no será todo… tan nuevo… entre nosotros.

—Notó que él tomaba aliento junto a su boca antes de apoderarse de sus labios de una manera que le aflojó las rodillas. Tras otro beso más profundo, él se retiró levemente—. Dime, ¿puedo quedarme?

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Las palabras surgieron con vacilación unos segundos más tarde.

—Confío… Confío en ti, Naruto. Sé que serás paciente y bueno, como siempre lo eres conmigo.

—Su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba segura de que él tenía que notarlo. Sabía que su amado tenía razón, estar juntos haría que lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, cuando tuviera que cumplir con su deber, resultara más fácil. Pero, ¡Dios santo!, ¿cómo podría dejar que…?

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado sobre ello, retrocedió un paso y caminó hasta el borde de la cama, donde se dio la vuelta para mirarlo mientras desanudaba el cinturón de su bata dorada y la abría, exponiendo el camisón que llevaba debajo. Se sintió tan desnuda como si no llevara nada puesto.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —Naruto la miraba de arriba abajo, recreándose en su cuerpo. Ella estaba segura de que era claramente visible bajo la fina tela.

Hinata alzó la barbilla.

—Estoy preparada para… Para que tú… Para que vayamos a la cama.

— espetó de golpe, finalmente.

—¿Has pensado que…? —Él meneó la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. ¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! No he venido aquí por esa razón. Te equivocas, Hinata.

—Había alzado un poco la voz. Parecía consternado y algo herido por su suposición.

 _«¡Oh, santo Dios! No quiere acostarse conmigo»._

Se sintió sumamente mortificada y, de pronto, todo se magnificó. Las emociones del día la abrumaron y la envolvieron. Hundió la cara entre las manos para que él no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

Sin embargo, él se acercó al instante y la abrazó desde atrás, tan reconfortante y fuerte como siempre, consolándola con el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban.

—No llores. Lamento haberte contrariado. Debes de considerarme un hombre de la peor calaña, capaz de venir a tu habitación y exigirte algo semejante. —Ella sintió su aliento en el cuello, filtrándose en su pelo cuando él movió las manos de arriba abajo por sus brazos, caricia que resultaba muy tranquilizadora.

—Yo… no pienso… No pienso mal de ti…, Naruto. No quería negarme porque podrías pensar que…, que soy incapaz de…, de ser una buena esposa.

—Cállate, por favor. Jamás pensaría eso. Sé que serás una buena esposa. Todo esto es culpa mía por haber venido esta noche. —La tomó de las manos y la obligó a girarse, para mirarlo—. Perdóname, no quería afligirte. En realidad tenía buenas intenciones. No espero que… —La besó en la frente al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo y el cuello—. Hinata, cuando estemos juntos de esa manera, estaremos atados por los vínculos del matrimonio.

—Pero eso será mañana —le recordó ella, queriendo meterse bajo las sábanas para esconderse allí.

—Sí, mañana. No ahora. En este momento lo único que quiero es estar contigo, pasar la noche contigo. —Lo vio tomar los bordes de la bata y cruzarlos.

—. A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta verte en camisón, será mejor que te cubras para que mi bestia interior, más carnal de lo que imaginas, no se vea demasiado tentada.

Naruto le anudó el cinturón con dedos firmes. A ella se le derritió de nuevo el corazón ante tal muestra de caballerosidad. Se borró las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras pensaba que debía de estar espantosa.

—¿Una bestia interior? ¿De verdad, Naruto? Jamás pienso en ti de esa manera. Y jamás lo haré. —Meneó la cabeza.

—Dame tiempo, cariño. No dudes de que conocerás a mi bestia. Acabará apareciendo —remachó con tono burlón.

Todavía la sostenía entre sus brazos, ahora más relajado, con las manos en su cintura. Ella se dio cuenta de que él necesitaba tocarla y no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

—Realmente lo dudo mucho. Es posible que los demás hombres se conviertan en bestias, pero tú no.

La miró con divertida perplejidad y ladeó la cabeza.

—Eres la única persona que me tiene en tan alta estima, Hinata, y lo cierto es que no entiendo la razón. Creo que tu opinión sobre mí solo puede estar relacionada con la cantidad de tiempo que pasas en mi compañía, que todavía no es muy grande. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Razón de más para casarme contigo lo más rápidamente posible, antes de que descubras otras cosas sobre mí y te arrepientas.

Ella no pudo evitar interrumpirlo.

—¿Vas a seguir con esa cháchara? —Cambió de tema, llevando la conversación a un terreno más seguro e ignorando su último comentario

—.¿Acaso no has conseguido entrar en mi habitación esta noche asegurando que ibas a ayudarme a empaquetar lo que faltaba?

—En efecto, señorita —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué falta por guardar?

—Solo algunos libros y mi material de dibujo.

—Muéstramelo.

Se pasaron la siguiente media hora empaquetando los libros y bocetos que quería llevar consigo. Ella le miró mientras la ayudaba; observó cómo trataba con delicadeza y destreza cada cosa, cómo valoraba dónde era más prudente guardarlo. No era de esas personas que mueven los objetos o los libros sin ton ni son, apresurándose para terminar cuanto antes.

Había en Naruto muchas más virtudes de lo que ella creía, y se preguntó si llegaría a conocerlo del todo alguna vez. A aprender sus secretos. A saber sus preferencias, sus costumbres, sus debilidades. Si llegaría a descubrir sus defectos, pues todo el mundo tenía alguno. Suspiró pensando que él pronto conocería los de ella; y esperaba que esos defectos no hicieran que se arrepintiera de haberla elegido.

Resultaba extraño pensar que a la mañana siguiente se entregarían el uno al otro para siempre, cuando todavía guardaban tantas incógnitas sobre sí mismos.

Se alegró de tener que ocuparse en la sencilla tarea de empaquetar lo que quedaba. Esa labor hacía que la torpeza anterior se disolviera y la ayudaba a dejar atrás aquel humillante malentendido.

—Oh, me alegro de que te lleves este. —Naruto mostró en alto un pequeño volumen—. Tengo muchas ganas de leerlo.

—¿De qué libro hablas?

—De las obras completas de *Robert Herrick.

—¿Por qué tienes ganas de leer a Herrick, Naruto?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, porque creo que te gustan sus poemas y siento que debo implicarme y participar en algo que te interese. Es lo menos que puede hacer un marido. No sé, ¿me equivoco? ¿No debe un marido intentar que su mujer se encuentre a gusto con él? No tengo experiencia en el tema.

—Se rio burlonamente, de aquella encantadora manera suya que le encogía de amor y gozo el corazón.

—Te confieso que encontraría muy agradable que mi marido me leyera poemas. —Una repentina imagen de su padre leyendo para su madre atravesó fugazmente su pensamiento—. Mis padres solían hacerlo. Pero has dicho «en primer lugar», Naruto, ¿qué más razones tienes para leerlo?

—Creo que la poesía de Herrick es buena. Me gustó lo que leí de él.

—¿Cuándo lo leíste?

—El día que te encontré en la biblioteca. Recogí el libro cuando tú lo dejaste atrás después de que Otsutsuki te molestara.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo llevé a mi habitación y leí algunas páginas esa noche. Al día siguiente lo llevé donde lo había encontrado, para que pudieras continuar tu lectura.

—Espero que me lo leas en alguna ocasión. Me gusta escuchar tu voz. Naruto se rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos eso en común, pues tu voz me nubla.

Hinata fue asaltada por un bostezo, así que se cubrió la boca con la mano antes de hablar entrecortadamente.

—Perdona. Imagino que ha sido un día muy largo.

—Estás cansada, cariño.

—Mucho me temo que tienes razón —repuso ella, reprimiendo un segundo bostezo.

—Ha llegado el momento de que te acuestes. Mañana nos espera otro largo día. —La condujo hasta la cama y retiró las sábanas para que se metiera dentro.

—. Venga —ordenó.

Ella respiró hondo y se aflojó la bata por segunda vez en la noche. Le resultó extraño constatar que no le importaba nada que él la viera sin otra prenda encima que el camisón. Era lo suficientemente conciente como para entender que a partir del día siguiente podría verla como quisiera, así que ¿qué importaba cómo se mostrara esa noche? Sin embargo, él ni siquiera la miró. Mientras la joven se acomodaba bajo las sábanas, él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a apagar las lámparas que había encendidas.

Las apagó todas salvo la que había en la mesilla. Después se quitó las botas y se tumbó junto a ella, en la cama, aunque se quedó encima de la manta.

—¿Puedo leerte un poema? No elegiré uno demasiado largo —preguntó él con tono de esperanza.

—Sí, Naruto, por favor.

Ella se puso de lado, mirándolo, y él hizo lo mismo.

Estudió sus manos mientras sostenía el libro, pensando que sus dedos eran largos y elegantes. Se dijo que esas manos, que esos dedos, recorrerían su piel en sus lugares más íntimos. _«Mañana me tocará con ellas»._

Naruto comenzó a leer el poema «Deleite en el desorden» . El sonido atravesó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos y su voz ronca entonó los versos con fluida cadencia.

"

 _Un dulce desorden en el atuendo_

 _enciende un capricho en las prendas:_

 _un pañuelo sobre los hombros soltado_

 _en delicada distracción;_

 _un encaje inquieto, que aquí y allí_

 _cautiva el corsé carmesí;_

 _un puño negligente, y por él_

 _cintas que fluyen confusamente;_

 _una atractiva ondulación, digna de atención,_

 _en las tempestuosas enaguas;_

 _un cordón descuidado en el zapato, en cuyo lazo_

 _veo una humanidad salvaje_

 _me cautivan más que cuando el arte_

 _es demasiado preciso en cada parte._

 _"_

Naruto alzó los ojos desde el libro hasta su cara.

—Incluso lo comprendo —dijo él—. Es increíble.

—Explícamelo.

—Bueno, quiere decir que él encuentra más hermosa a una mujer cuando está desarreglada que cuando está vestida con perfecto orden.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Sí…, creo que sí. —Le rozó el pómulo con el dedo—. Me recuerda a ti.

La mujer no dijo nada. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules, pero no pudo hablar.

No había palabras a las que recurrir para expresar todo lo que él había logrado yendo a su habitación esa noche. Todo lo que había conseguido desde que volvieron a encontrarse.

—La primera vez que… Cuando nos tropezamos bajo la lluvia; la noche en la biblioteca, cuando te reuniste conmigo a medianoche, con el pelo suelto; ahora mismo, en esta cama, acostada a mi lado… —Le acarició con el dedo—. Jamás me parecerás más hermosa que cuando estás así, como ahora.

Ella se inclinó para besarlo, sintiendo que esa era la respuesta más natural que podía darle y sabiendo que no había nada —al menos ninguna palabra— que pudiera decir después de tan bella declaración. En vez de eso, se acercó todo lo que pudo, con las mantas todavía separando sus cuerpos, y pegó sus labios a los de él. Naruto le devolvió la caricia con suavidad y dulzura.

Él permaneció en la cama, junto a ella, sin exigir en ningún momento nada más que un beso o una casta caricia. Con suaves susurros, lentos roces de sus labios y sus dedos acariciándole el pelo, pasaron los minutos. Ella notó que a él le encantaba tocarle el cabello, y pensó que era maravilloso sentir cómo lo hacía.

Y pasaron de esa manera su primera noche juntos. Hinata acabó durmiéndose, reconfortada por su presencia y esperando que él estuviera cómodo a su lado. No podía evitar pensar qué traería consigo el mañana, cómo sería el futuro con aquel hombre que había vuelto a por ella. Era la persona que guiaría su vida desde ese momento; el padre de sus hijos. El hombre que decía que la quería, que aseguraba que no le importaba su pasado.

No se enteró del momento en que Naruto abandonó la cama. Al despertarse al día siguiente, él se había ido y, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo su presencia con claridad. La persistente huella de su esencia flotaba en el aire.

* * *

.

* **Robert Herrick** : fue un poeta ingles del siglo XVII, escribio poemas profanos y religiosos.

.

.

No es lindo Naruto, ayyy ojala hubiese amores asi... pues si soy una cursi, pero bueno para eso son los libros no? para soñar

Nos leemos mañana con otros dos capitulos

saluditos ;3


	14. Capitulo Catorce

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

«Esa dulce esclavitud es la propia libertad».

PERCY BYSSHE SHELLEY, _Reina Mab_

Naruto observó que Sarutobi retiraba un hilo imaginario de su chaqueta mientras él se miraba en el espejo, recordando la noche anterior. Pensó en la manera en que Hinata había aceptado que entrara en su dormitorio; cómo había confiado en él. Se había sentido humilde cuando ella le preguntó sus razones para regresar.

E incluso presa del desasosiego, ella le hubiera permitido que la llevara a la cama y la hiciera suya. Pero, a pesar de la ansiedad que lo embargaba por acostarse con ella, estaba decidido a que, cuando la poseyera, estuvieran casados.

Pidió a Dios que lo ayudara a llevar a cabo sus propósitos sin dar un paso en falso. Quería firmar la partida de matrimonio antes, como era debido. Hinata merecía su respeto y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Ella no sabía la auténtica razón de que hubiera acudido a su habitación y permanecido a su lado durante toda la noche. Desde luego no pensaba contárselo.

Después de tener conocimiento de los motivos de Otsutsuki para casarse con ella, apenas era capaz de perderla de vista. Jamás había sentido tal miedo por otra persona ni una necesidad tan apremiante de proteger a alguien.

No había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera su ansia de sacarla de Oakfield y ponerla bajo su protección. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de autocontrol y esperar las horas necesarias para procurarse una licencia especial de matrimonio; tiempo que aprovechó para enviar algunas cartas.

En el momento en que tuvo en sus manos los documentos que permitían un rápido enlace, se subió a Sansón y puso rumbo a Oakfield, adonde llegó en un tiempo récord. Fue como si la enorme bestia hubiera sentido su urgencia y se esforzara en llevarlo a casa de Hinata lo antes posible. Sarutobi no puso un pie en Oakfield hasta que anocheció, pues se trasladó en el carruaje. Sin duda casarse con ella era algo escrito en su destino, pues todo había encajado en su lugar como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Ahora ya estaba preparado para la boda, había logrado convencer a su novia y tenía un carruaje esperando para llevársela de allí.

Por ese motivo, la noche anterior no habría logrado mantenerse alejado de ella de ninguna manera. Si hubiera sido necesario, incluso habría permanecido despierto ante su puerta para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba para robársela o hacerle daño. No se fiaba de Otsutsuki en absoluto y, en cuanto a su sobrino, ni siquiera podía pensar en él sin que le subiera la bilis a la garganta.

Pero la noche anterior… ¡Menuda revelación! Era un tesoro, un regalo que recordaría hasta el día de su muerte. Jamás olvidaría la imagen de Hinata cuando abrió su bata. Su figura era un sueño… Un sueño sensual y extremadamente erótico. Largas piernas, caderas curvas, pechos llenos que necesitaba saborear cuanto antes. Había tenido que recurrir a todo su coraje para tapar de nuevo aquel cuerpo delicioso. Pero incluso mejor que constatar su atractivo físico fue dormir a su lado. Jamás se le olvidaría lo que había sentido tumbado junto a ella, velando por la deseada mientras dormía, sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo y le pertenecía para siempre. Antes de amanecer abandonó su cama a regañadientes, consciente de que los sirvientes se levantarían en cualquier momento. La imagen de aquella figura dormida se había grabado a fuego en su mente y todavía hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

—Lo hará bien, señor. —Sarutobi dio un paso atrás para contemplar su trabajo.

La nueva chaqueta azul oscuro combinaba de maravilla con un chaleco azul y dorado. Incluso él mismo se daba cuenta del acierto de la combinación

—. La señora no podrá apartar los ojos de usted. Vestido de esta manera, está espléndido.

El novio lanzó una penetrante mirada a su ayuda de cámara.

—¿Y qué me dices del hombre que hay debajo de la ropa? ¿Crees que podrá hacer honor a la dama, Sarutobi?

El ayuda de cámara alzó cautelosamente la mirada hacia él.

—Sin duda alguna, señor.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? —Naruto se sorprendía a sí mismo al hacer esas preguntas. Por lo general, las opiniones de los empleados a su servicio no contaban para él. No debería importarle lo que ellos, ni cualquier otro, pensaran sobre él.

—Siempre, señor. Su actuación siempre está a la altura, con ropa o sin ella, y no dudo que con su señora ocurrirá lo mismo. —Respondía de manera impasible, inclinándose para enderezar el dobladillo de la chaqueta que ya estaba perfecto.

Aquel hombre debía de pensar que su amo no tenía ganas de navegar por los mares del matrimonio. Sin embargo, él se sentía a gusto con esa tarea; de hecho no podía imaginarse haciendo ninguna otra. Iba a casarse con Hinata porque quería. Al cabo de una hora tendría una esposa y se habría convertido en marido.

—Me alegro de tal muestra de confianza por tu parte —repuso con cierto sarcasmo—. Dime, ¿has podido ver a mi novia esta mañana?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y qué te pareció?

Sarutobi estuvo a punto de sonreír de verdad, aun siendo de esos hombres que jamás mostraban sus sentimientos. Llevaba a su lado desde que él terminó los estudios en la universidad. Antiguo militar, era lo más estable de su vida. Estaba a la altura en todas las circunstancias, pero era evidente que ese día disfrutaba como nadie de la función.

—Muy hermosa y elegante del brazo de su padre. Debo felicitarlo, señor.

—No, me refería a qué te parecía. Ya sé que es muy hermosa —respondió airado y algo frustrado.

—¿Qué me parecía, señor? —Sarutobi arqueó una ceja. Sí, sin duda estaba saboreando el momento.

—¡Su expresión, joder! —Explotó, sintiéndose como un alumno en el día de San Valentín—. ¡Maldita sea, no importa!

—La señorita Hyuga me pareció el epítome de la gracia y…

—He dicho que no importa. —Le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

—.Y, por si acaso se te ha olvidado, abrígate, Sarutobi, regresarás a caballo con Kakashi. En el carruaje solo iremos la señora Namikaze y yo. solos —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, señor. —Sarutobi inclinó la cabeza.

—Bien, vayamos a mi boda, pues. ¿Te importaría actuar como testigo?

—Suavizó el tono de su voz para formular la pregunta.

La cara de Sarutobi se iluminó durante un segundo antes de volver a adoptar su máscara inexpresiva.

—Será un honor, señor Namikaze.

Al final, Sarutobi tuvo razón. Cuando Hinata apareció, era una novia resplandeciente, solemne pero tranquila, y muy muy hermosa. Sus ojos buscaron los de él en el momento en que entró en la estancia, brindándole una sonrisa que apaciguó cualquier atisbo de ansiedad al instante. Él le guiñó casi,imperceptiblemente un ojo.

El reverendo Hagane leyó las palabras que los ataban hasta la muerte y los casó en el salón más formal de Oakfield. La señora Hagane interpretaba música nupcial al piano. Y, cuando le tocó el turno de expresar sus votos, Naruto estuvo seguro de que aquella era la primera vez que daba su palabra a una mujer en toda su vida. Estaba claro que, entre las mujeres de su vida, Hinata marcaba una gran diferencia.

Hinata llevaba el mismo vestido de brocado color crema con el que se había casado su madre. Envuelta en sedas y deliciosamente sonrojada, era toda una visión. El señor Hyuga declaró que casi se desmayó al verla, por lo grande que era el parecido con su añorada esposa.

Tratando de mostrar a su hija algo de cariño, Hiashi Hyuga alabó la belleza de Hinata y le regaló un juego de perlas que había pertenecido a su madre. El gesto fue insuficiente y demasiado tardío. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el señor Hyuga ya había perdido a su hija cuando mostró más preocupación por su buena reputación que por el infierno que estaba pasando Hinata.

La dote que acompañaba a Hinata era generosa, pero a él le preocupaba poco la cantidad que supusiera, su meta era asegurarse de que su esposa jamás volviera a estar a merced de alguien que no la apreciara como merecía.

Admitía, sin embargo, haber sentido un cierto placer al arrancar a su padre fondos adicionales. Si había algo en lo que destacaba, era en las negociaciones que con llevaban los procesos bursátiles y, en este caso en concreto, su persistencia resultó muy provechosa.

Antes de partir, buscó el momento para hablar con el señor Hyuga a solas y ponerle al tanto de lo que había sabido en Londres sobre el fallido intento de Otsutsuki, así como su creencia de que este estaba emparentado con el atacante de Hinata y conocía perfectamente los hechos. No escatimó los horribles detalles y se sintió algo satisfecho al ver que Hiashi Hyuga palidecía al conocer que había estado a punto de entregar a su hija a un monstruo que tenía en mente aquellos pervertidos propósitos para ella.

Algo avivado moralmente, condujo a su flamante esposa al carruaje. Ella también parecía aliviada. No lo dijo, pero era evidente.

Hinata aparentaba estar más que dispuesta a dejar atrás el que había sido su hogar hasta ese momento y encarar una nueva vida en Somerset, en Hallborough, con él.

 _«Él sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Hinata todo el tiempo. De hecho, lo respaldaba. La habría maltratado. A mi niña. ¡A la hija de Hanna!»._

Hiashi Hyuga sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas al recordar algo que le había dicho una vez su esposa:

 _«Nunca me ha gustado la manera en que me mira Hamura Otsutsuki, Hiashi. Hay algo antinatural en su mente. Pobrecita su esposa, ¿cómo puede soportarlo?»._

Había tranquilizado a su mujer con besos y caricias y le había asegurado que Otsutsuki no podía dejar de mirarla porque era tan hermosa que su belleza lo dejaba aturdido. ¿A qué hombre no le ocurriría lo mismo? Ella era un tesoro, la mujer más hermosa del condado, y sin duda Otsutsuki estaba más que celoso de la fortuna que había tenido él al conquistarla.

Recordó más situaciones. Hamura había pretendido a su Hanna y quiso casarse con ella. En una ocasión, durante sus días en la universidad, mientras bebían en un bar, Otsutsuki había dejado caer que tenía la intención de convertir a Hanna Wellesley en su esposa algún día. Cuando Otsutsuki se marchó a recorrer Europa durante un año y medio, él permaneció en Inglaterra, por lo que cortejó y conquistó a la hermosa Hanna Wellesley mientras Otsutsuki estuvo fuera.

La suerte le había favorecido entonces. Ganó la mano de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo: su amada Hanna. Otsutsuki bromeó sobre el asunto durante años, diciendo que su amigo le había robado a la chica de sus sueños delante de sus narices.

Hanna Hyuga, sin embargo, era una mujer muy lista, que se fiaba de su instinto, y ya supo ver el carácter de Otsutsuki entonces, y sin duda lo habría visto también ahora.

Hiashi se sintió tan enfermo como para vomitar el generoso desayuno nupcial que acababan de disfrutar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan ciego? La sensación de haber sido traicionado era horrible. En especial cuando todo aquello procedía de un amigo de su confianza. Se dio cuenta de que había errado en todos los aspectos con Hinata y se sintió profundamente avergonzado por sus acciones mientras veía cómo su niña se iba de casa, alejándose de él para siempre.

 _«Hanna, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname al haber sido tan insensato como para avergonzarme cuando debería haber buscado justicia para nuestra hija»._

Sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho mientras observaba la marcha del vehículo. El carruaje de su yerno se hacía más pequeño ante sus ojos mientras se llevaba lejos a su hija. ¡Menos mal que se había casado con Namikaze! ¡Daría gracias a Dios cada día por ello! Y lo sentía de verdad, hasta lo más hondo de su ser. No podía olvidarse de alzar una especial plegaria de agradecimiento por aquel joven cuando rezara aquella noche.

Era gracioso comprobar cómo la opinión que se tenía sobre una persona podía cambiar en un instante. Jamás se había sentido demasiado impresionado por Namikaze en el pasado, pues le parecía un joven demasiado salvaje y arrogante. También demasiado libertino para su gusto, pero tenía que admitir que parecía sentir gran devoción por Hinata y no daba ninguna importancia a lo que le había ocurrido. Y Neji había ensalzado a Namikaze cuando lo invitó a visitarlos en septiembre; su hijo sostenía que no había nadie más honesto y leal.

Neji, desde luego, solía juzgar bien a la gente.

Sintió cierto alivio al pensar que Naruto Namikaze trataría bien a su hija y la protegería. Estaba convencido de que ofrecería a Hinata todo lo que ella merecía: afecto, hijos y seguridad. Hanna lo habría aprobado.

Esa mañana, con el vestido de novia de su madre, Hinata se parecía muchísimo a Hanna. Pero en su despedida se había mostrado rígida y formal. Lo había abrazado sin calor ni sentimiento, y ni siquiera lo había mirado. Sin embargo, la observó dirigir una última mirada a la casa, seguramente prometiéndose a sí misma que no regresaría nunca. Su hija lo despreciaba. Y con razón. Se merecía eso y mucho más.

Contuvo una nueva oleada de náuseas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Otsutsuki quería a Hinata porque no había podido tener a Hanna. ¡La chica era la viva imagen de su madre! Hanna se le apareció en ese momento, repitiendo lo mismo que le había dicho en el pasado:

 _«Hay algo antinatural en su mente»._

Lord Otsutsuki ya no era su amigo; de hecho, acababa de convertirse en su enemigo. La pasión de la venganza rugía ahora en sus venas. Hiashi Hyuga se hizo una promesa allí mismo, sobre la escalera de Oakfield: se vengaría, por Hinata y por Hanna, que no esperaría otra cosa de él, sobre todo tratándose de una afrenta a su hija.

Se alisó el abrigo, alzó la cabeza como hablando con el cielo y entró en la casa. Faltaba mucho. Primero escribiría a su hijo y le diría que volviera a casa.

Neji podría ayudarlo, quizá quisiera vengar a su hermana. También debería concertar una reunión con sus abogados y dejar todos sus asuntos bien atados, por si acaso.

¿Y después?...

Bueno, haría lo único que podía hacer. Se serviría un plato de venganza bien frío, con el que se sentiría muy satisfecho.

.

.

* * *

Ahora si se da cuenta, el mal que le hizo a su hija, vamos a ver si logra vengarse del tirano...

en un rato subo el proximo capitulo

saluditos :3


	15. Capitulo Quince

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

«Nuestra duda es nuestra pasión  
y nuestra pasión es nuestra misión».

HENRY JAMES, _La edad madura_

El paisaje cambiaba lentamente, de campos salpicados por bosques a un litoral barrido por el viento, a medida que se acercaban al mar.

El canal de Bristol se extendía a lo largo de poco más de veinte kilómetros de mar abierto frente a la costa de Somerset, camino de Gales, formando una bahía natural en la desembocadura del río Severn. La zona estaba plagada de barcos anclados en puertos costeros, algunos legales y otros, muchos, auténticos nidos de contrabandistas.

Naruto señalaba los lugares de interés según avanzaban y Hinata lo escuchaba en silencio, formulando alguna pregunta ocasional. Según recorrían los kilómetros, se fue acercando a ella en el asiento, hasta que consiguió ponerle el brazo sobre los hombros y recostarla sobre su pecho.

Hinata reposaba junto a su trémulo corazón. Saber que dependía de su fuerza lo llenaba de orgullo.

Pensó en aquel maravilloso cuerpo femenino y en cómo se amoldaba a él. El constante balanceo del carruaje hacía que se mecieran juntos, casi fundidos, con suavidad.

Pero había muchas otras maneras de mecer un cuerpo, y las imágenes que flotaron en su cabeza no fueron todo lo tiernas que hubiera querido. El anhelo carnal por su flamante esposa estaba a flor de piel. Deseaba tenerla debajo, aceptándolo en su interior, como un receptáculo ansioso por recibir su dura y poderosa virilidad. Quería reclamarla con su cuerpo, protegerla y cuidarla.

Ansiaba unirse a ella y conseguir que olvidara todas aquellas tropelías que habían cometido con ella. Pero ¿y si terminaba por asustarla más y recordarle su dolor?

El camino que se extendía ante ellos era difícil de seguir y no había guía que lo ayudara. Él era la versión masculina de un zorro al que gustaba el sexo duro, y se había casado con una mujer cuya única experiencia en ese aspecto había sido una salvaje violación.

¿Podían ser más dispares?

También dudaba si sería acertado reclamar sus derechos maritales esa noche, tras una boda tan apresurada. Pero la deseaba más de lo que recordaba haber deseado nunca a una mujer, y después de haber pronunciado los votos le resultaba difícil pensar en otra cosa. No era fácil olvidar años de libertinaje sensual.

Sí, la poseería esa noche y, por difícil que pudiera resultarle, estaba decidido a ser más tierno y sensible que nunca. ¡Que Dios lo ayudara!

—¿Por qué no me hablas de Hallborough? Así conoceré un poco el lugar cuando lleguemos. —Hinata lo miraba confiada y absolutamente serena entre sus brazos.

Incapaz de contenerse, la alzó hacia él y besó aquellos labios rosados antes de acariciarlos con pasión contenida.

—Me encanta besarte.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—¿Por besarte?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por desearme.

Su respuesta a aquello fue seguir besándola, y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera apartarse para hablar.

—Eso jamás ha sido un problema. —Le recorrió los labios lentamente, siguiendo el mismo trazo varias veces—. Me fijé en ti hace años, cuando no eras más que una jovencita. Creo que te he estado esperando sin darme cuenta.

Gracias por aceptarme, señora Namikaze. —Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza

—Me gusta cómo suena eso, «señora Namikaze». Algún día serás lady Namikaze.

—Lo sé. Es lo que me dijo papá ayer, pero estaba segura de que él estaba hablando de lord Otsutsuki durante todo el tiempo. Por eso me desmayé cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú quien había venido a buscarme.

Él solo pudo responder con un gruñido, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios. Le rechinaron los dientes por la fuerza con la que tensó la mandíbula. Notó que tenía el cuello rígido.

—¡Ese hombre no volverá a acercarse a ti o acabará en un ataúd! ¡Bastardo inmundo!

No sabía todavía lo que haría con Otsutsuki y su sobrino. El guardián del burdel, Lee, se había convertido en su informante a sueldo. Y ya conocía el nombre del agresor de Hinata, "Toneri Otsutsuki".

Su prioridad era proteger a su esposa, tanto su persona como su reputación.

No podía dejar que nada más la dañara y pretendía conseguir que ella no descubriera jamás la identidad de su asaltante. Sin embargo, actuar como un toro enloquecido cada vez que surgiera el nombre de Otsutsuki no era la mejor manera de ocultarlo.

—Lo siento, cariño. Eso ha sido impropio de mí, pero es que ese hombre no me ha gustado nunca. —Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, sintiéndose

repentinamente tímido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Lamento haber mencionado su nombre; no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Me hablas, entonces, sobre tu casa?

—Ahora es nuestra casa, y es preciosa. Hallborough Park está situada sobre el mar, en Kilve. Si paseas junto al océano y miras al canal con el cielo claro, podrás ver los Brecon Beacon, una villa en el sur de Gales. Las colinas Quantock quedan a nuestra espalda. Las flores de sus brezales son espectaculares en verano. Se puede escuchar el sonido de las olas; creo que el sonido del mar es uno de los más reconfortantes del mundo. Daremos largos paseos por la playa y por la noche podremos observar el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo, sobre el mar.

He hecho los preparativos oportunos para que traigan tu montura, junto con Sansón, y podrás practicar la equitación todo lo que desees. ¿Has cabalgado alguna vez por la arena?

—No, pero suena maravilloso.

—Nuestros vecinos, los Uchiha, son buenos amigos míos. Sasuke y Sakura se han casado recientemente, hace menos de un año, y creo que ella te gustará mucho. Sé que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. A Sakura le encanta pintar paisajes. He visto tus bocetos y desde luego me consta que eres muy buena también. Tenéis eso en común.

—Apenas puedo esperar para conocer a tus amigos. ¿Y qué ocurre con tus abuelos, Naruto?

—Viven en Londres casi todo el año, pero pronto te llevaré a conocerlos. Te adorarán, Hinata, aunque solo sea por el hecho de haberte casado conmigo.

En cuanto mi abuelo ponga la mirada sobre ti, besará el suelo que pisas. Acudiremos cada primavera a la temporada de sociedad y ocuparemos nuestro lugar. Mis negocios están allí, por supuesto, pero por ahora quiero tenerte un tiempo para mí solo, es decir, para nosotros solos, en Hallborough.

Ella lo contemplaba con aquellos brillantes y vivaces ojos color perla, escuchando sus divagaciones sin parpadear. Estaba tan hermosa que no tuvo más remedio que tocarla otra vez. Alargó la mano y siguió con el dedo la forma de la ceja antes de palpar todo el contorno del rostro. En la segunda vuelta rozó sus labios, recordando lo dulces que sabían.

—Serás la princesa de Hallborough Park, y yo te protegeré, te adoraré. Juntos haremos hermosos bebés. ¿Qué te parece la idea? —La observó, buscando cierta incomodidad en ella ante tan franca sugerencia, pero no la halló. Hinata se limitó a sonreír de manera serena.

—Es una idea perfecta. Creo que me gusta la sensación de ser una princesa.

Sin duda tú haces que me sienta así, Naruto. Y tú eres sir Naruto, el valiente caballero que me rescató.

 _«Más bien soy el canalla que no puede esperar para tener a la hermosa princesa en su cama»._

—Me alegro, cariño. Intentaré seguir siendo digno de su alta estima, apreciada dama —bromeó, inclinando la cabeza.

—Siempre lo serás, Naruto.

Él rezó para que su esposa siguiera confiando en él más tarde, cuando llegara el momento de llevarla a la cama. No se sentía precisamente como un valiente caballero, sino como un licencioso bribón.

Sus honorables intenciones hacia Hinata lo habían mantenido en un estado de intensa excitación durante semanas. No se había acostado con una mujer desde la noche en que coincidió con Neji Hyuga en Londres, y sentía cada uno de esos días en la dolorosa palpitación de su miembro hambriento.

Naruto aspiró el olor marino en el momento en que se bajó del carruaje. Lo encontró tranquilizador y vivificante. El inminente crepúsculo oscurecía el cielo y el ruido de las olas se percibía más abajo, en la orilla.

Con una reverencia muy cómica ayudó a su flamante esposa a bajar del coche y la acompañó hasta el lugar donde los esperaban los miembros del personal de servicio. La oscura mole gris que era Hallborough Park se erguía silenciosa ante ellos, como oponiéndose, gallarda, a la brisa nocturna del mar. La casa había sido remodelada hacía unos sesenta años para adaptarla al estilo neogótico, lo que se hacía evidente en los arcos apuntados de las ventanas, que evocaban un cierto tipo de espiritualidad ancestral entre los elementos naturales, conectando el cielo y la tierra con las rocas que rodeaban el entorno.

El ama de llaves, la señora Kurenai, y el mayordomo, el señor Iruka, los recibieron con afecto. Habían preparado su llegada minuciosamente, colocando antorchas en el exterior y, en el interior, lámparas de araña cuya luz se filtraba hacia fuera por las ventanas abiertas. Todas esas luces les ofrecían una cálida bienvenida, haciéndoles sentirse acogidos. Naruto quería que Hinata amara esa casa tanto como él.

Antes de la cena Naruto le presentó a los miembros del personal con rapidez y realizaron una breve excursión por la casa.

La cocinera se superó en honor a los recién casados. Les sirvieron ostras con crema, croquetas de marisco y carne de venado asada, además de otra docena de platos que apenas tocaron. Ellos se sirvieron solos y él sirvió el vino.

Reparó en que ella había bebido dos copas en poco tiempo, y pensó que seguramente era una buena idea.

Se miraron por encima de los platos. Él se recreó en lo hermosa que estaba esa noche al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo llevar a cabo sus propósitos sin asustarla. Rellenó su copa una tercera vez y le ofreció un trozo de tarta de limón con una sonrisa. Ella le respondió tomando el vino y rechazando el dulce.

Ahora que la había puesto a salvo de Hamura y Toneri Otsutsuki, tenía otro problema.

No sabía cómo podría reprimir su oscura naturaleza en cuestiones sexuales.

Ahora debía protegerla de él mismo.

Siempre le había gustado el sexo poco convencional y jamás había intentado o tenido motivos para contenerse. Rudo, dominador y siempre abierto a nuevas prácticas, había hecho lo que se le antojaba con su miembro, su boca y sus dedos en los cuerpos femeninos. Había experimentado con el coito, pero siempre con personas por las que no sentía nada. Sin embargo, jamás había hecho el amor propiamente dicho a una mujer. En ese aspecto era realmente virgen.

El brutal asalto que había sufrido Hinata complicaba el asunto todavía más, puesto que la hacía aún más frágil. Sabía que no podía comportarse con ella con el más mínimo asomo de dureza. Esa clase de sexo había terminado para él.

Ahora tenía que ser el amante más delicado del mundo.

 _«Puedo hacerlo»._

A pesar de repetirlo para sus adentros como si fuera un cántico, Hinata no estaba segura de poder conseguirlo. Se había mostrado de acuerdo, había firmado las estipulaciones matrimoniales y abandonado el único hogar que conocía para ir al de su marido. Sí, su marido. Estaba casada.

Tenía un marido que esperaba ser bienvenido en su cama. Debía cumplir sus obligaciones matrimoniales.

 _«Puedo hacerlo»._

Pensó en Naruto y en lo que sabía de él. Era amable y tierno. Muy galante.

También resultaba divertido. La noche anterior se había limitado a abrazarla en su cama y jamás se había sentido más segura que envuelta en sus brazos y apretada contra su cuerpo. Tan segura que se había dormido enseguida. Sin duda alguna él no provocaría dolor en…

—El baño, señora —dijo la doncella con suavidad.

—Gracias, Ino. —Hinata regresó al presente, agradeciendo que alguien interrumpiera aquellos pensamientos desbocados que en realidad no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Ino la ayudó a quitarse el vestido dorado que se había puesto para viajar y luego se acercó a la bañera colocada detrás del escritorio. La muchacha era joven, no podía tener más de dieciocho años, pero resultó muy eficiente para ser una doncella inexperta.

La señora Kurenai había presentado a Ino como su sobrina, explicando que se ocuparía de ella hasta que contrataran a alguien apropiado. La joven parecía mortalmente asustada y Hinata la observó con preocupación. Estaba segura de que la habían amenazado con algún tipo de castigo si desagradaba a la nueva ama.

.—¿Eres nueva en la casa? —le preguntó Hinata desde detrás del biombo.

—Sí, señora. Llegué ayer mismo, pero no vengo de muy lejos, sino de un pueblo cercano. —La voz le temblaba un poco.

—Ah, ¿no es esto lo que sueles hacer?

—No, realmente no, señora. Pero tengo siete hermanos pequeños. —La chica se detuvo y debió de recapacitar sobre sus palabras porque habló más rápido y fuerte—. Pero estaré encantada de servirla de la mejor manera posible, señora Namikaze. —Al menos era sincera, y la honestidad era una de las virtudes que más valoraba.

—Perfecto, puedes estar tranquila, de verdad. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien, Ino, no te preocupes. Yo también soy nueva en esta casa.

—Sí, señora. —Parecía más animada cuando se alejó para apartar las prendas que su ama se acababa de quitar.

El agua caliente relajó y apaciguó sus músculos, tensos tras haber pasado horas recluida en el carruaje. Naruto no había exigido nada extraordinario

durante el largo trayecto, aunque la había abrazado y besado a conciencia.

Sonrió al recordar que él había dicho que le encantaba besarla. Sin duda, ella deseaba sus besos, eso no le preocupaba. Si acostarse con él fuera tan sencillo como besarlo, se sentiría muy aliviada.

Tomó una pastilla de jabón con perfume de violetas y la deslizó por el brazo mientras volvía a pensar en su marido. Naruto se había comportado como un perfecto caballero durante todo el viaje, pero su intuición le decía que el hombre deseaba mucho más y que se estaba conteniendo. Él sabía lo que le había ocurrido y no quería asustarla. La noche anterior había acudido a su dormitorio porque pensaba que sería bueno que ella fuera acostumbrándose a él. Esa había sido su intención porque tenía en mente ir a su cama esa noche también y, en esta ocasión, no sería precisamente para dormir.

Incluso habían hablado sobre ello. Él le había dicho que, cuando estuvieran juntos de esa manera, estarían atados por los votos matrimoniales. Bueno, pues ya lo estaban. Naruto acudiría en breve para realizar todas esas cosas que quería hacer con ella, y debería permitírselo. ¡Que Dios la ayudara!

Había sufrido mucho después de la violación. Sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo y había padecido lesiones que le hicieron temer que no pudiera quedarse embarazada a causa de las secuelas.

 _«Por favor, que con él no duela de esa manera…»._

El médico había asegurado, sin embargo, que se había recuperado por completo y ella rezó para que tuviera razón, pues quería tener bebés. Ser madre y criar a sus hijos era uno de los sueños que guardaba en su corazón.

Pensó en su madre, Hanna, y notó otra vez aquella dolorosa punzada por haber perdido su sabiduría y sus abrazos. Se sentía sola, desconcertada y confusa. No podía compartir sus miedos sobre lo que ocurriría esa noche con nadie. ¿Con quién podría hablar sobre ese tipo de asuntos? ¿Con su padre? ¿Con su hermano? Ni en sueños. Los dos se dedicaban a repetir que casarse y fundar una familia era la mejor cura para lo que había soportado; lo que mejor la ayudaría a superar el pasado.

 _«Por favor, Dios, que con él no duela…»._

Terminó de enjabonarse, se aclaró y salió de la bañera. Se secó con energía con una gruesa toalla para mantener el frío a raya.

—Su camisón, señora. —Ino le ofreció una prenda amarilla por encima del biombo.

Ella lo tomó y se lo puso. Era de gasa más fina que el algodón más delicado y, a pesar de tener mangas largas, el escote era muy bajo. A Naruto le resultaría muy fácil deslizárselo por los hombros y dejar sus pechos al descubierto. ¿Podría pedirle que no la despojara del camisón? Movió la cabeza con firmeza. Sabía en lo más profundo de su alma que Naruto querría verla totalmente desnuda. Por extraño que resultara, pensar que él vería su piel por completo no la molestaba demasiado. Estaba mucho más preocupada por las demás cosas que haría con su cuerpo.

 _«Por favor, Dios, ayúdame a cumplir con mi deber»._

—El pelo, señora, ¿quiere que la peine?

—Por favor. —Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó ante el tocador mientras se decía que ojalá desaparecieran aquellos nervios. Observó a Ino en el espejo

mientras le quitaba con cuidado las horquillas que sostenían sus rizos. Fue una por una hasta que sus cabellos cayeron sueltos sobre los hombros. Le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda. Ino comenzó a cepillar el cabello lentamente, empezando por las puntas para evitar dolorosos tirones y nudos. Era posible que la chica no tuviera experiencia como doncella, pero sabía ocuparse de una melena.

—Tiene usted un pelo precioso, señora Namikaze. Es muy suave.

—Y tú posees unas manos muy cuidadosas, Ino. Tus hermanas deben de tener el pelo largo, pues sabes cepillarlo de la manera apropiada.

—Gracias, señora. Tengo dos hermanas y estoy familiarizada con los nudos y enredos del pelo. —Ino pasó por todos los mechones hasta que cada hebra hubo sido domada—. ¿Quiere que se lo trence, señora Namikaze?

La recién casada negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no, Ino. No podría… —Y no quería decir nada más a un sirviente. No era correcto, pero eso no le impidió pensar por qué no quería que hiciera la trenza. Se dejaría el pelo suelto porque sabía que a Naruto le gustaba verlo así. Él disfrutaba tocándolo y enredándolo entre sus dedos, como había hecho la noche anterior.

—Bien, buenas noches, señora. Llámeme, por favor, si necesita algo.

—Ino hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Ella escuchó sus pasos cada vez más lejanos repicando en el pasillo hasta que el sonido desapareció. Se levantó del tocador y se movió hasta la chimenea mientras contaba hasta cien mentalmente. Era lo único que podía hacer para seguir de pie y no buscar la puerta.

 _«Puedo hacerlo»._

A Naruto le retumbaba el corazón en el pecho con desbocado estruendo, y no era por culpa de un duro esfuerzo físico, eran los nervios. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, y menos antes de mantener relaciones sexuales; pero allí estaba, nervioso como una liebre en una carrera de galgos. ¿Qué estaría pensando Hinata en ese momento? Seguramente también estaría nerviosa.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

Le resultó difícil saberlo cuando entró en la bien iluminada estancia, porque ella le daba la espalda. Y desde luego estaba espectacular. Delante del fuego, Hinata era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. Llevaba el pelo suelto, suaves rizos azabaches que cubrían sus hombros y la mitad de la espalda. El camisón, amarillo claro y algo transparente, caía hasta los pies. Solo pudo adivinar la forma de sus largas piernas y de otras partes de su cuerpo porque estaba a contraluz del fuego que ardía en el hogar, pero, aun así, se recreó en las curvas redondeadas de sus nalgas.

Se detuvo y la miró, esperando, admirándola. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Ella se volvió.

Naruto abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí —se escuchó susurrar.

La miró mientras avanzaba hacia él, saboreando cada paso, notando cómo sus pechos se movían bajo la fina tela del camisón con cada zancada, cada vez que rozaba el suelo con un pie. ¡Santa madre de Dios!

Cuando la pudo estrechar entre sus brazos, por fin se vio capaz de respirar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos dando gracias; tan grande era el alivio de tenerla por fin contra su pecho, suave y dócil, oliendo a jabón perfumado.

—Me encanta tu olor. Es tranquilizador y fortificante a la vez.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se estrechó más en sus brazos.

Él sintió los suaves pechos contra su tórax.

 _«Una cama. Necesito una cama»._

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta una cama de maciza estructura, donde la tendió, y se acostó junto a ella. La mejor manera de empezar: llevarla al lugar donde todo ocurriría y dejar de cavilar. La sintió tierna entre sus brazos y entregada a lo que quisiera hacerle.

—Eres hermosa a todas horas, pero ahora mismo, en este momento concreto, no tengo palabras para describirte —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos antes de bajar la mano al cuello y al escote del camisón. Detuvo los dedos en el valle entre sus pechos durante un momento y enseguida empezó a moverlos sobre los tersos montículos.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos. Él sintió el ritmo de su respiración cada vez más agitada.

—Querida, ¿estás nerviosa?

 _—«Yo sí»._

Ella asintió con la cabeza en un gesto solemne, sin abrir los ojos.

—No quiero decepcionarte.

—No podrías hacerlo. Y no pareces nerviosa, pareces una diosa. —Le acarició la garganta con la nariz, aproximándose a la oreja—. ¿Estás recordando las cosas que te hicieron?

—No quiero recordar —aseguró ella.

—No será igual. —La besó en los labios—. Odio que estés asustada.

—Tú no me asustas, lo hacen los recuerdos. —Ella abrió los ojos, brillantes por la emoción, y él vio la valentía reflejada en aquellas pupilas—. Haz que me olvide de ellos, Naruto.

 _«Esta es mi chica»._

—Lo haré. Reemplazaré esos malos recuerdos con otros buenos. Será algo de lo que sí querrás acordarte.

Buscó de nuevo sus labios. Al mismo tiempo, le acunó con suavidad la cabeza y la atrajo hacia su boca, pensando que aquel cuerpo era como un paraíso que querría explorar durante toda su vida.

Curvas y valles suaves, el aroma, el tono dorado de sus ojos, los dulces y carnales sonidos de su cuerpo entregándose a él, los latidos de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada… Todo era excitante. Las emociones de Hinata eran nuevas para él, se trataba de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado con ninguna mujer. Hina suponía la paz; reconocer el poder que ella tenía sobre él resultaba sobrecogedor.

Sintió que ella se relajaba, rindiéndose, y pensó que todo iba viento en popa.

La sentía flexible y suave bajo sus labios y sus manos.

Naruto sabía muy bien lo que quería. ¡Lo que siempre había querido! Su miembro se alargaba cada vez más, duro y tenso como nunca había estado, anticipando el momento en que la poseería. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba estar dentro de ella, se contenía de una manera notable, heroica.

Ella hacía que se controlara. La necesitaba, pero era ella la que tenía la llave, y solo podría acceder a su cuerpo si Hinata se lo permitía.

Empujó la pelvis hacia delante y arqueó la cadera, buscando la presión del duro hueso con su erección. Por un segundo temió avergonzarlos a ambos corriéndose sobre las sábanas.

—Eres increíble —murmuró.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Naruto la sintió afirmar con la cabeza, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra.

 _«Te deseo»._ Quería saborear su sexo con los labios y que ella tomara su pene con las manos, o quizá con su boca. Sin embargo, eso tendría que esperar.

No estaba preparada para esa clase de placeres. Pero la lujuriosa idea de enseñarle tales deleites era algo a tener en cuenta, que propulsó su deseo a un plano más elevado.

La besó en el cuello y la clavícula al tiempo que bajaba el amplio escote del camisón.

—Quiero verte desnuda. —Tiró con fuerza con los dientes—. Quiero verte por completo…, disfrutar de tu belleza. De todo tu cuerpo. Quiero que nuestras pieles se toquen. —Acercó la cara a la de ella, pidiendo su aprobación y rezando para que se la diera.

La mujer respondió con rigidez, casi sin voz, como si estuviera lejos, muy lejos de él.

—Haz lo que quieras. No tengo miedo. Quiero… complacerte.

 _«Deberías tenerme miedo, Hina»._

Estaba seguro de que, si ella supiera lo que quería hacerle en realidad, daría un salto y huiría lo más lejos que pudiera.

Lentamente, Naruto se llevó las manos al cinturón y se lo aflojó. Cuando abrió la bata, sintió que ella se estremecía. Estaba tan rígida como un palo. Él también, pero de una manera muy diferente.

Si hacía caso de sus palabras, Hina estaba más que dispuesta, pero era evidente que la intimidad la enervaba. Se sometía al deber y él lo sabía. Aunque eso debería hacerle sentirse aliviado, no lo hacía. No le gustaba. Quería algo más de ella que el consentimiento, la mera claudicación ante los deberes maritales.

—Me complaces, cariño, pero quiero que permitas que yo te complazca también.

La besó entre los pechos muy lenta y delicadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de aquella deliciosa piel tan suave como el terciopelo. Él sintió el palpitar de su corazón bajo los labios. Su propio corazón respondía a aquel latido.

Se debatía entre el deseo y la moralidad, intentando moderar su necesidad.

Ella parecía irritable; nerviosa como una potrilla; temerosa de que se acercara demasiado. Sabía lo que iba a hacerle. Lo sabía y lo temía.

—Tranquila. —Para tranquilizarla, se apartó de sus pechos con tiernos roces de sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello—. Déjame tocarte, ya verás, te gustará.

La escuchó soltar el aire y notó que su cuerpo estaba menos tenso. ¡Santo Dios!, quería que aquello fuera agradable para ella, que pudiera enterrar los recuerdos que la rondaban. Demostrarle que quería darle placer.

—Te lo prometo —susurró después de besarla de nuevo en los labios.

Y siguió besándola. La besó durante siglos, largos besos en los que sus lenguas se enredaron, enseñándole, mostrándole el camino. Sus alientos se mezclaron también. Suspiró sobre sus clavículas, detrás de sus orejas, sobre la elegante curva de la garganta y luego apretó los labios contra la suave redondez de un pecho.

Se alzó sobre ella y buscó finalmente uno con la mano. Lo capturó con la palma, sopesándolo y disfrutando de su tacto, su forma, a pesar de la delgada tela del camisón. Rozó el duro brote que lo coronaba y la escuchó respirar con más rapidez.

De repente, ella arqueó la espalda, haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran más. No supo si lo hizo por miedo o placer, y realmente no quería saberlo. Ya no. Había llegado demasiado lejos para pensar racionalmente.

Aprovechó el movimiento para bajar la tela y dejar al descubierto finalmente aquellos dulces montículos ante sus ojos hambrientos. De repente, aquella carne primorosa se convirtió en un festín. Y él tenía hambre. La piel cremosa, con aquellos botones de color rosa oscuro, lo llamaba. Cubrió uno con la mano y se estremeció ante la sensación de suavidad experimentada bajo la palma.

—Qué hermosura… —Los estudió bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Tengo que… —susurró él antes de capturar un pezón con la boca. Lo succionó con los labios y sintió que el brote se endurecía, convirtiéndose en un apretado pico bajo su lengua. Era la dicha absoluta.

Ahuecó las dos manos sobre los pechos y los retuvo con adoración, al tiempo que seguía recreándose en aquella suave plenitud con la boca. Se movió de uno a otro, otorgándoles la misma atención. Mordisqueó la parte inferior, con intención de recrearse más tarde en las marcas que dejaba, recordando cómo la había marcado. ¡Oh, sí, era suya!

Ella se sometió a todo lo que le hizo y él disfrutó. Aquel era un primitivo ritual en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era su mujer. La había buscado, deseado y conquistado. Y ahora, por fin, podía reclamarla.

 _«Mi mujer. Mía, mía, mía, mía…»._

En ese momento se olvidó de todo lo que había pensado, de todo lo que se había dicho que no haría.

El roce de su cuerpo era demasiado tentador, su olor, delicioso…

Sencillamente se olvidó de todo, perdido en el elixir que envolvía sus sentidos incitándolo a tender la mano y tomarla.

—Hina… Qué placer estar contigo. —Gimió. Estaba borracho de placer…

Borracho de ella. Nadó en el río de sensaciones que lo inundaba, se sumió en el sabor de aquella piel que se derretía bajo su boca. Estaba categóricamente embriagado hasta el punto de que no regía, y así era como quería estar.

La contención en la que se había esmerado para que ella tolerara sus atenciones comenzó a desaparecer, su apetito carnal reemplazó con rapidez otras caricias más tiernas, embriagado por el placer de acceder a ella.

—¡Te… necesito! —La recorrió con las manos. Por encima y por debajo del camisón, apretándole el vientre, entre sus piernas, amasando aquellas deliciosas nalgas. No era capaz de tomarse el tiempo necesario para conocerla, pero sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba famélico, desbocado, desesperado. Se sentía perdido en el deseo de poseerla y no era capaz de pensar.

No percibió que ella tenía los brazos y las piernas rígidos. Ni que apretaba los puños y tenía el cuello tenso. No escuchó sus quejidos ni sintió sus temblores.

Tenía un único objetivo y no era otro que sumergirse en ella y correrse.

Cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo, ella comenzó a atacarlo en serio y él, a pesar de su excitada y limitada coherencia, comprendió por fin que Hinata era presa del pánico. Ella se retorcía para alejarse de él. Intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Él lo sintió y la escuchó.

Los gritos de Hinata no eran de placer, eran chillidos tan resonantes como los de un gallo cacareando al amanecer cuando interrumpía la somnolencia más profunda.

Todo se aclaró en su mente en un instante. Su conciencia regresó, clara como un fino cristal.

 _«¡Mierda!»._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Estoy terminando el proximo para no dejarles con la duda_

 _;3_


	16. Capitulo Dieciseis

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

«Lo mejor son solo sombras,  
y lo peor no es lo peor  
si la imaginación lo enmienda».

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Sueño de una noche de verano_

Hinata no podía respirar. Sus impulsos eran primitivos y se dejaba llevar por completo por sus instintos. Sus pensamientos volvieron a recordar otro momento y lugar… Otras palabras…

 _«Lucha contra mí. Así, gatita. Lucha contra mí mientras te follo…»._

Ella apenas tenía control consciente de sí misma. Solo sabía que quería

escapar.

—¡Basta! ¡Por favor, basta!

¿Estaba gritando las palabras o no? No lo sabía.

Sin embargo, él se detuvo. Se quedó quieto, cesando en todo lo que hacía.

Dejó de besarla. De tocarla. Rodó a un lado, lejos de su cuerpo.

Ella se incorporó de golpe en la cama, gateó hacia una esquina y se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste. Le dolió, pero sirvió para su propósito; el golpe la arrancó del insoportable abismo de miedo en que se había sumido y la devolvió al presente.

Entonces se cubrió los pechos doblando las rodillas. Luego las rodeó con los brazos, enterrando la barbilla en el hueco que quedaba entre ellas. Aquello le sirvió para recuperar mínimamente el equilibrio emocional, dándole un punto de referencia para recuperar la cordura.

Naruto yacía a su lado, boca arriba, con un brazo sobre los ojos. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y su ancho pecho se entreveía bajo el borde del batín azul. Podía ver el vello que le cubría el torso. Estaba desnudo bajo el batín, y excitado. Había sentido su dureza presionándole las caderas y ahora podía verla. Bueno, percibía la prueba de su excitación bajo la pesada seda azul. Una sólida protuberancia que reposaba sobre su vientre. Su virilidad era grande…

Enorme.

Naruto quería meterla dentro de ella, y ella ya sabía lo que era eso. Conocía a la perfección lo que le hacía un hombre a una mujer cuando la tomaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Lo… siento. No… No quería… em… empujarte… Quiero decir que…, que no quería que lo dejaras… Es decir…

—Me refería a tu cabeza. Te has dado un golpe.

—Estoy… bien.

 _«No, no estás bien. Eres una miseria humana. Una mala esposa. Lo has rechazado. ¡Lo has empujado!»._

Él se mantuvo en silencio, todavía rígido. Se hubiera dicho que era una estatua, de no ser por su respiración jadeante. No podía distinguir si estaba furioso con ella o no. Debería estar enfadado. Ella, sin duda, no se lo reprocharía. No estaba ateniéndose a su trato. Le había prometido herederos, bebés…

Naruto se levantó de la cama después de un rato. ¡Santo Dios, era tan alto!

Su cuerpo gravitó sobre ella, tenso y rígido. Parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo. Ella se abrazó con más fuerza las piernas, demasiado asustada para moverse.

Por fin, se obligó a mirarlo.

Su expresión era ilegible. Fue él quien rompió el silencio que pesaba entre los dos, tan espeso que se podía cortar.

—Buenas noches, Hinata.

Su voz sonó contenida, pero no brusca. Se iba a alejar sin ni siquiera recriminarle su fracaso; porque era evidente que se marchaba.

—¿Adónde vas? —farfulló.

—Dormiré en mi habitación.

—Lo siento, Naruto. No quería decir lo que he dicho. Por favor, no te vayas.

Él suspiró.

—Debo hacerlo. Necesitas… —Se interrumpió y se pasó la mano por el pelo —. Los dos estamos muy cansados tras pasar todo el día de viaje. Intenta dormir un poco.

Lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Estuvo llorando durante muchos minutos, en silencio, hasta que recuperó el sentido y, con él, la mortificación. Su marido acababa de dejarla sola en la noche de bodas.

Incapaz de soportar la vergüenza que ello le causaba, miró a su alrededor.

Aquella era una habitación preciosa. Los aposentos del ama… Su habitación.

Estaba decorada en tonos azules y dorados, colores que le gustaban. Contrastaban con las maderas más oscuras.

Había un extraordinario cuadro ecuestre junto al cabecero, dos caballos cabalgando paralelos a la costa. Le pareció único. Jamás había visto nada como eso con anterioridad y se preguntó quién lo habría pintado. Ahora le pertenecía.

De pronto una certeza la golpeó, abriéndose paso en su ánimo. Ahora era la dueña de todo eso…, pero no se merecía ni un triste pedazo del rincón más modesto de la casa.

No había hecho nada para merecer lo que ahora le pertenecía por derecho.

 _«Y tú le perteneces a él. Tiene derecho a acostarse contigo cada vez que desee, y no lo ha logrado aunque quería»._

Naruto necesitaba un heredero para Hallborough Park y debía hacer lo necesario para engendrarlo. Y ella se mostró de acuerdo. Él no le había hecho daño, no la había tratado de manera irrespetuosa. Algunas cosas de las que él le había hecho le habían resultado… agradables. Ahora Naruto era su marido y ella tenía que ser su esposa.

Se levantó de la cama y vertió un poco de agua para lavarse la cara. Se limpió las lágrimas y se quitó el arrugado camisón. Se cepilló el pelo durante mucho tiempo antes de dejarlo suelto y ondulado sobre los hombros.

Se levantó llena de determinación.

Se alejó del elegante tocador con la lámpara en la mano y se dirigió a las habitaciones del amo.

Naruto no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, se sentía muy frustrado, desilusionado y francamente preocupado. ¿Y si Hinata tenía un ataque de pánico cada vez que intentara acostarse con ella?

 _«Vayamos por partes»,_ pensó.

Necesitaba una copa. El licor dejó un rastro de fuego al bajar por su garganta que, para su desgracia, solo sirvió para avivar el calor que ardía más abajo. A continuación, hizo lo que debería haber hecho antes de reunirse con ella.

Así quizá hubiera estado más contenido y no la habría asustado. Sabía que no tardaría demasiado, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su verga y de sus testículos.

Su predicción fue muy precisa. Una vez que se puso a la tarea, se desfogó enseguida. Se masturbó con la mano con la misma habilidad con que podría haberlo hecho cualquier prostituta.

Aquella liberación supuso cierta ayuda, pero ni por asomo la suficiente. Se metió en su enorme y solitaria cama después de lavarse apresuradamente y caviló sobre lo ocurrido durante la última hora. No había sucedido nada de lo que imaginó. Había fantaseado sobre lo que supondría acostarse con Hinata, pero solo con lo que tenía por debajo del cinturón.

Resopló en la oscuridad. ¿Qué novio se pasaba la noche de bodas solo? Pues, al parecer, él.

 _«¿Y ahora qué?»._

El fracaso cayó sobre él como una losa. La quería. Los dos sabían que él tenía derecho a regresar allí y acostarse con ella. Podía obligarla a someterse, pero ¿era eso lo que quería? ¿Ser un marido ejerciendo por las bravas sus derechos conyugales?

Ella estaba mal. Sabía que lo que había hecho Hinata, sus reacciones, se basaban en un miedo irracional. Le había parecido demasiado perturbada y avergonzada, abrazada a sus rodillas, con la mirada baja… Si volvía a intentarlo, seguramente ella se doblegaría, y sin demasiados gestos. Una vez que ocurriera, sabría qué esperar y que no tenía nada que temer, igual que cuando había dormido a su lado la noche anterior.

Pero no podía resignarse a que las cosas fueran así de ásperas con ella, no quería obligarla a aceptarlo. Quería que lo deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Una parte de él sentía rechazo por su miedo, repulsa por la idea de que equiparara su manera de hacer el amor con lo que ese tipo Toneri, le había hecho. No quería en su cama a una mujer que sintiera miedo, ni tampoco que lo confundiera con otro hombre al que temía.

Se frotó el pecho, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor que lo atenazaba. Se sentía avergonzado por su egoísmo. Debía aceptar que había sido él quien la forzó a casarse. Hinata había sido franca desde el principio; le había dicho que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar la intimidad, pero él la había presionado porque la quería. Y seguía queriéndola.

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía que perder la esperanza por completo. Ella había parecido realmente apenada:

 _«No quería decir lo que he dicho. Por favor, no te vayas»._

A Naruto le hubiera gustado quedarse, pero sabía que era imposible.

Sencillamente, no podía dormir en la misma cama que ella y contenerse, así que no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. No confiaba en sí mismo. No encontraba la manera de controlarse con ella. ¡Qué horrible desastre se había producido hacía un momento! Sin duda la culpa era de su verga, literalmente.

No encontraba acomodo en aquella cama. Era mullida, sí, pero repleta de bultos. O quizá la cama no tenía nada que ver y se sentía incómodo debido a su deprimente estado de ánimo. Se movió de nuevo, cambiando de posición, pero supo que esa noche no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, decidido a descansar. Admitió para sus adentros que al día siguiente tendría que volver a intentar conquistar a su dulce pero renuente esposa. Abrió los ojos y miró al techo con decisión. Le daría un tiempo para que se acostumbrara al matrimonio. Podía hacerlo. Valdría la pena esperar por ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Aquella belleza tenía forma masculina. Unos músculos esculpidos y una suave piel dorada se desplegaban ante Hinata. Clavó los ojos codiciosamente en Naruto, dormido en su cama. Le resultó extraña la certeza de que quería volver a tenerlo sobre ella para poder sentir aquella piel tan hermosa contra la suya.

Con un poco de suerte y su presencia allí, lo lograría.

Alzó la lámpara para verlo mejor. Estaba dormido de cara a ella, con un brazo estirado y el pelo despeinado, cubriéndole las mejillas y la frente. Perdido en los sueños, parecía más joven.

Le gustaban sus labios y lo que sentía cuando él la besaba. El inferior era mucho más carnoso que el superior, lo que no era típicamente masculino. Si bien Naruto era muy viril, había algo femenino en su boca, y eso a ella le gustaba mucho. Aquellos labios eran suaves. Quizá, si tenía suerte, quisiera volver a besarla.

Puso la lámpara sobre la mesilla y bajó la llama. Volvió a mirarlo y se quedó paralizada; los ojos de Naruto, azules y transparentes bajo la luz del foco, estaban clavados en ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero…, quiero estar contigo, Naruto.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Hinata. Ya sabes por qué.

—La recorrió con la vista antes de mirarla a la cara con dureza.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí —replicó ella. Soltó el cinturón de la bata, esperando poder sosegar sus manos temblorosas y que él no notara su miedo.

—No. Por favor, no seré capaz de contenerme y no tocarte… —Lo vio respirar hondo, como si estuviera controlando sus emociones—. Si te metes en esta cama, no me detendré. En esta ocasión no podré detenerme.

—Lo sé. —Por fin se desató el cinturón. Él clavó la vista en el punto donde se había abierto la bata antes de regresar a su cara.

—No habrá marcha atrás, Hinata; llegaremos hasta el final. ¿Estás preparada para ello? —Las sábanas resbalaron hasta su cintura cuando se sentó en la cama. Sus músculos, largos y marcados, estaban tensos. Su marido no usaba camisón. Estaba desnudo y preparado. Muy preparado.

Cuando ella se había quitado el camisón, se quedó solo con la bata, sin nada debajo. Estaba tan desnuda bajo la seda como él bajo las sábanas.

Se acercó a la cama todo lo que pudo, dándole a Naruto una elocuente respuesta. Con un gesto, abrió la bata y la dejó caer.

Su marido se quedó paralizado durante un segundo antes de atraerla hasta la cama. Mientras lo hacía, masculló algo por lo bajo. Algo que sonaba muy parecido a: _«¡Gracias, Dios mío!»._

Ella vio satisfecho su deseo: la hermosa piel de Naruto estaba al fin apretada contra la suya. Una llamarada de pasión irradió desde su vientre y la reconoció como lo que era en el mismo segundo que lo sintió: lujuria.

Debajo de él se entregó a sus manos, su boca, sus labios y su lengua. Naruto se imponía con ternura. Todo aquello era conveniente y correcto, porque él era su marido y tenía derechos sobre ella. Podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que quería más de lo que él le hacía, y de que era realmente placentero sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, moviendo su lengua de una manera delicada, firme y suave a la vez. Se obligó a relajarse y procuró flotar en un desconocido mar de sensaciones.

—Tu sabor es muy dulce —dijo Naruto jadeando, pasando la lengua sobre el pezón repetidas veces antes de acaparar el pecho por completo con la boca y succionarlo.

Su cara era mucho más suave de lo que recordaba porque hacía poco tiempo que se había afeitado. Por lo general lucía siempre la sombra de la barba y ella había sentido el cosquilleo que esta producía cuando la besó el día anterior. La sensación de su lengua en el pecho, de tener el pezón dentro de la boca masculina, de que parte de su cuerpo estuviera en su interior, era conmovedora.

Le cubrió la cabeza con las manos y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia su pecho.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Él alzó la cabeza y rozó sus labios.

—Mmm, sí —jadeó ella.

Naruto metió la lengua en su boca como fiel recordatorio de otra invasión de carne firme que se produciría muy pronto en otra parte de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación y, para su sorpresa, lo deseaba… Porque iba a hacerlo con él. En aquel momento no tenía miedo, solo necesitaba que Naruto se perdiera en su interior. Sentía una dolorida necesidad entre los muslos.

Horrorizada por sus deseos, salió al encuentro de la lengua del marido para enredarla con la suya, juguetona. La suave textura de sus húmedas bocas le aceleró el corazón… y se sintió mojada. Tenía mucho calor, estaba empapada entre las piernas. Apretó los muslos en busca de algo de alivio. Necesitaba que Naruto estuviera mucho más cerca.

—Por favor… —imploró sin saber lo que pedía.

Naruto notó que ella tensaba las piernas al mismo tiempo que hacía aquella misteriosa súplica. El deseo de dejarse llevar por la pasión era acuciante, pero se contuvo porque no quería volver a asustarla. Aunque muriera en el empeño, esa vez no la asustaría. Que ella estuviera dispuesta a confiar de nuevo en él le henchía el corazón. Quería demostrarle su ternura, darle placer sin daño alguno, para que recordara siempre que era él quien se lo había proporcionado.

Volvió a mirarla y quiso grabarse para siempre la estampa que presentaba en su cama, con aquella gloriosa piel pálida.

—Mírate. Eres una diosa.

Se recreó con codicia en aquellos pechos magníficos, erguidos y mojados por su boca, en la curva cóncava entre sus caderas, en el vientre plano que bajaba hasta un suave triángulo de rizos oscuros. ¡Oh, cómo quería perderse en su interior! El hermoso y misterioso paraíso de la parte más femenina de Hinata era único. Un lugar que él podía conocer, pero que jamás entendería por completo. Y eso era lo más seductor del sexo de una mujer. La necesidad de penetrar, de poseer aquella parte no se aplacaba con nada. Él siempre trataría de perderse en aquellas profundidades, de estar tan cerca de ella como pudiera.

Poco a poco, bajó la mano por su cintura, por su ombligo, por la cadera, hasta llegar al interior del muslo, dibujando su forma.

—Ábrete para mí, Hina. Quiero verte y convencerme de que deseas esto.

Demuéstrame que tú también me deseas.

La escuchó suspirar como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento. Ella se movió lentamente y él observó cómo las piernas torneadas que había admirado aquel día lluvioso en el riachuelo se abrían para él.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!».

Naruto apretó los dientes para retrasar el orgasmo que amenazaba con hacerle perder la contención de manera explosiva.

* * *

.

.

:3


	17. Capitulo Diecisiete

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

«La campana de hierro de la medianoche ha tocado las doce.  
Amantes, al lecho, es casi la hora de las hadas».

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Sueño de una noche de verano_

Hinata se sorprendió a sí misma, pero de alguna manera logró no vacilar y obedecer. Deseaba hacer lo que él le pedía. Lo conseguiría. Le resultó increíble que él siguiera deseándola. Observó la cara de Naruto cuando hizo su petición y notó que tensaba la mandíbula y los dientes.

—¡Dios! Te deseo tanto que apenas puedo pensar… —dijo Naruto casi para sus adentros.

Él siguió con los ojos clavados en su cuerpo mientras respiraba hondo. Su mirada era voraz. Lo vio aspirar y parpadear lentamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

«¡Santo Dios!». Recordó las palabras que le había escuchado un instante antes y comprendió lo que él había sentido. Ahora le tocaba a ella verlo por completo. Si Naruto pensaba que ella parecía una diosa, entonces él debía de ser el rey de los dioses, pues su cuerpo era impresionante. Erecto y duro en todo su esplendor viril. Los músculos poderosos poseían la misma forma que una estatua clásica de mármol.

Comenzó a jadear al verlo desnudo. Era grande. Su orgulloso sexo destacaba erguido, oscuro y púrpura, engrosado, con una brillante gota en la punta y los pesos gemelos colgando debajo, llenos y tensos.

 _«Ahora. Debe ocurrir ahora»._

No pudo evitar ponerse rígida cuando él se arrodilló entre sus muslos. La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Ella abrió más las piernas para aceptar su peso y el roce de su piel. Estaba tan caliente como la de ella.

Había llegado el momento. Era hora de completar los votos que habían hecho ese mismo día. Entregarse voluntariamente, someterse a las demandas de su marido, ser su esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Todavía sentía algo de temor, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. ¿Y si los recuerdos regresaban de nuevo? ¿Y si él le hacía daño? ¿Y si no lo podía soportar? ¿Y si volvía a tener un ataque de pánico? ¿Y si él se enfadaba por ello?

Naruto le puso la mano en detras de la rodilla en la corva para doblarle la pierna lentamente para engancharla en su propia cadera, uniéndolos por completo al tiempo que bajaba la pelvis hacia la de ella, una contra otra. Carne caliente contra carne caliente.

Ella no pudo contener un gemido que emergió desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—Estás preparada para esto, Hina —susurró entre suaves besos, con voz tierna y sensible.

—Lo estás. No tengas miedo de mí. No te haré daño.

Cuando su sexo besó el de ella, sintió un destello de alarma y se preparó para lo peor.

Al momento, él le acarició la cara.

—Soy yo, Naruto —murmuró, apretando sus labios con la boca y rozándolos con tanta suavidad como si ella estuviera hecha de la porcelana china más frágil.

—Soy yo quien está haciéndote el amor.

—Lo sé —repuso ella, golpeando sus labios con el aliento.

Él se mantuvo quieto sobre ella.

—Confía en mí, preciosa. Déjame mostrarte cómo puede ser esto.

Le resultó imposible ocultar la sorpresa que le produjo el firme contacto de aquel músculo duro como una piedra, aterciopelado pero rígido. Se estremeció y casi perdió la cabeza cuando notó la punta de su erección en la entrada de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos.

Naruto le sostuvo la cara entre las manos al tiempo que la apresaba con su peso contra el colchón.

—Estás bien, cielo —le dijo mientras le besaba con ternura las mejillas y la frente—. ¿Por qué no me miras? Así podré verte los ojos cuando esté dentro de ti y nos convirtamos en uno solo. Es un momento irrepetible.

—Naruto… —Ella abrió los ojos, deseando poder rendirse a aquella intimidad con él. En realidad no podía hacer otra cosa y tampoco deseaba nada diferente. Necesitaba que él hiciera eso. Lo necesitaba de verdad. Aquel acto, con él, en ese momento, era lo único que la liberaría del horrible pasado que la atormentaba.

Él le soltó la cara y le buscó las manos para entrelazar sus dedos, antes de presionar hacia delante.

Ella se relajó bajo su cuerpo y él la besó en profundidad, introduciendo la lengua hasta el fondo de su boca al tiempo que se deslizaba unos pocos centímetros en su vagina. La besó una y otra vez entre hermosos susurros. Le decía lo maravillosa que era y cuánto la deseaba, lo increíble que era sentirla a su alrededor. Entre aquellos besos y palabras continuó hundiéndose en el interior de su vientre, hasta que estuvo enterrado por completo. Toda su aterciopelada fuerza estaba sumergida en su palpitante interior.

—¿Estás bien? —jadeó él casi sin aliento.

—Estoy… bien —repuso ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Sentir los músculos internos de Hinata apresándole era como un sueño.

Naruto se detuvo y se quedó quieto durante un momento antes de impulsarse con un firme y fluido movimiento. Notó que ella abría más los ojos cuando él se retiró y volvió a penetrar en aquella cavidad lubricada.

—Eres hermosa —susurró él en ese instante, antes de reclamar de nuevo su boca—. Y ahora eres mía.

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Resultaba exquisito. Ella era exquisita, tal como había imaginado.

La invasión de su cuerpo le arrancó un pequeño gemido que reprimió mientras la besaba. Aquel sonido solo sirvió para excitarlo más. Estaba llenándola por completo, poseyéndola hasta el final. Estaban tan unidos físicamente como era posible, sin ninguna barrera que los separara.

Jamás había mantenido relaciones sexuales sin utilizar preservativo. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendía un joven eran las consecuencias de las enfermedades venéreas, y que había prostitutas que garantizaban el contagio. Él siempre había protegido su miembro. Se había asegurado de utilizar un condón con las cortesanas, de modo que ahora, perdido en su interior, experimentaba sensaciones que nunca había conocido.

Al verla abrir los ojos como platos deseó que no fuera a causa del pánico.

—Hina, quiero que sepas que yo… —intentó hablar—, que llevo toda mi vida esperando este momento contigo. —Se mantuvo en silencio durante el tiempo necesario para besarle el cuello mientras intentaba contenerse

— Dime que estás bien. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo… estoy. No te preocupes por mí.

 _«Siempre me preocuparé por ti»._

—Tú lo eres todo en este instante —susurró antes de volver a capturar su boca, moviendo la lengua de una manera que imitaba lo que estaba haciendo más abajo.

Había soñando con hacer el amor con ella durante tanto tiempo que se sintió atrapado por una espiral de deseo infinito, imposible de contener.

La acarició de arriba abajo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Es tan bueno… Contigo es mejor que nunca —graznó.

Entonces comenzó a moverse en serio. Sus embestidas provocaron que la cabeza de Hinata golpeara la almohada con cada envite. Pensó que podría permanecer el resto de la vida en su interior. Quería que aquello fuera para siempre; sentir su tensa calidez envolviéndolo y su suave respuesta, con aquellos jadeos entrecortados ante sus envites… Le entregó su corazón en un instante.

Se sentía conmovido… Diferente. Aquella mujer era preciosa y él la necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a alguien en su vida. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía proceder con ternura, que debía enseñarle el placer sexual lentamente.

La escuchó suspirar, responder a sus embestidas vacilante, hasta que encontróun ritmo primitivo y cadencioso en contrapunto a sus movimientos. Entonces, Hinata arqueó el cuello y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Él siguió clavándose en ella lenta pero profundamente; poseyéndola, reclamándola, haciéndola suya por completo, hasta que él mismo casi perdió el conocimiento de puro gozo.

Recuperado, empujó un poco más rápido para sopesar su reacción.

—Mírame, Hina. ¡Necesito que me mires! —Tenía que verle los ojos para poder juzgar cómo estaba soportando aquello. La voluntad de protegerla del temor era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella abrió sus ojos perlas otra vez y lo miró. No vio miedo en sus pupilas, más bien incredulidad. La dulce rendición que leyó en su esposa lo incitó a impulsarse hasta el borde del precipicio. Notó que sus testículos se tensaban, a punto de soltar su semilla en el interior de ella. Quería marcarla, hacerla suya sin remisión. Una vez que eso ocurriera, su unión estaría irremediablemente completada.

La pasión lo envolvió de forma inexorable; el ardor que había estado conteniendo, que crecía en él desde que volvió a verla aquel día lluvioso, encontró su codiciada liberación.

Palpitando sobre ella, cedió a la absorbente tensión. Su miembro se puso todavía más duro, hasta el punto del dolor, antes de soltar una cálida inundación en lo más profundo del vientre de Hinata.

—¡Oh, Hina! Hina… Hina… Hina… —gimió desde el fondo de su pecho, con las manos todavía entrelazadas con las de ella. La soltó y enmarcó su cara, en una especie de abrazo, con los cuerpos todavía unidos.

Se sentía saciado, pero todavía se estremecía de placer mientras la estrechaba con firmeza. ¡Santo Dios!, con ella todo era diferente… Nunca había sentido nada igual. Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo para él, ni querría que fuera diferente. Lo sabía sin ningún género de duda.

Estaba ocurriendo. Él estaba dentro de ella y no le dolía. No sentía dolor ni miedo ante la experiencia. Naruto buscaba apasionadamente su placer con ella. Era dominante pero tierno y demostraba su deseo y necesidad con cada movimiento.

Era un amante elocuente, hablaba sin cesar mientras la acariciaba, susurraba sus sentimientos, gritaba su nombre y el de Dios y gemía con cada envite revelándole aquel misterio, lo que un hombre buscaba en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ella sentía cada centímetro de pasión y, con cada nueva embestida, la presión daba paso a bienvenidas sensaciones de deseo hasta ahora desconocidas. Dejó que la poseyera. De hecho, lo deseaba. Él era diferente en ese momento; se mostraba salvaje e incontenible, arrebatado y hermoso… Sí, perdido en su pasión era absolutamente hermoso.

Por fin, llegó un punto en el que ella sintió un cambio en él. Su respiración se volvió más superficial, su miembro se puso más duro y, de repente, notó que se ponía rígido. Que se tensaba de pies a cabeza sobre ella. Le vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y separar los labios en un grito. Pronunció su nombre con un aullido, una y otra vez; sin embargo, sus ojos jamás abandonaron los de ella; la miraba con ferocidad, con emoción, con dolor… hasta que por fin acercó su cara a la de ella.

Sintió que explotaba en su interior antes de bajar el ritmo de las arremetidas y, por fin, se detuvo. Luego se desplomó sobre ella con las extremidades laxas y supo que había derramado su semilla al encontrar la liberación. Entonces se sintió todavía más mojada.

 _«¡Santo Dios! ¡Así era estar con él!»._

Querer entregarse y ser tan apasionada como él parecía natural. Aquel acto, con él, no era desagradable… Ni mucho menos. Estar con Naruto era lo natural.

Se había sentido querida y hacía eso voluntariamente porque era lo que su marido necesitaba. No había dolor ni vergüenza en lo que acababan de hacer. Por extraño que resultara, quería más, pero no sabía exactamente qué podía ser aquel

 _«más»._

Naruto tardó mucho tiempo en normalizar la respiración. Por fin, se retiró de su interior. Ella sintió una extraña sensación de vacío cuando su semilla la empapó, mezclada con sus propios fluidos. Aquella humedad era la evidencia de la unión más íntima entre un hombre y una mujer. Por fin estaban realmente casados.

Naruto le besó la frente y le rozó los labios con el pulgar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmm —aseguró ella, frotando la cara contra la mano con que él le acariciaba la mejilla—. Lo estoy… —Tras un momento de silencio, preguntó lo que más necesitaba saber—. Naruto…, ¿esto ha sido…, bueno…, ha estado bien?

Quiero decir si ha sido… Si he hecho…

Él se rio.

—Inundas mi corazón con tu dulzura. La respuesta es solo una: «Sí». Has sido perfecta. —Volvió a besarla—. No dudes de mi placer cuando te tengo entre mis brazos. De hecho, es ahí donde debes estar todas las noches. —La acomodó contra su cuerpo en previsión del sueño—. Aquí mismo, junto a mí. —Le pasó la mano por la curva de la cadera y la atrajo hacia él, fusionando la parte inferior de sus cuerpos.

Las palabras de Naruto la aliviaron, pues si podía estar así, junto a él, se sentiría segura, libre de preocupaciones.

—Es lo que más deseo.

Las tres copas de vino debieron de hacer finalmente efecto porque se quedó dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos, más tarde, sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto a su lado y notó su mano sobre un pecho. Y también otra parte de él. Dura, muy dura. Sintió el mástil de su virilidad contra su trasero y le gustó la idea de que se viera tan afectado por ella que la deseara otra vez.

—¿Cómo estás, Hina? Dímelo, necesito saberlo.

Ella se pensó mucho la respuesta antes de contestar.

—Siento que me aprecias, Naruto.

Escuchar esas palabras debió de animarlo bastante, porque rodó sobre ella, dando inicio de nuevo a aquel acto íntimo.

Ella contuvo el aliento al pensarlo. Emociones y codiciosos sentimientos la inundaron.

 _«¡Sí! ¡Santo Dios, sí! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo!»._

No se sentía preocupada esta vez. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer de Naruto cuando le hiciera el amor. El júbilo que provocó tal conocimiento le daba un poder que no había sentido nunca.

Escuchó que Naruto gemía, desesperado.

—Te deseo demasiado. ¡Llevo tanto tiempo necesitándote que no puedo contenerme! ¡No puedo! ¡Lo siento!

Ella lo empujó para obtener su atención.

—No lo sientas. ¡No lo lamentes nunca! Deseo estar contigo, Naruto. ¡Oh, no lo lamentes nunca!

 _«Ella lo ha dicho. Me desea»._

Naruto la poseyó otra vez. Se demostró a sí mismo que podía ser más cortés y controlado de lo que nunca había pensado y alcanzó una bienaventurada paz.

Una paz que nunca había conocido. El alivio lo inundó mientras el aroma de sus cuerpos se transformaba poco a poco en olores almizclados de sudor y pasión que lo envolvieron por completo.

—Cuando me acueste cada día, te quiero aquí conmigo para poder llegar a ti y abrazarte en cualquier momento. Todas las noches, Hina. Deseo estar así contigo.

Ella suspiró feliz y se acurrucó contra él, dibujando con ternura la forma de su pecho y acariciando el mismo lugar repetidas veces. Él no sabía que se podía llegar a disfrutar de esa intimidad con otra persona. Resultaba extraño y maravilloso. Ahora era él quien se sentía apreciado. ¡Oh, Dios, era una sensación maravillosa!

Mucho más tarde, con las piernas entrelazadas con las de ella, resultó más fácil conciliar el sueño que aquella primera noche. El pensamiento de que Hina durmiera en otro lugar le parecía inconcebible.

Sin embargo, no pegó ojo durante toda la noche. Se sintió encantado de ver dormir a su esposa. Su oscuro pelo negro se extendía en hermoso desorden sobre la almohada, formando remolinos que enmarcaban su cara y su cuello y se colaban en el valle que acotaban los pechos.

¡Aquellos pechos! Desde el principio se dijo que tenían que ser espectaculares, pero la realidad había superado largamente cuanto había entrevisto e imaginado. Eran una obra de arte. Tersos y adorables montículos coronados por unos pezones de color rosa oscuro que parecían flotar con la gravedad a la que estaban sometidos. Recordaba perfectamente su sabor indescriptible. En la oscuridad de las sombras, evocaba los mordiscos amorosos que le había dado a aquella piel deliciosa.

¡Dios, su Hinata, su Hina era el sueño de cualquier artista! Haría las delicias de un pintor de desnudos, pensó pícaramente, recordando con un estremecimiento el momento en que ella dejó caer la bata. Había sido la mayor y más deliciosa sorpresa de su vida.

Ahora parecía tranquila, pero quería preguntarle cómo se sentía realmente con respecto al sexo. ¿Se había sometido solo por deber? ¿Había disfrutado algo?

No estaba seguro.

Después de aquella primera vez fallida, cuando fue a él para un segundo intento, no había parecido asustada ni alterada. No había llorado ni se había resistido. Incluso le había preguntado si había encontrado satisfactoria la experiencia, derritiéndole el corazón a lo largo del inolvidable encuentro.

Quizá fuera frágil, pero era una mujer valiente. Si estaba seguro de algo sobre su esposa, era de que poseía el corazón de una leona.

Saber en lo más profundo la clase de madre que sería Hina le hizo sonreír en la oscuridad. Había elegido bien, estaba más seguro de ello que nunca.

También sabía que no había procedido de la mejor manera, que al final no había conseguido ser todo lo delicado que se había propuesto, y se sentía

avergonzado por ello. Sin embargo, en alguna ocasión le pareció que Hinata respondía, tratando de recibirlo lo más profundamente que podía. La próxima vez sería mejor. Le enseñaría lo que era el placer aunque muriera en el intento. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tales pensamientos lo habían excitado una vez más.

Es igual, se dijo, y siguió meditando. Recordó de nuevo la primera vez, hacía solo unas pocas horas, en la que se había perdido en la necesidad de alcanzar el éxtasis sin que nada pudiera detenerlo.

Pero a pesar de dejarse llevar por el deseo no se había abandonado por completo. Eso lo había hecho bien. Supo que Hinata sería incapaz de tolerar un trato brusco y, aunque lamentaba no poder disfrutar de tal experiencia con ella, la necesidad de protegerla y ser un amante solícito predominaba sobre cualquier quimérico éxtasis demasiado prematuro. El bienestar de Hina era mucho más importante que su gozo sexual.

Pensar en que la depravada bestia que llevaba dentro le arrebatara la inocencia y la paz a su esposa era demasiado inquietante y le servía para mantener cierto grado de raciocinio, incluso en los momentos en que se encontraba al borde del orgasmo. Sin embargo, algo era cierto: cuando fuera el momento adecuado y se presentara la oportunidad, mandaría al sucio bastardo que la había violado al infierno. Y disfrutaría haciéndolo. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

* * *

.

.

simplemente hermoso este capitulo

en un rato otro mas


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

«Viaje sin incidentes, hermoso y fragante;  
senda que acaba al encuentro de los amantes».

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Noche de Reyes_

Hinata se despertó sola poco antes del amanecer. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había ido en cuanto notó que faltaba el delicioso calor que generaba su cuerpo.

Tampoco percibía su olor. Su aroma único le resultaba y a familiar y reconfortante.

La sensación de abandono amenazó con abrumarla. Estuvo a punto de llorar.

Al momento sintió repugnancia por sí misma. ¡Ya estaba bien de lágrimas! Parecía que era lo único que hacía con él, lloriquear. Había llegado el momento de madurar y dejar de comportarse como una cría. Parpadeó en la oscuridad.

Ciertamente, su marido se había marchado y eso no favorecía sus esfuerzos por calmarse. Al fin y al cabo le había dicho que quería dormir a su lado toda la noche, todas las noches. Hinata quería volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola, acariciándola. En los brazos de Naruto se sentía a salvo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había salido de la cama? Intentó no pensar en aquella duda insidiosa y ofensiva.

Recordó que unas horas antes se había revestido de calma y serenidad, cubriéndose con ellas como si fuera una capa, cuando se dispuso a ejercer su deber como esposa. Sabía que Naruto se preocupaba por ella por la manera en que le hablaba y por cómo la trataba. También sabía que era tierno, amable y comunicativo, y que ponía todo su empeño en ser dulce y bueno con ella.

En las últimas horas había hecho un descubrimiento: las relaciones sexuales entre los miembros de un matrimonio no se parecían nada a lo que ella había pensado. Naruto resultó ser un amante suave y dulce. Cuando se introdujo en su interior, le gustó. De hecho, había transitado por cada parte del encuentro sexual sin sufrimiento alguno, y hasta con algún atisbo de placer. Y desde luego él había gozado mucho.

Se sentía orgullosa de ser capaz de darle placer. Si bien sabía que era su obligación como esposa, había algo hermoso en ser capaz de hacerle gozar.

¿Se sentiría desilusionado porque no era virgen? ¿Adónde había ido? ¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

Se sentó en la cama y tiró de la manta para cubrir su piel desnuda.

—¡Naruto! —Lo llamó alzando la voz.

—Lamento haberte despertado, cariño. —Su voz llegaba desde el fondo de la estancia. Estaba arrodillado, desnudo, junto a la chimenea

—. El fuego estaba apagándose y he tenido que avivarlo. No quería que mi esposa se despertara en una habitación fría tras su primera noche en Hallborough.

—Ah… —La inundó una oleada de alivio. Después de todo, no la había dejado sola. Se acomodó sobre un costado para contemplar el espléndido cuerpo de su marido, iluminado por las llamas. Era la más pura representación de la belleza masculina, pensó, estudiándolo sin recato. El orgullo la incendiaba al recrearse en la visión de sus musculosas piernas y sus anchos hombros. Era un gran placer saber que ahora era su marido.

Naruto se puso en pie lentamente y caminó hacia ella, relajado, magnífico en su desnudez. El sexo se balanceaba, pesado y poderoso, ante sus ojos. Naruto era un hombre grande, y su engrosado miembro no se quedaba atrás.

—Creí que te habías ido a dormir a otro sitio. —La voz le salió más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Te dije que dormiría a tu lado. Que quería tenerte siempre lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarte cuando alargara la mano

—respondió él con firmeza.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que duerma en otro sitio, Hina?

Percibió una nota de frustración en su voz.

—¡No! —Le tendió la mano, instándole a acercarse.

—¿Qué ves cuando me miras como ahora mismo?

—Mmm… Veo a un hombre hermoso. Eres muy atractivo, Naruto, y creo que me deseas otra vez.

—Estás en lo cierto, Hina. Tengo que ser sincero contigo, te lo mereces. Si Vuelvo a meterme en esa cama, contigo mirándome así, no podré evitar… —Tomó su sexo con la mano y se lo acarició—. Quiero estar dentro de ti tan profundamente como pueda. Lo deseo muchísimo, pero tengo miedo de asustarte.

 _«¡Dios bendito!»._

Aquellas palabras tan francas fueron directas a su corazón. Lo deseaba.

Movió la cabeza.

—Eso está bien… Me parece bien. No me asustas. Vuelve a la cama

—insistió, apartando las sábanas para exponer su propia desnudez.

Naruto emitió un ruido sordo, un gemido ahogado antes de saltar a la cama y envolverla con sus firmes brazos. Ella se vio apretada contra el duro y palpitante torso masculino. Notó que tenía la piel fría por haber tenido que levantarse para avivar el fuego, desnudo y sin cubrirse.

—Estás helado —murmuró contra su hombro.

—Y tú ardes —repuso él—. Caliente, suave y hermosa. —La besó con pasión, sumergiendo la lengua en su boca. La blanda presión que hizo para conquistar sus labios anunció lo que le haría después. Las manos de Naruto buscaron las suyas con decisión y entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de la cabeza.

Le gustaba que le tomara las manos de esa manera, no sabía bien por qué.

Era como si apreciara la sensación de que era su protector, siempre ocupado en mantenerla a salvo. En esa posición no encontraba necesario pensar, ni siquiera desear. Solo se preocupaba por entregarse a un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones, por sentir su piel contra la de ella.

Naruto la cubrió con su cuerpo, urgiéndola a separar las rodillas para buscar su sexo instintivamente. Estaba muy húmeda, preparada para recibirlo. Y dobló las piernas, encantada de sentir aquel peso sobre su cuerpo.

—Ya no estoy helado —dijo Naruto, jadeante, al tiempo que se hundía en ella.

—Ahhh…

Algo pareció excitar a Naruto más que en el encuentro anterior. Quizá fue su gritito, quién sabe. Lo cierto es que a ella le pareció más abandonado a los movimientos. Esta vez la acariciaba con más fuerza.

—Eres maravillosa. —Él comenzó a gemir con la respiración entrecortada, más excitado con cada envite.

A Hinata le encantaban los gemidos que emitía Naruto cada vez que se hundía en ella. Saber que lo hacía disfrutar de aquella manera hacía que se sintiera poderosa. No conocía demasiado bien la fisiología masculina, en especial cuando se trataba de sexo, pero no se requería de una mente brillante para entender que aquel ahogado gemido quería decir que le gustaba lo que sentía al clavarse en su interior.

Cuando se retiraba, ella apretaba sus músculos internos en torno a su miembro, intentando retenerlo dentro.

—¡Santo Dios, sí! Apriétame así. ¡No pares! ¡Hina!

Mientras la penetraba con creciente rapidez, se inclinó para apoderarse de sus pezones, succionando con fuerza primero uno y luego el otro. La sensación era increíble. Ser amada por Naruto era sublime. Ella solo podía describir la sensación como… No podía describirla, era imposible. Arqueó la espalda para moverse con él. El miembro encajaba perfectamente en su interior y quiso que jamás se detuviera, que siguiera taladrándola con fuerza. Usó sus músculos una vez más para estrecharlo con fuerza y oyó que él gemía.

—Voy a correrme…

Entonces Naruto le soltó una de las manos para introducirla entre sus cuerpos. Sus dedos, largos y experimentados, se deslizaron sobre la parte más sensible del sexo de Hinata mientras seguía bombeando con fuerza.

—Córrete conmigo, Hina. ¡Córrete conmigo, por favor!

Ella notó algo. Los movimientos, las palabras de Naruto y la dulce fricción en la cúspide de su sexo hicieron que se viera envuelta en un rugido profundo que atravesaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La consumieron unas intensas convulsiones y no tuvo más remedio que gritar. Él parecía cabalgar sobre la ola final de su liberación, porque enseguida se puso rígido y disparó su semilla con un duro envite. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue pegarse a él y dejarse llevar por la satisfacción que latía en cada parte de su ser. Se dejó llevar por su cuerpo, permitió que los sentidos tomaran el mando.

Por fin recuperó la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que ambos habían dejado de moverse y descansaban tumbados sobre la espalda, uno junto a otro. Jadearon al unísono durante un buen rato, incapaces de hacer otra cosa que respirar.

Fue ella la que reaccionó primero.

—Yo… Yo… —Se vio incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Se tapó la boca

mientras lloraba, consumida por completo por la emoción que la embargaba.

—He sido demasiado brusco, ¿verdad? —preguntó atemorizado—. Te he asustado.

—¡No! —Se estremeció, mirándolo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Hina. Sé que me convierto en una bestia cuando foll…, es decir…, cuando mantengo relaciones sexuales. ¡Lo siento!

—Parecía compungido e inseguro de sí mismo—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Puedo pasar la noche en otro…

—¡No lloro por ti! ¡No has hecho nada malo! Naruto, por favor, no me dejes sola —gimió. Sabía que resultaba patética con aquella histérica súplica, y no podía reprocharle que quisiera marcharse.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? —Se inclinó sobre ella con el ceño fruncido.

Ella intentó proporcionarle una respuesta tranquila, esperando poder apaciguarlo de esa manera.

—Me ha ocurrido algo… Jamás había sentido nada igual…

—¡Te has corrido! —la interrumpió—. Has tenido un orgasmo, has alcanzado el clímax, el placer supremo. ¿Tengo razón? ¡Por favor, dime que estoy en lo cierto! —La miró suplicante mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Finalmente ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Naruto, me gustó. Fue muy bueno, muy muy bueno. —Todavía seguía necesitando llenar los pulmones de aire. Incluso ahora tragaba el aire compulsivamente, sin recuperarse del todo tras aquella increíble experiencia

—.No sabía que…

La besó con fuerza, interrumpiéndola otra vez.

—Eso es lo que se supone que debes sentir. Lo que quiero que sientas.

¡Es jodidamente bueno, siempre, todas las veces!

—¿De verdad?

—No miento. De verdad. —Comenzó a besarla en las mejillas, en los rastros de las lágrimas—. Me complaces de tantas maneras, Hina… Poder proporcionarte placer es la más satisfactoria de todas.

De pronto su expresión cambió, y la miró con cierto arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora, Naruto? Vuelves a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que jamás tendré suficiente de ti. Soy un inmenso patán. Querré hacer esto durante todo el tiempo. Hinata, sé que querré.

—No me importa —susurró ella contra sus labios—. Y no eres un patán.

¿Puedes conseguir que vuelva a sentirlo? ¿Puedes hacer que sienta eso tan maravilloso la próxima vez?

Él curvó los labios en una pícara sonrisa antes de susurrar «Sí» contra su boca.

* * *

.

.

Pues nuestra querida Hinata ya nada en la cuspide del placer y con semajante hombre pues quien no se anima y aprende...

saluditos :3


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

«La belleza es el regalo del amante».

WILLIAM CONGREVE, _Así va el mundo_

—Buenos días, señora Namikaze. —Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto estaba inclinado sobre ella y sonreía de oreja a oreja con cierto aire burlón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Observándote mientras te despiertas —replicó—. Es una visión encantadora.

—¿Por qué? —Cedió al impulso de desperezarse y se dio cuenta de la falta de ropa y de la novedad que suponía despertar en la cama con un hombre, desnuda.

Y además con un hombre muy masculino y cariñoso.

—Bueno, imagina mi sorpresa cuando esta mañana me topé con una hermosísima mujer desnuda en mi cama. _«¿De dónde habrá salido?»,_ me pregunté. _«¿Qué debo hacer con ella?»._

Encantada por tan alegre despertar, decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Quizá me haya perdido. Creo que lo mejor será que me enseñe el camino de vuelta, señor, mis recuerdos están confusos. No recuerdo lo ocurrido. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor…?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Vaya, eso no podemos consentirlo. —Levantó las cejas con fingido desagrado, lo que hizo que le pareciera todavía más diabólicamente atractivo—. Sin duda, hasta que lo hagas no vas a ir a ningún lado. —Le puso la mano en la cintura y le hizo cosquillas—. ¿Comienzas a recordar ahora?

Una carcajada fue la única respuesta que pudo darle.

—Me encanta verte en mi cama. En especial si estás desnuda.

—Sonrió con enorme picardía. Era un libertino. Un dulce y atractivo libertino. Y era suyo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó la mujer, antes de ahogarse con la risa mientras trataba de escapar a sus cosquillas—. ¡Debe decirme su nombre, señor!

Naruto se inclinó sobre ella, con los ojos encendidos de deseo.

—Soy el señor Namikaze, encandilado marido de la señora Namikaze, una hermosa mujer que debe ser besada y acariciada como se merece, y lo antes posible.

—¡Oh! ¿De veras? ¿Y eso es algo que la señora Namikaze deberá esperar que ocurra a menudo? ¿Se verá besada y acariciada con frecuencia?

—Pues sí. De hecho, sucederá todos los días, cada día…

—¿Y cuál es la razón? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.

—Que el señor Namikaze no puede mantener las manos alejadas de ella.

Solo es un hombre, ¡por el amor de Dios! —Sintió que él comenzaba a deslizar la mano con decisión por sus caderas, por sus nalgas, como si quisiera ilustrar con hechos su explicación—. No puede evitarlo.

—Ya, el señor Namikaze tiene unas manos preciosas, y hace cosas maravillosas con ellas.

—Es un experto con otras partes de su cuerpo además de las manos —le recordó él con expresión de lujuria mientras bajaba la voz. Ella notó que el azul de sus ojos se volvía más oscuro. La deseaba de nuevo; estaba segura. La noche previa había empezado a descubrir algunas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —La joven notó una ardiente sensación en sus partes bajas solo de pensarlo. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Le gustaba que la acariciara, que la tocara y la besara. Lo deseaba.

Naruto se apretó contra ella, con el rígido miembro contra su sexo y la boca caliente sobre sus pechos. El calor de sus cuerpos al unirse encendió un fuego en su interior que solo podía extinguirse de una manera.

—Y pensar que me preocupaba que no fueras capaz de soportar esto.

—susurró Naruto, deslizando un dedo por la curva de su pecho.

—Me siento absoluta y completamente feliz de que estuvieras equivocado. — Hina giró para ponerse sobre él y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. A veces es bueno equivocarse.

—Me alivia enormemente que no tengas miedo de… esto. No quiero asustarte ni lastimarte.

—Lo sé.

La rodeó con los brazos y apretó las manos sobre su espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo. Una vez que la hubo colocado como quería, la agarró por las exuberantes caderas y frotó su tremendo miembro de arriba abajo contra su pelvis.

Aquel estado de constante excitación cuando su hombre estaba cerca de ella era otra sorpresa.

No podía evitarlo. Era simple biología; su erección despertaba, se alargaba, quería penetrar esas palpitantes profundidades. Si ella estaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo buscaba lo que necesitaba, quería y deseaba con ardor.

—Podría pasarme la vida tocándote. Cada parte de tu cuerpo es deliciosa y muy, pero que muy… —susurró Naruto alzando la mirada hacia ella.

Hinata lo miró, clavando los ojos en sus labios.

—Bésame —le pidió él, siguiendo un impulso.

Vio que ella separaba los labios antes de unirlos a los de él, dejando asomar sus dientes blancos. El suave roce de su lengua hizo que la engrosada erección se sacudiera entre sus caderas. Ella enredó su lengua con la de él y le frotó los dientes antes de sorberle, literalmente, el labio inferior, justo como él le había hecho a ella la noche anterior. Su esposa aprendía rápido. Permitió que explorara su boca, conmovido por sus tiernos avances.

—Tus besos son más suaves cuando estás afeitado, pero me encanta también la sombra de tu barba. Te hace parecer salvaje y misterioso.

—¿De veras?

—¡Oh, sí!

—Y yo pensando que te complacería si en nuestra boda era lo más civilizado y correcto del mundo.

—Seas salvaje o civilizado, me complaces siempre.

—¡Qué afortunado soy !

Hinata lo miró con media sonrisa en la cara, con aquellos ojos color perla, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con un fuerte sentimiento de posesión… y algo más. ¿Amor? ¿Le sería posible sentir tal cosa? Él había creído en una filosofía de vida que conllevaba desapego, que propugnaba medidas dosis de pasajera pasión en sus puntuales intercambios con las mujeres. Pero ¿qué estaba ocurriéndole ahora? Ya no era eso lo que quería. Con Hinata no bastaba el arrebato físico, solo le satisfaría sentir amor y emociones cada vez más hondas, necesitaba mostrarle lo importante que era para él. ¿Cómo era posible que él, un libertino impenitente, hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? No echaba de menos el sexo duro y salvaje que había disfrutado antes. No significaba nada para él después de esa noche, pero estaba seguro de que llegar a alcanzar tal intimidad con Hinata quería decir algo. Hacer el amor con ella solo lo podía describir como algo especial y precioso. Se dio cuenta de que mantener relaciones sexuales con una persona que le importaba resultaba mucho más que satisfactorio, era una experiencia sublime. Y era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy ? —murmuró.

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos antes de apartar la mirada con timidez y quedarse en silencio. Él insistió.

—Dímelo…

La mujer intentó alejarse, pero él le puso las manos en las nalgas para mantenerla encima.

—¿Eres tímida? —Le hizo algunas cosquillas—. ¿Después de lo que hemos hecho esta noche? —Rodó con ella de manera que la apresó bajo su cuerpo. Le acarició el cuello con la nariz, bajó a los pechos y lamió sus pezones, trazando lentos círculos alrededor de ellos, caricias que consiguieron que ella se arqueara hacia su lengua con un erótico gemido que le llegó al alma. El gruñido que escapó de la garganta de Hinata vibraba de lujuria y provocó que su erección palpitara contra el muslo de la joven. ¡Menuda sorpresa!

—No seas tímida conmigo, Hinata. Solo necesitas decirme lo que deseas.

—Más que hablar, gemía, seguro de lo que ella deseaba: quería su pene, quería sentir más orgasmos—. Puedo llevarte al cielo otra vez. —Frotó sus caderas contra las de ella—. ¿Quieres que…, que te enseñe de qué otras maneras podemos estar juntos?

Podía hacer todo lo que ella quisiera y se sentiría encantado de servirla. De hecho, la idea de abandonar el lecho, de apartarse de su cuerpo en ese momento, le resultaba verdaderamente insoportable.

—¿Quizá dentro de un ratito…?

—¿Qué? —¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho ella que quería acostarse con él «más tarde» ?

—Pensaba que quizá podría bañarme… o tomar un poco de té. —Alzó las pestañas y lo miró con expectación.

Él se sintió tan culpable que su erección se ablandó.

—¡Joder! ¡Dios, perdona mi lenguaje! ¡Por supuesto! Seguro que necesitas un poco de intimidad… Y comida. ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Dejó caer los hombros—. Hinata, sin duda soy un salvaje. Perdóname, estar casado es una experiencia nueva para mí. Soy un patán insensible que no puede mantener las manos alejadas de ti para… —Interrumpió el alocado balbuceo que salía de su boca y se alejó de ella de un salto, saliendo de la cama. Tomó el batín y se lo puso.

Le dio la espalda. Hinata parecía una diosa allí tumbada, y a él le daba miedo girarse y mirarla. Temía lo que ella debía de estar pensando de él. Sin duda había tenido mucha suerte, la pobre. ¡Qué afortunada! De pronto le había caído del cielo un descerebrado por marido, un tipo que solo podía pensar con la polla mientras ella tenía hambre, sed, necesidad de asearse. Bastante había sufrido en el pasado. ¡Santo Dios! Ahora mismo le vendría bien un cuchillo para cortarse aquellas traidoras pelotas.

—¿Naruto? —Lo llamó con suave ternura.

—¿Sí? —Siguió sin darse la vuelta, todavía temeroso de mirarla.

—Date la vuelta y mírame. —Ahora su voz era firme.

Él obedeció, aunque de mala gana. Giró el cuello y la miró por encima del hombro, deseando poder cruzar la puerta y subirse a un barco rumbo a la colonia más lejana del mundo.

Sin embargo, la imagen que se presentó ante él fue una enorme sorpresa.

Hinata se había sentado en la cama y apoyaba la espalda contra el cabecero. Se había subido la sábana para cubrirse aquellos espléndidos pechos, que se marcaban levemente bajo la tela mientras la sostenía con el brazo. Los mechones azabache caían sobre sus hombros y tenía los labios sensualmente hinchados de haber besado durante horas.

Era el cénit de la belleza sensual. Una mujer satisfecha después de una noche de alocado placer sexual, que mostraba una mirada saciada pero todavía inocente, como si fuera una virginal jovencita. Y le sonreía. Y le hacía señas con el dedo, ¡llamándolo!

Una vez más, obedeció. Una parte de él se horrorizó al ser consciente de la facilidad con la que ella lo sometía, pero sabía que no podía reaccionar de otra manera porque era su esclavo. No podía hacer más que lo que ella ordenaba. Se detuvo junto a la cama, esperando lo que quisiera decirle.

Hinata dio una palmadita en el colchón, junto a ella, todavía esbozando aquella amplia sonrisa que él tanto amaba.

Se sentó allí con cuidado, rezando para poder mantener un poco de autocontrol al estar tan cerca de aquel cuerpo tan suave y… tan desnudo.

Entrelazó los dedos sobre el regazo.

—Me avergüenzo de…

—Pues no deberías hacerlo —lo interrumpió, tocándole los labios con los dedos.

—Pero no me he comportado contigo como debería —susurró contra las dulces yemas de aquellos dedos maravillosos—. Te he retenido en la cama sin darte tiempo para ti misma…

Hinata le apretó los labios con más fuerza. Él parpadeó antes de seguir.

—¡Tienes que decirme lo que quieres hacer en cada momento! Soy un imbécil, Hina. No sé nada de…

Ella le besó en los labios para que se callara. Y menos mal que lo hizo,

porque, de lo contrario, quién sabe cuántos pecados, reales o imaginarios, habría confesado aquel hombre rendido a ella.

—No estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Namikaze. Sé de buena tinta que mi marido tiene muchos conocimientos. Así que, definitivamente, no tiene nada de imbécil. —Hablaba con voz feliz, besándolo cada vez con más atrevimiento—. En todo momento ha sido dulce, suave y compasivo conmigo —continuó Hinata con voz firme—, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de abandonar la cama y desayunar. Luego me gustaría conocer más a fondo mi nueva casa.

Él asintió con la cabeza como si fuera realmente estúpido. Le costó tomar la palabra de nuevo.

—Y tendrás lo que deseas, cariño. Una vez más me disculpo por estar tan hambriento de ti, pero es inevitable, me vuelvo loco cada vez que estás junto a mí. Desde que volví a encontrarte bajo la lluvia, desde que olí tu aroma… —Se inclinó para oler delicadamente su cuello—. ¿Hueles a rosas silvestres? Me encanta tu olor.

Ella sonrió.

—Rosas silvestres con un toque de naranja. Es el perfume que usaba mi madre y me la recuerda. Me alegro de que te guste, Naruto, y no quiero que vuelvas a disculparte por ser como…, como eres, un marido que desea estar con su esposa. Me alegro de que me desees, y no me importa que seas tan voraz…

—Su voz se desvaneció y su adorable timidez volvió a aparecer. Quedó en silencio.

Él se inclinó para besarla con suavidad antes de bajar la mirada hacia la zona donde la sábana cubría sus pechos.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Me gusta mirarte; jamás me saciaré de ti.

—Introdujo un dedo bajo el borde de la sábana—. Estoy ávido de tu cuerpo.

—Deslizó el dedo un poco más—. Siempre querré más. —Tiró de la tela

—Mi dulce esposa, ¿concedes a este famélico marido tuyo una miradita más? Ella se mordió los labios de una manera adorable y le lanzó una pícara mirada antes de bajar la sábana, mostrándole una completa visión de aquellos deliciosos pechos que él admiraba tanto.

Naruto tuvo que contener el aliento ante el cuadro que se desplegaba a su vista. El pelo derramándose por sus hombros desnudos enmarcaba las suaves redondeces que habían sido levemente marcadas por su boca a lo largo de la noche. Los oscuros picos rosados del centro parecían provocarlo con atrevimiento.

—Espléndidos… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Suspiró. No quería hablar, solo quería mirarla.

Era muy hermosa, le entregaba todo lo que tenía y aceptaba lo que él le daba. No tenía palabras para responder. ¡Qué podía decir! De hecho, no existían palabras para eso. No lograría ser coherente por mucho que lo intentara. Lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese momento era ofrecerle la tregua que tan educadamente le había pedido.

Se puso en pie y colocó las manos sobre su corazón mientras se inclinaba para decirle que se reuniría con ella en el comedor para desayunar.

Sabía lo afortunado que era al haber conseguido una esposa como Hinata. Lo sabía porque sentía un agudo dolor al pensar en alejarse de ella, aunque solo fuera para ir a la habitación de al lado. Lo sabía porque no dejaba de preguntarse cuántos minutos tendría que esperar para estar con ella otra vez; porque nunca había sentido nada parecido a eso. Y entonces fue consciente de lo que sentía: amor. La amaba.

* * *

.

.

.


	20. Capitulo Veinte

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

«¡Oh, amor! ¡Oh, fuego!  
Una vez te dibujé con un largo beso,  
y mi alma entera atravesó mis labios  
igual que el rayo de sol al rocío».

LORD TENNYSON, _Fátima_

Hinata observó a Naruto mientras este salía de la habitación. El desasosiego que había mostrado su marido al malinterpretar su petición le había resultado fascinante. ¡Qué expresión! Incluso le había dado miedo mirarla después de haberse levantado de la cama. ¡Pobre hombre! Aquella respuesta era sorprendente.

De hecho, aquella noche había supuesto una sorpresa continua para ella. Las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas y la que era su realidad hasta ese momento estaban en extremos opuestos, y se habían unido, habían confluido hasta formar una amalgama maravillosa. Estar con él, hacer el amor, la cercanía, la intimidad, todo eso era la gloria. Algo que jamás volvería a temer. Nada la había preparado para desear mantener relaciones sexuales. Y resultaba que ahora las deseaba. Aquella noche se había mostrado lasciva en sus brazos.

Se sonrojó al recordar lo que habían hecho.

Ahora era su esposa. Tenía deberes y responsabilidades por ello; la primera era proporcionarle un heredero. Había estado dispuesta a hacerlo, ciertamente, cuando acordó casarse con él, pero jamás —ni en sus sueños más salvajes— había creído que desearía llevar a cabo los actos necesarios para quedarse embarazada.

Se acarició el vientre y pensó en lo que había ahora en su interior: su semilla.

Teniendo en cuenta lo mojada que se sentía entre las piernas y el número de veces que se habían unido, estaba claro que guardaba en su interior una gran cantidad de aquel amado semen.

Recordó lo salvaje y apasionado que se había mostrado él cada una de esas veces. ¡Cómo la había mirado! Tuvo la impresión de que necesitaba establecer contacto con ella a través de la mirada en esos momentos conmovedores.

¿Habrían concebido y a un hijo? Dios lo quisiera. Pero, independientemente de eso, esperaba que sus hijos se parecieran a él. Fueran varones o hembras, bribones o angelitos, los bebés de Naruto serían preciosos.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus fantasías. La joven doncella de cabello rubio, Ino, que ya la había ayudado la noche anterior, entró en la estancia.

—Buenos días, señora Namikaze. La señora Kurenai me ha enviado a atenderla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla hoy, señora?

Se sintió conmovida al escuchar a la chica. Primero al oír que se dirigía a ella como «señora Namikaze» y luego como « señora» simplemente. Tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la compostura. Le resultaba extraño, pues ese «señora» hizo que se sintiera como una madura mujer casada, como la señora de alguien. Bien, en realidad, en eso se había convertido. Salvo el de madura, los demás eran los títulos apropiados para ella.

—Gracias, Ino. Creo que me gustaría comenzar dándome un baño caliente

—dijo con valentía, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la bata. ¿Dónde estaba? La había usado para cubrirse cuando necesitó ir al cuarto de baño la noche anterior… ¡Oh, cierto! Se sonrojó al recordar la manera en que Naruto se había deleitado al «desenvolverla». Solo Dios sabía dónde podía haber acabado la prenda.

Jane acudió con rapidez a su rescate, recogiendo la seda azul de alguna parte y manteniéndola extendida ante ella para que se la pusiera, al tiempo que volvía la cabeza con discreción.

«Bendita sea» , pensó.

—Tiene un té al otro lado de la puerta, en la salita. El amo insiste en que lo tome de inmediato —señaló Ino—. Quizá sea mejor que lo haga mientras le preparo el baño.

«Bendito sea» , pensó de nuevo.

Cuando se metió en el agua caliente, se lavó con deleite y pensó muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, que quizá debería pellizcarse. Dos días. Su vida había dado un vuelco absoluto en solo dos días. Cuarenta y ocho horas antes no le importaba vivir o morir; no tenía ninguna razón para seguir adelante, nada que esperar. Se sentía arruinada, inservible. Una carga para todos.

Pero entonces Naruto había vuelto a por ella, cambiándolo todo. Había dado un giro a su mundo al decirle que la quería y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. La había arrancado del infierno donde estaba atrapada y le había ofrecido una existencia nueva. Una vida auténtica. Y algo por lo que luchar.

Sentada en el agua caliente, se dio cuenta también de cuánto había cambiado ella en esos dos días. Había pasado de ser un pequeño ratoncito asustado que tenía que convencerse de que debía aceptar a un hombre a convertirse en una mujer excitada y consciente del placer que hallaba con su marido. No había comparación posible. Había ganado un premio al casarse con él, y se aferraría a aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eureka! He encontrado el comedor del desayuno. Empezaba a pensar que jamás lo lograría. Por suerte, en una de mis vueltas me he cruzado con la señora Kurenai y ella me ha indicado el camino. Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando —refunfuñó Hinata.

Naruto se levantó precipitadamente y le ofreció una silla para sentarse. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y la besó debajo de la oreja.

—Te aseguro que la espera ya me estaba resultando eterna. Pero ha valido la pena, estás preciosa. El verde, sin duda, es uno de tus colores. Aunque me pregunto si habrá alguno que no lo sea.

—Gracias. —Ella lo estudió a su vez, apreciando lo bien que le quedaba el chaleco azul oscuro sobre la camisa blanca. Naruto solía vestir de manera impecable—. Pareces muy satisfecho contigo mismo.

—Lo cierto es que he aprovechado muy bien el tiempo. He escrito una carta a mis abuelos para compartir con ellos la feliz noticia de nuestra boda. —Sonrió y ella notó que sus ojos azules brillaban—. No tengo paciencia para esperar su respuesta. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Ha salido el sol. He pensado que, como ya no llueve, podríamos dar un paseo después de desayunar, así te mostraría los alrededores antes de tomar el camino junto al mar. Incluso podemos llevar una manta para tumbarnos en la playa.

—Me parece perfecto, Naruto.

—Y ahora, desayunemos. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Huevos revueltos? ¿Beicon? ¿Gachas? ¿Tostadas? ¿Pan? La cocinera es toda una artista y los huevos son una de sus especialidades. Deberías probar un poco de todo. —Naruto tomó su plato para servirle y, en el espacio que dejó vacío, depositó una caja de terciopelo negro.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hinata cogió la caja.

—Un regalo para ti. Ábrelo.

Ella levantó la tapa y descubrió unos pendientes de perlas engarzadas con diamantes.

—¡Naruto, son preciosos! Un regalo elegante y sobrio a la vez. —Alargó la mano para apretar la de él.

Naruto se la tomó y la besó.

—Me alegro de que te gusten. Creo que quedarán bien con las perlas de tu madre, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Son el complemento perfecto. Gracias por hacerme un regalo tan precioso. Estás malcriándome. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Me siento como si estuviera en las nubes y tú… ¡No puede ser real! ¡No puede estar ocurriéndome todo esto!

—Es real, no lo dudes —afirmó él, sujetándole la barbilla—. Pero tú sí que eres única y hermosa. Ayer por la noche me hiciste un regalo maravilloso. Igual o mejor que esas perlas, algo raro y valioso. Mucho más valioso que ninguna otra cosa.

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos durante mucho más tiempo. Cuando Naruto por fin habló, las palabras eran importantes y preciosas; las mejores. Y lo que las hacía más perfectas todavía es que eran las mismas palabras que ella necesitaba decirle a él.

—Hinata, eres la dueña de mi corazón. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Consigues que todo sea brillante y bueno. Quiero reír contigo y conocer cada uno de tus secretos. —Se inclinó para besarla en los labios—. Mi querida amante…, mi única amante.

Aquella declaración la conmovió, pero estaba segura de que esa parte no podía ser cierta. Naruto había estado antes con muchas mujeres, estaba tan segura de ello como de que el sol salía por el este y se ponía por el oeste.

—Observo que estás desconcertada, cariño. Me da la impresión de que no me crees.

—Bueno, hombre, es que… Has estado con otras mujeres… Con muchas mujeres… —Comenzó la explicación con voz vacilante, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Imaginar a Naruto con otras mujeres no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar.

—Lo digo de verdad, Hinata. Tengo muchos defectos, algunos bastante indeseables, pero si algo no soy, es mentiroso. He estado con otras mujeres, sí, pero jamás he tenido una amante.

—¿De veras? —Se sentía incapaz de contener la alegría que sentía al creer que su marido podía albergar sentimientos profundos y únicos hacia ella.

—Ninguna, mi Hinata. Ni hablar. Solo tú has sido, eres y serás mi amante.

—Oh, Naruto, me llenas el corazón. —Le acarició la mejilla con infinita ternura.

Él la miró con solemnidad.

—Jamás había conocido una emoción tan profunda como la que tú me provocas. Confieso que incluso me asusta un poco, pero, aun así, debo

preguntártelo.

—¿El qué?

—¿Estás dispuesta entonces a ser mi amante?

Ella se rio antes de responder.

—Me temo que esa pregunta me la haces un poco tarde. Pero sí, Naruto. Me sentiré muy honrada de ser tu amante. —Inclinándose hacia él, lo besó en los labios, regodeándose en la satisfacción que suponía tener derecho a hacerlo.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Naruto suspiró. Había estado conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta—. Decidido, cariño, seremos los amantes más felices del mundo.

* * *

.

.


	21. Capitulo Ventiuno

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

«El amor no se busca por amor  
ni por placer o temor, pero da vida sin celo  
y nos concede el cielo en la desesperación del infierno».

WILLIAM BLAKE, _Canciones de experiencia_

Cómo podía cambiar la vida de un hombre solitario en una semana. Ahora tenía una esposa, una amante, una compañera con la que disfrutaba de intimidad, de esperanza, de bienestar… Era maravilloso, infinitamente mejor de lo que nunca hubiera pensado. Ahora esperaba el futuro con impaciencia.

El sol otoñal calentaba la arena y la manta sobre la que estaban tumbados.

Las olas les susurraban al oído. Hinata le pasaba dulcemente los dedos por el pelo mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. El momento no podía ser más perfecto.

La observó mientras miraba, abstraída, hacia el mar. Sus elegantes pómulos, la línea de la nariz, perfecta, la forma ovalada de la cara, los labios rosados, los ojos color perla y el pelo azabache que tanto le cautivaba. Era suya.

Viviría para adorarla y protegerla.

A lo largo de la semana anterior le había mostrado cada rincón de Hallborough Park y la había paseado con orgullo ante el servicio y sus arrendatarios. Se sentía como un gigante cada vez que la presentaba como «señora Namikaze» y estaba seguro de que todos los que lo conocían se reían disimuladamente a sus espaldas por cómo había caído. Sin duda, y bien lo sabía, a la gente le divertiría la sonrisa bobalicona que ahora lucía en todo momento. Le daba igual. Era un hombre enamorado.

Tenía una esposa. Una esposa más que perfecta; compasiva, elegante y generosa, que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos cada noche en su cama. Una esposa que le sonreía y besaba, que parecía corresponder a su amor, por difícil que pudiera resultar creérselo. El cajón vacío que había sido su corazón era ahora el cofre de un tesoro valiosísimo: estaba rebosante de amor…

Sus abuelos se habían apresurado a felicitarlo. Emocionados con la noticia, insistían decididamente en que fueran a visitarlos a Londres, a su casa. Esperaban que los recién casados acudieran tan pronto como fuera posible.

Pero todavía no lo harían. La ciudad tendría que esperar. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que Otsutsuki y aquel monstruo al que llamaba sobrino se cruzaran en el camino de Hinata. Ella parecía haber alcanzado la paz espiritual, olvidándose de la agresión; pero no quería arriesgarse a hacer un viaje que pudiera provocar un encuentro con los canallas. El guardián del burdel, Lee, le había comunicado que Hamura y Toneri Otsutsuki estaban todavía en Londres, así que ellos se quedarían en Hallborough. Y tampoco tenía noticias de que Shion se hubiera puesto en contacto con Shimura para conseguir el pasaje a Calais;

esperaba que la joven no hubiera olvidado su oferta. En fin, esperaba muchas cosas últimamente.

¿Por qué no había cortejado antes a Hinata? Si lo hubiera hecho tan solo unos meses antes, podría haber impedido que…

Hinata le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué has hecho esa mueca?

—¿Qué? —Se vio reflejado en aquellos preciosos ojos cuando ella se inclinó sobre él. Luego Naruto clavó la mirada en la cicatriz del pómulo izquierdo.

—Te he visto hacer una mueca. Parecías tan tranquilo y, de repente, has arrugado la frente y fruncido el ceño. Una mueca atroz —bromeó ella—. ¡No me he atrevido a mirarte dos veces!

—No es nada. —Le tomó de nuevo la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Dímelo, Naruto. —El tono festivo dio paso a la firmeza. Ahora ella tenía una expresión resuelta.

Odiaba decírselo, pero no le quedaba otro remedio, pues él no mentía.

Siempre decía la verdad porque odiaba las mentiras. Mentir conducía al desastre, la ruina y la traición; no era bueno. Y también sabía que Hinata no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se lo contara. A pesar de lo mucho que la adoraba, sabía que su esposa poseía una vena obstinada digna de respeto.

Meditó la respuesta con cuidado.

—Estaba lamentándome por no haberte cortejado antes, hace seis meses como mínimo. Si lo hubiera hecho, jamás te habrían hecho daño. Ojalá hubiera podido evitarte ese sufrimiento.

Hinata continuó acariciándole el pelo mientras lo escuchaba.

—Los pensamientos que comienzan con un «si hubiera» no tienen sentido.

No podemos deshacer lo hecho ni hacer retroceder el tiempo. —Hablaba bajito, con cariño; pero había cierta tristeza en su voz.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría que hubiese una manera de…

—Naruto, quizá te ayude saber que no recuerdo el acto… Me refiero al ataque propiamente dicho.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Pensaba que lo sabías. Era motivo de frustración para mi familia, en especial para mi padre, porque, si lo recordara, podría decirles quién…

Sabía que no debería seguir hurgando en esa herida, y quiso cortarse la lengua en el mismo momento en que soltó aquella pregunta, aunque no pudo contenerla.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

Hinata detuvo la mano en el pelo apenas un segundo, pero él sintió claramente el intervalo antes de que se recuperara y continuara con el suave roce entre sus cabellos.

—¡Dios mío, Hinata! Por favor, perdona que te lo haya preguntado, no sé qué me ha pasado por la cabeza. Disculpa que…

Ella lo interrumpió con firmeza.

—Recuerdo que él llevaba una casaca roja y que estaba borracho. Lo sé por el olor. Me acuerdo de que su voz resultaba cruel y de que decía cosas horribles que me aterrorizaron. Pensé que disfrutaba al ver mi miedo y luché contra él, pero, sobre todo, lo que tengo grabado en la mente es el miedo… Cuando me vuelve todo eso a la mente, es como si tuviera una pared negra, un muro de terror ante los ojos, y ya no recuerdo más. Quiero derribar esa pared, pero no puedo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Hinata.

—Lo peor de todo es que mi padre se avergüenza de mí por lo ocurrido.

—Eso me resulta increíble. Tú has sido la víctima, tu padre tiene que saberlo.

Y, si no lo sabe, ¡se lo diré yo! —Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho. Escuchar a su dulce Hinata hablar con tal dignidad sobre cómo la habían atacado provocaba en él tal tensión que casi le partía en dos. Quería tener delante a aquel puto pedazo de mierda que era Toneri y ocuparse de él con un cuchillo afilado, bien grande a ser posible; lo cortaría en rodajas, lo desollaría lentamente y disfrutaría de cada instante. Y empezaría con su repugnante pene.

Hinata movió con pesar la cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Lo que puedes hacer es ayudarme a olvidar, mi querido amante. Cada día que me amas dulcemente me siento mejor. —Hinata sonrió. Era una sonrisa dedicada solo para él.

Sus amables palabras hicieron desaparecer, casi como por ensalmo, la tensión que lo atenazaba.

—Bueno, tendré que ser un amante todavía más dulce de lo que he sido hasta ahora —declaró, levantando la cabeza de su regazo—. Empezaré ahora mismo.

—Le cubrió los labios con un beso y…

… Y casi le dio una apoplejía. Un fuerte ladrido resonó en sus oídos al tiempo que el olor a perro mojado inundaba sus fosas nasales y una rociada de arena le golpeaba la espalda.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Se giró con rapidez para encontrarse con el saludo entusiasta de Brutus, un galgo lobero irlandés, enorme y melenudo.

—¡Todavía no me has presentado a todos tus amigos, Naruto!

—Sin duda. —Sonrió sacudiéndose la arena La ayudó a levantarse y la presentó—. Hinata, este es mi vecino, Brutus. Brutus, mi esposa, Hinata. Pero será la señora Namikaze para ti —le advirtió—, y nada de saltar a su alrededor, llenarla de babas o cualquier otra conducta poco caballerosa, jovencito.

La gran bestia se sentó a su lado y gimió a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Naruto! Es magnífico. —Alargó la mano para acariciar al enorme animal—. ¿A quién pertenece?

—A los Uchiha, mis vecinos —escudriñó la playa—. Ah, ahí están. Deben de haber salido a dar un paseo, como nosotros.

Hinata miró a la pareja que caminaba hacia ellos. Otro perro lobero los acompañaba, pero este trotaba con tranquilidad a su lado. La mujer era impresionantemente hermosa, con el cabello de un color particular rosa que le hacia juego a la piel perfecta. El hombre, tan atractivo y alto como Naruto, poseía unos rasgos nobles, afilados y serios.

—¡Brutus! ¡Ven! —ordenó el hombre—. No molestes. ¡Es un sinvergüenza!

—les dijo a ellos cuando estaba a poca distancia.

—Ya lo sé, Uchiha, pero mi mujer parece encantada con él de todas maneras

—repuso Naruto.

En la cara de Hinata apareció una radiante sonrisa, igual que en la del hombre.

—Namikaze, ¿has dicho «mi mujer»? Acabamos de regresar al campo y debemos de habernos perdido las amonestaciones. ¡Enhorabuena, amigo mío! ¡Por fin te has decidido!

—Sí, es cierto —convino Naruto, sonriendo a Hinata y volviendo a presentarla por segunda vez en pocos minutos.

Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha le parecieron encantadores. También le gustaron sus perros. El sinvergüenza de Brutus y la elegante Cleo eran unos hermosos y elegantes galgos loberos irlandeses, perros grandes, pero cariñosos y tranquilos.

La pareja insistió en invitarlos a cenar en Stonewell Court; parecían emocionados al conocer a la mujer que había puesto fin a la soltería de Naruto. Y ella también quería profundizar en el trato con ellos; además, le apetecía asistir a un evento social como matrimonio por primera vez.

—Me gustaría acompañarte, Hinata. La mejor modista de la zona es _madame_ No Sabaku, y tiene un gusto excelente. Te podrá equipar con todo lo necesario.

—Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Una modista francesa? —Hinata sonrió encantada—. ¿Resultan muy escandalosos sus diseños? —Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al preguntar semejante cosa a su nueva amiga.

—¡Sí! —La amiga acompañó la respuesta con una risita tonta—. Pero a tu marido le encantarán. Sasuke está muy satisfecho con el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

Se rieron juntas antes de que Sakura pusiera las manos extendidas sobre el vientre. Intuyó que la joven señora Uchiha estaba embarazada.

—¡Enhorabuena! —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando la leve curva que mostraba el cuerpo de su nueva amiga.

—Gracias. En abril habrá acabado la espera, así que, ya lo ves, tengo una razón más que válida para acudir a visitar a _madame_ No Sabaku. Aunque solo sea satisfactoria para mí —añadió con cierta tristeza.

—Naruto comentó que hace poco tiempo que os habéis casado.

—Sí. Contrajimos matrimonio en junio.

Hinata se quedó paralizada. Junio… Ese era un mes que no olvidaría en todos los días de su vida. Junio había supuesto el final de la inocencia para ella. El final de su antigua existencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma. —Sakura parecía muy preocupada y no tenía ni idea de lo apropiada que resultaba su metáfora—. Espera, pediré que te traigan algo de comer…

Vio que Naruto giraba la cabeza en su busca. Aunque su marido y Sasuke estaban conversando en otro punto de la estancia, se encontraban tan en sintonía que hasta en la distancia él era capaz de saber cuándo la atormentaba su pasado.

Siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Y esa era otra razón más para amarle tanto.

Concentró la atención en Sakura y sonrió.

—¡Oh! No hace falta que pidas nada, estoy bien, en serio. Gracias por tu interés. No soy capaz de expresar lo placentero que es disfrutar de tu compañía.

Se obligó a dejar a un lado la melancolía. No permitiría que el pasado se entrometiera en su felicidad presente.

—Mi marido me ha comentado que te gusta dibujar. —Cambió de tema

—Es una de mis aficiones. Me gustaría poder ver alguno de tus cuadros, Sakura.

—Sí, claro. Por favor, acompáñame a mi estudio. Desde allí la vista del mar es preciosa. Y las estrellas serán brillantes focos sobre el mar esta noche.

Cuando bajaron media hora después, sus maridos las esperaban al pie de la escalera.

—Nos preguntábamos dónde os habíais metido —comentó Sasuke, acercándose para ayudar a Sakura en los escalones finales, con evidente preocupación. No era ningún secreto que Sasuke Uchiha adoraba a su hermosa esposa, pero además él no tenía ningún reparo en mostrarlo públicamente.

—He subido a enseñar a Hinata mi estudio —explicó Sakura—. Le ha gustado mucho la vista. Me ha dicho que le recordaba a una marina que hay colgada en casa de su padre y que admira profundamente, un cuadro de gran tamaño.

—Qué maravilloso es que las dos disfrutéis con el mismo pasatiempo. Espero que Sakura y tú podáis salir juntas a dibujar. Me encanta que pueda disfrutar de tu compañía, Hinata —dijo Sasuke.

—Espero con ilusión esas ocasiones, Sasuke —repuso ella.

Naruto la miraba. Ella percibió el deseo en sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando en la mejor manera de desnudarla antes de devorarla.

Su marido le tendió la mano cuando alcanzó el último escalón, gesto que aprovechó para hacer que sus brazos se enlazaran y atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

Resultaba muy agradable sentirlo a su lado; era un apoyo alto, cálido y firme, que la buscaba y la protegía constantemente. ¡Dios!, qué sensación tan placentera.

* * *

.

.

:3


	22. Capitulo Veintidos

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS**

«Él es la porción de belleza  
que una vez fue la más hermosa».

PERCY BYSSHE SHELLEY, _Adonaïs_

Hamura Otsutsuki golpeó la puerta con el puño del bastón, dejando una marca en la madera. El inexpresivo mayordomo lo dejó entrar. Se diría que acababa de tragarse un sorbo de vino agrio.

—Milord. —Yakushi siempre hablaba con mucha solemnidad. Sin duda pensaba que hacer su trabajo suponía un duro esfuerzo. ¡Dios!, cómo disfrutaría si lo atropellara un carro lleno de barriles de cerveza. Aquel tipo y su idiota sonrisa sabían demasiado; conocía algunas de sus actividades, justamente esas que no debía saber nadie, actos que la sociedad no se tomaría nada bien.

Pero matar a Kabuto no era una buena idea, y el asesinato no entraba en su repertorio de habilidades. O al menos todavía no, pensó.

—¡Yakushi, avisa a mi sobrino! Quiero verlo de inmediato.

—El señor Toneri me ha dado instrucciones muy severas. No quiere ser molestado durante la noche, lord Hamura —repuso el mayordomo con arrogancia.

—. Tiene… una invitada.

—Como si está follando con la doncella de la reina, imbécil. ¡Dile a mi heredero que baje a saludarme y muestre el debido respeto o te echaré a la calle yo mismo!

—Sí, señor —recitó Kabuto al tiempo que salía de la estancia con cierta urgencia en sus pasos para avisar a su amo.

El viejo canalla esperó con impaciencia a que su renuente anfitrión se presentara. Sacó el periódico del bolsillo y volvió a leer la nota de sociedad, sintiendo la misma oleada de furia.

«¡Cómo se había atrevido…!».

—Querido tío, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! —Su sobrino arrastraba las palabras desde la puerta de la salita.

El chico estaba un poco tocado de la cabeza, pero sabía cuál era la posición que ocupaba. Toneri era su heredero hasta que él pudiera engendrar un hijo legítimo. Había seguido fielmente todas sus órdenes hasta el momento, aunque ahora se había ido todo a la mierda.

¡Maldito Namikaze!

—¿Has leído el periódico?

Toneri observó el diario sin expresión en la cara.

— _The Times,_ imbécil. ¿No lo has leído?

—No. No escriben más que mierda sin interés para mí —gimió Toneri.

—¡Que Dios nos ayude! —Gritaba meneando la cabeza—. A mí me resulta muy interesante y también debería ser así para ti. ¡Ese bastardo arrogante de Namikaze se ha casado con Hinata Hyuga! Ya lo ha hecho. ¡Hace más de una semana! —Clavó el dedo en la página donde estaba publicada la noticia.

Toneri entornó los ojos y se acercó a él. Le arrebató el periódico y leyó la sección con avidez.

—¡Petulante bastardo! —aulló al tiempo que lanzaba el diario al suelo.

—¡Ella era nuestra!

Hamura se sintió algo aliviado al constatar la aparente contrariedad de Toneri ante la pérdida del que consideraba un botín de su propiedad. Al menos al muchacho le quedaba algo de cerebro. Definitivamente, no era un caso perdido.

Incluso había conseguido desvirgar aquel dulce coñito.

—Sí. Sin duda la palabra clave de tu discurso es «era» . Era nuestra, pero ya no lo es. Ahora es la señora Namikaze y está fuera del mercado matrimonial.

Seguro que se la habrá llevado al campo, donde podrá tenerla bajo vigilancia.

—¡Es una tragedia, tío! Es más deliciosa de lo que pueda decirte con palabras, y quería volver a jugar con ella. Es una rara combinación de lucha e inocencia. Peleaba como una gata salvaje.

—No haces más que recordármelo —replicó Hamura—, pero en estos momentos me siento demasiado desolado, Toneri. Salgamos y ahoguemos nuestras penas compartiendo algún rico coño. ¿Qué te parece, hijo?

—Una idea excelente, tío, pero… no será necesario que salgamos de casa.

Hamura sintió que su miembro crecía al escuchar las palabras de su sobrino.

—¿A quién tienes arriba? —preguntó.

—Creo que ha dicho llamarse Ella o Emma… o algo similar. —Se encogió de hombros

—La he secuestrado en la calle esta mañana. No es de nuestra clase, por supuesto, pero hasta hoy no ha conocido varón.

Increíble. Toneri era mucho más hábil de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Has secuestrado a una virgen esta mañana en las calles de Londres?

—Sí. Una exuberante pichoncita lista para ser iniciada. Me rogó que la dejara marchar. Dijo que su padre podría pagar un rescate si ella regresaba sana y salva, pero estoy seguro de que no podrá disponer de demasiado dinero siendo un comerciante.

—Depende de con qué comercie… Quizá tenga más de lo que piensas.

—No creas, se trata de un curtidor o algo por el estilo. No me importa su dinero. Ya le he dicho a Emma que lo que ella tiene entre sus piernas me interesa mucho más.

—Ya, ¿estaría dispuesta a practicar un trio?

—¿Dispuesta? ¿A quién le importa su opinión? A mí no, desde luego. ¿Te importa a ti, tío?

La erección del viejo canalla había alcanzado su máxima extensión y ya no le importaba nada más que fornicar con lo que se le pusiera por delante.

Además, le serviría para aplacar la cólera que suponía haber perdido a Hinata Hyuga por culpa de ese cabrón de Namikaze. Rodeó los hombros de Toneri con un brazo.

—Tú delante, sobrino. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de presentarme a Emma?

Apenas puedo contener la impaciencia por conocerla…, o sea…, quiero decir, follarla.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa era muy corto. Sentada frente a Naruto, Hinata podía sentir su tensión. Era el perfecto caballero inglés, pero también un lobo a punto de lanzarse al ataque. Su mirada era feroz y brillaba cuando la clavaba sobre ella en la oscuridad.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche? —le preguntó su marido.

—Muy bien. Los Uchiha son muy agradables y espero que disfrutemos de su compañía en más ocasiones.

Se mecían con el balanceo del carruaje. Tras unos instantes en silencio, Hinata lo miró con curiosidad.

—Naruto, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando bajé del estudio de Sakura?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dobló y estiró las piernas antes de cambiar de postura en el asiento.

—Me miraste de una manera muy penetrante, y quiero saber qué estabas pensando justo en ese momento.

La taladró con la vista.

—Pensaba en lo hermosa que estabas cuando bajabas esas escaleras y en la imagen que presentarías esta noche, cuando esté profundamente sepultado en tu interior.

¡Santo Dios! Estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Aquella conversación directa y sin tapujos tenía un efecto inmediato y visceral en ella. Apretó los muslos para intentar aliviar el húmedo calor que se agolpó entre los dos. Se le escapó un gemido ronco sin que pudiera evitarlo y, a pesar del aire frío de la noche, notó que se le formaba una pátina de sudor sobre el cuello y entre los pechos.

Sí, había interpretado perfectamente a su marido. La imagen de Naruto sobre ella, penetrándola de manera salvaje con una mirada de abandono, inundó su mente. La crudeza de la fantasía la excitó por completo. Santo Dios, en ese terreno cada vez se parecía más a él. Naruto estimulaba una parte de su ser cuya existencia desconocía hasta hacía muy poco, pero ahora que había tenido conocimiento de ella la conmocionaba por completo. De pronto le pareció que desaparecía el aire en el interior del carruaje y jadeó para poder llenarse los pulmones.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres? —Apenas pudo formular la pregunta.

Él no dudó ni un segundo.

—Te quiero…

En ese momento el coche se detuvo bruscamente, interrumpiendo la respuesta. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta antes de que se abriera. Habían llegado. Naruto se levantó, salió primero y tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Caminaron hasta la casa, donde entregaron los abrigos al mayordomo. Luego subieron las escaleras del ala oeste hasta el segundo piso. Ambos avanzaron con rapidez. Su destino era la suite del final del pasillo. Él abrió la puerta, ella entró y el hombre volvió a cerrarla con un firme empujón antes de mirarla.

—Quiero amarte en mi dormitorio —terminó la frase que había interrumpido el cochero—. No te pongas nada encima, salvo la bata. Estaré esperándote.

Se inclinó con una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y salió. Ella escuchó que se abría y cerraba la habitación del amo de la casa; a partir de entonces no oyó nada más.

La necesidad de sentarse era infinita. Temió que se le doblaran las piernas y acabara de rodillas en la alfombra. Estaba tan excitada que se estremecía. Sin embargo, no se sentó. Se acercó al tocador, se sirvió una generosa copa de vino y se tomó su tiempo para beberlo. En cuanto hubo terminado, llamó a Ino para que la ayudara a prepararse.

Hinata se acercó a la puerta de los aposentos del amo con el cuerpo en tensión.

Tomó el frío picaporte y lo giró antes de empujar.

La estancia apenas estaba iluminada. Había pequeñas lámparas encendidas aambos lados de la cama y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Olía a él; a aquella particular fragancia de clavo y a la virilidad que caracterizaba a Naruto y que a ella le resultaba tan enloquecedora.

—Echa el pestillo. —Su voz flotó en el aire.

Hinata hizo lo que le pedía y el clic resonó en la estancia. El chasquido y el susurro de las llamas fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon, a excepción de sus jadeantes respiraciones.

—Camina hasta donde pueda verte. Cuando me veas, detente.

Así lo hizo y se detuvo cuando él apareció ante su vista, tal como le había dicho. Lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

Estaba desnudo sobre la cama. Piel dorada sobre músculos suaves y flexibles que se estiraban con poderosa languidez. Apoyaba la espalda contra las almohadas con indolencia. Los pectorales y abdominales, marcados y firmes, hicieron que bajara la mirada hasta el vientre…

¡Oh, santo Dios! Qué pene. Lo vio palpitar entre las caderas cuando él notó que miraba justo hacia ese punto.

Ya estaba preparado, pero creció todavía más, agrandándose y alzándose hasta latir en el aire. ¡Jesús! Naruto era como un hermoso ídolo pagano, casi más animal que humano.

—Ábrete la bata y déjala caer.

Ella ya tenía los pezones erizados antes de que los golpeara el aire fresco. La bata cayó al suelo con un suave chasquido y ella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

—Acércate a mí caminando muy despacio —ordenó Naruto.

Se acercó a aquella bestia viril con pasos medidos. Era un depredador que la miraba con hambre de fiero macho en celo, un soberbio espécimen que aguardaba con tensa calma, saboreando el instante en que atacaría y la tomaría como rehén debajo de su cuerpo para cubrirla con su peso, separarle las piernas y montarla sin dejar que se escapara, clavándose profundamente en su interior y…

—Súbete a la cama y siéntate sobre mí.

—Oh… —Ella se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo se veía afectado por las vibraciones que se originaban en su vientre.

—Bien… Todo está bien —le aseguró él, tranquilizándola—. Toma mi mano y ven aquí. Yo te ayudaré.

Hinata cogió la mano que él le ofrecía y se movió con toda la habilidad que le permitía la húmeda y brutal excitación que la atenazaba, subiéndose a la cama. Dobló las largas piernas junto a las caderas de Naruto para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, con su caliente y mojado centro justo encima de la impresionante verga aterciopelada. Un exquisito estremecimiento de placer irradió desde su vientre, como una diminuta versión de los orgasmos que él le había hecho alcanzar.

Naruto le dejó un momento para que se acomodara. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de él mientras se miraban en silencio.

—En momentos como este, para mí no hay mujer más hermosa que tú en el mundo. —Naruto le acarició el muslo de arriba abajo—. Tus piernas están perfectamente torneadas. Las admiré aquel día bajo la lluvia.

—¿Me viste las piernas entonces? —se extrañó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, sí, las vi! Te quitaste las medias para cruzar el riachuelo y luego te detuviste para volver a ponértelas. Yo fui testigo de esa deliciosa función. Pensé que me desmayaría ante tanta belleza.

—Qué extraño y tortuoso por tu parte.

—¿Estás enfadada por ello, mi dulce Hinata?

—No. Si hubiéramos cambiado los papeles, seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Así que te escondiste detrás de un árbol y me espiaste sin que lo supiera?

Él deslizó la mano por la otra pierna.

—En efecto, cariño. Tus piernas perfectas me aturdieron de tal manera que no fui capaz de moverme. Tuve que disponer de un momento para calmarme y poder hacerlo. —Cerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando la escena—. Eres tan hermosa…

—Tú también. Pienso… Siempre he pensado que eres un hombre muy guapo.

Él llevó las manos a sus hombros y luego al cuello y la nuca, para acabar con las palmas alrededor de su cara. Sus bocas se unieron en una profunda fusión.

Naruto introdujo la lengua entre sus labios e indagó en cada rincón de su interior.

Cuando se cansó, le chupó la lengua hasta que sus labios se confundieron en húmeda carnalidad. Luego siguió buscando.

El movimiento erótico se hizo tan necesario como respirar. Hinata no pudo ni quiso contener la lenta cadencia de sus caderas cuando él comenzó a penetrarle la boca con la lengua.

Al rato, las enormes manos abandonaron su cabeza para deslizarse hasta los pechos. Buscó los golosos pezones con los índices y los pulgares para pellizcarlos,

convirtiéndolos en picos todavía más excitantes. Ese movimiento arrancó un profundo gemido de la mujer, que arqueó la espalda con descarado abandono.

Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca…

—Quiero lo que dije. Antes de que… Quiero que tú… —Él jadeó ahora sobre su cuello y le rozó la piel con los dientes antes de mordisquearla.

—Sí, por favor —imploró ella.

Naruto la empujó con suavidad y la tendió sobre el colchón. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, no lo veía, pero era consciente de todos sus movimientos. Así, sintió cómo él cambiaba de posición, cómo se arrodillaba entre sus muslos y le abría más las piernas, todo lo que podía, pero no para colocarse de la manera habitual entre ellas. Hizo algo muy diferente. Algo tan chocante e inesperado que se habría quedado paralizada por la mortificación si no hubiera sido tan placentero.

¡Por todos los ángeles del cielo! ¿Era su boca lo que sentía en los pliegues de su vagina? Sus labios, su lengua estaban en su sexo, suaves como terciopelo. Era una dicha inimaginable… ¡Oh, Dios! Iba a morir de placer. Moriría anhelando cada lengüetazo, cada movimiento, cada húmeda incursión, cada penetración de aquella lengua en su interior. Él le había dicho que quería amarla… y lo hacía de la manera más gloriosa, ¡gracias a Dios! Por favor, que no parara nunca…

Ahora Naruto le daba largos y lentos lametazos, saboreándola, como si ella fuera el manjar más exquisito. Y lo era. Cada vez que pasaba sobre su abertura, separaba los pliegues y exploraba… hasta que el hinchado brote quedó al descubierto y reclamó una especial atención. Sintió que lo cubría con los labios y lo succionaba con tanta intensidad que sus caderas se alzaron de la cama para contonearse al ritmo de aquella dulce tortura.

En un momento dado la penetró con la lengua hasta donde pudo alcanzar, y ella sintió la nariz presionando sobre el clítoris. Naruto le plantó las manos sobre las nalgas para alzarla todavía más. Boca, lengua, labios… apresaron su sexo, cautivándola. Se convirtió en una esclava de las sensaciones, que la llevaban cada vez más cerca del abismo.

El orgasmo fue tan poderoso que gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Y fue más que un grito, una explosión de vida. Y a ese grito lo siguió otro con rapidez. El placer la apresó, lanzó su cuerpo a un lugar desconocido donde se desintegró en mil pedazos, hasta dejarla completamente extasiada, con los huesos derretidos, como si se hubieran licuado sin remedio.

Sumido en el goce que implicaba darle placer, Naruto sintió las palpitaciones del orgasmo de Hinata en la lengua. Eso, el sabor a miel que bajaba por su garganta y los gritos de éxtasis que ella emitía le hicieron perder el control. Sabía que atravesaba un terreno peligroso, que se internaba en unas prácticas que se había jurado que no experimentaría con ella hasta mucho más adelante.

Pero la amaba. No le haría daño. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba liberar toda aquella necesidad. El impulso era tan avasallador que no podía… detenerse. No solo no podía detener lo que iba a hacer… Tampoco quería detenerse.

Se alzó con rapidez y antes siquiera de saber lo que estaba haciendo había apresado las dos muñecas de Hinata. La penetró hasta el fondo cuando ella todavía no había dejado de convulsionarse y comenzó a follarla.

«¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!».

Glorioso, exigente, jodidamente salvaje. Era carnalidad pura y aplastante dominación, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Buscó su cuello con la boca y comenzó a morderlo, y no con demasiada suavidad.

Succionó con fuerza y, aunque su lado racional le advirtió que debía contenerse por miedo a asustarla, no lo consiguió.

Tras unos minutos de intenso martilleo, eyaculó al tiempo que gemía contra su garganta. Siguió penetrándola con más suavidad para empujar su semilla más profundamente. De alguna manera, su cerebro obnubilado y su instinto masculino le indicaban que aquello era necesario.

«¡Condenadamente necesario!».

Cuando se detuvo por fin, fue más por un colapso que por cualquier otra cosa.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de no haber perdido el conocimiento. Si había sido así, ignoraba durante cuánto tiempo. Lo primero que sintió fue que ella movía las muñecas para zafarse de sus manos. Aquello lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad con rapidez. Apoyó las palmas en la cama y la miró.

«¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!».

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Lucía un enorme chupetón en el cuello, y la delicada piel se oscurecía con rapidez ante el voraz mordisco de amor que le había propinado.

—¿Qué he hecho? Hinata. ¡Oh, mierda…! ¡Maldición! Perdóname…

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Parecía afligida, absolutamente desolada, aplastada por su peso, con su miembro cada vez más blando todavía en su interior, sumergido dentro de ella hasta los testículos. Jadeaba sin control, haciendo que sus hermosos pechos subieran y bajaran.

—No, Naruto… —susurró ella

* * *

.

.

A Narutin le hace falta controlarse un poquito :)


	23. Capitulo Ventitres

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS**

«La mente es un lugar en sí mismo, puede hacer del cielo un infierno y del infierno, un cielo».

JOHN MILTON, _El paraíso perdido_

La imagen de su marido saliendo de la estancia para alejarse de ella no era lo que Hinata esperaba.

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad! ¡Espera! ¡Naruto, espera! —Lo llamaba con pasión, pero él siguió andando como si no la escuchara.

No se levantó de inmediato porque no podía. Se sentía laxa y vacía después de haber hecho el amor con él. ¡Caray ! Le zumbaba la sangre en las venas por lo que él había hecho, había sido sorprendente y maravilloso.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que él estaba horrorizado por cómo la había poseído. Pero ella no lo estaba, ni mucho menos. El deseo de Naruto era evidente y, si necesitaba que su unión fuera más feroz algunas veces, quería satisfacerlo. Ella debía confortarlo y servirlo; era su obligación y su deber como esposa. Pero también era su derecho, también ella tenía algo que decir sobre sus relaciones sexuales. Sintió que la cólera comenzaba a bullir en su interior.

Mientras esperaba que regresara, su irritación fue en aumento. Naruto tenía que superar aquella manía de tratarla como si fuera una frágil florecita. Pensaba que ya se lo había explicado hasta la saciedad. Él no la asustaba y nunca lo había hecho. Lo que hacía con su cuerpo era realmente glorioso y había resultado una embriagadora y enloquecedora sorpresa desde la primera vez, pero jamás algo doloroso ni aterrador.

Pasó una hora. La estancia contigua estaba en silencio. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, salvo el de las llamas moribundas del hogar.

¿Dónde estaba aquel endemoniado tonto? ¿Adónde había ido? La frustración seguía acumulándose y finalmente tomó una decisión; abandonó la cálida cama que olía a su hombre y regresó a su habitación.

Se puso con rapidez un camisón y una bata y se acercó al tocador para arreglarse un poco el pelo. Frunció el ceño cuando, mirándose en el espejo, vio una marca en el cuello. Era grande… Oh, ¡un chupetón! Se lo había hecho cuando le lamió…, bueno, cuando le mordió la garganta.

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo. El dolor que supuso el mordisco había sido compensado con un dulce e inesperado placer, y deseó volver a sentirlo. La expresión de Naruto había resultado casi trágica cuando se levantó de encima de ella después de su fogosa liberación. Cayó en la cuenta de que si Naruto veía aquella marca se desequilibraría todavía más, de modo que se colocó el pelo hacia un lado y la tapó con él con mucha habilidad.

Aquella noche hacía frío. Tomó un chal verde y se envolvió en él antes de abandonar sus habitaciones en busca de su muy amado, pero inseguro, marido.

Miró en los lugares habituales, pero resultó inútil: Naruto seguía sin aparecer.

El estudio, la biblioteca, el salón de billar y los dormitorios de invitados formaron parte de su registro, y no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, la señora Kurenai acudió en su rescate. La mujer apareció por el pasillo, silenciosa como un gato, cuando ella salió al corredor después de registrar uno de los dormitorios vacíos.

—¡Oh, Dios! Me ha asustado. —Contuvo el aliento mientras se llevaba la mano a la garganta.

—Buenas noches, señora. —El ama de llaves no reaccionó, ni mucho menos, con la sorpresa que sería de esperar al encontrarse de sopetón con su ama paseándose sigilosamente en bata con una vela en la mano—. Hace frío. Me alegro de que se hay a abrigado —comentó la mujer mirándola—. Ese chal es precioso, señora.

—Gracias, señora Kurenai. —Miró fijamente los ojos penetrantes del ama de llaves.

—Quizá podría tener menos frío si fuera a la galería de retratos.

—¿A la galería de retratos?

—Sí, señora. Aunque no lo crea, esta noche no hace demasiado frío allí. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de hacer una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecer.

¡Bendita mujer! La señora Kurenai era, sin duda, una joya, pensó Hinata.

Resultaba muy práctico tenerla como aliada. Se encaminó a la galería situada en la segunda planta, preguntándose qué iba a decirle a su marido.

Naruto estaba melancólico. Todo su cuerpo retenía el aroma de Hinata, recordándosela sin cesar. ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa manera?

Su mirada, sus lágrimas… Qué dolor tan inmenso, qué remordimientos lo atormentaban.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Cómo iba a reparar el daño que acababa de hacerle? Estaba seguro de que ahora ya no lo amaba; lo más probable era que sintiera miedo de él. ¡Dios! Moriría si ella le tenía miedo ahora.

Miró fijamente los ojos de la enigmática mujer del retrato, esperando que pudiera inspirarle algo, transmitirle al menos una enseñanza de su experiencia. Al final, Naruto también había sido una decepción para su amada y resultaba irónico que después de todo ese tiempo, después de pasarse años diciéndose a sí mismo que no sería como su padre, se hubiera comportado exactamente igual…

—Debes de tener frío ahí sentado, tapado solo con el batín. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que ese banco es de mármol.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendido al constatar que ella lo había seguido. Hinata estaba tan hermosa como siempre, envuelta en un chal verde que no conocía. Sin duda, el verde era su color. La hacía brillar todavía más de lo habitual.

—Tengo el corazón de hielo, sí. Lo sé.

—No. Tú no eres así. ¡No debería haber venido a buscarte! —«Parece más enfadada que aterrada» , pensó él—. La señora Kurenai debe de pensar que…

¡Ay, Dios! ¡A saber lo que piensa ahora! —Explotó, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

—Sin duda somos una buena fuente de chismorreos para los sirvientes.

Sí, definitivamente estaba enfadada; lo miraba con tanta ferocidad que casi parecía más grande que él. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos chispeantes, los brazos en jarras y… estaba más hermosa que nunca. Y todavía no había terminado de hablar.

—«¿Por qué el señor y la señora Namikaze se dedican a recorrer la casa en camisón a altas horas de la noche?». «Pues bien, ¡no lo sé! Sin embargo, es absolutamente impropio. Quizá se hayan peleado». «Yo vi cómo el amo salía en tromba de su habitación mientras la nueva ama gritaba que se quedara con ella».

«Bueno, pues y o fui testigo de que la nueva ama registraba toda la casa una hora después, ¡antes de encontrarlo a solas en la galería de retratos!» —recitó ella con voz meliflua—. «¡Santo Dios! El amo debe de haberse enfadado mucho para no quedarse allí. Sentado donde está ahora, ¡se le va a congelar el culo por completo!».

Escuchar aquella acalorada perorata en la que ella entonaba una más que probable conversación entre los sirvientes fue una buena medicina. Soltó una risita antes de que ella se acercara más. Hinata era tan divertida, hermosa, valiente y…

—Se te da bien imitar.

—Bueno, es que Neji es un genio en ese terreno, y es mi hermano. He aprendido del maestro.

—Sí, eso parece. —Se rio entre dientes a pesar de las circunstancias.

—¿Esa risa quiere decir que estás dispuesto a volver a la cama? —preguntó

ella.

—¿Por qué quieres que vuelva allí?

—Porque es donde está tu lugar y donde somos… felices amantes, ¿recuerdas?

Él jadeó y soltó de golpe el aire que guardaba en los pulmones. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que lo retenía.

—¿Todavía?

—Estoy segura de ello.

—¿Después de…? ¿Después de que te hay a tratado de esa manera? ¿Cómo es posible, Hinata?

La mujer dejó la vela en el suelo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la frente en su pecho.

«¡Santo Dios! Sentirla… Olerla… Es maravilloso», pensó al percibir su pelo bajo la nariz. Cruzó los dedos sobre su cadera para amarrarla a él y al instante su calidez derritió el frío temor que lo atenazaba. ¡Milagro! Hinata no estaba disgustada ni se había asustado de él.

—Lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar. Estoy donde quiero estar, junto a ti. Sé que jamás me harías daño, que no me harás sentir miedo. Jamás me ha dado miedo algo que tú me hayas hecho.

—¡Vi tu cara! ¡Estabas llorando! Parecías afligida y te he dejado una marca en el cuello. Lamento tanto…

Lo interrumpió poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios, como comenzaba a ser su costumbre.

—Has malinterpretado lo que viste. —Hinata le acarició la boca con suavidad, dibujando su contorno con las yemas de los dedos—Naruto, es cierto que derramé algunas lágrimas y es posible que haya parecido afligida, pero no lloraba por el miedo, sino por un placer indescriptible…

—¿De veras? —Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza muy despacio.

—De veras. Estaba sorprendida por lo que había sentido, y tú interpretaste esas señales como que me había asustado. Te marchaste sin darme tiempo a explicarme.

Naruto capturó la cara de su mujer entre las manos y la retuvo durante un momento.

—Te adoro. Quiero enseñarte los placeres del amor poco a poco, pero perdí el control. Hinata, te aseguro que no sé dónde ha ido a parar mi autocontrol esta noche, me dejé llevar por unos impulsos que me había prometido no mostrar ante ti.

—¿No quieres hacer eso conmigo?

—No.

—¿Y si yo sí quiero que tú…? —Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno, supongo que es perdonable que hayas perdido el control…, dado…, bueno…, a causa de lo que hemos hecho esta noche. —Naruto notó que estaba sonrojada a pesar de que la oscuridad no le permitía verla—. Yo tampoco tuve ni pizca de autocontrol —confesó con un susurro—. Pero creo que es mejor que sepas que me gustó… Todo lo que hicimos me gustó, y espero que volvamos a hacerlo en alguna ocasión. —Tenía la cabeza gacha cuando dejó de hablar.

¿Estaba ocurriendo eso de verdad? ¿Ella era real? Estaba absolutamente anonadado. ¿Su hermosa Hinata, que había pasado por una horrible y traumática experiencia, estaba diciéndole que le gustaba lo que le había hecho? ¿No estaba enfadada por la dureza con que la había follado? Porque eso era lo que había hecho. La amaba, sí, pero la había follado a fondo, justo como no quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, por imposible que él pensara que podía ser, parecía que ella no tenía problema en admitir que le gustaba el duro coito que habían disfrutado.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—¿Eres real? —susurró.

—Sí. —Ella emitió un suave sonido a mitad de camino entre la risa y el suspiro.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Me sorprendes. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que no te merezco. Sin duda soy el más afortunado de los hombres.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y Naruto la estrechó con fuerza.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó Hinata junto a su cuello.

—Mucho mejor —aseguró, besándola en la coronilla.

—¿Lo suficiente para regresar a la cama? Aquí hace muchísimo frío.

—¡Santo Dios, sí! Creo que se me ha congelado el culo por completo. Soy un estúpido… ¡Mira que sentarme en un banco de mármol!

Ella se rio y se levantó de su regazo.

—Vamos, venga. Prometo calentarte.

—Hum… Apenas puedo esperar para conocer tus métodos. —La abrazó desde atrás para susurrarle palabras tontas al oído, con la mente llena de imágenes de lo que harían para _calentarse_ juntos—. Eres una auténtica experta en eso de _calentarme_.

—Gracias por el piropo, amante mío. —La joven se inclinó para recoger la vela del suelo y, al levantar la llama, se iluminó la pintura más próxima.

—¿Quién es esa mujer, Naruto?

Él posó de nuevo los ojos en el retrato.

—Es mi madre, Kushina.

—Tu madre era preciosa.

Naruto la miró intensamente.

—Hinata, cuando la miras, ¿qué sentimiento te transmite su expresión? Ella observó la imagen bajo la luz de la vela durante un buen rato antes de responder.

—Bueno, es muy hermosa, pero la serenidad que muestra resulta casi…, casi triste. No parece feliz, creo. ¿Cómo murió?

—Tenía diez años cuando perdí a mis padres. Bueno, realmente solo la perdí a ella; mi padre siempre fue un hombre distante, literal y figuradamente hablando.

Se marchó cuando yo tenía diez años y eso la mató. De verdad. No mucho después de que él se marchara, ella murió con el corazón destrozado.

.

.

Continuara...


	24. Capitulo Venticuatro

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

«Ahora déjalo actuar; en marcha, calamidad…».

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Julio César_

Hinata contempló el retrato. A la luz del día, los matices eran evidentes, reveladores, excepcionales. El pelo rojo largo y los expresivos ojos gris violeta

Kushina Namikaze, Uzumaki de soltera, había sido una mujer muy bella, pero no fue amada. Se casó con un sinvergüenza. Minato Namikaze fue un mal marido y peor padre. Naruto le había contado la amarga historia cuando le preguntó por sus padres.

Minato se casó con Kushina, hija única de sir Jiraya y lady Tsunade.

Desde el principio fue evidente que Kushina estaba enamorada de Minato, pero él lo que amaba era su dinero. Naruto fue concebido durante los primeros años de matrimonio, cuando todavía vivían juntos.

Pasada esa temprana época, Minato se dedicó a flirtear y acumular deudas mientras ella se quedaba en casa, sufriendo por el comportamiento de su marido y recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos cada vez que se dignaba a regresar.

Sin embargo, Minato acabó echando a perder incluso aquella emocionante fidelidad. Una vez que ya no pudo sacarle más dinero a su esposa, el padre de Naruto abandonó Inglaterra con su última amante, una actriz de poca monta. No hubo noticias de él hasta que reapareció para pedir el divorcio. Aquel fue el clavo que cerró el ataúd de Kushina. Perdió la voluntad de vivir y, sencillamente, se dejó morir. Apenas seis meses después estaba muerta. E incluso en esas circunstancias, concedió la última petición a Minato Namikaze, la irrevocable disolución de su matrimonio.

Sí, era normal que pareciera tan triste, pensó. Kushina Namikaze fue una mujer de vida trágica que hubo de soportar una existencia lacerante. A pesar de todo, y siendo egoísta, ella no podía lamentar aquel matrimonio; si Minato y Kushina no se hubieran casado, Naruto no existiría. No formaría parte de su vida. Jamás lo habría conocido y él no la habría salvado, no le habría insuflado sus maravillosas ganas de vivir.

Dio la espalda a aquellos melancólicos ojos y se alejó de la galería pensando en lo afortunada que era. Se había casado bien. Naruto no era como su padre, sino todo lo contrario: jamás trataría a su esposa y a sus hijos de esa manera.

Naruto regresaba de las ocupaciones del día. El cielo estaba oscuro, cambiante sobre su cabeza, prediciendo la lluvia inminente. Aligeró el paso, pensando en Hinata y en lo que podría estar haciendo. Un leve palpitar entre sus piernas fue una prueba evidente de lo que a él le gustaría estar haciendo con ella. Sí, con un día tan feo, salir a pasear no era una buena idea. «Qué oportuno», pensó. ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar la tarde que en una cama cómoda y caliente —desnudo, por supuesto— haciendo el amor a su esposa?

Al llegar a la propiedad, dejó el caballo en manos de un mozo de cuadras y apuró el paso hacia la casa. Cuanto antes la encontrara, antes podría estar dentro de ella. Teniendo en cuenta todo el sexo que habían disfrutado, debería poder pensar en otra cosa, pero no era el caso; cuantas más veces la poseía, más la necesitaba, y no solo para mantener relaciones sexuales. La necesitaba para todo: para respirar, para comer, para sentarse… Quería estar siempre con ella, pasar tiempo en su compañía, tenerla cerca…

Entregó el abrigo y los guantes al mayordomo.

—Yamato, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la señora Namikaze? —preguntó sin dilación, sonriendo al pensar cuánto le gustaba decir:

«señora Namikaze».

—La señora está reunida con la señora Kurenai, señor. —Su voz destilaba calma y muda dignidad. Nada alteraba a Yamato. Era la quinta esencia de la flema británica.

—Gracias, Yamato.

Unos minutos después, tras una breve búsqueda, asomaba la cabeza en el despacho del ama de llaves de la casa. Allí estaba ella, con la cabeza inclinada y el ceño fruncido, concentrada en revisar las cuentas con Kurenai. Sintió una oleada de orgullo; era evidente cómo se sumergía en su nuevo papel de ama, aprendiendo los entresijos del funcionamiento de Hallborough. Era absolutamente diligente en sus esfuerzos.

¡Santo Dios, lo excitaba hiciera lo que hiciera! Solo verla hacía que quisiera penetrar en ella. Quería correr, apartarla de donde estuviera con un profundo beso y llevarla al piso de arriba, a la cama. Allí la despojaría de toda su ropa, prenda a prenda, hasta que estuviera desnuda por completo. A Hinata le gustaba que él le diera órdenes, que utilizara su autoridad para proporcionarle placer. Y el goce de ella era el suyo. La tumbaría sobre el lecho y lamería cada centímetro de su piel. Quería pasar la lengua por sus pechos, por el interior de sus pliegues, por todo su sexo. Necesitaba degustar otra vez su sabor a miel…

—¿Naruto? —Ella esbozó una sonrisa seguida de una mirada inquisitiva.

«Te ha pillado otra vez… pensando con la verga».

—Eh… Hola. Lamento interrumpirte. Solo quería decirte que ya estoy de vuelta. He regresado antes de que se ponga a llover.

¡Dios, parecía idiota! Y su miembro palpitaba, resonando como un redoble de tambor. Se preguntó si podrían oírlo, pero gracias al cielo la chaqueta era larga y le cubría la parte afectada. Estaba lo suficientemente empalmado como para que aquella maldita cosa se convirtiera en una percha si desaparecía la protección que la chaqueta le proporcionaba.

—Una cosa… ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo cuando termines? Estaré esperándote en mi estudio.

Azorado, cerró la puerta y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. El dolor en su ingle se apaciguó ligeramente al distanciarse de ella, pero necesitaba tomar una copa.

El whisky lo sosegó un poco más. Se sentó tras el escritorio, dispuesto a despachar alguna correspondencia acumulada, con la vana esperanza de que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez. Todavía estaba algo excitado cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Seguro de que sería ella, su pene volvió a la posición de firmes. ¡Un poco de alivio, por fin! Quizá podrían juguetear allí dentro, tras la puerta cerrada, por supuesto. Quizá, solo quizá, ella quisiera probar alguna experiencia nueva; por ejemplo, sexo oral. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de posibles fantasías en las que ella interpretaba el papel principal.

Había soñado con hacer eso con su esposa, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado. Intentaba avanzar lentamente con ella, considerando que, cuando fuera el momento adecuado para cada acto, lo sabrían.

Se reacomodó en la silla, reclinándose contra el respaldo. Separó los muslos y se tocó por encima del pantalón al tiempo que clavaba los ojos en la puerta con una expresión muy pícara e impúdica.

—Adelante —ordenó.

Ver al corpulento señor Umino, el administrador, hizo que su erección se desvaneciera al instante. Eso y el dolor que sintió al darse con la rodilla contra el escritorio al ponerse en pie con rapidez. Una dura maldición saludó al hombre que entró con cierta vacilación tras semejante saludo, mirando con atención a su alrededor para comprobar que en aquella estancia solo estaba su amo.

—Estoy solo, Iruka. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Recuperó la compostura y se resignó a verse metido en un aburrido debate sobre algún problema con los arrendatarios.

Cuando Hinata apareció en su estudio, tres cuartos de hora después, todavía seguía embarullado en asientos contables de la finca. Ambos la vieron a la vez.

Hinata saludó al señor Iruka con un gesto de cabeza.

Tuvo que contener un gemido; era deliciosa. Le brindó una sonrisa anhelante antes de guiñarle el ojo.

—Me reuniré contigo en cuanto acabe, ¿dónde estarás?

—En la biblioteca… Estaré en la biblioteca —repuso ella con lo que él interpretó como una mirada provocativa. Luego se marchó.

La lentitud con la que avanzaban los asuntos que le planteaba Iruka estuvo a punto de hacerle gritar. ¡Tenía que salir de allí! ¡Quería hacer el amor con su esposa! Pero todavía transcurrió media hora más antes de que pudiera deshacerse de aquel hombre plúmbeo y tenaz. Iruka podía ser muy inoportuno, pero era un administrador muy bueno y él no era tan estúpido como para ofenderlo.

Voló hasta la biblioteca, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Gritó su nombre sin obtener respuesta. Cada vez se sentía más frustrado. Salió al pasillo. No había dado más que un par de pasos cuando se topó con ella. Hinata acababa de doblar la esquina y avanzaba hacia él.

Se detuvo en cuanto lo vio. Los dos se quedaron parados allí, en el pasillo, mirándose fijamente mientras una oleada de sensualidad flotaba de uno a otro.

La sensación era tan intensa que él imaginó que el olor de la excitación debía impregnar el aire. El erotismo los capturó por completo, dominándolo todo y convirtiendo aquel encuentro en una visión de piel desnuda y cuerpos sudorosos.

Supo lo que ella iba a hacer una fracción de segundo antes de que lo hiciera.

La deseaba… sin control.

Hinata lo hizo.

«¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Aquello iba a ser fantástico!».

Hinata sintió que un perverso deseo la inundaba. Tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que volverlo loco, así que se dio la vuelta y huyó. Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas.

Atravesó el vestíbulo, subió la escalera, recorrió un pasillo, más escaleras…

Continuó su carrera sin mirar atrás. Naruto salió tras ella, que escuchaba sus pisadas unos metros por detrás. Cada sonido sordo de sus botas hacía que creciera su excitación. No era consciente de por qué escapaba, era una reacción puramente visceral. Pensar en lo que su hermosa bestia le haría una vez que la atrapara la hacía estremecerse de placer.

Ni siquiera conocía las habitaciones que la rodeaban. Estaba en un estrecho pasillo en el ala este del tercer piso. Era una parte de la casa en la que nunca había estado. Abrió las tres puertas que había frente a ella; eligió una, la de la derecha, y se metió dentro de la estancia. Era una especie de almacén, con baúles y cajas de madera apilados entre muebles desechados.

Se ocultó tras un armario, encogiéndose como pudo entre la parte trasera de este y la pared. El corazón le retumbaba con tanta fuerza en el pecho que era imposible que él no lo oyera.

Era un juego misteriosamente excitante.

Esperó. Ya no se escuchaban sonoras pisadas, Naruto caminaba ahora con suavidad.

—Hinata —canturreó, con musical picardía vibrando en cada sílaba—. Te atraparé pronto. ¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer cuando te encuentre? En eso estoy pensando ahora mismo, en lo que te haré cuando te pille.

Escuchó algunos pasos más cerca.

—Has sido muy lista al abrir todas las puertas para intentar despistarme, pero sé que estás en esta habitación.

«¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?».

—Puedo olerte. Me encanta tu aroma… A rosas silvestres con un toque de esencia de naranja. Tan delicado pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para que me ponga como un semental con solo olerlo. —Percibió más pasos a la derecha—. Ahora mismo estoy muy excitado, Hinata, condenadamente empalmado y dolorido. Te deseo.

«¡Dios santo!».

Él pasó junto al armario, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Hinata contenía la respiración.

—¿Dónde te escondes, mi pícaro amor? —susurró, ahora con suavidad—No tardaré en dar contigo, Hinata, y entonces ya sabes qué ocurrirá…

«Si salgo sigilosamente del escondite, quizá podría deslizarme hasta el pasillo y volver a huir» , pensó Hinata.

Por los ruidos que oía dedujo que Naruto estaba moviendo cajas a cierta distancia y aprovechó la oportunidad para salir disparada hacia la puerta.

No llegó muy lejos. Unas manos poderosas la atraparon por los hombros y la arrastraron con fuerza hacia atrás. Naruto la pegó a su pecho y ella gritó. Él le puso la mano sobre la boca para silenciarla al tiempo que le hablaba al oído.

—Nada de gritos, cariño. Los criados…

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena chica —susurró él quitándole la mano de la boca y deslizándola por su garganta hasta depositarla sobre uno de sus pechos. A la vez, buscó su cuello con la lengua y comenzó a trazar remolinos con ella en un punto debajo de la oreja. Le puso la otra mano en la cadera y la atrajo hacia su pelvis para acomodar su erección en la hendidura entre sus nalgas.

Ella jadeó, encantada de que la hubiera atrapado. Había algo excitante en ser su prisionera. Se apretó contra él, arqueando la espalda y el cuello, cediendo a la tentación.

—¿Te gusta que te persiga? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta ser atrapada? —Le lamió la oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo.

—¡Sí!

—¿Notas lo duro que estoy para ti? —Se frotó contra ella.

—¡Sí!

—En fin, sé lo que necesitas. —La hizo girar entre sus brazos y se la cargó al hombro. La sujetó cruzando un brazo sobre sus piernas, antes de comenzar a andar con rapidez—. Y va a gustarte —le prometió.

¡Oh, sí!, le gustaría y apenas podía disimular su impaciencia; estaba demasiado excitada por sus preguntas, por sus roces, por su cuerpo… Naruto la transportó hasta el final del pasillo y giró a la izquierda para bajar un tramo de escaleras y continuar con decisión hasta su destino. Se detuvo a abrir la puerta con una mano y se metió en un dormitorio.

—Bájame —pidió, entre jadeos cada vez más desvergonzados.

—Te bajaré —declaró él—, pero donde yo quiera. Es decir, en la cama. Has de saber que te dejaré en ella para poder poseerte con más comodidad.

El gemido que ella emitió pareció estimularlo aún más. Jamás le había visto moverse con tanta rapidez. La dejó caer sobre el lecho y cerró la puerta con llave. Luego se volvió hacia ella. Se apoyó en la puerta para quitarse las botas. La protuberancia que no ocultaban los pantalones le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre sus intenciones: hablaba en serio, iba a poseerla.

Sentir su peso sobre ella fue maravilloso. Naruto deslizó la mano debajo de las faldas y le metió la lengua en la boca antes de que pudiera tomar aire. La acarició durante un buen rato con el pulgar en el mismo centro de su cuerpo, friccionando el punto más lubricado.

Ella se alzó, apretándose contra sus dedos, elevando las caderas, perdida en la creciente y salvaje tensión que la llevaba al éxtasis. Él la llevó más y más hacia el límite, hasta dejarla al borde del abismo, a punto de caer a una sima de incontenible placer. Mientras se contorsionaba contra su mano, fue vagamente consciente de que él la observaba. Tenía la cabeza en alto y los ojos clavados en ella.

—Mírame, Hinata. Quiero ver cómo te corres, no cierres los ojos.

Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en él, pero alargó la mano para palpar la férrea longitud de su miembro, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora nunca. Él si la había tocado a placer, pero ella no había reunido el suficiente coraje para tocarlo allí.

Y notó que Naruto se estremecía, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Sí! ¡Tócame! ¡Quiero sentir tus dedos en mi pene! —Se arqueó hacia ellos.

Enardecida por su orden, luchó contra los botones de los pantalones y abrió la bragueta. Acercó los dedos cada vez más hacia el erecto miembro guiándose por el instinto. No podía ver lo que hacía, pero parecía ir bien, porque el hombre respondía con inequívocos gemidos a sus esfuerzos.

—Así, así. Mueve los dedos de arriba abajo. ¡Joder, qué placer!

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante todo el rato, acariciando con pasión su pene, aprendiendo la sensación que le producía acariciar aquella piel y reconociendo la dureza del músculo que tan feliz la hacía. El roce del pulgar y los dedos que él sumergía en sus empapados genitales la tenían a punto de enloquecer.

—¡Naruto ! ¡No puedo esperar! Quiero tenerte dentro…

Él se impulsó y la penetró con una firme embestida, dándole lo que quería.

Siguieron largas y profundas acometidas que le hacían chocar una y otra vez contra el fondo de su vientre.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, jadeando con dificultad.

—¡Sí!

Se entregó a él con todo su ser, correspondiendo a cada envite, saliendo al encuentro de cada empuje. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda deseando que fuera su piel lo que sentía bajo los dedos, y no la camisa. La explosión, cuando llegó, la dejó casi sin sentido. Él la siguió al instante. Gritó; no le importó quién la escuchaba o si resultaba demasiado lasciva. En aquel momento, con él, la pasión la consumía y no podía pensar en nada más.

Naruto acarició con los labios el cuello de Hinata. Ella cambió de posición para entregarse a su contacto y al momento gimió excitada como una lánguida gata somnolienta.

Tras aquella primera liberación cegadora, se habían desnudado para enseguida volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama y sumirse en un sueño reparador.

Envuelto entre las mantas, encajado en las cálidas curvas de ella, a las que se adaptaba como un guante, se sentía bienaventurado. Parecía irradiar un resplandor sobrenatural, hecho de amor y deseo, algo que jamás hubiera creído posible. Ordenar a Hinata que lo tocara y acariciara durante su encuentro había sido revelador. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado con una mujer. Ella lo encendía y apaciguaba al mismo tiempo. Hacía que se sintiera temerario y prudente a la vez. Lo excitaba y lo saciaba. Hinata parecía creada solo para él; hacía que se sintiera un hombre hecho y derecho, un marido, un adulto. Aquella mujer conseguía que se creyera omnipotente.

—Nunca, ni siquiera de niño, había disfrutado tanto jugando al escondite

—comentó, besándola en los labios con suavidad—¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo otra vez?

Hinata sonrió.

—A mí también me ha gustado. —La vio sonrojarse, siempre tímida después de los arrebatos de pasión.

—Me encanta verte cohibida, pero no me engañas. —Le hizo cosquillas en las costillas—. Eres una desvergonzada, una lasciva.

—¿Tú crees? —Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh, sí! Y me encanta que lo seas. Tienes mi entusiasta aprobación para comportarte como una licenciosa descarada cada vez que lo desees —susurró—Y espero que sea durante mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo.

—No será difícil —se lamentó ella—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarme como hiciste en el pasillo… y me escaparé de ti para que me alcances.

—Recordaré lo que has dicho.

—¿Qué habitación es esta, Naruto? —Se acurrucó en su pecho, girándose un poco para mirar las paredes.

—¿No lo adivinas?

—¿Era la tuya cuando eras niño?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se incorporó en la cama para estudiar el mobiliario y la decoración infantil.

—Sí. Es evidente que era el lugar privado de un hombrecito. —Sonrió, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Dormías en esta misma cama?

—Sí. —La obligó a tenderse de nuevo y le recorrió los pechos y las caderas con las manos, al tiempo que le separaba los muslos con las rodillas para poder acomodarse entre ellos—. Pero jamás había disfrutado en ella tanto como hoy…

Ni, por supuesto, había tenido nunca una compañera tan encantadora para compartirla.

¡Caray ! Volvía a estar excitado. Su pene se alargaba, latiendo entre sus vientres unidos.

—Me temo que nunca volveré a recordar esta cama de la misma manera

—aseguró, subrayando sus palabras con una notable embestida erótica.

—Eso espero.

Hinata soltó una risita y se derritió bajo su cuerpo. A Naruto le encantaba que ella estuviera siempre tan dispuesta, tan excitada como él por…

En ese momento alguien comenzó a mover el pomo de la puerta y ambos se quedaron paralizados. Acto seguido, sonaron unos golpes secos. La ronca voz del señor Yamato atravesó las paredes.

—¿Quién está ahí dentro? ¡Quien sea, salga y déjese ver!

Bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, Hinata comenzó a gemir y la vio cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—No será posible eso de dejarse ver, Yamato. Pero todo está bien, no es necesario que te preocupes.

La respuesta del mayordomo fue audible a través de la puerta.

—¡Oh, mis disculpas, señor! No tenía ni idea de que…

—Una cosa, Yamato —lo interrumpió.

—¿Sí, señor? —Al mayordomo le temblaba la voz.

—Dile a Kurenai que la señora Namikaze y yo cenaremos en nuestras habitaciones esta noche. Y que ordene que esté preparado un baño. Nada más.

—Así será, señor. —El ruido de los pasos del mayordomo alejándose se escuchó con claridad. Casi corría, sin duda un poco avergonzado, deseoso de huir de aquella escena que le resultaba mortificante.

—Pobre hombre. Naruto, espero que se recupere del susto y llegue sano y salvo junto a la señora Kurenai. Parecía a punto de darle una apoplejía.

—Bah, Yamato estará completamente recuperado la próxima vez que lo veamos, tan tieso como siempre. Además, estoy seguro de que hemos provocado abundantes murmuraciones entre los criados. Lo considero un deber como amo. Estarán aburridos como setas y agradecerán ese entretenimiento.

—¡Qué pervertido! —se burló ella.

—Es mi naturaleza, ya lo sabes. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos? —La empujó otra vez, en esta ocasión buscando su objetivo y entrando en ella con un fluido movimiento—. Oh, ya recuerdo. Estaba a punto de conseguir que la lasciva Hinata volviera a darme placer. Sé que ella todavía no ha tenido suficiente.


	25. Capitulo Venticinco

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

«De los hombros cayó su vestimenta,  
me tomó entre sus brazos, largos y etéreos,  
y al mismo tiempo me besó muy dulcemente».

THOMAS WYATT, _Huyen de mí_

El baño compartido había sido maravilloso, pensó Hinata. Resultó todavía más maravilloso porque se enjabonaron el uno al otro. El resbaladizo jabón y los  
fragantes aceites lo hacían aún más placentero; diferente de cualquier otro baño que se hubieran dado. Seguramente lo repetirían siempre que pudieran.

Después de jugar y hacer el amor, los dos estaban muertos de hambre, así que se dirigieron a la salita privada de sus aposentos. Solo cubierta por la bata, sin  
ningún adorno sobre su persona, ella le parecía la más hermosa de las mujeres.

La cocinera podría haber preparado la peor de las comidas, que a él le habría parecido el más exquisito de los festines, incluso podrían haberla servido en el  
suelo, y Naruto no se habría enterado, pues sus sentidos estaban absolutamente centrados en su esposa.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo —comentó, arqueando una ceja, con el pelo todavía húmedo, pero tan atractivo como siempre.

—¿Correr por la casa y asustar a los criados? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

—Eres muy ingeniosa, cariño. Me encantan las batallas dialécticas que entablo contigo. —Naruto hizo una pausa y esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Me  
gustan casi tanto como las batallas carnales. Pero no, estaba refiriéndome a que me gusta cenar en nuestras habitaciones, sabiendo que estás desnuda bajo esa bata azul que tan bien rellenas. —Señaló sus pechos con la cabeza, mostrando una lujuriosa sonrisa en los labios.

Ella se rio y se sonrojó.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de por qué pareces tan decidido a sobrealimentarme.

En los últimos minutos, Naruto había insistido en cortarle la carne y meterle los trocitos en la boca.

—¡Oh, no! —Ella negó con la cabeza cuando le ofreció un trozo más de cordero—. ¡Estoy a punto de reventar! ¡No puedo tomar ni un bocado más!

—Venga, anda, solo un mordisquito. —Naruto entornó los ojos—. Hazlo por mí.

—¿Por qué?

Él tragó saliva al ver su elegante cuello por encima del borde de la bata.

¡Dios!, era delicioso mirarla.

—Quiero… Me gusta observar cómo… Cómo abres la boca y… Los ojos de Naruto emitían un calor abrasador y Hinata adivinó, exactamente, por qué quería verla abrir la boca. Estaba pensando en que le gustaría que fuese otra cosa lo que metiera en ella.

Y, si era totalmente sincera consigo misma, lo había pensado. Cuando él le dio placer con la lengua, al principio se escandalizó, pero la gratificación fue tan  
exquisita que la sorpresa se evaporó con rapidez. Él había mencionado con anterioridad que había otras maneras de estar juntos, y no le costó demasiado  
suponer que, si él podía usar su boca con ella, ella podría hacer lo mismo con su amante.

—De acuerdo, un último bocado. —Le siguió la corriente y separó los labios al tiempo que alzaba levemente la barbilla. Tomó el pedazo y lo masticó de manera muy lenta sin dejar de mirarlo. Cuando tragó, se relamió—. Sé por qué… Sé la razón por la que quieres observarme —confesó.

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué?

No vaciló ante la pregunta. Había sido ella la que había sacado el tema e iba a llegar hasta el final.

—Estás imaginando que en vez de tomar ese trozo de carne con la boca, la abro para aceptar tu pene.

Él gimió y se sonrojó profundamente.

—Te he conmocionado. Estás ruborizado.

Aunque los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron, el hombre no apartó la mirada.

—Tengo razón, ¿verdad? ¿A que estabas pensando en eso, Naruto? El asintió con la cabeza, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Parecía que se había quedado sin voz.

Sabía que había acertado, que él le estaba diciendo la verdad, porque jamás le había mentido. Sintiéndose muy pervertida, se lo imaginó. ¿Cómo sería sentirlo  
en el paladar, en la lengua?

—Si quieres, lo haré.

Su única reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres meterme el pene en la boca? —Él la miraba fijamente, como si no diera crédito a lo que oía—. ¿Naruto?

Parecía tan vacilante y tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue enfática y clara.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Sí!

Naruto estaba anonadado… Absolutamente anonadado; su fantasía estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Todos sus músculos se tensaron cuando ella se levantó y se acercó a su silla, con los labios apretados en un gesto de determinación. Iba a hacerlo, e incluso parecía que lo deseaba. No sabía a quién debía dar gracias por haber recibido tal bendición, solo tenía claro que esa era una oferta que no pensaba rechazar.

Apartó la silla de la mesa, consciente del inusual atrevimiento de Hinata, que encontraba muy atractivo.

Ella se plantó delante de él en toda su belleza lasciva y lo miró.

—Vas a tener que decirme cómo te gusta que lo haga.

Su voz era tan hermosa como ella. Le encantaba la manera en que pronunciaba las palabras más pícaras, tan correctamente y con tan perfecta entonación.

 _«¿Quieres meterme el pene en la boca?»._

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas y serenarse, no fuera a correrse debajo del batín. «¡Eso sería, sin duda, una tragedia!».

—Te lo iré diciendo —susurró el hombre, trémulo de excitación.

Ella se arrodilló en la alfombra y le puso las manos sobre los muslos. Naruto se estremeció de pies a cabeza al notar su contacto y ver cómo le brillaban los  
ojos. —Venga… Adelante. Lo… deseo… —Apenas podía articular las palabras.

«Si te detienes ahora, me moriré».

Hinata le subió el batín y procedió a desabrocharle el cinturón. ¡Dios! Ardía por ella. Se dio cuenta de que su esposa no apartaba los ojos de él mientras desataba el cinturón, ni cuando separó los bordes de la tela hasta dejar a la vista una erección impresionante, hermosa y anhelante que esperaba que el paraíso la envolviera.

—Ahora ábrete también la bata para que pueda verte entera mientras lo haces —le pidió él con suavidad.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tiró lentamente de su propio cinturón, que rozó los bordes de la bata. El frufrú de la seda era, sencillamente, el sonido más  
erótico que había oído en su vida, capaz de acrecentar una excitación que creía insuperable.

Ella lo miró. Su gesto no mostraba picardía, solo una franca inocencia mientras esperaba que él le dijera qué debía hacer.

—Desnúdate. Enséñame tus hermosos pechos.

Hinata se llevó las manos a las solapas para abrir la tela azul, y fue como si estuviera separando las aguas… El milagro de una deidad que no era de este  
mundo. Ella era una diosa, o podía serlo: piel perfecta, increíblemente suave, y pezones rosados, asombrosos, dispuestos para su placer.

—Rodéame con la mano como hiciste antes y acerca la punta a tu bo… —Se interrumpió con un siseo cuando ella siguió sus instrucciones con rapidez.

Acercó los labios al glande y movió la lengua por la punta antes de cubrirlo con su boca y empezar a chupar. Encontró el ritmo adecuado con rapidez, una  
cadencia que le permitía compatibilizar las caricias de la mano con las de su boca. Avanzó con el pulgar por la vena que recorría el pene de arriba abajo una  
y otra vez. Era tan placentero que el deseo creció todavía más.

La imagen que se presentaba ante los ojos de Naruto era tan erótica que estaba listo para explotar tan solo un minuto después. Esos deliciosos labios  
rosados bajaban con más destreza en cada succión; los ruidos acuosos, lúbricos hasta la locura, contribuían a que el éxtasis fuera maravilloso. No aguantaría  
mucho más…, sobre todo viendo cómo lo tragaba sin recato. Ella siguió succionando sin parar hasta que él estuvo preparado para estallar.

—¡Me corro! —Intentó retirarse, pero ella lo tenía bien sujeto.

Estaba claro quién mandaba, y no pensaba discutir. De todas maneras había superado el punto sin retorno.

Pero necesitaba verla…

—¡Mírame…! Por favor, ¡mírame! —imploró.

Ella levantó aquellos ojos perlas y él se inclinó para tomar su cara entre las manos. Sin soltarla, empujó hasta el fondo de su garganta y eyaculó.

Un rugido incontenible atravesó su cuerpo. Se aferró a ella, adorándola; sosteniéndole la mirada en una profunda comunión mientras vertía hasta la última gota de semen.

—Te amo —dijo con voz temblorosa; y vio la sonrisa en sus ojos, que le decía que le correspondía, y vio que ella tragaba, feliz, su esencia.

Casi lloró.

Por fin, alejó sus labios y se sentó sobre los talones para dedicarle aquella media sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba. Luego se pasó la mano por la boca.

Clavó los ojos en ella con sorpresa: aún no podía creer lo que Hinata acababa de ofrecerle con tanta generosidad.

—Lo sé. Sé que me amas.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no de dolor, sino por amor. Puro, inocente, precioso… Se frotó la parte superior del pecho.

—Eres mi dueña, Hinata, y no quiero que sea de otra manera. —La obligó a levantarse y la sentó con delicadeza en su regazo, acunándola entre los brazos  
—Cuando te veo, no puedo apartar la mirada. Cuando estamos separados, te siento bajo la piel, y en mi imaginación te saboreo en mi boca, huelo tu aroma y me pierdo por completo en ti, feliz.

Ella acomodó la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

—Entonces, ¿te ha gustado? Quiero hacerlo más veces.

Volvía a aparecer su encantadora timidez, lo notaba en su voz. Eso era lo más increíble de Hinata, lo que la hacía tan cautivadora y atractiva. Podía ser atrevida  
y sensual, y al minuto siguiente, modesta y retraída. Y todas las facetas eran reales, no había ninguna impostura. No había falsedad ni fingimiento en su comportamiento.

—Bueno, te aseguro que podría acostumbrarme. Siempre que quieras repetir, házmelo saber. —La estrechó con más fuerza, renuente a renunciar a aquel momento, necesitado de estar cerca de ella—. Vamos a la cama. Necesito abrazarte.

Se tendió con ella en el lecho. Le sorprendía lo fácil que había sido acostumbrarse a dormir con ella. La idea de dormir sin tener a su esposa al lado ahora le parecía horrorosa. Había subsistido de manera solitaria toda su vida y solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo vacía y poco interesante que había sido aquella existencia.

Había vivido tres décadas sin darse motivo para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, pero deseaba cambiar eso. Quería tener un objetivo, que el honor fuera su estandarte desde ese momento.

Sus sentidos le recordaron que Hinata estaba muy cerca, y aquella maravillosa y sensual cercanía le confirmó que todos esos buenos propósitos, todas las inspiradoras ideas que rondaban por su cabeza tenían su origen en ella.

Cenar en sus habitaciones había sido una gran idea. Poco después se les ocurrió desayunar allí mismo, y no tardó mucho en convertirse en una costumbre, casi una regla. Los dos disfrutaban de la normalidad que suponía desayunar en su salita privada casi todos los días; a menos, claro, que tuvieran compañía o  
debieran acudir a la iglesia.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, cariño? —preguntó Naruto desde detrás del periódico.

—Sakura me acompañará a la modista. Creo que se llama _madame Temari No Sabaku_.

Él se asomó por encima del diario, con el pecado iluminando sus ojos.

—Muy bien, quiero un montón de vestidos verdes y muchos de esos picardías franceses, y camisones… Me gustaría verte cubierta con sedas de todos los  
colores… —Suspiró, carraspeó y volvió a concentrarse en las noticias. Acababa de dejar claro que sabía más de la cuenta de ropa interior femenina.

—Sabes demasiado, Naruto. —Hinata era consciente de la metedura de pata de su marido y de por qué había cerrado la boca. Se sintió algo irritada, o quizá estuviera dominada por otra emoción más fuerte. Esperó a que él dijera algo más, pero Naruto permaneció en silencio.

—¿Algo más? ¿No tienes más peticiones? —le preguntó con tono afilado.

Él bajó el periódico y la miró con fingida curiosidad.

—Ah, no. Tienes un gusto exquisito, cariño. Sé que harás la mejor elección.

—Sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Sorpréndeme.

Cuando ella notó el contacto de sus dedos, se puso rígida. No podía evitar aquellos celos incontrolables. ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Había miles de mujeres en su  
pasado! Era amigo de su hermano Neji, por el amor de Dios, y sabía de sobra que su hermano daba rienda suelta a sus necesidades físicas en la ciudad, como  
la mayoría de los caballeros. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que un hombre de su edad hubiera vivido como un monje? No tenía ninguna duda de que Naruto jamás había sido un monje y seguramente había catado casi todos los manjares…

Le costó trabajo respirar y notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. No podía contenerse más, así que soltó la pregunta que le quemaba en la boca.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado? —Al instante se cubrió la boca con la mano para no seguir hablando.

Naruto hizo una mueca y le lanzó una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Son muchas, ¿verdad?

—Hinata, no tiene importancia. —Le apretó la mano y tragó saliva.

Pero ella quería saberlo y, como si tuviera un pequeño demonio sentado en el hombro, que la hostigaba, repitió la pregunta, aunque sabía que la respuesta le  
dolería de una manera terrible.

—¿Cuántas? ¿Más de diez? Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Más de cincuenta? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo le dolía el pecho! Volvió a asentir.

—¿Más de cien? —Bajó la mirada al pecho, segura de que vería una herida abierta y mucha sangre.

En esta ocasión él cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza cuando asintió.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Jamás las he contado.

—¿Te has acostado con más de cien mujeres? —Gimió enfurecida. No le importaba parecer una loca histérica.

Durante un momento, en su mente solo hubo lugar para un demencial arrebato de celos. Quería buscar a esas mujeres y arrancarles el pelo, sacarles los ojos. Naruto era su hombre y no tenía intención de compartirlo, ni ahora ni nunca. ¡Mejor que se lo dejara claro en ese mismo instante! Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y abrió la boca para hablar, pero él fue más rápido.

—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada conmigo. Jamás he sido un santo, Hinata. Ni mucho menos… Me sentía… Me sentía vacío por dentro hasta  
que tú llegaste. No sentí nada cuando estaba con ellas; nunca. Nada en absoluto.

Se trataba solo de satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva y tomando aire. Intentaba calmarse, ser razonable, pero era muy difícil aplacar aquellos celos y aceptar el pasado que él había vivido antes de conocerla.

Pero Naruto todavía no había terminado.

—Es normal que estés molesta conmigo. Bien está que sea así porque me comporté como un sinvergüenza y merezco tu condena, pero quiero que me escuches; esto es muy importante. Da igual cuántas mujeres haya tenido antes, a partir de ahora solo estaré con una. No quiero esa vida que he vivido hasta ahora y nunca volveré a ella. Te quiero. A ti. A la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que he conocido. Mi primera y única amante.

—Me alegro de ello, Naruto Namikaze, porque ¡no pienso compartirte! ¡Jamás! —Lejos de haberse calmado como pretendía, jadeaba, más cerca de la locura que antes.

El hombre se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella para estrecharla contra su pecho. Le envolvió la cara con las manos y le habló bajito.

—Nunca tendrás que compartirme, eres todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que necesito. Lo eres todo para mí.

Permanecieron quietos y en silencio hasta que por fin ambos respiraron con suavidad.

—He aprendido algo que antes no sabía —comentó ella finalmente, en un lento susurro, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras.

—¿De qué se trata?

—El amor también puede doler.

—Cierto. Muy cierto, mi Hinata.

Miró a su marido.

—Pero vale la pena. Si podemos estar juntos así, vale la pena.

La carta llegó esa misma tarde. Naruto se dio cuenta de que podía anunciar problemas en cuanto vio la dirección del remitente.

« _Madame M_. Terumi, 26 Oxley Court, Covent Garden, Londres».

No la recibió con agrado. Sabía que no contenía buenas noticias y no quería tener ninguna conexión con su antigua vida. Llegó con la correspondencia y los periódicos que leía por la mañana, mientras desayunaba. Que Dios lo ayudara si Hinata se enteraba de que la _madame_ de un popular burdel quería verlo. Su esposa guardaba una temible vena celosa, como había descubierto poco antes, y sabía que no se tomaría bien aquello. Y él tenía sus defectos, pero no era tan estúpido como para arriesgar la armonía de su matrimonio por la dueña de un prostíbulo.

¿Qué podía querer Mei Terumi de él? Había olvidado la promesa de reunirse con ella la noche que habló con Shion y Lee. Tras descubrir la identidad del violador de Hinata, su único pensamiento fue llegar hasta ella lo antes posible y ponerla a salvo. Había olvidado a _madame Mei Terumi_ y no había vuelto a pensar en ella.

Leyó la carta.

Estimado señor Namikaze:

Escribo estas líneas con profundo pesar. Esperaba que hubiéramos podido hablar la última noche que estuvo en Londres, pero no fue posible, y me temo que ahora, señor, ya no puedo esperar. El tiempo se ha convertido en un asunto primordial.

Lo único que puedo decir en la presente es que se trata de algo que implica a su familia. No es posible aplazar más un encuentro entre nosotros. Nos veremos en El Cisne de Terciopelo.

Por favor, presentese en Londres lo antes posible.

Mei Terumi

Se quedó atontado. No era lo que esperaba de la carta, aunque resultaba muy intrigante. ¿A qué familia se refería? A decir verdad, tampoco tenía mucha familia. Su madre fue hija única, como él.

Debía de referirse a algún familiar paterno. A cierta parte de la familia no la había conocido nunca. Y era de origen francés, como _madame Terumi_.

Sabía que su padre había fallecido diez años antes, en algún lugar de su Francia natal. No sabía exactamente dónde o cuándo, pues no se habían vuelto a ver desde el día en que se marchó, cuando él tenía diez años. La notificación de su muerte se hizo a través de un abogado y no había nada que heredar. Minato Namikaze había caído finalmente en el olvido, literalmente.

De todas maneras, no quería saber nada de su padre ni tener nada que ver con su recuerdo. El hombre había salido de su vida hacía décadas y le resultaba totalmente indiferente. Para él, su auténtico padre era sir Jiraya, su abuelo, el hombre que le aconsejó de niño y fue su guía en la edad adulta.

Lo único que lo unía a su padre y demostraba que había existido en algún momento era su apellido, Namikaze, de origen francés, sí, pero alargado con la correcta pronunciación inglesa de la ze, que en Francia era muda.

Fiel a su decisión, escribió una corta pero firme misiva a Mei Terumi. Le explicó que se había casado hacía poco tiempo, que no podía dejar desatendida a su esposa y que, en realidad, no tenía interés en nada relacionado con su familia, ya que jamás la había conocido y no le interesaba hacerlo ahora. Le deseó lo mejor y expresó la esperanza de que ella honrara su petición de no seguir recurriendo a él.

Dejó la carta en la bandeja de la correspondencia poco antes de verse sorprendido por unos gritos procedentes del exterior, al parecer justo frente a la casa. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a Iruka y a los mozos de los establos. Vio que agitaban las manos con rostros descompuestos, y ello fue suficiente para saber que pasaba algo muy grave. Iruka era el hombre más frío y moderado del mudo.

Corrió hacia la parte delantera sin perder un segundo y fue recibido por unas palabras que jamás eran bienvenidas.

—¡Fuego, señor! ¡En la casa de Katasuke Tono! Parece que su hijo se ha quemado y nos tememos lo peor.

Angustiado, se puso inmediatamente en acción. Organizó grupos de extinción y rescate con los mozos disponibles que encontró en las cercanías. Encargó que ensillaran su caballo y partió en compañía de Iruka, agradeciendo que Hinata estuviera ocupada en una nueva salida de compras, acompañada por Sakura Uchiha.

El humo acre inundó sus fosas nasales antes de que pudiera verlo, y se preparó para la atroz perspectiva de enfrentarse a la pérdida de una joven vida.

Sin duda, ese sería un día larguísimo.

.

.


	26. Capitulo Ventiseis

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISÉIS**

«Un espasmo en las ingles engendra con el tiempo  
la muralla caída, la torre, el techo en llamas  
y la muerte de Agamenón».

W. B. YEATS, _Leda y el cisne_

Hinata regresó a una casa solemne y casi vacía. La señora Kurenai la puso al corriente de lo ocurrido con todos los detalles y discutió con ella sobre las disposiciones necesarias para la familia tono. Las quemaduras eran mortales en casi todas las ocasiones y todo el mundo era consciente del más que posible descenlace.

Solo quedaba rezar por el niño.

Entristecida, tomó una cena ligera en la intimidad de sus habitaciones. Se dio un baño y comenzó a desempaquetar los artículos que había adquirido en la tienda de _madame_ Temari.

Aunque había dejado encargados la mayoría de los vestidos, pudo llevarse consigo algunas prendas. Entre ellas, dos camisones de seda, muy franceses e insinuantes. Ninguno tenía mangas; uno era verde y el otro, amarillo. Sin duda, una modista francesa sabía cómo vestir a una mujer para provocar a su marido, pensó. Estaba segura de que a Naruto le gustarían y los había elegido pensando en él. Quería recompensarlo de alguna manera por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar esa mañana.

Recordó con cuánta sinceridad le había hablado su esposo de sus aventuras pasadas, a pesar de que no le gustaba nada hacerlo y se sentía muy incómodo. Sí, le repugnó relatárselo, pero lo había hecho. Le contó la verdad a pesar de lo dolorosa que resultaba para ambos. La honradez era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de su marido. Cuando una persona era honesta, se sabía a qué atenerse con ella y se podía confiar en su palabra. Naruto le había dicho que la amaba y ella lo creía. Insistió en que había dejado atrás para siempre su antigua vida, y también lo creía. Había dado vueltas a la cuestión bastantes veces a lo largo del día y ahora estaba preparada para olvidarlo definitivamente.

Escribió una larga carta a su hermano y otra más corta a su padre. A última hora comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, dado que Naruto seguía ausente, pensó que lo mejor sería dormir. Esperaba que estuviera bien, donde quiera que se hallara, y que, cuando llegara, lo hiciera con buenas noticias sobre el niño que se había quemado.

Tumbada en la cama, se mantuvo despierta durante horas. Cuando por fin concilió el sueño, entró en un duermevela inquieto, lleno de imágenes, pesadillas y terrores que su subconsciente había escondido en el fondo de su mente durante mucho tiempo.

Naruto fue directamente a su estudio y se sirvió un whisky doble. Era lo único que podía reconfortarlo un poco en ese momento. La devastación provocada por el fuego había sido absoluta y se había llevado consigo la vida del hijo pequeño de Tono. El niño había entrado en la casa para salvar a su perrito y quedó atrapado cuando una viga que cayó del techo lo golpeó. Lo más irónico, lo más trágico, era que el animal ni siquiera estaba dentro.

Bajó la mirada al vaso vacío y volvió a llenarlo. El líquido ambarino le quemó la garganta, pero apenas fue consciente de ello.

¡Santo Dios! La expresión de las caras de los familiares del pequeño se le había quedado grabada para siempre. ¿Cómo serían capaces de soportar la pérdida? Había visto cómo la señora Tono alargaba la mano para acariciar la piel ennegrecida de su hijo mientras su marido le rozaba la espalda con los ojos vacíos, tan muertos como los del pequeño. Aquel hombre amaba a su hijo, lloraba desesperadamente por él.

Los dos hijos mayores permanecían al lado, estoicos, silenciosos en su dolor, cargando con un más que probable sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber mantenido a su hermano alejado del fuego.

Vació de nuevo el vaso.

Sí, la desgracia había ido a por la familia Tono esa noche, y había triunfado de manera brutal. «¡Qué horrible impotencia!», pensó, volviendo a llenar el vaso. Y así continuó hasta vaciar la botella por completo.

Además de la terrible experiencia de ese día, tenía otras razones para beber.

Por ejemplo, la manera en que Hinata lo había mirado esa mañana. Su sorpresa ante el número de mujeres con que se había acostado fue evidente. A ella debía de resultarle especialmente doloroso, porque era la única que lo había considerado siempre un hombre de bien, un caballero respetable y educado.

Apostaría sus partes más nobles a que ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo.

Y también estaba la maldita carta de Mei Terumi, que le traía a la mente algunos hechos del pasado que no quería remover. Su padre no había amado a su madre ni lo había querido a él. Minato Namikaze fue un bastardo egoísta que salió de sus vidas sin mirar atrás. Los abandonó por completo.

Cuando fue tambaleándose hacia la cama, estaba muy bebido y se sentía muy desgraciado. Solo había una cosa que podía cauterizar la herida abierta en ese momento. O, más bien, solo existía una persona. Hinata sanaría su corazón. Ella haría que todo volviera a ser feliz y perfecto. Necesitaba abrazarla…, besarla…, tocarla… y…

—Dónde está mi hermosa Hinata? ¿Hinata? Aquí estás. Eres suave, hueles muy dulce… Te necesito…

Hinata fue arrancada de sus sueños por unas manos insistentes y un caliente aliento con fuerte olor a licor.

—¿Naruto? ¿Has bebido? —dijo entre dientes, intentando entender sus balbuceantes palabras.

—Hum… Sí. Estoy borracho y con ganas de follar. —Se bajó los pantalones y su verga surgió ante él, enhiesta y dura—. ¿Ves? ¡Ella siempre está ansiosa de ti, cariño!

La joven contuvo el aliento ante las malsonantes palabras y la penosa imagen de Naruto borracho, desnudo, con su pene a punto de atacarla. Él jamás le hablaba así, nunca lo había visto pasado de alcohol.

Naruto agarró el nuevo camisón y se lo subió bruscamente, antes de pasarle la palma por el interior del muslo para abrirle las piernas, sin duda dispuesto a llevar a cabo sus deseos, borracho o no.

—¡Oh, Dios! Eres tan suave, Hinata. Tan cálida y hermosa en la cama. Cuando estoy lejos de ti, solo puedo pensar en la próxima vez que podré tenerte bajo mi cuerpo. —Susurraba con voz ronca—. Casi todo el tiempo pienso en esto… En tu precioso coñito y mi polla clavada en él.

Lo vio entornar los ojos como si estuviera tratando de aclararse la vista.

Estaba claro que tenía una borrachera monumental, pero, aun así, parecía dispuesto a completar su misión. La sujetó por las caderas con firmeza.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, lo que oía, lo que sentía… En especial cuando él se lanzó sobre ella y la puso sobre las rodillas para sobarle las nalgas, pellizcándolas sin recato.

—Tienes el culo más provocativo… Es, sencillamente, sublime —susurró, besándola torpemente. La urgente y ardiente vara presionó con fuerza entre los pliegues de su sexo.

Nunca la había penetrado en esa posición, desde atrás. Sintió una punzada de ansiedad, pero se dijo que todo estaba bien, que se trataba de Naruto, aunque estuviera bebido y enfadado. Pero la sensación de angustia se incrementó. Las palabras, los ruidos y los olores despertaron su subconsciente, haciéndola recordar, haciéndola revivir aquella pesadilla del pasado.

Naruto le agarraba las caderas con dureza, casi con crueldad, la forzaba a aceptarlo quisiera ella o no. Estaba atrapada por su abrazo y era incapaz de escaparse. Ni siquiera podía cambiar de posición.

Comenzó a sufrir un ataque de pánico. En un instante, su percepción de la escena cambió y ya no era Naruto el que la montaba. Era él. Se acordó de aquel día con horrible claridad. De todo lo que él le había dicho, de todo lo que le había hecho y cómo se había sentido cuando la violó. Lo había hecho así…

 _«¿Te gusta mi polla, gata salvaje? ¿Verdad que te gusta? Todavía tenemos varias horas por delante. Ya he follado tu precioso coñito y ahora haré lo mismo en este… Eres una chica especial. Especial de verdad. Lo vas a tener todo, gatita»._

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas, por favor! —Se resistió a la invasión, retorciéndose debajo de Naruto para apartarlo. Intentó rechazarlo con bruscos manotazos en su espalda.

Ella era fuerte, pero no tanto como Naruto, que no tuvo problemas para clavarle el pene profundamente. Tan profundamente que sintió el suave balanceo de sus testículos cuando llegó al fondo. El grueso músculo masculino comenzó a martillear su cuerpo mientras las enormes manos la sostenían por las caderas. El ebrio marido empujó repetidas veces con un ritmo casi frenético.

Continuó resistiéndose, lanzando las manos hacia atrás, arañándolo y golpeándolo, presa del pánico.

—¡Nooo! ¡Basta! ¡Nooo! —Comenzó a llorar. Ya no era consciente de con quién estaba.

Naruto notó vagamente que ella se revolvía de manera agitada. El sonido de sus angustiados gemidos atravesó de forma tenue la neblina de la embriaguez. El alcohol mitigaba los golpes, apenas los sentía. Se quedó quieto durante un momento, con el miembro todavía enterrado en aquel delicioso y cálido nido, intentando buscar una explicación a las extrañas cosas que parecían estar ocurriendo.

—Qué…, qué pa… pasa?

Ella siguió llorando y manoteando.

—¿Hinata? —Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, pero ella se estremeció y apartó la cara, así que sus labios aterrizaron en la nuca.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

«La has asustado».

—¿Me tienes miedo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooo!

Un frío helado lo atravesó de parte a parte. Se retiró de su interior y la hizo rodar sobre su espalda, sujetándole la cara para que lo mirase a la cara.

Solo vio terror en sus ojos.

—¡No! No, mi dulce Hinata. No me tengas miedo. Soy Naruto. Tu amante, que te adora.

Recuperó la sobriedad al instante. Siguió sosteniéndole la cara, pero la mirada de terror no desapareció. Cuando por fin la soltó, ella se encogió de miedo, y rápidamente se hizo un ovillo en el extremo más alejado, contra el cabecero. La mirada de humillación y angustia de su rostro lo mató. Sencillamente le desgarró como si le hubieran clavado una espada.

—¿Naruto? —balbuceó ella.

—¡Oh, santo Dios! Te he asustado. Te he asustado muchísimo. Santo Dios, Hinata, lo lamento. Cariño, lo siento. Te he asustado… —Escuchó más sollozos

mientras seguía balbuceando lo mismo una y otra vez.

Alargó la mano y le acarició la pierna, indeciso. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto. ¡Se estremeció de miedo por su caricia! En ese momento se sintió enfermo.

Notó que el whisky se revolvía en su estómago. ¡Iba a vomitar! Saltó de la cama y logró llegar al excusado a tiempo para hacerlo allí. Tuvo una segunda y una tercera arcada antes de confirmar que en sus turbias entrañas ya no había nada sólido.

Una suave mano se posó en su hombro y una tranquilizadora tela mojada apareció ante él. Un poco aturdido, cogió la tela como pudo y se la pasó por la cara. Se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo.

—Odio haberte asustado —dijo—. No quiero lastimarte, pero sé que acabaré haciéndolo. Te haré daño y te asustaré una y otra vez, porque soy una bestia cuando fo…

Hinata estaba allí, ante él, hermosa, con un camisón amarillo. Parecía una diosa, pero era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. La vio rodearse con los brazos y clavar los ojos en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

Naruto movió la cabeza con hondo pesar.

—No soy adecuado para ti, Hinata.

—Naruto —susurró ella—. No…

Él suspiró hondo. Se sentía perdido por completo.

—Voy a marcharme.

Silencio.

Se movió hacia la puerta como un autómata, sin saber cómo habían logrado sus pies llevarlo hasta allí. El corazón le dolía al alejarse de ella.

La declaración de Naruto de que dormiría lejos de ella fue motivación suficiente para que Hinata regresara al presente; Naruto era su marido, no un violador. Era su amante. Y en realidad fue un recuerdo lo que le dio pánico, no lo que Naruto le había hecho en la cama. Ella no había recordado los detalles de la violación hasta ese momento.

—¡No! —gimió—. ¡No quiero estar sola aquí, Naruto! —Le tiró del brazo para retenerlo—. No quiero que te vayas. Lamento que me haya dado un ataque de pánico. He… He recordado por primera vez… lo que ocurrió ese día…

—Jadeó, hablando lo más deprisa que podía. Tragó saliva e intentó sosegar su voz

—Por favor, quédate conmigo. Sé que eres tú y no él… Tú no me has hecho daño.

Naruto pareció conmocionado por su petición, pero agachó la cabeza.

—¡Sí, lo he hecho! He visto tu cara y cómo me mirabas. Me tenías miedo. —Se pasó las manos por la cara—. No quiero volver a asustarte.

—No lo harás. —Negaba con la cabeza con énfasis.

—Lo haré, Hinata. Te asustaré otra vez, porque no puedo evitar ser como soy cuando quiero fo… Cuando quiero hacer el amor contigo; lo que ocurre cada vez que estoy a tu lado. —La miró a los ojos con impotencia

—Me excitas. Te deseo a todas horas, pero he actuado mal al exigirte esto, al esperar que pudieras olvidar que…

—Yo también te deseo, Naruto. No eres tú el que me asusta cuando hacemos el amor. Esta noche ocurrió algo que destapó mis recuerdos. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Me despertaste de una pesadilla… —Intentó explicarse sin perder la compostura—. Me tomaste desde… atrás… y olías a whisky. Dijiste que querías «follar», y por un momento pensé que eras… él. —Notó que Naruto se quedaba sin aliento, pero no supo si era por repugnancia o por remordimiento.

Sin embargo, ella continuó con su discurso—. Él pronunció esas palabras, estaba borracho y él… Él… me penetró desde atrás.

En la estancia había una quietud casi mortuoria. Naruto se quedó absolutamente paralizado ante ella, su cara era una máscara de remordimiento cuando asimiló la narración de lo ocurrido aquel día de junio, cuando el monstruo la había violado. A pesar de que aquel había sido el día más terrible de su vida, del miedo que sintió entonces, del dolor y la humillación, se sintió peor en esos momentos, al contárselo a él. ¿Y si Naruto ya no la quería? ¿Y si no podía estar con ella ahora que lo sabía todo con detalle? Una nueva sensación de pánico la inundó…, terror a perderlo.

—¡No lo he recordado hasta ahora! —Se dejó caer al suelo, junto a sus pies —Pensé que estaba volviendo a vivirlo. Lo siento, Naruto, mi amante esposo.

Me dejé llevar por el pánico y no sabía dónde ni con quién estaba. Perdí el juicio durante un momento.

Naruto se sentó junto a ella, sobre el suelo de madera, le colocó la cabeza en su regazo y le acarició el pelo.

—Te he asustado, te he causado un terror de muerte —comentó al cabo de un rato—, y todavía te disculpas. Soy yo quien debería implorarte perdón por mis bestialidades. Estoy avergonzado. —Le sostuvo la cara con suavidad—. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

—¡Sí y mil veces sí! Pero solo si no te marchas, si te quedas conmigo…

Naruto se quedó, pero su estado de ánimo era sombrío. Los dos guardaron su pesar en la oscuridad, pero las dudas eran una manta que no daba calor ni proporcionaba comodidad. Hinata percibió el cambio que se había operado entre ellos. Naruto, se dijo, tenía ahora dudas sobre ella. Sí, recordaba lo que había ocurrido, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que su marido lo sabía.


	27. Capitulo Ventisiete

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE**

« En su verde regazo fue colocado  
el amante de la naturaleza» .

THOMAS GRAY, _Progreso de la poesía_

El entierro del pequeño hijo de Tono tuvo lugar un deprimente día de noviembre; la realidad de la pérdida y la pena se filtraron en la tierra mojada, junto con las lágrimas que tantos derramaron. Se habían ocupado de realojar a la familia en una nueva casa y cubrir sus nuevas necesidades, pero ¿cómo reemplazar a un niño?

Después del tristísimo funeral, Hinata se quedó entre las tumbas esperando a Naruto, que conversaba con algunos hombres. De pronto vio a una niña detrás de un árbol; tenía la cabeza hundida y los hombros estremecidos por el llanto. Se acercó a ella y vio que había un cachorrillo de pastor alemán atado al tronco, a su lado.

—Tienes un perro precioso —dijo con suavidad para no sobresaltar a la niña.

—Mi madre dice que debo deshacerme de él porque no soporta verlo

—explicó, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—¿Es el perro del incendio, la razón de que tu hermano entrara en la casa cuando estaba ardiendo? —preguntó ella, con el corazón en un puño por aquella pobre criatura.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no fue culpa suya. Es un buen perrito y el fuego también lo asustó. Lo he traído para que se despida de mi hermano… —Terminó la frase con sollozos entrecortados que sacudieron su pequeño cuerpo.

Hinata se arrodilló y la abrazó. Notó sus estremecimientos a causa del llanto.

—Ha sido un gesto precioso que lo traigas aquí. Estoy segura de que tu hermano se ha puesto muy contento al verlo.

—¿mi hermano es ahora un ángel? ¿Está en el cielo? —susurró la niña junto a su hombro.

—Sí, claro que sí, y ya no tiene penas ni preocupaciones. No volverá a tenerlas. —Alisó los rizos castaños de la niña

Hinata sacó el pañuelo y se lo pasó por las mejillas.

—Soy la señora Namikaze y me alegro de conocer a un perrito tan valiente y a una hermana tan preocupada por su hermanito. Estoy segura de que él está mirándote desde el cielo con orgullo.

—Gracias, señora. —aquella niña la miró anonadada. Luego se inclinó para rodear con los brazos el cuello del animal, que había estado pacientemente sentado mientras hablaban—. Adiós —susurró la niña junto al pelaje tostado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —preguntó Hinata.

—Tengo que dejarlo aquí. Quizá alguien quiera quedárselo. Es muy bueno y obediente. Mi hermano y yo le enseñamos a sentarse y tumbarse; apenas ladra y nunca nunca hace sus necesidades dentro de casa. —Inclinó la cabeza y acarició a la mascota—. Voy a echarlo de menos.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Fisgón. Mi hermano lo llamó así porque le gusta registrarlo todo de arriba abajo.

Hinata se agachó para acariciar al adorable animal, que aceptó los mimos con agrado, metiendo el hocico bajo su mano y mirándola con ojos de adoración.

—Podría quedármelo yo —propuso, tomando una decisión repentina.

—¿Lo haría? —la niña le sonrió con ese optimismo que solo muestran los niños.

—Sí, lo haría. Fisgón puede vivir conmigo y serás bien recibida cada vez que quieras venir a visitarlo. Puede seguir siendo también tu perro. Estoy segura de que Fisgón te echará mucho de menos.

—¡Oh, gracias, señora! ¡Es usted muy buena! Intentaré ir a visitarlo.

—la pequeña hizo una reverencia y regresó con sus padres.

Hinata desató la cuerda del árbol y estaba inclinada, tomando al perrito en brazos, cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto a su espalda.

—Así que tienes un perro, señora Namikaze.

Se volvió, sorprendida.

—¿Has escuchado la conversación?

—He escuchado lo suficiente como para enterarme de todo. —Esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Y esa niña tiene razón. Eres buena.

—¡Oh, Naruto ! —Le tomó del brazo—. Vámonos a casa. —De pronto se sintió abrumada por el pesar de la terrible situación que los había llevado allí y agradeció disponer de su apoyo y su poder. Se aferró a él con fuerza mientras se alejaban del pequeño camposanto, que ese día triste y lluvioso había acogido a un alma inocente más.

Naruto pensó que debía de haber algo de cierto en el dicho «Las desgracias nunca vienen solas», porque de pronto se encontró con otro horror: la carta que sostenía en la mano, cada vez más fría, y que le incitaba a actuar. No tenía alternativa. El tiempo de la indecisión había tocado a su fin, y la venganza le sería propicia. Su satisfacción sería ir a por Toneri Otsutsuki. Iría a por aquel bastardo.

Namikaze:

No me conoce, pero conozco a su mujer. La conozco en el sentido bíblico de la palabra. Me molestó mucho enterarme de que me la ha arrebatado. Es una pieza única para follar, ¿verdad? Jamás se me olvidará lo dulce que fue desvirgarla. O quizá fue su sangre inocente. Su llanto y su lucha hicieron que resultara todavía más satisfactorio. ¿También tiene que luchar contra ella?

Me ha arrebatado mi juguete y no me gusta nada. Mi tío se habría casado con ella si usted no hubiera aparecido y también le digo que él está tan enfadado que quiere matarlo. Ahora tenemos que recurrir a las prostitutas de los burdeles. Hay una rubia que se parece un poco a ella y tendrá que satisfacernos. Sin embargo, no es tan buena como su esposa, ni lucha como ella. Ella…, la puta, lo ha mencionado; Shion. Dijo que está haciendo preguntas sobre nosotros; que le dará dinero para salir de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso, Namikaze? ¿Acaso es el deseo de proteger la reputación de su mujer? Creo que sí, que debe de ser por eso.

Por suerte para usted, tiene una manera de conseguirlo; sin embargo, será a cambio de un precio, algo que no debería plantearle ningún problema. Vaya dentro de tres días a 44 Peake Street, Knightsbridge, y espere nuevas instrucciones.

Atentamente,

T.O.

El deseo de matar se cocinaba a fuego lento en su cuerpo. Él no era un hombre violento por naturaleza, pero la misiva que acababa de recibir había cambiado esa faceta de su carácter. Controló la furia que hervía en su interior y se impuso una actitud sosegada, sabiendo que tenía que reunirse con Hinata y decirle que se marchaba a Londres. Otra de sus cualidades, la sinceridad, iba a sufrir un duro garrotazo; iba a tener que contarle una mentira de las más grandes.

—Pero ¿por qué debo quedarme con los Uchiha? —protestó Hinata

—¿No puedo acompañarte?

—No, cariño. Esto es muy urgente, un asunto muy feo… Hay vidas en peligro y no puedo perder el tiempo. No podré distraerme con eventos sociales en este viaje. —Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—No me importan las fiestas, solo quiero estar contigo.

—Y yo odio dejarte aquí, pero voy a estar todo el día ocupado con reuniones y no tendremos tiempo para estar juntos —aseguró con firmeza—. No… Es mejor que te quedes. He hablado con Sasuke y me ha dicho que Sakura está muy ilusionada ante la perspectiva de disfrutar de tu compañía. Podras dibujar e ir de compras juntas y puedes llevar a Fisgón contigo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Hina, quiero que me hagas caso. —La sujetó por los brazos—. No… No puedo dejarte aquí sola, sin protección. —Su voz se convirtió en un duro susurro.

—No puedo hacerlo después de lo que te ocurrió.

Ella se quedó paralizada. Allí estaba de nuevo, arrojándole su vergüenza a la cara. ¡Naruto! ¿Alguna vez sería libre? ¿Libre del alcance que aquel pecado tenía en ellos?

Cedió porque parecía importante para él, pero le habló con firmeza.

—Está bien, Naruto. Me alojaré unos días con los Uchiha, dado que te complace tanto.

Él la besó en la mejilla.

—Eres una buena esposa. Gracias, cariño, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que estarás a salvo.

Permaneció rígida cuando la tocó. Había accedido a sus deseos, pero no estaba conforme, sentía una inquietud de fondo.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó.

—Hoy. En cuanto esté preparado.

—Oh, bueno, entonces será mejor que te deje tranquilo. Seguro que estás muy ocupado.

Dio un paso atrás y Naruto esta vez no la detuvo. Le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera. Deseó que la tomara en brazos y la besara con pasión, que le dijera que no podía estar separado de ella y que fuera a preparar su equipaje porque finalmente iría con él. Pero eso no ocurrió. Por la mirada que él le dirigió, era evidente que estaba deseando ponerse en camino, y esa certeza fue como una puñalada en su corazón. Ella lo echaría de menos, pero parecía que él apenas podía esperar a poner tierra por medio entre los dos.

—Vendré a despedirme cuando sea el momento, así podremos disfrutar de unos instantes a solas antes de que me vaya. —Sonrió, pero fue una mueca vacía.

La sonrisa no llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos.

—Como desees, Naruto. —Inclinó la cabeza.

Salió del estudio con la dignidad intacta, por lo menos no había llorado. Y él estaba siendo amable y solícito con ella, considerando la presión a la que estaba sometido. Solo serán algunos días, se recordó a sí misma. ¿Por qué tenía entonces la sensación de que Naruto estaba escapando de ella?


	28. Capitulo Ventiocho

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO**

«El asesinato está fuera de cuestión,  
y la venganza dulce se acerca».

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Otelo_

El viaje a Londres proporcionó a Naruto mucho tiempo para pensar. Dejar a Hinata en la escalinata de acceso a Hallborough había sido una agonía. Ella permaneció inmóvil en el descansillo durante mucho tiempo; su figura era todavía distinguible cuando hizo que Sansón diera la vuelta para salir de los terrenos pertenecientes a la mansión.

La despedida, en fin, no salió como él deseaba. Su mujer estaba enfadada porque no la llevaba con él, y no lo disimulaba. Pero no podía llevarla a Londres, donde los Otsutsuki podrían verla. No sabía qué ocurriría. Era un riesgo demasiado grande y ella era demasiado preciosa para que se aventurara a correrlo.

La última semana había sido como una cruel pesadilla, en la que la desgracia se había dispersado a su alrededor como la mala hierba. Primero la trágica muerte del niño; después su borrachera, que dio como resultado que ella se encogiera de miedo ante él como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo, y finalmente la provocación de ese repugnante violador.

Sin embargo, no le preocupaba demasiado el intento de extorsión de Toneri, tenía otros planes para aquel asqueroso bastardo, que allí donde iría no necesitaría disponer de dinero.

A lomos de Sansón recordó la ocasión en que lo había montado con Hinata.

Fue el día que llegó a Oakfield, cuando volvió a verla después de varios años. Aquel día la arrebatadora joven le permitió que la subiera a la grupa de su caballo, confiando en él.

Eso era lo más curioso de ella. Después de todo lo que la vida le había deparado, no era una mujer desconfiada ni amargada. Tenía una naturaleza generosa y había confiado en él…, aunque no debió hacerlo.

Ya la añoraba. Echaba de menos hacer el amor con ella, tener su hombro debajo de la barbilla al dormir, disfrutar de su aroma en cada momento.

Recreó mentalmente su hermoso cuerpo, cómo se desparramaban sus pechos hacia los lados cuando estaba tumbada, desnuda. Pensó en la pequeña marca de nacimiento que tiene en una cadera y en cómo le gusta repasar su contorno con la lengua. Evocó lo maravilloso que era estar sumergido en su calor, queriendo que las sensaciones se hicieran eternas, aunque supiera que se moriría si no alcanzaba la liberación del orgasmo. Y cómo este traía consigo una especie de dulce muerte.

No habían hecho el amor desde la noche en que ella recordó los detalles de su violación, y tal pérdida hacía que se sintiera melancólico. Le preocupaba también cómo reaccionaría ahora que había recuperado los recuerdos. De alguna manera, no saber concretamente lo que había padecido ayudó a que le costara menos mantener relaciones sexuales. Odiaba pensar que Hinata volvería a sufrir. No soportaba pensar en los actos concretos de agresión que había sufrido.

No quería que aquellas imágenes empañaran los hermosos pensamientos sobre ellos dos que pudieran rondar por su cabeza.

¿Y qué decir de la última vez que la había poseído, borracho y brutal? ¡Dios! Le hubiera gustado clavarse un puñal en las entrañas al verla encogida de miedo.

En ese instante, a sus ojos había sido su violador. Se estremeció sobre el caballo y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, agobiado.

Estaba decidido a compensarla. En cuanto resolviera ese _problema,_ podrían comenzar a gozar de días perfectos y preciosos en los que dedicarse a hacer hijos o cualquier otra cosa que se les antojara. Tenían que vivir la vida, y se prometió a sí mismo que ninguna otra persona u obstáculo se interpondría en su camino.

Antes de despedirse le había prometido que planearían un viaje a la ciudad para Navidades, en cuanto él regresara de aquel negocio urgente. Gracias a Dios ella no había hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre aquel falso apremio. Le remordía la conciencia por haberla mentido, pero estaba seguro de que, por una vez, el embuste estaba justificado porque era la mejor manera de protegerla.

Contempló el paisaje otoñal que lo rodeaba, confirmando lo que su sentido del olfato ya había detectado. Londres podía olerse mucho antes de verse; pero, a pesar del difuso hedor, aparecía como una ciudad preciosa, con luces centelleantes que parecían luciérnagas revoloteando alrededor de un brezal.

Dos horas después estaba sentado en un carruaje de postas. Había dejado a Sansón en el primer establo de la ciudad, con instrucciones muy detalladas sobre su cuidado y una buena suma de dinero que asegurara que su caballo recibía una recompensa por haberlo llevado a Londres con tanta rapidez. Esperaba que Sansón disfrutara de una buena bolsa de avena, pues la hermosa bestia se lo merecía.

Golpeó la ventanilla para decirle al conductor dónde tenía que detenerse.

Unos segundos después, el carruaje se paraba en el punto indicado. Al otro lado de la calle vio el número 44 de Peake Street. Más que mirar el inmueble, lo estudió con atención, evaluando todas sus características. Necesitaba saber todo lo posible sobre su enemigo antes de enfrentarse a él, por eso había acudido a la ciudad tres días antes de la cita. Volvió a golpear el cristal con los nudillos para indicar al hombre que podía seguir adelante.

La siguiente parada le resultaba tan familiar como extraña la anterior.

Conocía cada metro de esa casa. La residencia de su abuelo en la ciudad se hallaba en Grosvenor Square, en una esquina. Estaba edificada en piedra blanca con adornos negros en los bordes. Un lacayo le abrió la puerta de atrás, y con el mayor sigilo accedió al interior desde las sombras de un callejón oscuro. Aparte de los ocupantes, que lo esperaban y guardarían su secreto, no quería que nadie supiera que Naruto Namikaze estaba en la ciudad. Al menos no lo deseaba de momento.

La llovizna parecía extenderse a lo largo de la costa y Hinata optó por regresar a Hallborough durante el día. Las incomodidades del embarazo hacían que Sakura necesitara descanso y ella quería leer la correspondencia recibida desde su marcha. En la nota que dejó a su amiga prometía regresar para la cena.

Sonrió al ver a Fisgón mirándola desde el asiento de enfrente, en el interior del carruaje. Había resultado tan bueno y obediente como aseguró aquella pequeña niña Tono y no se arrepentía de haberse quedado con él. Se convertiría en un perro magnífico cuando alcanzara su tamaño adulto, y sin duda resultaría un buen compañero para ella. Acarició su pelaje tostado mientras pensaba en Naruto.

Los tres días pasados en Stonewell con los Uchiha habían estado bien, pero tuvo que esforzarse en reprimir su creciente ansiedad por la lejanía del amado.

La inseguridad y la poca confianza en sí misma estaban demasiado arraigadas y, como Naruto le había parecido muy distinto el día que salió con destino a Londres, se angustiaba a cada instante. Era cierto que la situación antes de su partida había sido poco propicia para la felicidad que hasta entonces habían disfrutado, con la muerte del pequeño de los Tono y la vuelta de sus recuerdos.

Esperaba tener noticias suyas, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas de haber recibido carta, pues Naruto le había dicho que estaría muy ocupado con uno de sus negocios —al parecer unos piratas habían asaltado uno de sus barcos.

— y quizá ni siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo de escribir.

¿Cómo podía dudar de él de esa manera? Se maldijo. Cuánto daría por poder volver atrás en el tiempo. Aquella maldita noche, cuando recordó, Naruto parecía muy afectado. Vio la afligida mirada que le dirigió. El miedo que ella mostró ante él lo había desconcertado, hasta que le contó la causa que lo provocaba. Y, cuando lo hizo, Naruto quedó tocado, por mucho que intentara disimularlo.

Definitivamente, recordar la verdad y contarlo no ayudó; fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Si bien él aseguraba que no le preocupaba su pasado, ella sabía que sí le importaba. Le molestaba que otro hombre la hubiera poseído antes, y la joven temía lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos ahora. ¿Se había enfadado con ella o simplemente procedía con cautela porque sospechaba que no podría soportar su contacto cuando la deseara de esa manera tan salvaje, apasionada y desesperada?

No sabía lo que sentía Naruto exactamente, pero lo cierto era que no habían vuelto a hacer el amor desde esa noche. Sí, él había dormido a su lado, pero no la abrazó bajo las sábanas como acostumbraba ni le dijo que la necesitaba o lo hermosa que le parecía; sus tiernas declaraciones habían desaparecido. Y eso la preocupaba mucho.

La señora Kurenai le llevó toda la correspondencia y un servicio de té a la biblioteca. Con Fisgón a sus pies, rebuscó entre las cartas. Ninguna era de Naruto, pero uno de los sobres captó su atención. Sobresalía del resto. La letra era más burda, legible pero no refinada, y no tenía remite. Algo la impulsó a abrirla, aunque sabía que estaba mal hacerlo. Todo su ser la urgía a leer aquella misiva. Era una carta muy corta, pero muy elocuente.

 _Tienen a Shion. Madame Terumi le ruega que venga cuanto antes, y yo también._

 _Lee_

La nota se le cayó de las manos. La vio planear suavemente hasta el escritorio. El papel, un pergamino garabateado con tinta negra, contrastaba de manera severa con la mesa de caoba.

¿Quién era Shion? ¿Y madame Terumi? ¿Y Lee? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas y por qué Naruto no le había hablado nunca de ellas? La ansiedad le revolvió el estómago. La inundó como un relámpago en el mismo momento en que leyó las sorprendentes palabras. Enseguida notó que iba a vomitar el desayuno. Se llevó la mano a la boca y contuvo la arcada mientras se aferraba con fuerza al escritorio para mantener el equilibrio. Intentó sosegarse.

No le llevó mucho tiempo decidir qué debía hacer después. Salió de la biblioteca con la carta y se dirigió directamente al despacho de Naruto, con Fisgón pisándole los talones.

La búsqueda entre su correspondencia dio fruto diez minutos después, cuando encontró la carta de alguien llamado Mei Terumi. En aquella misiva, la mujer pedía a Naruto que fuera a Londres, diciéndole que debía presentarse en su negocio, un establecimiento que recibía el inusual nombre de El Cisne de Terciopelo. Comparando las dos cartas, dedujo que la Mei Terumi que había escrito la nota del estudio y la madame Terumi de la nota de Lee eran la misma persona. Tampoco resultaba muy descabellado pensar que esa era la más que probable razón por la que Naruto había partido rumbo a Londres tan bruscamente.

Su Naruto había ido a reunirse con otra mujer y el tal Lee quería que fuera por… ¿Shion? Y él no le había dicho nada. Se quedó paralizada. Si aceptaba que eso era la verdad, significaba que Naruto le había mentido.

—¿Por qué me ha mentido, Fisgón? ¿Por qué Naruto me ha hecho eso?

—El perro permaneció sentado pacientemente, mirándola con atención.

Solo le parecía lógica una respuesta. Y, si era cierta, la destrozaba. Quizá había vuelto a estar con otras mujeres… Mujeres que podían soportar su contacto y que no se sobresaltaban ni sufrían ataques de pánico, como ella. Aquella Shion, fuera quien fuese, también la preocupaba. ¿Era alguien importante para su marido? ¿Una antigua amante? ¿Querría regresar a los brazos de ella? La mera idea de que fuera así hacía pedazos su corazón.

Cuando por fin recordó los detalles de su violación, Naruto se había quedado horrorizado de que hubiera tenido miedo de él. No le gustaba que ella se asustara de él. Aquel había sido siempre un escollo entre los dos; odiaba que ella temiera el sexo o, peor, le tuviera miedo a él. Hinata siempre tenía que explicarle que no era él quien le daba miedo.

Entonces había ocurrido lo inconcebible, lo había revivido todo. Y, aunque durante algunos momentos estuvo asustada, perder a su marido la asustaba todavía más. Mucho, muchísimo más.

Rememoró el pánico que había sentido cuando él le dijo que iba a dormir en otra habitación. Le había rogado una y otra vez que se quedara con ella, y volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario.

Naruto era un buen marido. Un hombre considerado que seguramente no quería pedirle más cosas porque pensaba que sus atenciones carnales harían que recordase a su asaltante.

Pero eso no era cierto, jamás lo sería. Lo amaba y quería estar con él; quería que la amara con su cuerpo de la manera que necesitara, costase lo que costase.

—¡Vamos, Fisgón! Debemos hacer el equipaje.

Se sentía muy posesiva y celosa, impulsada por el deseo de luchar por su hombre. ¡Era su esposa, por Dios! No pensaba renunciar a su marido sin más. Si para hacérselo entender, para recuperarlo, debía seguirlo a Londres, así sería.


	29. Capitulo Ventinueve

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE**

«El mío es el corazón más conspirador del mundo».

SAMUEL RICHARDSON, _Clarissa_

—Shion ha desaparecido, Namikaze. La retienen en alguna parte de la ciudad y solo Dios sabe lo que están haciéndole.

—Tranquilo, amigo, vamos a rescatarla, y podrás encargarte de Toneri en cuanto ella esté a salvo.

Aquel desesperado intento de tranquilizar al frenético Taruho otro de los guardias en el burdel de Madame Terumi apenas tuvo éxito; el hombre estaba poseído desde que supo que Shion había sido secuestrada.

Según había descubierto, el afecto y la preocupación que mostraba por ella iban mucho más allá de lo esperable en un mero compañero de trabajo. La pareja estaba planeando marcharse de Inglaterra cuando Toneri la secuestró.

Dos días antes, cuando Naruto había llamado a Lee para que se personara en la casa de su abuelo, el hombre se había sorprendido de la rapidez con la que había llegado a Londres. Al parecer, él no era la única persona que estaba siendo extorsionada por Toneri. Tanto la reputación de Hinata como la pronta reaparición de Shion tenían un precio: madame Terumi había recibido una misiva pidiendo un rescate por su chica.

Sin embargo, Toneri tenía graves problemas. Su inclinación a tratar brutalmente a las mujeres había podido más que cualquier ápice de humanidad que poseyera —si es que alguna vez había tenido algo de ello— hacía ya mucho tiempo. Había cometido otras violaciones y no resultó difícil dar con otros padres y hermanos deseosos vengar a sus seres queridos. Eso, y el hecho de que Toneri estuviera preparando la salida de Inglaterra, les proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta para solucionar las cosas.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que caiga en la trampa.

¡Piénsalo, Taruho! Si saltamos ahora sobre él, no subirá a ese barco. Y tú quieres que lo haga, que Shion quede a salvo, contigo —le recordó al ansioso Taruho

—Madame Terumi llegará de un momento a otro. En cuanto ella entregue el dinero, él se irá a los muelles y nosotros rescataremos a tu mujer. Le dijo Lee ¡Pero nada saldrá bien si Toneri no sube al barco! —Con la victoria tan cerca, no quería perder la ventaja que había adquirido.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar pensar que está haciéndole daño… —Taruho lo se frotó la cara y dejó caer la cabeza—. La amo. Quiero estar con ella.

Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Estarás con ella pronto, yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Recordó la negociación con Toneri la noche anterior; entonces había sido Lee el que tuvo que contenerlo a él…

… En el 44 de Peake Street un muchacho de la calle esperaba bajo la luz de la luna, apoyado en la fachada, presto a sacar provecho de cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Estoy esperando a Namikaze. ¿Es usted, señor? —preguntó el pilluelo a Lee, que señaló a Naruto con el pulgar sin decir palabra.

Namikaze tomó la nota que le tendía el mocoso y le dio una moneda. La leyó antes de volver a mirar al chico.

—¿Conoces al hombre que escribió esto?

Unos inteligentes ojos oscuros se clavaron en él con atención.

—Sí, señor.

Naruto sostuvo en alto una libra.

—Si me dices en qué lugar retiene a una chica francesa rubia con ojos color lila llamada Shion, esto será tuyo. Encuéntrala antes de mañana y te daré el doble.

—Cuente con ello, señor. Me ocuparé del asunto enseguida. Si alguien puede conseguir averiguarlo, ese soy yo, Sai. ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con usted?

le facilitó los datos y luego se quedó mirando cómo el chico se perdía en las calles serpenteantes y silenciosas, cubiertas de niebla nocturna.

Las instrucciones de Toneri les llevaron a un pub de mala muerte en las afueras de Londres. Los agrios olores a cerveza fermentada y a mugre de cuerpos sin lavar inundaron sus sentidos, pero aquello parecía muy apropiado, considerando quién era el que los había citado allí.

Buscaron un rincón oscuro y esperaron. Naruto miró con aprensión el líquido que le sirvieron o, más concretamente, el vaso en el que lo sirvieron. Le vinieron a la mente las fiebres tifoideas y sintió un repentino y acuciante deseo de buscar jabón y agua para lavarse.

Un tipo mal encarado se acercó y se sentó frente a ellos. El pelo blanco caía en grasientos mechones alrededor de una cara vulgar. No era feo, pero su porte no poseía ni rastro de elegancia ni casi definición alguna. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran diabólicos. A pesar de ser claros, parecían faltos de color. Repelía a primera vista, y a distancia. Toneri era un animal, una bestia viciosa y cruel; no era necesario conocerlo para darse cuenta de ello. Su monstruosidad resultaba tan evidente como la porquería que cubría su camisa blanca. Le dio a Naruto más pruebas de ello cuando abrió la boca.

—Así que usted es el bastardo que me robó mi juguetito —dijo, lanzándole una mirada airada. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo, tomando nota de sus finos ropajes, imaginando sin duda lo que le habría costado adquirirlos.

Namikaze sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes. Hubo de hacer un supremo esfuerzo de contención. En ese momento era capaz de cualquier cosa y no podía echar a perder sus planes.

Aquel pedazo de carne asquerosa se había atrevido a poner las zarpas encima de Hinata, robarle su inocencia, golpearla y tratarla de manera salvaje.

Conoció en ese instante lo que era el deseo de matar. Deseó acabar con aquel monstruo, asesinarlo sin más. Conseguir que aquel pedazo de mierda que estaba sentado frente a él desapareciera de este mundo le parecía lo más natural, lo más necesario, lo más urgente. Sería un servicio público, un favor a sus compatriotas.

—¿Robártela? Escoria, me casé con ella. ¡Es mi mujer!

Toneri le sacó la lengua y luego se relamió los labios, y al hacerlo le recordó a un asqueroso reptil. Miró a Lee antes de volver a hablar.

—Mi nueva muñequita no es ni parecida, sus tetitas son más pequeñas.

—Volvió a clavar los ojos en él—. Sin embargo, su esposa…, hum…, tiene unas tetas realmente magní…

Naruto se abalanzó sobre él con tanta rapidez que Toneri se echó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared que estaba a su espalda. Lee lo detuvo y luego amenazó al violador con una enorme rabia contenida.

—Va a cerrar su jodida boca antes de que perdamos los nervios. No vuelva a hablar o podría dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y matarlo aquí mismo, ante testigos, y a la mierda con las consecuencias.

—¡Qué impulsivo es usted, Namikaze! —dijo Toneri sin hacer caso a Lee

—Voy a darle instrucciones, quiero que la puta de madame Terumi venga al mismo lugar de antes. —Movió un dedo ante ellos—. Vendrá sola, mañana por la noche, con el dinero y un pasaje. Mañana por la noche zarpa un barco y yo voy a estar a bordo.

—Muy bien —convino Naruto—. ¿Y Shion?

Toneri puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué le importa tanto? Ella solo es tres agujeros para mi verga y para eso sirve cualquier hembra…

Se abalanzó otra vez sobre él, acercándose tanto que pudo oler su fétido aliento.

—¿Dónde está esa chica, bestia degenerada?

—Tranquilo. No queremos provocar una escena —se burló Toneri, arrastrando las palabras—. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, esa puta es importante…, y eso es bueno para mí. Si quiere recuperarla le costará un poco más. Otras mil libras serán suficientes… Creo. Y, como gesto de buena voluntad para cerrar el trato, le diré dónde está cuando me entregue el dinero. Después de eso, caballeros, desapareceré de aquí y no volverán a verme nunca más.

—Toneri sonrió con aire jactancioso.

 _«Esa parte es definitivamente cierta, infame cabrón. Nadie volverá a verte nunca más»._

Y ahora, Lee, Taruho y Naruto esperaban en el edificio de enfrente, escondidos entre las sombras. El crepúsculo estaba a punto de llegar, y entonces Mei Terumi entregaría el dinero. Toneri lo cogería y se marcharía al barco. Recuperarían a Shion… Y luego… todo se desarrollaría según lo previsto.

Hacía más de dos años que Hinata no pisaba Londres, y jamás había acudido sola. Bueno, no estaba sola. Además del conductor, Kakashi, la acompañaba Ino, su doncella, y en el último momento había decidido llevar también a Fisgón. Los cuatro formaban un grupo original. A cualquiera que no los conociera le resultaría difícil deducir quién estaba al mando.

Salir de Hallborough había resultado todo un reto, pero lo había conseguido. El personal no había visto muestras de su terquedad hasta ese día. El señor Iruka y la señora Kurenai habían intentado disuadirla, pero los había ignorado. Envió una nota con una breve explicación a los Uchiha, ordenó que prepararan el carruaje, hizo el equipaje y pidió a Kakashi que se dirigiera a Londres. Y, para su sorpresa, los impedimentos cesaron.

El viaje a la ciudad resultó más fácil de lo esperado y, cuando se detuvieron ante la primera parada en su itinerario —el 26 de Oxley Street en Covent Garden

—el crepúsculo comenzaba a teñir el paisaje de melancólicos matices.

Kakashi parecía nervioso cuando desplegó la escalerilla para ayudarla a bajar. Miró la casa con la puerta roja y luego dio un paso atrás.

—Señora, ¿está segura de que es aquí donde quiere venir? Creo que el señor Namikaze no aprobaría que…

—Gracias, Kakashi. Tu lealtad es conmovedora —lo interrumpió con voz imperiosa—, pero te aseguro que es aquí donde tengo que entrar.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza.

—¿Quiere que la escolte al interior? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, espérame aquí con Ino. No tardaré mucho. Alzó el picaporte con forma de cisne y la dejó caer con fuerza, al tiempo que

pensaba que el rojo era un color inusual para pintar una puerta. Abrió un hombre delgado, al que tomó por el mayordomo.

—El negocio está cerrado esta noche —la informó.

¿El negocio estaba cerrado? ¿Qué clase de negocio había allí?, se preguntó. Parecía una residencia privada. Miró al hombre sin retroceder.

El supuesto mayordomo alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué desea?

—He venido a hablar con _madame_ Terumi —dijo con voz firme, alzando la

barbilla.

La cara del hombre se volvió de hielo.

—Madame no recibe esta noche. Tiene un compromiso previo y debe salir dentro de un rato.

Ella se sintió frustrada.

—Por favor, solo necesito intercambiar unas palabras con ella…

—Lo siento. No será posible, señorita…

—Namikaze. Mi nombre es Namikaze. Dígale a madame Terumi que la señora Namikaze ha venido a hablar con ella. —A pesar de que percibió que el sujeto vacilaba al escuchar sus palabras, su deber pesó más. Ella seguía dispuesta a salirse con la suya, quería resolver ese misterio. ¡Quería saber quién era madame Terumi y por qué deseaba reunirse con su marido! La expresión del mayordomo había cambiado cuando mencionó su nombre, pero finalmente le hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Estaba furiosa cuando regresó al carruaje. Kakashi se apresuró a abrir y la ayudó a entrar, aparentemente feliz de que su ama no hubiera entrado en aquella casa

—¿Vamos ahora a la residencia de sir Jiraya ? —le preguntó el cochero esperanzado.

—¡Todavía no! —ordenó—. Vamos a esperar aquí durante un rato.

Kakashi regresó al pescante y ella miró furiosa por la ventanilla, manteniendo los ojos clavados en la brillante puerta roja. Ino sonrió sin ganas y Fisgón se subió al asiento, a su lado, para ponerle una pata en el regazo. Puso la mano en el cuello del animal, sumida en sus enfurecidos pensamientos, y acarició el pelaje una y otra vez mientras esperaban.

Un carruaje de alquiler se detuvo frente al edificio y esperó. Al cabo de unos diez minutos se abrió la puerta roja y de ella salió una mujer envuelta en una capa negra. Mientras la oscura figura bajaba las escaleras, Hinata observó que llevaba consigo una bolsa de terciopelo negro y un paquete.

Salió disparada del coche y se acercó a ella.

—¿Es usted Mei Terumi?

La mujer giró la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia ella, que era por lo menos quince centímetros más alta.

— _Mon Dieu!_ —La vio contener la respiración antes de susurrar algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba—. Es usted parecida a Shion.

—¿Quién es Shion? —Su tono era exaltado, exigente—. ¿Por qué le envía cartas a mi marido pidiéndole que se reúna con usted?

Aunque poseía belleza y buena figura, Mei Terumi era mucho más vieja de lo que ella esperaba. Estaba más cerca de los cincuenta que de los cuarenta.

Su cutis parecía algo cetrino, sus ojos eran inexpresivos y sus gestos, tensos y preocupados. La única parte de ella con cierto color era el profundo tono castaño rojizo de su pelo.

—¿La señora Namikaze? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí. —Hinata se preparó, temiendo lo que aquella mujer podría decirle.

—Soy una conocida de su marido, nada más. Sé que es un hombre de bien, honesto y leal. La felicito por su matrimonio, señora Namikaze. Les deseo lo mejor en la vida. Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

La aparente sinceridad con la que hablaba la desarmó. Mei Terumi no parecía una mujer dispuesta a seducir a su marido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le ha enviado esta carta pidiéndole que se reúna con usted? —Agitó la misiva en la mano.

Madame Terumi la miró fijamente con la voz empañada por la emoción.

—Estoy tratando de hacer bien las cosas… Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Alzó la mirada al cielo, como si estuviera calculando la posición de la luna, y luego la dirigió al carruaje de alquiler—. Señora Namikaze, tengo que marcharme. Es necesario que me vaya ya. Quizá pueda regresar mañana…

—Se interrumpió y giró sobre sus talones.

Hinata la observó recorrer la calle y refunfuñó para sus adentros. ¡Quería las respuestas ahora! Al día siguiente sería demasiado tarde. Cuando gritó a Kakashi, sabía que no estaba comportándose como la dama de buena cuna que era, pero en ese momento le importaba un bledo.

—¡Kakashi! Sigue a ese carruaje y no lo pierdas. ¡Ve por las mismas calles que él!


	30. Capitulo Treinta

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA**

«A dar sin medida, a combatir sin temor las heridas».

SAN IGNACIO DE LOYOLA,  
 _Oraciones para la generosidad_

Ansioso y tenso, Naruto observó la calle a través de la ventana. Terumi acababa de entrar en la casa solo un minuto antes. Quería que todo acabara de una vez y ver a Toneri rumbo a los muelles, como él mismo había previsto.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, casi podía paladear la victoria. Casi. Solo tenía que permanecer escondido durante un rato más.

Entonces, como en una obra teatral, todo cambió de cara. El decorado se convirtió en un escenario de horror absoluto. Su corazón negó lo que veían sus ojos. También le ocurrió algo a sus piernas: no fue capaz de moverlas con la suficiente rapidez para llegar a ella. Salió del edificio a toda velocidad, rumbo al otro lado de la calle; quería detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, el destino no quiso ser su aliado. No fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Alcanzó la calle justo en el momento en que su Hinata, su preciosa Hinata, entraba en la misma casa que Terumi. Su capa azul ondeó en el aire antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Toneri estaba tras aquella puerta.

«¡Noooo!».

Un criado más bien severo y algo despeinado dejó entrar a Hinata después de que le dijera su nombre y le exigiera ver a madame Mei. El tipo hizo una mueca de burla irreverente, se encogió de hombros y le dijo que lo siguiera. Su actitud la hizo vacilar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí, en una casa extraña, para abordar a una mujer que no conocía? Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pensó. Ya estaba dentro y mantenía su intención, temerosa o no, de obtener algunas respuestas.

Poco antes de entrar en la sala, escuchó unas voces. El nombre de Shion fue mencionado varias veces. Madame Mei discutía con un hombre, un tipo que parecía enfadado. Un individuo que poseía una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y que una daga le atravesaba el corazón haciendo que se quedara paralizada. ¡Santo Dios!, ¿qué había hecho al ir allí?

Había cometido un error garrafal, pero ya era demasiado tarde para corregir eso, pues el criado dio a conocer su presencia en ese mismo momento.

—La señora Namikaze —anunció.

Era el hombre que la violó, en efecto. Llevaba la chaqueta roja que tan bien recordaba y sus ojos rezumaban maldad cuando giró la cabeza en su dirección y la vio. Interrumpió su diatriba, conmocionado de verla en su casa. Ella se dio la vuelta para huir, pero él la atrapó con facilidad y cerró los brazos en torno a sus costillas, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! —siseó con la boca en su cuello al tiempo que subía una de sus manos hasta su garganta, que apresó con una mano que parecía una garra —¡Oh, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos! —Se estremeció como si todavía no se creyera la suerte enorme de haberla encontrado. Hinata notó la erección del tipejo contra su cuerpo cuando él la estrechó sin recato.

—Hueles tan bien como recordaba. ¿Sentiré lo mismo también cuando… te folle? Como la otra vez, se sentía como una mosca atrapada en la tela de una asquerosa araña, solo que ahora era culpa suya.

Madame Mei protestó desde el otro lado de la estancia.

—¡Señor Otsutsuki! ¡Suéltela!

—¡Calla, puta! —gruñó él—. No interrumpas el reencuentro con mi amante.

—¡No! ¡Prefiero morir a que usted me toque! —gritó ella.

Hinata persevero decididamente, intentando zafarse del violador. Su instinto combativo la impulsó, y luchó contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Toneri mantenía la ventaja sobre ella al apretar los dedos sobre su garganta hasta casi dejarla sin aliento. No podía respirar. Sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar y, de pronto, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas; los colores perdieron intensidad, transformándose en una masa sombría y confusa. Al borde de la inconsciencia, dejó de luchar y él aflojó la presión de su garra.

—Así, gatita —ronroneó mientras ella jadeaba, y la abofeteó con fuerza un par de veces— Respira, gata salvaje. Te quiero fuerte cuando te folle.

—Lo vio abrir mucho los ojos llevado por una eufórica locura.

Las bofetadas le dolieron tanto como la presión en la garganta, pero nada era tan horrible como el hondo pesar por lo insensata que había sido.

—Todo está bien. Te hemos recuperado, mi putita especial. Más tarde podrás luchar contra mí. Te deseo para… luego. ¡Dios, qué bueno será!

—Sacó un cuchillo de alguna parte y le puso el filo en el cuello

—Pero ahora mismo debes hacer lo que te diga.

Un atronador golpeteo en la puerta atrajo la atención de todos.

—¡Hinata! ¡Otsutsuki, sé que está ahí dentro, con usted! ¡Suéltela!

¿Naruto? ¡Naruto era el que gritaba al otro lado de la puerta! ¡También él estaba allí! ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Naru…! —Su grito fue ahogado por la sucia mano de su asaltante, que le tapó la boca con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba el cuchillo con más intensidad contra la piel con la otra mano. Los pensamientos giraron dentro de su cabeza de manera irregular; no era capaz de comprender la situación. Dónde estaba, con quién, qué ocurría… Al parecer ese hombre se llamaba Toneri y Naruto lo conocía. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa?

—Namikaze, usted no debería estar aquí —gritó el tal Toneri hacia la puerta—Ha quebrantado las reglas de nuestro trato.

—¡Está reteniendo a mi mujer! —repuso Naruto con la voz ronca y ruda.

—Oh, pero en realidad ha sido ella la que ha venido a mí.

—Suéltela, Otsutsuki. ¡Como le toque un solo pelo, haré que lo cuelguen!

—No lo conseguirá si me la llevo de este asqueroso país. —Se hizo el silencio, los dos hombres parecían sopesar sus opciones.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar. Ahora parecía más sereno.

—Otsutsuki, no intentaré detener su partida si la deja salir ahora, ilesa. Tengo un carruaje dispuesto para llevarlo a donde quiera ir.

—No confío en usted, Namikaze. ¿Cómo sé que no estará apuntándome con un arma, igual que hizo con mi tío? No, esto se hará como yo diga. Va a retroceder, se irá al otro lado de la calle. Mandaré a un hombre a comprobarlo.

Si no está donde le he dicho, la mataré. Ahora mismo tengo un cuchillo sobre su garganta. ¡Como me obligue a ello, la mato!

—Ahora mismo me voy. ¡No le haga nada! —Naruto se alejó de la puerta.

Y a partir de ese instante no se escuchó ningún ruido más procedente del exterior.

 _«¡Santo Dios, Naruto ! ¿Qué he hecho?»._

Naruto se sentía en el infierno. Literalmente. Toneri tenía a Hinata en sus garras y ahora mismo la amenazaba con un cuchillo.

«¡No! ¡Mierda! Piensa —se dijo a sí mismo— Sé fuerte por ella. Primero sálvala y preocúpate después». Lo único que quería en el mundo era poner a Hinata a salvo.

Un hombre pequeño, con aspecto de comadreja, salió en ese momento a la puerta y lo miró. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y movió las manos para mostrarle que no tenía en ellas ninguna arma. Luego señaló el vehículo aparcado enfrente. El tipo regresó al interior. Lee y Taruho seguían en el punto donde se habían escondido antes.

—Mantenganse ocultos, No ayudará en nada que él te vea Lee, sobretodo a ti que te conoce —dijo en voz baja. El guardián asintió con la cabeza y regresó a las sombras.

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y Hinata fue la primera en aparecer.

Toneria la sujetaba con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba un cuchillo contra su garganta. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por el terror. Era evidente que trataba de localizarlo bajo la luz de la luna.

—Hinata —gritó Naruto. Sus miradas se encontraron. Aliviado, comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella.

Toneri se movió con rapidez hacia el carruaje, empujando a Hinata delante de él. El conductor parecía preocupado y se levantó de golpe, alzando las manos.

—¡Vuelve a sentarte, imbécil! —chilló Toneri.

—Está bien, tranquilo —dijo Naruto al cochero—. Lo llevarás a donde quiera ir para que no le haga daño. Yo te pagaré. —Tendió una libra al nervioso conductor, que la aceptó con mano temblorosa.

—Retroceda un paso, Namikaze. ¡Está demasiado cerca!

Desde su punto de vista estaba demasiado lejos. Aquella repugnante serpiente todavía tenía a Hinata y los separaban casi tres metros. Contuvo el aliento y esperó.

Clavó los ojos en su hermosa esposa, en poder de una vil bestia que la amenazaba con un cuchillo en la garganta.

—Hinata…, te liberaré. Todo saldrá bien. —Asintió con la cabeza. Luego se concentró en Toneri—. Suéltela ya. Tiene lo que quería, Otsutsuki. Suéltela y váyase. —Tendió los brazos a su esposa.

—¡Oh, Naruto! Lo siento mucho —susurró ella.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Te rescataré —repitió.

Toneri sonrió con maldad.

—Esto es conmovedor, de verdad.—se burló—. Pero ella es una maravilla, Namikaze. La he echado de menos. —Sacó la lengua y lamió la mejilla de Hinata.

Hinata se encogió, asqueada, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—De repente siento la incontenible necesidad de tener compañía en mi viaje al extranjero. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Qué te parece, gatita? ¿Te vienes conmigo? Te prometo follarte mejor que él.

—¡Nooo! —Hinata sollozaba, a punto de sucumbir a un ataque de pánico.

La vio luchar al darse cuenta de que tenía intención de llevarla con él, hasta que Toneri apretó el cuchillo con más fuerza contra su garganta, levantando un poco de piel con la presión.

—¡Hinata! ¡No te muevas, cariño! Te juro que todo irá bien. —Naruto intentó recuperar la compostura, instando a su cerebro a pensar y entendiendo que cualquier acción impulsiva por su parte solo serviría para que aquel reptil le cortara el cuello a Hinata—. No haga eso, Otsutsuki. Es una locura por su parte secuestrarla. Suéltela y váyase. —Habló con calma total para que el chiflado de Toneri pudiera entender las palabras en medio de la enloquecida bruma que sin duda lo envolvía—. Si quiere un rehén, tómeme a mí y deje libre a mi mujer.

—Ah, pero ¿sabe lo que pasa, Namikaze? Quiero follar con ella, no con usted.

—Otsutsuki, le aseguro que eso no ocurri… —En ese momento, el chico de las calles, Sai, dobló la esquina. Se acercó en silencio, caminando lentamente hasta Toneri. Naruto miró al chico a los ojos y el agresor percibió aquel gesto.

Toneri se volvió y vio a Sai, y la intrusión lo desestabilizó lo justo para darle cierta ventaja a su enemigo.

—Lárgate, mocoso. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! —ladró Toneri.

Hinata aprovechó la ocasión para volver a luchar y logró apartarse un poco del cuchillo.

Las oportunidades se presentan cuando uno menos lo espera y, aunque Fisgón no era humano, reconoció la que tenía ante sí con la misma inteligencia que si lo fuera, y eligió el mejor momento para servir a su ama. Salió disparado como una furiosa bola de pelo y hundió los colmillos profundamente en la pantorrilla de Toneri.

El tipo maldijo y se sujetó la rodilla con una mano, pero para luchar contra Fisgón necesitaba las dos. Tuvo que soltar a Hinata, que se dejó caer al suelo en cuanto se vio libre.

Sai entró con rapidez en la pelea, tirando de ella y dando oportunidad a Naruto de abalanzarse sobre Toneri. No tuvo conciencia de lo que hizo.

Recibió una patada en las costillas, pero ignoró el dolor. Sentir el cuello de Toneri bajo las manos le suscitaba una emoción embriagadora. Presa de una furia sobrehumana, lo único que le importaba era dar muerte a aquel monstruo.

—Esto por lo que la has hecho sufrir. —Apretó con fuerza.

Sin embargo, Toneri todavía tenía el cuchillo y, con la fuerza que da la desesperación, lo alzó para atacarlo, intentando clavárselo en la cabeza. Naruto lo esquivó echándose a un lado en el último segundo, salvando la cabeza, pero el arma se hundió en su hombro. Un dolor ardiente atravesó sus músculos.

Maldiciendo, soltó el cuello del bastardo.

Cayó al suelo apretándose el hombro con una mano y observó impotente la espalda de Toneri cuando este corrió hacia el vehículo, sacudiendo la pierna para deshacerse del perro. Fisgón salió disparado por el aire y aterrizó sobre su regazo con un agudo aullido.

—¡Vamos! —chilló Toneri al conductor, soltando el cuchillo ensangrentado. El hombre no pareció necesitar más motivación. Chasqueó el látigo sobre el lomo del caballo y el carruaje se puso en marcha, perdiéndose en las oscuras calles de Londres con su depravado pasajero eludiendo un castigo más que merecido.

La loca ira que le poseía se desahogó en forma de risa aterradora, que salió del carruaje como un trueno, haciendo estremecerse a todos los que la oyeron.

El vil ruido inundó el aire de aquella noche preciosa iluminada por la luna.


	31. Capitulo Treinta y uno

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y UNO**

«Nada es tan desolador como lo más querido,  
nada más querido que uno mismo, poseer y ser poseído  
un pensamiento que reclama el homenaje de una lágrima».

LORD BYRON, _Las peregrinaciones de Childe Harold_

El carruaje de Hallborough iba lleno hasta los topes, seguramente jamás había estado tan repleto. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Mei y el valiente Fisgón iban en el interior, mientras que Sai, Teruho y Lee acompañaban a Kakashi en el pescante.

Sai guio a Kakashi hasta el lugar donde Shion había sido retenida contra su voluntad durante cuatro días. O al menos eso fue lo que Hinata captó de la esencia del asunto. Ella apenas había hablado; en realidad no era capaz de hacerlo, porque seguía como atontada después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir; le resultaba imposible asimilarlo.

Naruto también guardó silencio, pero la estrechó con fuerza contra su costado derecho; un abrazo muy vigoroso para ser un hombre que acababa de recibir una puñalada en el hombro izquierdo. Ella percibía lo profundo de su respiración, por el movimiento de su pecho, y hasta escuchaba los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón. Por suerte, la herida no era una amenaza para su vida. De hecho, él parecía haberla olvidado y se apoyaba en ella, relativamente sereno.

El carruaje hizo una parada y Naruto la soltó para salir un momento.

—No bajes del coche por ninguna razón. Quédate dentro. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Su voz fue ahora brusca y feroz. Jamás le había hablado así.

—Contéstame, ¿lo has entendido? —La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido con una dureza similar a la de su tono.

—Sí. —Hinata tragó saliva, jurando para sus adentros que jamás volvería a desobedecerlo con tal de que todo acabara bien.

—Vamos por ella —les dijo Naruto a Taruho y Lee. Los tres se dirigieron a la salida trasera.

Mei la miró con expresión triste.

—El mundo puede ser un lugar muy cruel en ocasiones, pero hay que tratar de ser feliz cuando se puede. Su marido la ama, señora Namikaze.

—Y yo a él. —Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de contener un sollozo que le salió de lo más hondo del pecho. Fisgón se subió a su regazo como si percibiera su dolor. Ella enterró la cara en su cálido pelaje y se estremeció al pensar dónde podría estar si no hubiera sido por el fiel perrito.

—Gracias, Fisgón, me has salvado —susurró. Miró a Ino—. ¿Cómo se escapó?

—Desde que usted salió del carruaje estaba frenético, señora Namikaze.

Arañó la puerta durante todo el rato como una fiera. Yo solo moví el picaporte y él saltó.

Los ruidos apenas perceptibles de los hombres que regresaban interrumpieron la conversación.

—Necesitaré ir dentro para sostenerla —explicaba Taruho con voz temblorosa.

—Ino, ¿puedes ir en el pescante con Kakashi, Lee y Sai? —preguntó Naruto, en voz baja y firme.

—Por supuesto, señor Naruto.

Ino salió y el enorme Taruho ocupó su lugar en el asiento. Llevaba a una persona herida a la que sostenía con un brazo bajo los muslos y otro por la cintura. Era una mujer maltratada, una rubia preciosa que iba envuelta en una manta. Tenía la cara y el cuello amoratados y lucía una herida en el labio inferior. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, era evidente que estaba despierta y aterrorizada.

 _«Igual que estabas tú cuando Neji te encontró»._

— _Mon Dieu!_ —jadeó Mei —¿Qué te ha hecho ese monstruo, _chérie?_

—La vio poner la mano en la mejilla de Shion. La pobre joven emitió un quejido aterrado a pesar de la suavidad del gesto.

Hinata no necesitaba que nadie le explicara lo que le ocurría. Ella había vivido esa pesadilla en sus propias carnes y sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Shoin: el terror, la vergüenza, la agonía que suponían los recuerdos, la incontenible repulsión que ahora le provocaba el más mínimo contacto con otra persona, por leve que fuera. Por eso le dijo a Mei, con firme suavidad:

—No la toque. —Naruto y Mei clavaron los ojos en ella; Taruho no apartó la vista de Shion —Todavía no lo puede soportar. Cualquier roce se le hace insoportable. Hable con ella, le escuchará. Dígale que está a salvo y que se encargarán de ella… Dígale… Dígale que no es culpa suya…

—Terminó la frase con un susurro—Eso es lo que necesita ahora mismo.

Naruto le rodeó los hombros con el brazo bueno y se apoyó en ella. La cólera anterior parecía haber desaparecido, y Hinata lo agradeció. Notó que tenía la piel demasiado fría; sin embargo, su peso era agradable y no prestó atención al extraño síntoma. Que estuviera a salvo a su lado era lo que más le importaba en ese momento. Tras la tensión pasada, un agradable silencio envolvía a los pasajeros, tan solo roto por Taruho, que murmuraba tiernos consuelos a Shion en francés; su amor por ella era evidente en cualquier idioma.

Cuando el carruaje volvió a detenerse, Mei se levantó y salió a encontrarse con Lee, Taruho trasladó a Shion al exterior y se volvió hacia Naruto.

—Me aseguraré de lo que hemos hablado, no lo dude. —En sus ojos brillaba una dura determinación.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —repuso Naruto, antes de volver a apoyarse pesadamente en Hinata. Se diría que casi no podía mantenerse erguido. La puertecilla se cerró y Kakashi puso rumbo a la casa del abuelo de Naruto en Grosvenor Square.

Por fin estaban solos.

—Naruto, siento mucho todo lo que he provocado. No debería haber venido, pero llegó esa carta y…

—No hables, cariño. No debes atormentarte. Fue culpa mía. Debería haberte dicho por qué venía a Londres. Si no lo hice, fue porque quería protegerte de él, de las malas lenguas, de que volvieras a sufrir… Te amo tanto…

Las fuerzas empezaban a abandonar a Naruto, que ya apenas podía hablar.

Tiritaba. Hinata le puso la mano en el pecho y se sobresaltó. Apartó la mano rápidamente y la alzó para que la iluminara la tenue luz de una farola. ¡Estaba mojada! ¡Sangre! La herida era, por tanto, peor de lo que imaginaba, y la hemorragia no se había detenido.

Le abrió la chaqueta frenéticamente y vio que la camisa blanca estaba literalmente teñida de rojo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Santo Dios, tienes una hemorragia horrible!

Gritó a través de la ventanilla para que Kakashi los llevara al hospital más cercano. El carruaje giró en redondo y comenzó a avanzar mucho más deprisa, haciéndolos bambolearse frenéticamente en el interior.

Naruto gimió quejándose de la brusquedad de los movimientos. Hinata se esforzó en reclinarlo sobre el asiento. Le abrió el chaleco y la camisa lo más deprisa que pudo hasta que encontró la puñalada entre las costillas, en el costado izquierdo. Se arrodilló en el suelo del carruaje e hizo una bola con la tela suelta de la camisa para presionarla contra la herida.

—No te rindas, Naruto. Quédate conmigo. ¡Necesito que vivas! —rogaba con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. La idea de perderlo era demasiado aterradora—. ¡Te amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, Naruto! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!

—Lloró mientras intentaba retener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo con desesperación—. ¡Por favor, hazlo por mí! ¡Naruto, amante mío, quiero que estés conmigo!

El herido abrió los ojos. Habló en un tono casi imperceptible. Ella se inclinó para escuchar sus palabras por encima del estrépito de las ruedas, que volaban sobre los guijarros de las calles. Naruto la miraba con el amor reflejado en sus pupilas.

—Hinata… Tú… eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido… en la vida. Espero que… estés embarazada… No quiero que te quedes sola… Serás una…, una buena madre…, tan fuerte…, valiente… Ámalo… por los dos.

De pronto cerró los ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules se apagaron y ya no habló más.

Ella siguió presionando la herida y rezó. Rezó como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Si hubiera algo que ella pudiera ofrecer, cualquier sacrificio terrenal o infernal que pudiera hacer para salvarlo, lo habría hecho sin dudar. Habría entregado su alma a cambio de la de su amado.

* * *

 _«La muerte no es tan mala —pensó Naruto—. Esto es muy tranquilo y pacífico, como un santuario. Me está hablando un ángel. Y huele a fragantes rosas silvestres. Me gusta su aroma celestial. A ver si puedo ver al ángel, quiero verlo, además de olerlo y oírlo. Tiene una voz preciosa y dice las palabras más dulces»._

Sin embargo, el ángel le decía que no podía quedarse allí.

 _«Debes regresar con los que te necesitan. Tienes mucho que hacer todavía, y ella te ama; te ayudará. Este no es tu destino todavía. Te quiero…, hijo»._

Sentía algo raro en la mano, como si la tuviera dormida; entumecida. Algo la apretaba.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos. Un mechón de pelo negro cubría la mano insensible. Se inclinó hacia allí y ella cambió de posición, cesando la presión. Al momento, sintió que la sangre volvía a circular precipitadamente por las venas vacías.

Sangre…, mucha sangre. Recordaba la efusión de sangre y a Hinata desesperada, suplicante… Recordó otros detalles. Hinata en brazos de un loco, la pelea. El rescate de Shion en un estado que recordaba lo que su esposa había sufrido…

 _«¡No pienses en ello!»._

Algunas cosas era mejor no removerlas, pensó. Hinata estaba a salvo y él estaba vivo. Dado lo difícil que le había parecido lo segundo, se prometió solemnemente no desperdiciar ni un minuto de lo que le quedara de existencia.

El sueño le había parecido muy real.

 _«Te quiero…, hijo»_. Aquellas habían sido las palabras de despedida.

 _«¿Hijo?»._ ¿Sería posible que…? Trató de recordar todas las palabras que escuchara en pleno delirio febril.

Recuperada ya la sensibilidad, movió la mano y acarició el sedoso pelo de Hinata. Hundió los dedos en él, disfrutando de su maravillosa suavidad. Suspiró. Tal como se había propuesto, estaba disfrutando del momento.

Sintió que ella se ponía tensa y siguió peinándola con los dedos.

—Naruto —susurró Hinata.

Su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios era el sonido más dulce del mundo. Puesto que la amada ya se había despertado, le habló muy bajito.

—Creo que vas a tener que cargar conmigo durante algo más de tiempo, cariño. Al parecer la muerte no me quería todavía. Hinata pareció despertarse del todo al oír estas palabras.

—¡Gracias a los ángeles del cielo! —Le cubrió de besos la mano.

—Pues sí, los ángeles del cielo, precisamente… —Naruto sonrió.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, mientras se miraban con alegria. Naruto comprobó que ella tenía ojeras, un golpe debajo del pómulo izquierdo, un corte en la garganta y que además estaba muy pálida. Aun así, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Nunca imaginó que pudiese haber una mujer tan hermosa.

—He rezado con todas mis fuerzas. Temí perderte… —Hinata dejó de hablar cuando los sollozos ganaron la partida—. No podría… No hubiera podido… vivir sin ti.

Con extrema delicadeza, Naruto le puso la mano sobre la mejilla.

—Ni yo sin ti, cariño. —Le rozó el pómulo intacto con el pulgar—. Tu cara es la cosa más bella que haya visto nunca; pero tienes un aspecto horrible, mi amor.

A ella le tembló el labio.

—Estás conmigo, no lo puedo creer —susurró ella, todavía presa de la emoción.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas a mi lado? Junto al lado sano, claro —avisó, moviéndose en la cama para dejarle sitio.

—¡Naruto, estás en un hospital!

—¿De veras? No me había fijado —bromeó, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima—. No puedo dejar de mirarte. Solo pienso en ti. Eres todo lo que me importa…

—¡Gracias a Dios! Eso es muy buena señal. Que estés despierto y juguetón es la mejor de las noticias.

Apareció un médico, que tras un breve saludo le tomó el pulso.

Naruto parpadeó. Esa voz le sonaba.

—Shikamaru, ¿eres tú?

El médico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo soy. ¿Cuántos años han pasado, Namikaze? ¿Diez?

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Eres médico! Sin duda has cambiado mucho desde la universidad. Jamás lo hubiera creído posible. Recuerdo que tenías aversión a la sangre.

—Sí, pero la perdí con la edad. —Alzó las cejas—. Tu pulso es estable, lo que resulta alentador. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El herido gruñó.

—Como si me hubiera aplastado un buey.

—No me sorprende —repuso Shikamaru.

—Y tengo sed. ¿Puedo beber algo…? Me da igual lo que sea.

—Tampoco me sorprende. Estás deshidratado por la pérdida de sangre.

Tendrás que conformarte con vino rebajado, caldo o té. Nada de licores fuertes todavía.

—Lo que usted diga, doctor —bromeó, con una amplia sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Hinata, agradeciendo su presencia. Tenerla sana y salva a su lado era lo mejor que podía ocurrir, la mejor medicina para él.

—Debo advertirte de que he compartido con tu mujer unas cuantas historias sobre tu depravada juventud. —Pero no ha servido de nada: a pesar de todos tus defectos, te ama. Está dedicada a ti en cuerpo y alma. No lo entiendo. Eres un hombre afortunado por tenerla, Namikaze.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

—No, quiero decir que es una suerte que estuviera contigo —insistió Shikamaru

—Estás vivo gracias a ella. Taponó la herida y te trajo cuando aún tenías pulso.

No conozco a ninguna otra mujer capaz de hacer tal cosa en vez de desmayarse.

—Ah, pero yo no estoy sorprendido. —Siguió mirando a Hinata mientras respondía al médico—Y tienes razón, mi mujer es única. Es valiente, fuerte y maravillosa… Sin duda no podría vivir sin ella.


	32. Capitulo Treinta y dos

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y DOS**

«El sentimiento del corazón es una bendición única,  
quien la recibe la da a su vez».

SAMUEL RICHARDSON,  
 _Historia del caballero Carlos Grandison_

Después de tres días en la cama, Naruto seguía apreciando los placeres más simples de la vida, aunque ahora tenía a su esposa acostada junto a él. Cuando salió del hospital, recibió algunas órdenes estrictas… para los dos. Su viejo amigo del colegio —y ahora también su médico—, Shikamaru Nara le advirtió de que no debía viajar antes de un mes, así que no podría regresar a Hallborough al menos hasta después de Año Nuevo.

El buen médico fue también firme con respecto a Hinata, declarando que los hechos acaecidos la habían colocado al borde del colapso y necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Todavía era demasiado pronto para confirmar un embarazo, agregó, pero era lo más probable, porque no había tenido el periodo desde que se casaron.

Él, por su parte, estaba seguro de que su semilla había arraigado. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, pero no le cabía la menor duda y sentía que, por primera vez en su vida, había hecho algo importante. Honorable. Le gustaba sentirse así.

Disfrutaba pasando las horas viéndola dormir y, como estaba tumbado en la cama a su lado, podía concederse ese placer. Yacía sobre el lado sano, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, lo que le permitía estudiar con detenimiento todos sus rasgos.

La sombra de sus pestañas sobre las mejillas, el pelo derramado sobre la almohada… Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda verde que le había excitado en cuanto se fijó en él. Incluso gravemente herido, el miembro se mostraba en plena forma, aunque su dueño no tuviera fuerzas para actuar. El camisón no tenía mangas y dibujaba su exuberante figura como lo haría la tela empapada. El bamboleo de sus pechos bajo la prenda era como un canto de sirena. El impulso de enterrar su cara entre los montículos para deleitarse en ellos era irrefrenable, casi doloroso.

Su suave respiración flotaba en el silencio del amanecer. Aspiró profundamente el aroma a rosas mezclado con su perfume femenino, y un pequeño gemido de satisfacción escapó de su garganta a pesar de que tenía la nariz enterrada en su piel.

Era temprano, un momento de paz antes de que comenzara la frenética actividad del día. Su mujer se encontraba a salvo, a su lado, y él estaba vivo. No pudo evitar bajar la mano para tocarla.

Hinata despertó al sentir el radiante calor del cuerpo de Naruto y el contacto de sus manos en la piel. Los labios de su marido, firmes pero suaves, se movían sobre su hombro. Notó el roce de su barba incipiente cuando los deslizó por el cuello hasta el valle que formaban los pechos.

Echaba de menos los deleites del matrimonio: Naruto abrazándola y necesitándola. Notó que él llegaba al borde del escote del camisón y lo apartaba para cerrar los labios sobre un pezón. Comenzó a besar y lamer la aréola con su ardiente, húmeda y experimentada boca.

 _«Es el Paraíso»._

Hinata gimió y se arqueó por la sensación que experimentó entre sus piernas. Le abrazó y Naruto soltó un quejido.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Dios mío, Naruto! ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No importa. Vale la pena… —Pese al dolor, no dejó de mordisquear el pezón. El amor y el placer predominaban sobre cualquier cosa.

—¡Pero te he lastimado!

—No importa, cariño. Todavía no estoy en forma, pero no tardaré mucho en estarlo, te lo prometo. —Sus palabras no se escucharon con toda claridad porque sus labios seguían ocupados en los pechos.

—Naruto, tenemos que ser pacientes; nos arriesgamos a que te hagas daño de verdad… No puedes…

—No desperdicies el tiempo hablando de temas banales, como las heridas, cuando podemos estar haciendo otras cosas mucho más satisfactorias —la interrumpió, sin dejar de lamer sus doloridos pezones. Desde luego ella quería ofrecerlos, ansiosamente, a su boca, pero no se atrevía por las lesiones aún no curadas de Naruto.

—Ahora lo que importa es tu salud.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no voy a morirme por un poco de dolor, y menos si a cambio me das un inmenso placer. No quiero parar, Hinata.

—Seguía perdido en los pezones y, a la vez, había deslizado la mano bajo el camisón, entre sus piernas— Necesito sentirte. Necesito estar dentro de ti, lo necesito ahora mismo.

—Ahhh… Y yo necesito que me toques así. —La mujer giró las caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de las caricias de Naruto en su clítoris. Hinata procuraba tener cuidado con sus heridas, pero, como él, también era incapaz de detenerse.

Cuando su amante le hacía eso, no podía pensar en nada más ni hacer otra cosa, salvo someterse a la esclavitud de la pasión.

—Oh, ¡sí! Y te seguiré tocando así toda la vida. Córrete. Quiero ver cómo te corres. Por favor, Hinata, quiero verlo —imploraba presionándole con fuerza el clítoris con el pulgar al tiempo que sumergía dos dedos en el interior del sexo—Estás tan mojada y suave… Me encanta cuando te mojas para mí.

 _«¡Santo Dios, qué cosas dice!»._

Aceleró la masturbación provocando una auténtica inundación en la intimidad de la mujer. La llevó a un frenesí de sensaciones del que no parecía saciarse. Se arqueó una vez más, empujando el vientre hacia su mano. Cada caricia en sus empapadas profundidades era acompañada por el roce del pulgar sobre la excitada perla.

No le faltaba mucho. Lo supo por la cantidad de deliciosa esencia femenina que empapaba sus dedos. Y él casi disfrutaba tanto como ella. A su comunión emocional se unía una plena fusión física, íntima, gloriosa, sin barreras.

La llevaría al éxtasis, como siempre.

Hinata confiaba en él por completo y su amor era tan intenso que se sentía incapaz de expresarlo. El orgasmo surgió de repente de sus profundidades y bulló en su vientre antes de lanzarla al gozo más enloquecido y absoluto.

—Mírame, cariño. Déjame ver esa mirada perlada cuando alcances el cielo.

Ella obedeció y estalló, gritando su amor y su devoción por él. Las lágrimas y los sollozos resultaron incontenibles. De hecho, llorar era lo único que podía hacer, lo que quería hacer. El miedo a perderlo, el alivio al constatar que no había muerto y que estaban juntos, fue demasiado emocionante como para contenerse durante más tiempo. Lo último que recordó fue que lloraba y que él la consolaba con suaves palabras de amor, tan hermosas que esperaba poder retenerlas junto con las más bellas experiencias de su vida.

Cuando recuperó el sentido plenamente, algo después, él la miraba con una sonrisa arrebatada.

—Te has desmayado, cariño. Por fin. Al recordar cómo había llorado al alcanzar el clímax, se sintió avergonzada y bajó la vista.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Te pasa algo, lo veo en tus ojos.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza e intentó contener otro acceso de llanto. ¿Por qué tenía que gimotear siempre delante de ese hombre? Acabaría por hartarse de ella, si es que no se había hartado ya.

—¿No quieres decírmelo? —Rozó los nudillos bajo su barbilla, para enseguida alzársela con mucha suavidad. Notó que aquella mano olía a mujer, a ella, y se sonrojó al pensar dónde había estado—. Ya sabes que a mí puedes contármelo todo. No seas tímida. Quiero que te sientas capaz de decirme cualquier cosa que quieras.

—Naruto… —Se detuvo como si de pronto hubiera perdido la facultad de hablar, pero enseguida se repuso—. Casi conseguí que te mataran…

Era cierto. Y su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado cuando ese…, ese…, ese monstruo, Toneri, había intentado secuestrarla. Y a punto había estado de hacerlo, lo que casi le había costado la vida a su esposo. Y todo por su culpa, por sus celos y por no haber confiado en él lo suficiente.

No podía recordar sin estremecerse el momento en el que el monstruo bajó el cuchillo para apuñalar a Naruto. Si hubiera acertado en una vena principal del cuello, él habría muerto desangrado. Por su culpa. Porque había hecho que la situación desembocara en eso. Por ciega, estúpida y descuidada.

—¡Cállate! Quiero que me escuches con atención. —Naruto habló ahora con firmeza—. No fue culpa tuya. ¡Esa bestia te hizo daño! Fue él quien lo provocó.

¡Se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima! No te culpes, Hinata.

—¡Claro que me culpo! Cometí una estupidez que puso tu vida en peligro… Y eso me recuerda que hay cosas que aún no comprendo. Naruto, ¿cómo es que conocías a ese hombre? ¿Por qué te conoce él? Naruto reaccionó a la pregunta frunciendo el ceño y tensando la mandíbula.

La actitud de su marido asustó a Hinata. ¿Qué iba a decirle Naruto? Se puso de lado para mirarlo. Él rodó sobre la espalda, se quedó boca arriba y guardó silencio durante un buen rato.

Hinata clavó los ojos en sus rasgos cincelados, en el pelo rubio, en la nariz afilada de hermoso perfil, pensando que era el hombre más apuesto del mundo.

Por fin, Naruto suspiró, mirando fijamente al techo, y habló.

—Voy a contártelo todo, aunque estoy seguro de que te hará daño saberlo.

Y comenzó a hablar lentamente, sopesando las palabras. Pese a la prudencia con que se explicaba, ella supo que no estaba ocultando nada. Le contó cómo se había enterado de los propósitos de Hamura y Toneri por medio de Shion, y cómo habían sucedido después las cosas; la carta haciéndole chantaje y todo lo demás. El relato parecía muy doloroso para Naruto, hasta el punto de que su voz vaciló en varias ocasiones. Ciertamente, hablarle sobre el hombre que la había atacado era para él tan doloroso como para ella escucharlo, pero a esas alturas se hacía necesario. Era la manera de comenzar a alejarse de la horrible experiencia y poner en marcha el proceso de cicatrización que acabaría con las heridas del pasado reciente.

—Y por eso vine a Londres —concluyó Naruto—. Tenía que detener a Otsutsuki Toneri antes de que te hiciera más daño. Se lo debía al amor que siento por ti.

Eres mía, es mi obligación protegerte y lo haré cada vez que corras peligro. —Sus palabras eran ahora más bruscas—. Lo eres todo para mí. —Se llevó su mano a la boca y se la besó mientras la miraba con fervor por encima de los labios calientes y húmedos que rozaban su piel.

Hinata soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—No tengo palabras… No solo me has salvado, además me amas.

—Estaba estupefacta—. ¿Por qué?

—No sé por qué, solo sé que es así. Eres lo más importante del mundo para mí, cariño. Te amo. Me has dado una vida nueva, en sentido figurado y en sentido literal. No voy a dejarte nunca, te lo prometo.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleraba en el fondo de su pecho. Rebosaba de amor por aquel hombre. Un amor absoluto. De pronto pareció que le llegaba una inspiración. Apartó bruscamente las sábanas para quedar a la vista, desnuda.

Luego metió la mano bajo el camisón de Naruto para levantarlo, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, con ojos encendidos por la pasión y la lujuria.

Naruto tenía los ojos entornados y en su rostro relucía un deseo creciente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mi amor? —Hinata había alargado la mano para capturar su erección. Luego bajó hasta ella y se llevó la punta del miembro a los labios.

Ambos empezaron a experimentar sensaciones maravillosas. A ella, la piel del pene le resultó exquisita, suave, aterciopelada, y a la vez ardiente, porque en verdad ardía, grueso, duro, a punto de estallar. Con la lengua retiró las primeras gotas de esencia masculina. Todo él era… hermoso.

Naruto gimió, pero no de dolor. Ella se sintió poderosa, enamorada, ansiosa… La inundaron todas las sensaciones que Naruto suscitaba en ella; cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta que él se las enseñó.

—Estoy haciendo justo lo que quiero hacer. Esta vez me toca a mí, así que recuéstate, relájate y disfruta, marido mío.

Al cabo de una semana Naruto estuvo en condiciones de hacer una vida más o menos normal. Sus heridas curaron con rapidez y llegó un momento en el que no resistió pasarse ni un solo minuto más en la cama, a menos, por supuesto, que Hinata estuviera acompañándolo, ejerciendo su magia. De modo que, entre otras cosas, pudo al fin mirar la correspondencia, y hubo una carta que atrajo su atención de inmediato. Estaba esperándola. Rompió el lacre con decisión. Era de Lee, concisa y breve, como siempre.

Namikaze:

Él embarcó en el _Excelsior_ a las once. Yahiko y Nagato ya están listos. Actuarán a medianoche. Feliz travesía.

Lee

Naruto suspiró aliviado mientras se acercaba a la chimenea. Dejó caer la nota entre las llamas y observó cómo se quemaba. Hecho. Toneri Otsutsuki había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No volvería a lastimar a una mujer indefensa.

Fisgón estaba tumbado frente al calor del fuego y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Se lo merecía, ¿sabes? Recogió lo que sembró. Igual que tú te mereces un título nobiliario, sir Fisgón.

Se agachó para darle una palmadita en la cabeza. El perro meneó la cola a modo de respuesta.

Lo que Toneri no sabía era que el _Excelsior,_ el navío en el que había embarcado, era suyo, de Namikaze. El mayor negocio de la familia de Naruto se concentraba en el transporte con pequeños mercantes, y con frecuencia se aceptaba a pasajeros, tanto al entrar como al salir de Inglaterra. Era parte del negocio. Para mayor seguridad, el señor Yahiko Tanner y el señor Nagato Parkins también estaban a bordo para constatar que, cuando Otsutsuki Toneri bajara del barco, en Cherburgo, no caminaría… ni respiraría.

El señor Yahiko era un comerciante londinense con importantes negocios que adoraba a Konan. El señor Nagato era el amigo de Yahiko y Konan y la consideraba su hermana. La joven pareja estaba a punto de casarse cuando ocurrió lo indecible. La muchacha fue brutalmente atacada por dos hombres que la golpearon hasta tal punto que se quedó medio sorda, entre otras cosas.

Yahiko y Nagato se dedicaban al curtido de pieles, un oficio que no estaba bien considerado, pero que resultaba necesario a fin de cuentas, y podía ser muy rentable si uno estaba dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos. Por lo que él había oído, Yahiko era conocido como el mejor en su campo, es decir, en el arte de despellejar animales y tratar su piel hasta convertirla en cuero. Al parecer era todo un experto con el cuchillo.

Y cuando un hombre tan experto como él quería con toda el alma vengarse de la bestia que se había atrevido a tratar tan salvajemente a su amada… Bueno, eso solo significaba una cosa: que nada ni nadie podría evitar que Toneri Otsutsuki acabara convertido en cuero.


	33. Capitulo Treinta y tres

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y TRES**

«Caridad y Misericordia, espero que no  
sean nombres paganos».

CHARLES DICKENS, _Martin Chuzzlewit_

—¿Sabes? Creo que una fiesta de Navidad sería lo más apropiado, querida.

Naruto está casi recuperado y sin duda es la ocasión perfecta para presentarte, ahora que estáis felizmente casados. Invitaremos también a tu familia. —Lady Tsunade le dio una cariñosa palmadita en la mano

—Hubo una época en la que estaba desesperada por resolver este asunto —aseguró, frunciendo los labios en gesto de mudo reproche a su díscolo nieto.

Hinata sonrió antes de concentrarse de nuevo en los poemas de Keats, aunque había leído y releído esa página más veces de las que podía recordar.

Lady Tsunade era una mujer dulce y cariñosa, a la que le encantaba hablar. Sus temas preferidos eran su matrimonio y el terrible incidente en el que Naruto había resultado herido. La posibilidad de que hubieran engendrado un heredero le causaba la mayor excitación que había experimentado en las últimas décadas y todos se veían obligados a estar pendientes de ella. En cualquier caso, el afecto que sentía por su nieto era evidente y se preocupaba por él y por Hinata como…, como cualquier abuela. Tras sus imparables peroratas se ocultaban el afecto y la bondad.

—¿Qué opinas, querida Hinata? —repitió lady Tsunade en tono esperanzado.

—¿De qué, lady Tsunade? —Cerró el libro, perdido ya cualquier atisbo de esperanza de poder seguir leyendo.

—Oh, me encantaría que me llamaras abuela. Después de todo, ahora es como si lo fuera. —Siguió bordando con afán, casi con ferocidad, una rosa amarilla en una funda de cojín—. Siempre deseé tener una nieta, pero Kushina y Minato… Solo tuvieron a Naruto… —Se quedó en silencio y pareció un poco triste, como si estuviera perdida en los recuerdos, pero enseguida volvió a concentrarse en la costura.

Hinata se inclinó y le apretó la mano con suavidad.

—Gracias por recibirme con tanta amabilidad. No conocí a ninguna de mis abuelas, así que usted será la primera. —Le vaciló la voz—. Cuando estábamos en Hallborough, Naruto me mostró un retrato de su hija, Kushina. Era muy hermosa.

—Es cierto. Una joven dulce y hermosa, pero tuvo la desgracia de elegir un mal marido. Se casó con un hombre al que solo le importaba su dinero. —Lady Tsunade le devolvió el suave apretón en la mano—. No tuvo tanta suerte como tú, nuestro Naruto te ama. Es evidente en sus ojos cuando te mira. Incluso puedo observarlo cuando habla de ti. Has elegido bien, y no estoy siendo parcial porque sea mi nieto. Creo que cualquiera que os viese juntos lo apreciaría. —La mujer subió la mano para acariciarle la barbilla—Me hace feliz ver a Naruto tan bien casado. Tú lo tranquilizas, haces que irradie una luz que no tenía desde que era niño.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Le temblaron los labios por la emoción.

—Él hace lo mismo conmigo. Es mi salvador, ¿sabe? Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Ya lo sé, querida. —La mujer la abrazó con cariño antes de retirarse y volver a bordar alegremente, como si hubieran estado discutiendo sobre algo tan mundano como el clima.

Hubo una dilatada pausa antes de que volviera a hablar.

—¿Eso significa que sí haremos la fiesta, querida?

—Sí, abuela, sí. —Esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Una fiesta es lo más adecuado.

Naruto estaba acurrucado contra la espalda de Hinata, con los labios posados en su cuello y la mano entre los pechos. La abrazaba con la suavidad de un hombre cariñoso. Un hombre que desprendía aquel aroma incomparable, a clavo y a virilidad. Su hombre, ante Dios y el mundo, pensó ella. Un hombre vivo, muy vivo, gracias a los ángeles del cielo. Había estado muy cerca de perderlo por culpa de aquel demonio de Toneri Otsutsuki. ¿Qué más les haría aquel monstruo?

¿Intentaría extorsionarlos otra vez? Cambió de postura en la cama.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Naruto estaba medio dormido, pero notaba a su mujer inquieta. Al hacer la pregunta movió los dedos en busca de su seno.

—Solo estaba pensando. —Cubrió la enorme mano de Naruto con la suya, más pequeña—. Siento haberte despertado. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Insistió y, al hacerlo, se acurrucó más cerca para susurrarle al oído. Ella notó que le dibujaba el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua y se estremeció al percibir la palpitante erección contra sus nalgas.

—En él.

Naruto se quedó paralizado abrazado a ella. Lo oyó suspirar, y el suspiro atravesó el aire como una flecha ardiente. La urgente erección se hizo algo menos urgente.

—¿Y si vuelve y nos pide más dinero? No soporto la idea. —Se volvió para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Quería ver su expresión. Al principio el ademán de Naruto era casi violento, pero se relajó con rapidez.

—No pienses en eso. —Le dio un fuerte abrazo y enseguida le acarició la espalda al tiempo que la besaba en la frente, estrechándola todavía con más fuerza—. No vuelvas a preocuparte por él, Hinata. Te lo digo en serio, no lo hagas.

—Se apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos. A pesar de que sus caricias eran suaves y tiernas, los ojos de Naruto mostraban una expresión que la hizo estremecerse—. No volverá a pisar Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué lo sabes? —No pudo contener la pregunta. Se daba cuenta de que él no quería hablar de ello. Pero tenía que saberlo…

Naruto meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Hinata se imaginó que le enfurecía pensar en aquel tipo.

—No puede regresar. Son muchos los que lo matarían si les dieran la oportunidad, y él lo sabe. —Hinata vio que Naruto cerraba los ojos como si le doliera la cabeza—. No fuiste la primera mujer a la que atacó. Encontré a padres y maridos de chicas a las que violó… Y también está Taruho, el hombre que rescató a Shion. A Otsutsuki le ha llegado la hora. O ya está muerto o lo estará muy pronto. —La miró con el ceño fruncido; su voz volvió a ser fiera—. No me gusta que pienses en él, que tengas miedo.

Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Lo has entendido mal, no te enfades. No temo lo que pueda hacerme. Mi único miedo es perderte en otra reyerta o que te desafíe; sé muy bien que me defenderías. De verdad, Naruto, casi te mató y eso me aterró más que cualquier otra cosa ante…

La hizo callar con un arrebatado beso de sus ardientes labios. Fue un beso posesivo que decía con exactitud a quién pertenecía.

No le importó, sino todo lo contrario, que la interrumpiese de esa manera, y respondió con todo su ser. Dio la bienvenida al calor, a la humedad de la lengua de su hombre, que se enredó con la de ella en una evidente declaración de intenciones. Fue un beso de amor y posesión mutuos.

Naruto se estremeció, y no fue por el frío propio de la estación. La casa de sir Jiraya era un lugar muy agradable y el sol invernal, muy acariciador para ser diciembre. No, sus escalofríos tenían otro origen y lo asaltaban cada vez que pensaba en que Hinata estaba preocupada y aterrada por las posibles argucias de aquel loco, Toneri. Intentaba espantar aquellas horribles imágenes, pero las visiones acechaban su mente cuando menos lo esperaba…

Oyó que se abría la puerta.

—Señor, las personas que esperaba ya han llegado —anunció el anciano mayordomo.

—Gracias, hágalos pasar, por favor.

él se alejó y regresó al poco con dos personas. Con una de ellas Naruto tenía una deuda.

—El señor Kakashi Hatake, el cochero, y… —el mayordomo hizo una pausa y miró en dirección al despeinado muchacho con cierto temor, como si aquel joven pudiera morderle o algo peor; como orinar en la alfombra, por ejemplo.

—Sai.

El chico dejó de observar al mayordomo y lo miró. Se puso en pie y sonrió de oreja a oreja de manera diabólica. El mayordomo se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia meneando la cabeza.

—¡Sai, por fin! ¡Hace tiempo que quiero darte las gracias, jovencito! Nos ayudaste de muchas maneras, pero sobre todo jugaste un papel primordial en la liberación de mi mujer. Solo por ello ya mereces una recompensa. ¿Qué tienes que decir? —Tenía pensado que, tras la entrevista, lo enviaría directamente a las cocinas para que se diera un buen baño antes de llenarse el estómago con una comida caliente.

—Gracias, señor Namikaze. Cuando una dama está en peligro, lo correcto es ayudarla. Me encantó echar una mano a la señora Namikaze.

—Lo repito una vez más, estoy en deuda contigo, Sai. Se inclinó para hacerle una divertida reverencia. Sai le respondió con otra. Ahora tenía una mirada de temor en su delgada cara cubierta de suciedad.

Notó que el chico intentaba sostenerle la mirada, pero acabó bajando la vista para luego mirar a su alrededor, fijándose en todos aquellos enseres valiosos, pruebas de una riqueza que él no alcanzaba ni a imaginar. Solo había conocido la pobreza y el hambre en las violentas calles de Londres.

—¿Tienes familia?

—No, señor. En el hospicio siempre me han dicho que no tengo padres.

—¿Sigues viviendo en el hospicio?

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Me escapé de allí, señor, eran malos. Consigo más comida por mi cuenta

y… —Su voz se desvaneció y apenas se atrevió a mirarlo a hurtadillas, temiendo haber dicho demasiado.

—Entiendo. —Le puso un dedo en los labios—. El señor Kakashi me ha dicho que se te dan bien los caballos. Que vienes todos los días a ayudar en los establos.

Cree que tienes mucho potencial, Sai.

—Oh… —Sai no pareció demasiado impresionado al principio, aunque al cabo de un rato cambió de opinión sobre la respuesta—. ¿Eso es bueno, señor?

—¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra «potencial», Sai?

—No, señor. —Meneó la cabeza.

—Quiere decir que posees capacidad, habilidad y esperanza de alcanzar el éxito si tienes la voluntad y la inteligencia de querer aprender. Así que esta es mi oferta: tendrás un lugar en mi casa, cobrando un sueldo como parte de la plantilla, y aprenderás bajo la tutela del señor Kakashi, aquí presente, hasta convertirte en cochero. Un trabajo honesto, Sai; los cocheros siempre tienen empleo. Además, tendrás alojamiento cómodo y confortable mientras quieras, alejado de las calles. Jamás tendrás que volver a preocuparte por las comidas.

—Ladeó la cabeza para mirar al chico.

Sai se mantuvo en silencio, pero Naruto notó en él un leve temblor de temor. Calculaba que el muchacho tendría entre dieciseis o diecisiete años y no sabía aceptar demasiado bien los halagos. Lo más seguro era que nunca hubiese recibido ninguno y que fuera receloso con las atenciones de los extraños.

—Imagino que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, Sai, es lo normal. Un hombre debe tomar sus decisiones con la cabeza y pensar con cuidado cada paso a seguir, para no precipitarse. ¿Por qué no vuelves cuando hayas decidido lo que quieres hacer?

—Esto… Acepto, señor. No necesito pensarlo. Quiero trabajar para usted. —Al muchacho le temblaba la voz mientras retorcía la gorra de paño entre las manos. Apareció una lágrima en sus ojos, y luego otra—. Gra… gracias, señor. Mu… muchas gracias…

Finalmente, se desmoronó por culpa de las emociones y enterró la cara en la chaqueta de Kakashi. El hombre le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y le dio una palmadita.

—¿Ves, Sai? Ya te dije que todo se arreglaría —le consoló Kakashi

—¡Venga, chico! Ahora eres aprendiz de conductor.

Sai se secó las lágrimas e intentó mantener la dignidad delante de su nuevo amo. Kakashi mantuvo el brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio las gracias al amo con un gesto de cabeza.

Naruto tendió la mano y la fuerza con que el chiquillo la estrechó le pareció un buen augurio para su futura relación. Pensó que el destino juntaba a la gente de la manera más extraña. Debía la vida a ese joven de las calles y se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo al poder hacer algo por él, al arrancarlo de la miseria.

Lo más divertido era que aquello era también un punto de inflexión en su vida: por primera vez se comportaba con paternal generosidad.

Cuando por fin acabó la entrevista, Naruto le dijo a Kakashi que quería hablar con él. El anonadado pero esperanzado Sai se dirigió a las cocinas, todavía sin poder creerse su nuevo estatus.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, Kakashi. ¿Posees talento de actor?

—Perdón, ¿señor Namikaze?

—Ya te lo iré explicando. Tenemos que cobrar un insulto, Kakashi. Necesito tu ayuda y, casi con total seguridad, la de tu nuevo pupilo. Pero ni siquiera podrás comentar esto una vez que el trabajo esté realizado y, si te preguntan, deberás negar cualquier conocimiento de los hechos. ¿Tengo tu palabra?

—No lo dude, señor, puede contar conmigo.

* * *

.

.


	34. Capitulo Treinta y cuatro

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CUATRO**

«Recuerda que debes agradecer y estar agradecido  
incluso por el mero privilegio de respirar».

ELEAZAR DE BARTOTA, _Sefer Rokeah_

—¡Por fin! Estaba buscándote, cariño. Menos mal que estás aquí. —Hinata entró en la solana con un sobre en la mano. Fisgón brincó para saludarla y ella se detuvo para darle una palmadita cariñosa y acariciarle entre las orejas—Hola, sir Fisgón, ¿protegiendo al amo otra vez? Creo que te has olvidado de quién es tu dueña… —bromeó, haciéndole una mueca burlona a Naruto.

Hinata estaba tan deliciosa que daban ganas de comérsela, pensó Naruto.

Daba gloria verla tan sonrojada y feliz, con un vestido de pálido color rosa pastel.

Se preguntó si tendría un niño o una niña, e imaginó un pelo azabache y unos ojos perlas en una cara de querubín. En un instante las emociones lo sobrepasaron y notó que le picaban los ojos. Parpadeó y controló aquel sentimiento, preguntándose si sus lesiones le habrían debilitado la mente tanto como el cuerpo.

No quería que Hinata lo viera así.

Le tendió los brazos y le ofreció sus labios.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —bromeó en tono provocativo.

—Siempre —repuso ella, entrelazando sus dedos y besándolo con dulzura.

—Pensaba que estabas muy ocupada con los planes de mi abuela para la fiesta, encargando vestidos nuevos y regalos para Navidad. Mi abuelo y yo tenemos mañana cita con el sastre. No sé cómo lo hace. —Tiró de ella para que cayera sobre su regazo y se abalanzó sobre su cuello al tiempo que le recorría las costillas y los pechos con las manos—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido buscarme. —Suspiró, embriagado por su suavidad y el olor de su piel.

—Sí, pero he logrado escaparme. Tu abuela es una anfitriona muy diligente y capaz, y está empeñada en que la fiesta resulte perfecta, así que imagino que será la mejor fiesta que uno pueda esperar. Esta tarde tengo que acompañarla a encargar un vestido adecuado y a conocer a las damas con las que toma el té. Tu abuela quiere presentarme a sus amigas.

Pues mi consejo es que te pintes una sonrisa en la cara y te sientes con ellas mostrándote hermosa, lo que no debería ser un problema para ti. A esas mujeres les gusta dominar la conversación, así que no será necesario que hables. Mucho ánimo, señora Namikaze.

—Suena muy divertido. Estoy impaciente… No veo la hora de que llegue el momento —repuso ella con una mueca de desagrado.

—No te preocupes, cariño, tienes muchísimas virtudes que yo adoro y aprecio —aseguró, arqueando las cejas sugerentemente—. Entre otras, la paciencia. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta agradable visita?

—A dos razones, Naruto. —Ella alzó la mano y le peinó el pelo—. La primera es Sai, el chico que nos ayudó la noche que te hirieron.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Bueno, según Ino, Kakashi le ha cogido mucho cariño y hemos pensado que… si tú tuvieras algo para él… Ya sabes, para apartarle de las calles.

—Algunas personas prefieren ser libres en las calles que tener un trabajo más sedentario. —Disfrutaba jugando con ella; aún no le había contado que ese problema ya estaba solucionado.

Hinata meneó levemente la cabeza al tiempo que alzaba un poco la barbilla.

—No creo que eso ocurra con Sai. Ino dice que acude todos los días a ayudar a Kakashi con los caballos, que se ocupa de los recados y otras cosas similares. Lo cierto es que tanto Ino como Kakashi están encandilados con ese chico.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De veras? ¿Y no crees que mas bien es que Ino esté _encandilada_ con el chico Sai? He visto que tu doncella mira al chico con chiribitas en los ojos.

Hinata le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Es posible que imite la manera en que yo te miro a ti.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza lentamente para lograr un efecto más dramático.

—Así que quieres que ceda a los deseos de nuestra querida doncella.

—Bueno, en este caso, sí, Naruto —replicó ella con voz cantarina—. No puedo creer que juzgues una molestia de esos dos jóvenes a que se cortejen. Y, puesto que te considero el mejor de los hombres, ayudar a Sai sería algo digno de ti. Estoy segura de que encontrarás la manera de proteger a ese pobre chico. Ella esperó su respuesta encaramada en su regazo.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó tras un largo rato de silencio. Sus palabras contenían ahora una nota de frustración.

Él la besó antes de contestar.

—Jamás me habías pedido nada y me encanta que lo hagas. Espero que sea la primera de muchas peticiones. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Sí, cariño, ayudaré a Sai. De hecho, ya he dispuesto la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

Me reuní con Kakashi y con Sai hace menos de una hora y ya está todo arreglado; ese chico vivirá en Hallborough y trabajará a las órdenes de Kakashi, que le instruirá como cochero.

—¿Cuentan mis actos con su aprobación, mi señora esposa?

—Sabes que sí, Naruto. Gracias por ayudar a Sai, es lo más correcto. Le debo más de lo que jamás podré pagarle.

Naruto sopesó aquella declaración y la consideró un poco dramática.

—Bueno, sí, ha jugado un papel importante en tu rescate, pero…

—No, Naruto. Esa no es la razón por la que le debo tanto a ese muchacho.

—¿Cuál es entonces la razón? —preguntó él, intrigado.

—Tú. Tú eres mi razón, Naruto. —Lo besó en la frente—. Si Sai no hubiera conocido el camino, no habríamos llegado tan pronto al hospital. Kakashi no sabía por dónde ir y Sai nos llevó directamente, justo a tiempo de que el doctor Nara te salvara la vida. Le debes tu vida.

—Y no solo a él. También a ti, Hinata.

La abrazó largamente, preguntándose si no estaría viviendo un sueño. Los cimientos sobre los que había levantado su vida hasta que la conoció eran ahora como aire bajo sus pies. Todo lo que le importaba antes ahora le parecían minucias. Búsquedas absurdas del placer… Entretenimientos que no tenían ninguna razón de ser.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy lejos de aquí.

Él le sonrió con amor.

—Estoy bien, cariño. Solo soñaba despierto y pensaba en la suerte que tengo.

—Se inclinó para besarla en la nariz—. Sobre todo, pensaba en ti. —Recordó las anteriores palabras de Hinata

—¿No dijiste que tenías que decirme dos cosas?

—Sí. Cariño, ha llegado el correo y tienes una carta de…, bueno, esta carta.

—Su voz era sosegada cuando le tendió un sobre y se levantó de su regazo.

Naruto tomó el sobre y leyó la dirección del remitente: « Madame T. Mei». Sintió una punzada de temor. Tenía miedo de leer esa misiva.

¿Qué noticias traería? ¡Maldición! Los asuntos que tenían en común ya habían concluido. ¿Por qué querría hablar con él ahora? ¿Tendría un hijo ilegítimo que jamás había conocido? ¿Cómo sería posible tal cosa? Siempre había tomado precauciones y jamás había estado con Mei de esa manera. Era la _madame,_ no una de las chicas. No podía imaginar qué tenía que comunicarle ella, pero no podía ser bueno.

Hinata lo miraba muy seria desde el asiento. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé lo que contiene ni imagino qué tiene que tratar ella conmigo, pero, sea lo que sea, quiero que tú también lo escuches. Me enfrentaré a cualquier noticia que ella quiera darme si tú no me abandonas.

Ella se levantó de su sillón y se acercó. Naruto se puso lentamente en pie sin dejar de mirarla.

Una intensa emoción lo envolvió de nuevo y notó que se le empañaba la vista.

—Jamás me he sentido más indefenso y aterrado que cuando estabas en poder de Toneri. Me moría por protegerte; eres lo más precioso para mí. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. Sea lo que sea lo que Mei quiera de mí, lo solucionaré si te tengo a mi lado, y sé que siempre estarás ahí.

Hinata le miró intensamente.

—Sabes que será así, Naruto —le aseguró con seriedad—. Por favor, no dudes de mi lealtad, ni ahora ni nunca. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, deberías tenerlo muy claro. —Su voz se hizo un poco más ronca, adquiriendo aquel tono que él adoraba—. Pensaba que habíamos acordado perdonar todo lo que hubiera ocurrido antes de conocernos.

Clavó los ojos en su mujer durante un buen rato. Observó que fruncía el ceño con solemnidad y actitud resuelta. Fue lo único que pudo hacer hasta que las palabras acudieron a sus labios.

—Jamás creí en el amor. Pensé que se trataba de tonterías de poetas y artistas, pero me equivocaba; me equivocaba mucho. Fui consciente de mi error el día que te espié bajo la lluvia, en Oakfield. En esos momentos algo se rompió en mi pecho y me sentí diferente al instante: había cambiado. Lo sentí, pero no supe cómo o por qué me poseían tales sentimientos, solo sabía que te deseaba. A ti. Solo a ti. —Le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad—. En ese momento cambié mi manera de pensar sobre el amor y no lo lamenté. Quería amarte, sí, pero sobre todo quería que tú me amaras. —Le tendió las dos manos y ella las tomo con fuerza. Él suspiró aliviado—. Sé que ya lo haces.

Atrajo a Hinata a sus brazos. Era sólida bajo sus manos temblorosas y aquel silencioso abrazo le proporcionó toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sí, su Hinata era una mujer tierna, pero más fuerte que cualquier otra que conociera. Tenía el valor de una diosa de la Grecia antigua. Era su Artemisa, con el arco dispuesto a hacer volar una mortífera flecha. Inquebrantable hasta el final. ¡Qué cuadro compondría su Hinata posando como Artemisa!

—Tenías razón —susurró.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Es doloroso amar a alguien así. Y he aprendido más cosas también… Ante ti, todo el duro y el salvaje comportamiento con otras… —Se atragantó con las palabras y le tembló la voz, pero contaría a Hinata todos sus sentimientos. Aquello era importante y ella merecía saberlo. Respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo—Ahora sé que lo que buscaba era sentir algo, porque mi espíritu estaba vacío.

Entonces no lo sabía… Ahora lo sé porque contigo puedo sentir. Conocerte fue como entrar en la luz y ver mi vida por primera vez. Es muy diferente sentir contigo, mi Hinata. Y fue algo repentino; lo noté al instante, como no había percibido nada antes. —Naruto acarició la cara a Hinata con ternura—. Por favor, no me dejes nunca, Hinata. No podría vivir en un mundo sin ti. Ahora sé qué felicidad proporciona tu amor y que la vida sin ti ni siquiera sería vida.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo también creo que la existencia sin ti no merecería el nombre de vida.

—Esta es la parte del amor que duele. —Hinata lo miró insegura y enderezó la cabeza—Tener la seguridad de que no podrías vivir sin esa persona. Que la necesitas tanto que te morirías si se fuera o la perdieras… Es lo que le ocurrió a mi madre. Cuando mi padre la dejó, ella murió; no quiso seguir viviendo. Me había prometido a mí mismo que jamás entregaría mi corazón como hizo ella, pero la historia tiende a repetirse, supongo. —Sonrió—. Porque eso es, exactamente, lo que he hecho contigo.


	35. Capitulo Treinta y Cinco

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CINCO**

«La cólera y los celos no pueden perder de vista  
que su objetivo es el amor».

GEORGE ELIOT, _El molino del Floss_

Hinata y Naruto se aproximaron a la puerta lentamente. La tensión que emanaba de él flotaba en el aire, inquietándola. La residencia de Mei Terumi era su objetivo, pronto sabrían lo que quería contarle a Naruto.

La casa estaba situada en el elegante distrito de Adelphi, en la otra orilla del Támesis, muy de moda. Un mayordomo los guio hasta una alegre sala decorada en tonos blancos y dorados, donde los esperaba la propia Mei sentada en un diván. Era evidente que estaba enferma. Si la vez anterior Hinata percibió en ella algunos signos de enfermedad, en esta ocasión su deterioro era innegable.

—Señor y señora Namikaze, bienvenidos a mi casa. Por favor, disculpen mi aspecto y lo inapropiado de mi saludo. Gracias por acudir a mi llamada. —Inclinó la cabeza con gracia y elegancia.

—¿Se encuentra bien, _madame?_ —preguntó Naruto.

—No demasiado. Es posible que no vea otra primavera —repuso la mujer con suavidad. Tenía la piel tan pálida que parecía casi traslúcida.

—Lo lamento mucho, _madame_ —convino Naruto.

—Le pido disculpas si no puedo atenderlos como debiera, señor Namikaze.

Le aseguro que lamento provocar desasosiego a cualquiera de ustedes dos. No es mi intención, pero mi salud es cada vez más débil. Sin embargo, tenía una razón para pedirle que viniera… Me queda poco tiempo y los médicos me han asegurado que no existen tratamientos ni terapias a estas alturas de mi enfermedad. Padezco un cáncer que acabará conmigo, sin duda alguna.

Colocó las manos en el regazo antes de seguir hablando.

—Tampoco debo quejarme demasiado. Mi vida ha sido completa en cierta medida. He amado y he sido amada. Disfruté de la maternidad a edad más bien tardía, pero no por ello menos deseada. Tengo una hija. Una niña maravillosa. Tiene doce años. ¿Lo sabía, señor Namikaze?

—No, no lo sabía. Créame que lamentamos mucho sus circunstancias, madame Terumi —prosiguió Naruto.

Aquella señora era la tranquilidad y la dignidad personificadas. Hinata notaba que, aunque su marido trataba de sentir simpatía por aquella mujer moribunda, en realidad se sentía, sobre todo, desconcertado e inquieto.

Naruto se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a la enferma.

—No sabía que tenía una hija, _madame._ —Movía la cabeza con pesar—. Pero ¿por qué me ha llamado? ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

—Porque, a excepción de mí, usted es su única familia. Es de su sangre.

—No. —Naruto meneó la cabeza—. Es imposible que sea mi hija. _Madame,_ nosotros nunca hemos… Usted y yo no hemos hecho… —Alzó la mano, irritado.

—Sabe tan bien como yo que no puede ser mío.

—No es su hija, señor Namikaze, sino su hermana. —Madame Mei subrayó su revelación con la cabeza, lentamente—. Su padre, Minato Namikaze es el padre de mi hija. Mi hija es su hermana. Comparten sangre y apellido. Se llama Karin. Karin Namikaze.

Hinata sintió que Naruto le estrujaba la mano con fuerza y contuvo el aliento. Su marido, desde luego, estaba asombrado, desconcertado. Nunca lo había visto en aquel estado de ánimo, y eso que había compartido con él momentos muy difíciles.

Al cabo de un momento, Naruto saltó como un resorte del sofá y comenzó a pasearse, al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, en su gesto habitual, despeinándose.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Miró a Hinata y luego a Mei. Le temblaba el labio inferior—. Tengo una hermana…

Naruto se sentó antes de que le fallaran las piernas y acabara de bruces en el suelo.— ¿Una hermana…? ¿Cómo es posible? —logró balbucear.

—Conocí a su padre en Francia —repuso Mei con suavidad—. Era muy guapo, encantador y divertido. Lo amé, señor Namikaze. En lo que a mí se refiere…, mis sentimientos eran genuinos. Fue hace trece años. Siempre me consideré estéril, pero, para mi sorpresa, concebí a Karin. Minato pareció alegrarse por ello y fuimos felices. Bueno, al menos yo lo fui.

Madame Mei hizo una pausa mientras una expresión melancólica iluminaba sus delgados rasgos.

—Nuestro matrimonio duró menos de un año. Una noche no regresó a casa.

No sé lo que le ocurrió; si se metió en problemas por deudas con acreedores vengativos, si deseaba recuperar su libertad o si, sencillamente, se mezcló con gente equivocada. Encontraron su cuerpo en un callejón, detrás de un garito de juego, una semana después. No llegó a conocer a su hija. Mei se vio asaltada por un acceso de tos que interrumpió su historia. Los huesos de sus hombros se percibían con claridad debajo del liviano chal de seda amarilla.

Todo aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, una alucinación, no podía ser real, pensó él, aturdido por toda aquella información que Mei acababa de darle.

—Tomé la herencia que me dejó mi padre y me trasladé a Inglaterra. Rehíce mi vida aquí. Karin está ahora en el colegio; no sabe nada de mí, salvo que soy su madre y que este es su hogar. Por supuesto, sabe que su padre está muerto, pero no que Minato tuvo otra familia anterior. El Cisne de Terciopelo y las transacciones que allí se realizan también son desconocidas para ella, y así deseo que siga siendo.

En cualquier caso, he vendido mi parte. Taruho y Shion ya se encuentran a salvo en Francia, Lee se fue con ellos y estoy ocupándome de buscar lugares seguros para el resto de los sirvientes.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada antes? Usted me lo ha estado ocultando durante todos estos años. —Había un claro acento de reproche en su voz que Hinata entendió muy bien.

—Lo lamento, señor. Lo lamento mucho. Creí que usted podría albergar, de saberlo, algún tipo de resentimiento hacia Karin o que imaginaría que mis motivos para contárselo eran materiales, egoístas. Pero no quiero dinero ni nada de eso de usted, señor Namikaze, nada. Karin tiene la vida resuelta. Mi abogado se encargará de los detalles. Mi hija tiene asegurada su educación y heredará esta casa… —Se interrumpió, con la respiración jadeante por la emoción y por la debilidad.

Naruto alzó la mirada hacia ella, todavía aturdido, pero seguro de sus sentimientos.

—No siento ninguna clase de resentimiento por mi hermana. Por mi padre sí, pero jamás por una niña. —Notó que Hinata le apretaba la mano y la miró con los ojos enrojecidos—. Tengo una hermana, Hinata. —Suspiró y sonrió.

—Sí, Naruto. Es maravilloso.

—Lo es —susurró él con serena emoción.

Mei no pudo contener un sollozo.

—Perdone… Perdónenme, por favor. Ahora sé que cometí un error al no decírselo hace años. Pero desde que enfermé estuve muy asustada, señor Namikaze. Temía dejar a mi hija sola en el mundo. Tiene solo doce años y, cuando yo desaparezca, no le quedará nadie a quien llamar «familia». Nadie que cuide de ella o la guíe hasta la madurez. Nadie que… la quiera… —Se calló de golpe, incapaz de contener el llanto.

La vida presenta retos y, a veces, oportunidades. Naruto captó desde el primer momento que estaba ante una oportunidad como tal y la aceptó. A los pocos instantes de conocer que tenía una hermana ya sabía cómo iba a actuar.

Se había pasado años sintiéndose indigno, creyendo que le faltaba algo. Sí, de acuerdo, sus abuelos le habían amado, pero no su padre. A Minato Namikaze le había estorbado y jamás le había mostrado afecto. ¿Por qué? No conocía la respuesta. Nadie sabía por qué su padre no se había preocupado por su madre y él. Solo existía una dolorosa realidad: había sido un niño rechazado por el autor de sus días.

Pero él no era como su padre. Minato fue sin duda un tipo insensible y frío; pero él, su hijo, no lo sería. Tenía una vida llena de objetivos. Hinata lo ayudaría.

Sería un marido cariñoso y, algún día, si Dios quería, un padre que apreciaría a sus hijos como el regalo que eran. Y se aseguraría de que lo supieran. De que su propia carne conociera su amor, su vocación por la familia. Ahora, además, se le brindaba la oportunidad de ser un buen hermano mayor; el mentor, el guía que la pequeña Karin necesitaría cuando faltara su madre.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Mei. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro tembloroso y esperó a que lo mirara. Cuando ella alzó la cara, la tenía mojada por las lágrimas.

—Mi hermana podrá contar conmigo —le prometió.

* * *

Sin luna que suavizara la oscuridad, solo las farolas iluminaban desde detrás del cristal las mojadas callejuelas de Londres. Era la noche perfecta para encargarse de cierto asunto.

En la esquina había un club de caballeros; su pesada puerta se abría y cerraba de manera regular según entraban y salían los miembros del mismo, bien cargados de dinero y de vino.

Uno de los socios fue observado con especial atención al abandonar el local. Él ignoraba tal hecho, por supuesto, cuando se dirigió al carruaje que lo esperaba.

Los que aguardaban en la oscuridad permanecían escondidos en silencio.

Cuando Kakashi Hatake dio un paso adelante para abrirle la puerta, el hombre se detuvo en seco al ver su cara, extraña para él.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿Dónde está mi chochero? ¡Usted no es!

—No, milord. Soy Hatake, trabajo para su vecino. Su cochero se puso enfermo de repente y me pidió que lo reemplazara. Yo lo llevaré a casa, milord.

—Kakashi representaba su papel con facilidad, al tiempo que abría la puertecilla y le ofrecía el brazo para ayudarlo a subir—. ¿Me permite?

Superada ya la sorpresa inicial, el caballero asimiló la extraña información y se encogió de hombros, amoldándose a las circunstancias sin problemas. ¿Para qué iba a entrar en consideraciones sobre trivialidades de sirvientes enfermos que eran sustituidos por otros? No tenía costumbre de desperdiciar su tiempo en esas cosas, un tiempo demasiado valioso y escaso.

—Espero que conozcas la manera más rápida de llevarme a casa, Hatake.

—Por supuesto, lord Hamura. No debe usted preocuparse —respondió Kakashi con prontitud.

En el mismo momento en que Hamura Otsutsuki entró en el carruaje, Hiashi y Neji Hyuga cayeron sobre su presa. Lo dominaron en cuestión de segundos. Se resistió lo que pudo y sus gritos fueron ahogados por el estrépito de las ruedas del coche. Eso sí, antes de rendirse logró impactar con el sello que llevaba en el meñique sobre el pómulo izquierdo de Hiashi Hyuga.

Al poco rato estaba atado como un pavo para la cena de Navidad, amordazado e inmovilizado sobre el suelo del carruaje.

—Hola, Hamura. ¿Qué tal marchan tus actividades de violación y asalto? ¿Te tienen muy ocupado? Imagino que tu trabajo se amontona ahora que tu socio ha desaparecido. Es tu sobrino, ¿verdad? Ya sabes…, ¡el que violó a mi hija! —Hiashi volcaba todo el rencor acumulado durante mucho tiempo en aquellas palabras.

Otsutsuki negó con la cabeza.

—No, Hiashi —dijo con la voz ahogada por la mordaza.

—¡Silencio, cerdo! —Neji le dio una patada en las costillas—. Vas a escucharnos sin decir nada.

—Volviendo a tu sobrino, Hamura… —Hiashi procuró adoptar un burlesco tono conciliador—Creo que debemos hablar sobre él. ¿Qué opinas? He oído por ahí que ha desaparecido. Debes de estar loco de preocupación por él. Pobre muchacho, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?

Hamura se encogió de miedo y cerró los ojos.

—¿Sueles leer _The London Times,_ Hamura? Imagino que sí, siendo un par del reino, tienes que estar al tanto de las últimas noticias. Imagino que es necesario para un hombre como tú.

Hiashi subió la llama de la lámpara interior del carruaje para que pudiera ver el periódico que sostenía en alto mientras le lanzaba una mirada afilada.

—Ahí tienes, es el artículo más intrigante de hoy. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera es un artículo, es solo una nota. Tuve que leer con atención todo el periódico para encontrarla; estos periodistas de _The London Times_ son muy desconsiderados. Es apenas una reseña en la página trece. —Se aclaró la voz—.Veamos lo que dice la noticia, ¿de acuerdo, Hamura? Hamura gimió como un bebé y Neji le dio otra patada en el costado.

 _—«Cuerpo mutilado encontrado en el mar»._

Esa frase es el título, Hamura. ¿No quieres saber qué más pone? Desde el suelo llegaron unos sollozos sordos.

Hiashi escudriñó el artículo antes de arrojarle encima el diario con un teatral gesto de repugnancia.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Esto es asqueroso! ¿Adónde vamos a llegar? No quiero ni imaginármelo. Según dice ahí, unos pescadores encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre en el Canal, ayer al amanecer. Pelo blanco, estatura media, no llevaba identificación, salvo una chaqueta roja con las iniciales T. O. bordadas. Calculan que ese pobre diablo llevaba en el mar por lo menos dos semanas; estaba casi congelado por las bajas temperaturas del agua.

Hamura se quedó inmóvil y cesó de lloriquear. Escuchaba.

Hiashi continuó dando explicaciones a su enemigo.

—Bien, Hamura, bien. Me alegro de que te interese la historia. Estoy a punto de llegar a la parte más bonita. El periódico explica que el cuerpo estaba mutilado, abro comillas: «Los órganos genitales masculinos habían sido seccionados y tenía el ano empalado con una gruesa vara de madera», cierro comillas.

—Señaló el punto exacto que ocupaba el artículo en el diario que había dejado sobre su regazo.

—¡Ay, Dios! —Neji soltó un silbido—. Suena muy desagradable. —Sonrió, mirando fijamente a Hamura—. De hecho, ha debido de ser muy doloroso.

Pensar que ese tal T. O. tuvo que ver cómo le cortaban la verga y las pelotas antes de que lo sodomizaran, metiéndole en el culo una vara bien afilada. ¡Joder! Imagino que ese tipo solo quería morir después de eso.

—Ese lenguaje, Neji —lo amonestó Hiashi.

—Discúlpame, papá. —Neji meneó la cabeza—. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. T. O. tiene que haber hecho algo terrible para acabar como comida para los peces sin su… pene.

—Sí, hijo, tienes razón. —Hiashi miró a Otsutsuki—. ¿Qué opinas, Hamura? ¿Estás de acuerdo con Neji en que T. O. hizo algunos enemigos muy peligrosos? Hamura asintió con la cabeza. Había aparecido una mancha oscura en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Me alegro de que pensemos igual, Hamura, porque es muy importante que entiendas lo que los padres, hermanos y maridos son capaces de hacer para vengar a sus hijas, hermanas y mujeres.

Hiashi golpeó el techo para advertir a Kakashi.

—Temo que nuestra visita llega a su fin, Hamura. Mi hijo y yo tenemos un compromiso esta noche; una fiesta de Navidad en casa de mi hija, acompañados de la familia de su buen esposo. De hecho, debemos apresurarnos para llegar puntuales. Allí dentro habrá al menos cincuenta personas; aristócratas, políticos… _La crème de la crème_ de la sociedad se dará cita allí y todos serán testigos de nuestra presencia.

El carruaje dobló una esquina y aminoró la marcha.

—Lo siento, Hamura, pero no estás invitado. De todas maneras, debes hacer el equipaje, amigo mío. Bueno, en realidad ya no somos amigos; a decir verdad, creo que nunca lo fuimos o no habrías conspirado para hacer daño a mi hija o abusar de ella. Mi Hannah sabía cuál era tu calaña, Hamura. Ella vio muy claro lo que había detrás de la fachada educada tras la que ocultabas ese monstruoso corazón tuyo. Ella te odiaba a ti y me amaba a mí.

El carruaje se detuvo.

—Si quieres seguir vivo, Hamura, irás directo a tu casa y empaquetarás todas tus pertenencias. Luego abandonarás Inglaterra para no regresar jamás. Quiero ser muy sincero contigo: si vuelves a pisar suelo británico, tu destino será similar al del infeliz T. O. Recuerda las palabras de Hamlet en la obra de Shakespeare:

 _«Reza para evitarlo»._

Hamura abrió los ojos como platos, aterrorizado por la amenaza.

—¿Sabes, Hamura? Encontrar a un padre y a un marido que vengaran a una dulce joven no fue problema. Creo que la chica en este caso se llamaba Konan su prometido es bien conocido en la ciudad. Posee un negocio de curtido de pieles y, por lo que he escuchado, es el mejor manejando el cuchillo, aunque no lo conozco personalmente. Te regalo un poco de tiempo; puedo imaginar que será fácil localizar a muchas damiselas ofendidas y a parientes provincianos buscando venganza.

Hamura volvió a lloriquear.

Hiashi y Neji se pusieron en pie.

—Neji, haz el favor de despojar a nuestro pasajero del dinero que lleva en la bolsa, así como del reloj y el sello. Toma también su abrigo y los zapatos. Sé de un buen lugar donde dejar estas prendas en acto de caridad. Haremos la donación a nuestro regreso.

—Será un placer, papá.

Neji hizo lo que le pedía su padre con rápida eficiencia mientras se le escapaban algunas patadas y golpes adicionales. Después se aseguró de que las ataduras siguieran apretadas.

—Adiós, Hamura. Nuestro carruaje aguarda para llevarnos a la fiesta. Te dejaremos en Whitechapel. Estoy seguro de que acabará por aparecer alguna alma servicial que te eche una mano. Sin embargo, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado; es un barrio conflictivo y allí tu carruaje llamará la atención como un joyero abandonado sobre un montón de harapos.

Hiashi Hyuga lanzó una última mirada al tipejo que se retorcía en el suelo.

—A partir de ahora serás un desconocido —sentenció, antes de escupirle en la cara.

* * *

.

.

Proximo el capitulo Final :3

los subire esta noche, junto al epilogo

saludos


	36. Capitulo Final

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

 **Advertencias:**

CATEGORIA "M"

AU - LENGUAJE VULGAR- VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SEIS**

«A veces es buena una pequeña rebelión».

THOMAS JEFFERSON, _Cartas a James Madison_

Parado junto a sir Jiraya, al pie de las escaleras, Naruto observó cómo su abuela y su esposa bajaban los escalones. Hinata llevaba un magnífico vestido plateado aderezado con las perlas de su madre y los pendientes de perlas y diamantes que él le había regalado. Parecía un hada. Su abuela también presentaba una estampa increíble, con un traje de seda de color verde oscuro.

Por primera vez en su vida esperaba una fiesta con impaciencia.

—¡Qué hermosas son nuestras esposas, hijo! Esta noche ofrecen un cuadro asombroso —declaró sir Jiraya, admirándolas.

—Te quedas corto, abuelo. Yo diría que son dos apariciones divinas — murmuró él, sin apartar la mirada de las dos mujeres más importantes del mundo para él.

Saludó primero a su abuela.

—Abuela, estás espléndida de verde. Gracias por organizar esta velada. —La besó en la mejilla.

—Ha sido un gran placer, querido. Nos sentimos orgullosos de ti, Naruto, por incorporar a Hinata en nuestra familia. Creo que esta celebración es lo más adecuado, ¿y tú?

—Yo también. —Se inclinó para hacer una reverencia antes de reclamar a su esposa. Tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca para rozarle los nudillos con toda la delicadeza del mundo—. Con ese vestido y las perlas brillas más que la luna y las estrellas. Auguro que mañana estarás en boca de todo el mundo, señora Namikaze.

—Gracias, señor Namikaze. Somos afortunadas al ir escoltadas por caballeros tan bien parecidos, en especial con esas chaquetas nuevas. No se ha dejado nada al azar. —Hinata brindó una sonrisa a sus abuelos—. Vuestros chalecos hacen juego con nuestros vestidos. No creo que sea una coincidencia.

—Es así como tiene que ser, mi amor. Así queda muy claro quién es cada cual, y podré gruñir a todos los que se te acerquen o soliciten tu atención.

—Nada de gruñidos, Naruto —se burló ella—. No habrá tal multitud de admiradores.

—Oh, sin duda no coincidimos en ese punto, estoy seguro de que habrá una gran multitud. Y te prometo contenerme y no gruñir, siempre y cuando no te alejes de mí. —La besó en los labios con rapidez—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué bien hueles! Eres lo más precioso y… —Volvió a inhalar su aroma con deleite—. Eres como un jardín nocturno. Mi rosa bajo la luz de las estrellas —susurró al tiempo que le hacía un guiño.

—Kushina usaba el mismo perfume, Naruto.

Se quedó paralizado. Su abuela había estado escuchando su conversación.

—¿De… De veras? —Le sorprendía que su abuela le contara eso. Nunca se había referido a detalles de esa clase.

—Sí, querido. Era el perfume favorito de tu madre. Noté que Hinata lo usaba y pensé que llenaría tu mente de felices recuerdos. Sin embargo, eras tan pequeño… —Su abuela se perdió en los recuerdos.

—Mi madre también lo usaba —recordó Hinata.

Miró a su hermosa esposa y agradeció a Dios en silencio que se la hubiera entregado para amarla.

—Otra razón más por la que significas tanto para mí. Estábamos predestinados —aseguró, recordando aquel extraño sueño que había tenido en el hospital. ¿Su madre se había comunicado con él a través de sus sueños? Lo invadió una agradable calidez y se vio dulcemente dominado por una emoción que jamás había conocido. Se sentía lleno, repleto de… buenos sentimientos y bendiciones.

—Ejem… —Sir Jiraya carraspeó, arrancándolo de su ensueño—. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a saludar a nuestros invitados?

—Sí, señor. —Se enderezó y colocó la mano de Hinata en el hueco de su brazo, sintiéndose muy posesivo y muy orgulloso—. Tú delante, abuelo. Guíanos.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra mi querida hermanita? —Neji envolvió a Hinata en un cariñoso abrazo—. ¡Dios, cómo me alegro de verte! —Su hermano dio un paso atrás y la estudió de pies a cabeza—. ¡Estás impresionante, mi querida Hina! ¡Brillas como un diamante!

—Te he echado de menos, Neji. No nos hemos visto a pesar de que llevo un tiempo en Londres —le regañó.

—Lo siento, Hina. Tenía un asunto pendiente en Haymarket, pero ya está resuelto. —Neji saludó a Naruto, que estrechó su mano con fuerza—. Tú también tienes buen aspecto, cuñado. Apenas has cambiado a pesar de llevar puestos los grilletes —bromeó su hermano.

—Lo cierto, Neji, es que deberías considerar la idea del matrimonio…

—Hinata se perdió el resto de sus palabras cuando vio que su atractivo padre se acercaba a ella. Vestido de gala, parecía un poco más alto y mostraba en sus rasgos una determinación que hacía pensar que había alcanzado cierto equilibrio.

Tenía buena cara, incluso parecía feliz.

—Eso es lo que le digo a tu hermano todos los días, querida. «A ver si haces como tu hermana». —Hablaba clavando en ella unos ojos del mismo color perla que los suyos.

—Papá…, has venido…

—No me lo habría perdido ni por todo el oro del mundo, hija. —Su padre la besó en la frente—. Me gusta verte tan hermosa y feliz. —Le acarició la mejilla

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Hinata. Ella te adoraba, quería que el mundo se postrara a tus pies… Que todos tus sueños y esperanzas se hicieran realidad. Sé que te mira desde el cielo y se regocija, igual que yo me regocijo aquí en la tierra.

—¡Oh, papá! —Lo abrazó y notó que la envolvía con sus firmes brazos, devolviéndole su amor—. Me alegro de que estés aquí. —Se dio cuenta de que realmente sentía lo que decía.

—Y yo. —Él sonrió—. Pareces una reina con ese vestido, querida. Con las perlas de tu madre y esos pendientes, lo único que te falta es una corona. —Se inclinó con reverencia—. ¿Me acompañas, hija?

Tomó el brazo que le ofreció su padre y caminó junto a él, que en compañía de su hija pareció ponerse algo melancólico.

—¿Recuerdas los picnics que acostumbrábamos a celebrar bajo las ramas del viejo roble cuando eras una niña?

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Claro que los recuerdo, papá —susurró.

—Tu madre te hizo en una ocasión una corona de flores silvestres. Ese día te coronamos como la reina de las hadas de Oakfield.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—¡Te acuerdas de ese día! Pensé que lo habías olvidado, papá. —Se sentía aturdida por aquellas revelaciones.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Jamás se me olvidará. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, con mi amada esposa y mis hijos cerca de mí. —El viejo caballero permaneció en silencio un buen rato antes de apretarle el brazo a su hija y continuar—. Perdí el rumbo cuando murió tu madre, Hinata. Sé que no fui el mejor padre. No te apoyé cuando más lo necesitabas. Te decepcioné… Lo lamento muchísimo.

Se detuvo y la miró.

—Has salido adelante de una manera magnífica, a pesar de mi falta de atenciones. Te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti. No puedo más que esperar que perdones a tu anciano padre por haber sido tan tonto.

Ella sintió que el muro de miedo que la había envuelto hasta ese momento se convertía en polvo. Al ver que su padre reconocía sus errores con tal sencillez, se sintió bendecida. Su padre no la culpaba de lo ocurrido. La quería.

 _«Está orgulloso de mí»._

Abrazó a su padre otra vez.

—Claro que te perdono. Has alegrado mi corazón con estas palabras. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Jamás sabrás cuánto bien me has hecho. Me siento muy feliz, papá.

—Me alegra oírte. He estado muy preocupado por ti, Hinata.

—No te preocupes más, papá. Soy feliz, mi vida es plena y satisfactoria.

Naruto es el mejor marido del mundo y se ocupa de mí a la perfección. Gracias por regalarme esta noche tus recuerdos, que también son preciosos para mí.

—Como tú lo eres para mí, hija. Y, si estás dispuesta, quiero tener más recuerdos felices de ti y de tu buen esposo y vuestros hijos.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Me encantaría, papá.

Naruto apareció entonces ante ellos y se acercó para saludar a su suegro.

—Bienvenido, señor. Su presencia llena de satisfacción a Hinata. Gracias por venir esta noche.

—Gracias a ti, hijo. Te aseguro que esta es solo la primera de muchas visitas

—repuso Hiashi Hyuga con sinceridad—. Estaba preguntándole a mi hija cuándo tenéis pensado hacerme abuelo —confesó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Papá! —Ella sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo, e imaginó que debía de parecer un tomate.

Incluso Naruto pareció algo desconcertado, aunque se recuperó con rapidez.

—Estamos en ello, señor. Sin duda me esfuerzo mucho —confesó con descaro.

Intentando alejar la conversación de lo que ocurría en el dormitorio, ella acarició la mejilla de su padre.

—Te has cortado, ¿te duele?

—En absoluto. Apenas lo noto. ¿Tiene mal aspecto? No me duele nada

—repuso su padre con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo te lo hiciste, papá?

—Una tontería, tuvimos un incidente con el carruaje. El conductor se puso enfermo y tuvimos que desviarnos en el trayecto hacia aquí. Me temo que calculé mal las distancias, tropecé con la puerta y me hice daño. —Su padre se tocó el pómulo con cuidado—. Quizá debería visitar a un óptico mientras esté en Londres. Es posible que un anciano como yo necesite usar gafas, cariño.

—¿Resolvió el asunto del cochero? —intervino Naruto—. Espero que no tuviera dificultades en su camino.

—Sin problemas, solo fue una tontería. Una insignificante molestia, en realidad. Todo salió bien, cada uno está ahora donde debe estar. —El viejo sonrió a Naruto, que alzó las cejas antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella se sentía feliz esa noche. Poder disfrutar de Naruto y de su familia, verlos relacionarse con tal placidez, hacía que tuviera el corazón a punto de explotar de alegría.

—Lord y lady Rothvale. Mi mujer, Hinata. —Naruto la presentó educadamente, antes de mirarla—. Hina, lord Rothvale y su esposa pasan los veranos en Kilve. Su propiedad, Marlings, limita con Hallborough al sur.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Namikaze. Por favor, acepte nuestra más sincera felicitación por su matrimonio —dijo lord Rothvale con suavidad.

—Gracias, milord, milady… —repuso ella—. Espero verlos el verano que viene. Mi marido solo me ha contado cosas buenas de su familia.

—Gracias. Hablando de familias, quizá le interese saber que conocí a su madre, señora Namikaze. Hannah Wellesley, ¿verdad? —Lord Rothvale le guiñó el ojo.

—Sí, así es, milord —repuso, intrigada.

—Nuestras madres fueron buenas amigas, así que su madre y yo pasamos muchas horas juntos. De hecho, fuimos compañeros de juegos en la infancia y la adolescencia.

—Sin duda el mundo es un pañuelo, lord Rothvale.

—Cierto, querida. Se parece usted mucho a su madre. La señorita Hannah Wellesley era todo un carácter, una mujer inolvidable. Mi hermano mayor, Jasper, se pasaba la vida retándola en los más diversos juegos, y ella siempre lo superaba. Nunca dejó de sorprenderme cómo se dejaba enredar siempre por la última travesura de Jasper.

—Me encantará conocer más anécdotas sobre mi madre, lord Rothvale. Debe visitar Hallborough con su esposa cuando estén en Kilve.

—Cuente con ello. Rebuscaré entre mis papeles, creo que conservo un par de bocetos que hice de Hannah cuando éramos niños. Se los llevaré.

—Mil gracias, milord. Se lo agradeceré mucho. Me gustaría presentarle a mi padre. Está aquí esta noche y sé que le emocionarán los recuerdos de infancia de mi madre.

—Será un placer, señora Namikaze. Aunque debo añadir que esta noche estoy aquí con otro propósito. —Sonrió con bondad—. Quiero hablar con su marido sobre la posibilidad de que ocupe un asiento en la Cámara de los Comunes.

—¿En el Parlamento, milord?

—Así es, sí. Ha llegado el momento de sacar partido de sus conocimientos y de su indudable valía en muchos terrenos. Tiene innumerables talentos.

—¿Qué talentos ve en mi marido, milord? —Le devolvió la bondadosa sonrisa.

—Es un honrado propietario de tierras, un exitoso hombre de negocios y, ahora que se ha casado y posee una encantadora esposa, un feliz cabeza de familia. Justo el tipo de persona que necesitamos en el Parlamento. —Lord Rothvale sonrió ampliamente, mirando a Naruto antes de clavar los ojos en ella.

—¿Qué le parece a usted la idea de que su marido se convierta en el representante de West Somerset?

—Creo que es una idea magnífica, lord Rothvale. No se me ocurre nadie más adecuado que mi marido. —Sonrió mirando a Naruto.

—¿Qué le parece, Namikaze? ¿Está de acuerdo? Inglaterra necesita hombres como usted. —Los ojos verdes de lord Rothvale brillaban con entusiasmo.

—Lo pensaré, milord —dijo Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababan de proponerle.

Ella apretó la mano de Naruto y lo miró con orgullo antes de concentrarse en el siguiente invitado.

—¡Doctor Nara! Gracias por acudir. —Le tendió la mano.

—¡Oh! Es un placer, sin duda, señora Namikaze. —Le besó la mano caballerosamente—. Me gusta comprobar que mis pacientes gozan de suficiente salud como para asistir a una fiesta. Y usted también presenta un buen aspecto, por lo que veo. —Al aludir así al embarazo de Hinata, el doctor Nara miro a Naruto—. Namikaze, tu estado parece inmejorable. Has recuperado el color y las fuerzas. Me alegro; los necesitarás cuando luches por los derechos de los ingleses en el Parlamento. —Naruto estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—Ah, ¿lo has escuchado?

—Sí. Y creo que deberías animarte.

—Bueno, ya le he dicho a lord Rothvale que lo pensaría. Ya veremos. —Ella notó que el doctor Nara no parecía escuchar a Naruto. Su atención estaba concentrada en otro lugar. Miró en aquella dirección y fue fácil deducir qué había cautivado al buen doctor; estudiaba a Madame Temari la modista, una hermosa dama que había acudido a la fiesta acompañada de su Hermano, Lord kankuro, Naruto tuvo que darle un codazo para recuperar su atención—. ¿Quieres que le diga a Hinata que te presente a la señorita Temari?

—No —repuso él un poco confundido—. No es necesario. La señorita Temari y yo ya nos conocemos.

—Ah. Espero que lo pases bien. —Pero el buen hombre, centrado en la dama, ignoró por completo la burla de su amigo.

Naruto miró a Hinata con expresión divertida, y ambos estallaron en una risa que decía que esperaban saber más sobre la misteriosa relación entre el doctor Nara y la señorita Temari en el transcurso de la velada.

Naruto y Hinata permanecieron cerca el uno del otro durante la fiesta, charlando con viejos amigos y conociendo gente nueva. Estuvieron juntos durante toda la recepción y cuando se cantaron los villancicos, e incluso cuando comenzaron los juegos de mesa. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para cruzar más de un par de palabras.

Fue mientras jugaban al escondite cuando él la arrastró bajo el hueco de la escalera de servicio para disponer de un momento a solas.

—Por fin —susurró, apretándola contra la pared al tiempo que buscaba sus labios.

La besó despacio, abriéndole la boca con su cálida lengua, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella en un lento movimiento encaminado a que su esposa sintiera la dura y familiar elevación que tensaba sus pantalones.

—Si hubiera tenido que esperar un minuto más para besarte, me habría muerto de ansiedad, mi dulce esposa.

—Lo sé, adorado marido —suspiró, pegándose más a él.

Saboreó el ponche navideño en la lengua de Naruto y eso hizo que quisiera desnudarlo. Al imaginarlo desnudo, sin ropa, esbozó una sonrisa. Fantaseó con tener una copa de ponche en la que sumergir los dedos para salpicar las gotas sobre su pecho y más abajo. Solo imaginar el sabor de la bebida mezclada con la sal de su piel mientras ella lamía hasta llegar a su…

—¿En qué estás pensando, Hinata?

—¿En lo maravillosa que está resultando la fiesta? —repuso ella con tono pícaro.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y le acarició un pecho.

—Creo que no.

—Entonces, ¿me creerías si te dijera que pensaba en la propuesta de lord Rothvale para que ocupes un asiento en el Parlamento?.

Él introdujo un dedo en su corpiño.

—Me parece muy improbable que fuera eso, dada la intensidad de tu mirada.

Inténtalo de nuevo, mi pícara esposa.

—Hum… —Hinata le cubrió los labios con los dedos—. ¿En lo feliz que me has hecho al amarme tanto y en cuánto te amo yo? —La risa de felicidad que intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas estaba a punto de escaparse.

Él movió la mano entre las capas de ropa hasta dar con un pezón, y lo frotó hasta que se convirtió en un duro botón.

La risa explotó al fin y se transformó enseguida en un gemido de deseo.

Empezaba a derretirse con aquellas juguetonas caricias.

—Estás cerca de decir la verdad, pero todavía no lo has hecho. Creo que voy a darte otra oportunidad…

Llevó la otra mano a su cintura y le hizo cosquillas.

Ella soltó un chillido, que él ahogó con otro beso apasionado.

—Dímelo —jadeó sobre sus labios—. Soy tu amo y señor, te ordeno que me lo digas.

Ella se rio al tiempo que pasaba la mano de arriba abajo sobre la bragueta del marido, antes de introducirla dentro para sentir la cálida piel de su tenso y preparado miembro.

—Está bien, retiro lo que acabo de decir —gimió entre dientes sobre su oreja.

—Mi dueña y señora, te ruego que me lo digas.

—Dado que lo pides con tanta humildad, te lo diré, pero recuerda que tienes la casa llena de invitados y que pasarán horas y horas antes de que podamos actuar.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, anticipando con un brillo en los ojos lo que ella diría. —Bueno, te imaginaba desnudo. Dejaba caer algunas gotas de ponche de manera estratégica sobre tu pecho y con la boca… —y le susurró el resto al oído, muy bajito.

* * *

 _The London Evening Standard_

 _23 de diciembre de 1837_

 _Lady Shizune, una mujer que sabe todo lo que ocurre en Londres, asistió a la fiesta navideña que sir Jiraya y lady Tsunade ofrecieron en su casa de Grosvenor Square la noche pasada, y que contó con la presencia de célebres personajes como lord y lady Rothvale, lord y lady No Sabaku, sir Shikamaru Nara. El objetivo de este evento era cerrar la temporada y compartir la felicidad que suponen las recientes nupcias del nieto y heredero de sir Jiraya, el señor Naruto Namikaze, con la señorita Hinata Hyuga, de Oakfield, Wiltshire._

 _Lady Shizune nos ha comentado que la fiesta prosiguió brillantemente después de que el señor y la señora Namikaze fueran vistos saliendo del hueco de la escalera de servicio, más bien con rapidez, lo que podría haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que el muérdago comenzara a arder después de que alguien acercara una vela._

 _El señor Namikaze solventó la urgencia de la situación cuando apagó las llamas con una copa de ponche navideño, salvando la casa e impidiendo muchas desgracias. Nadie resultó herido._

 _Sin embargo, el empapelado de seda de las paredes, la alfombra y el muérdago podrían no estar de acuerdo con esa valoración. El desorden fue bastante evidente. El hermoso vestido plateado de la señora Namikaze se vio salpicado, lo cual obligó a la anfitriona a retirarse a sus aposentos._

 _El señor Namikaze fue visto por última vez subiendo las escaleras con idea de interesarse por el estado de su preciosa esposa, con una copa de ponche en la mano. La feliz pareja no volvió a aparecer durante la noche._

 _Todos los asistentes al magno acontecimiento coincidieron en considerar la fiesta navideña de los Namikaze como un éxito clamoroso._

 _._

 _._

FIN

* * *

Siguiente el epilogo


	37. Epilogo

**Aclaración:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación

\- La historia es una adaptación al Naruhina, la original se llama "La caída de un Libertino" de Raine Miller

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

«¡Oh!, qué felicidad cuando las almas se reconocen mutuamente,  
cuando el amor significa libertad, naturalidad y legalidad;  
es entonces cuando uno se siente repleto, poseído y poseedor,  
cuando no se sienten dolorosas lagunas en el pecho».

ALEXANDER POPE, _De Eloísa a Abelardo_

 _Diciembre, 1840_

 _Londres_

Sin duda, el amor de una buena mujer satisfacía de una manera incomparable. Y Naruto lo había necesitado durante mucho tiempo sin saberlo. Ella era justo lo que precisaba, y la encontró a tiempo. Le resultaba duro imaginar cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiera espiado a Hinata aquel lluvioso día de otoño.

Dio un paso atrás y se empapó de la escena que lo rodeaba. Permitió que afloraran todos los sentimientos de amor y absoluta satisfacción que vibraban en su interior al contemplar a su familia. Llevaba tres años disfrutando de ellos y sabía que con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos solo se harían más fuertes.

Eso era lo que ocurría cuando uno estaba con la mujer que amaba, a la que conocía mejor que a sí mismo y a la que tenía intención de seguir amando durante el resto de su vida.

Miró a su alrededor e intentó verlo como lo que era, una estancia decorada con buen gusto, empapelada de seda de color verde oscuro. Le gustó lo que contempló; las personas que más le importaban, reunidas en buena armonía y mutuo respeto, preocupándose los unos de los otros.

Su hijo de dos años, Boruto, estaba sentado en el regazo del abuelo Hiashi, concentrados los dos en un libro infantil con ilustraciones de animales. Parecía como si ambos, el niño y el anciano, estuvieran a punto de sucumbir al sueño en cualquier momento.

Su hermana menor, Karin, se estaba convirtiendo en un hermosa muchacha de quince años y se había reunido con la familia en las vacaciones. Ahora jugaba al póquer con su cuñado, Neji, sin duda sus hobbies aunque dejaban mucho que desear de las muchachas de hoy en dia, se divertia junto con su abuela, lady Tsunade, que seguía dando mucha guerra para haber cumplido ya los setenta y seis años.

En la familia había nuevas incorporaciones, pero también, por desgracia, desapariciones. Lord Jiraya, había fallecido serenamente mientras dormía después de una fiesta campestre en Hallborough el verano anterior. La fiesta en cuestión era el tipo de acontecimiento que le gustaba, y todos se consolaron con la certeza de que su muerte había ocurrido después de una gratificante jornada en la que el hombre había disfrutado mucho.

Mei Terumi murió poco después de su encuentro, dejando a su amada hija bajo la tutela de Naruto. Para su sorpresa, compartía una especie de comunión con su hermana —no sabía si por la sangre común o por su carácter—que los vinculaba como piezas de un mismo engranaje.

Neji Hyuga se había casado con una agradable muchacha de la zona de Somerset que conocía de toda la vida. La nueva señora Hyuga daría a luz al heredero de Neji a finales de primavera, y ahora se ocupaba de tejer diminutas prendas de ropa para el que sería el próximo recién llegado a la familia.

Naruto había aceptado la sugerencia de lord Rothvale y se presentó al Parlamento por West Somerset, ganando por un amplio margen a sus rivales. La política le agradaba de una manera que no hubiera creído posible cuando era más joven y se dedicaba a vivir la vida sin prestar un solo servicio a la comunidad.

Pero, claro, había una hermosa persona que había cambiado todo aquello, y que cada día seguía cambiándolo para mejor. Una persona a la que consideraba la mejor esposa, la mejor madre; su amiga, su amante, su confidente…

Su Hinata.

Sus ojos se encontraron desde puntos distantes en la salita y se acariciaron durante un instante.

—Te amo —le dijo él sin palabras.

—Lo sé —repuso ella de la misma manera, con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan misteriosas, antes de bajar la vista al bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Su hija había nacido hacía tres semanas, y él ya percibía los rasgos de Hinata en las diminutas facciones y la incipiente personalidad. Habían llamado a la niña Himawari Namikaze.

Naruto aceptaba que si bien la vida era una dura lucha y había que correr riesgos para que el mundo cambiara, a él no le había ido mal. Miró otra vez a su alrededor antes de volver a contemplar a su Hinata y sonreír.

 _«Sí, no te ha ido nada mal, Namikaze»._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Bueno he aqui el final de esta hermosa historia, espero les haya gustado la adaptacion..._

 _mañana, subire una nueva adaptacion que hice al Naruhina..._

 _saluditos_


End file.
